Sangria
by ChaoticReverie
Summary: A life of secrecy was not something Taisho had ever envisioned for himself… but all of that changed upon his rebirth. Now, as an unknown menace threatens to expose his kind, he finds himself racing to find the source, lest mankind face the apocalypse…
1. Prologue: To End and Begin

**This next story (in case someone missed it in the summary) is an alternate universe vampire fic. I have wanted to do one for so long but never got the courage to do so until now. To my fans who don't usually read vampire fiction, I urge you to give it a shot. If you find it's not your thing you don't have to keep reading it. I think that you could be missing out on a lot of good stories simply because you don't want to stray from the original plot too much. C'mon… pleeeeease! **

**There will be lemon in this story, though not for a while yet; be patient, and good things will come.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha... just this plot. **

_Prologue: To End and Begin_

As the haze of unconsciousness lifted from his mind he became increasingly aware of the pain that wracked his frame. Every inch of him ached as though he had been stretched paper thin.

The last thing he recalled was leaving his office after having stayed late to finish some paperwork. He remembered the lot had been deserted; his was the only vehicle in sight. The black Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren sat in his designated parking spot, gleaming under the dim fluorescent lights. He had set his briefcase on the pavement to rifle for his keys… and that was all.

Had he been mugged? A quick hand to the breast pocket of his overcoat revealed that he was still in position of his money clip. So then… what had happened?

His eyelids, feeling akin to cinder blocks, slid open slowly. A veil of sleep coated his lenses in a thick film, and he raised an aching arm to swipe it across his face. Blinking away the remainder of the blurriness he scanned his surroundings. He was still in the car lot. A glance back told him that he was propped against his car; his briefcase sat innocuously next to him.

Perhaps he had fainted? He had been working a lot of extra hours these past few weeks... Maybe the strain of those innumerable sleepless nights had fatigued him to the point of passing out. It would make sense.

As his chin fell to his chest, however, he knew such was not the case. His coat lay open, the taupe grey dress shirt he wore beneath it wet and clinging to his torso. The vibrant contrast of crimson against the pale shade terrified him. There was far too much blood there for it to have been something like a nosebleed. By all rights it looked as though he should be dead.

Worry gripped him, its embrace clammy and unforgiving. He lifted his hands slowly, afraid of what he might find. Long fingers snagged the center of the shirt, tearing it open with a single jerk. A loud rip and the skittering of buttons echoed in the deserted parking lot.

There were no stab wounds; there were no markings of _any _sort. Dried blood was caked to him in creases, the burgundy lines stark against his fair complexion. Where had it all come from? He did not feel as though he had been injured. There was no stabbing pain, no signs to suggest he had been accosted in some way. His hands traveled the length of his torso, up past his collar to his neck. There was blood there too, though his face seemed to be free of it. This phenomenon just kept growing odder by the second.

He placed a hand on the ground to push himself up, and the other on his Mercedes to steady him. Though there was a deep thrumming sensation throughout his body, it did not hurt to stand; his bones were fine. In fact, the longer he stood the more he came to realize that he felt more than alright; he felt sprier than he had in years. Past the ache and the drumming in his ears he felt incredible. It was almost as if he were seeing the world through a new set of eyes, and what a set of eyes they were!

Everything… _everything _was hypersensitive. Was this what happened to someone when they had a near death experience? Well, he still wasn't sure what had happened, but whatever it was had his adrenaline pounding full force through his body. He had read somewhere that fear could make a person's senses heighten.

Whatever was bringing all of this on it was rather annoying, he decided. While his body felt undeniably better, his newly attuned senses were bothersome. Surfaces felt filthy and gritty, the enhanced vision gave him a headache, and the smells… well… they were awful.

None of these were the worst, however. Whatever happened had made him unbearably hungry. It was a deep, longing hunger. His taste buds were alit with desperation, seeking to be satiated. The more he thought of it the worse it became. He swallowed, his tongue thick in his mouth as he breathed heavily, trying to alleviate that starving need. He did not know what exactly he craved, he simply knew that he _needed _it, and soon. A lust like this he had never known, and it was driving him _mad_. He needed to get home and find himself something to eat.

Locating his keys, the pale man snatched his briefcase from the ground and unlocked his vehicle. Tossing the silver case into the passenger seat, he slid into the driver's side and closed the door behind him. The engine purred smoothly, interior light coming on momentarily so that he could find his seatbelt and adjust his mirror. Doing just that, the young man reached over his shoulder and grabbed the belt, sliding it over his chest and clicking it into place in one practiced motion. His large hand moved up to adjust the mirror, but froze along the frame when he caught his reflection.

His eyes, which had been a warm hazel, were brighter, shimmering like molten gold. His hair was opalescent, like a pearl, whereas before it had been platinum blonde. His eyes traveled the expanse of his face, looking for any other changes. His cheeks and nose seemed the same, as did his mouth. Newly dyed orbs skimmed his ears, brows, and chin… and that was when he saw it.

His pupils narrowed into pinpricks before expanding to nearly engulf his amber irises. The breath froze in his lungs as he stared in horror at his throat, the blood that had dried there etched in two defined streaks. At their source were faint twin scars, hovering directly over his artery.

**Your feedback means the world to me, so please, be kind…**

**Also, I need to get this off of my chest because it has been bothering me for a while. If you insist on flaming my stories or criticizing them, would you please do it as a registered member? How do I let you know my reasons for writing the story the way I did? How am I supposed to answer your questions? **

**In all honesty, I find it very cowardly. I know that not everyone deos it on purpose, but I feel like some people just do it for the sake of insulting someone, but are too afraid to leave some kind of an address in fear that the author might respond with a valid point. **

**All I want to do is satisfy as many people with my works as I can. I can't win 'em all, obviously, but I do try my best to provide decent reading material. I love all of you who read my fiction, and really appreciate those who take the time to leave some sort of LEGITIMATE feedback. **

**Thank you! Smiles…:D**


	2. Tension

**Okay, so the prologue was vague, but purposefully so. Things will become clearer as the story progresses.**

**I'm glad that so many people are giving this a chance. I know I'm somewhat wary of 'vampire' fics as well, but only because it's rare to find a good one in this anime. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; all characters belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi. **

_Chapter 1: Tension_

He stared apathetically over his desk at the rotund little man seated across from him, wondering if the twit knew what a fool he was making of himself. For the past half hour the hack had sat there, sweating in his chair, his pudgy hands wringing nervously in his lap. The man was trying to convince him into some kind of amalgamation… and he was failing miserably at it. Honestly, one would have thought that a discussion of such great import would be best handled by a professional, not this sniveling, stammering little man. As if his day hadn't been crappy enough beforehand, now he was forced to sit here and listen to this inane blather?

Rain spattered the window behind his desk, the quiet thrumming of it drawing his attention away from the man who was currently boring him to death. Well… not death, though he found himself wishing he would just drop dead. Perhaps a coma… yes, a lovely little coma would do just fine.

The weather reflected his mood; thick, ominous clouds painted the sky a dismal grey. The rain had not let up since morning, the proof of which swirled in tiny eddies along the sides of streets and formed murky little pools along cracked sidewalks. He would have to take care not to step in any puddles lest the insides of his shoes get damp. He _hated _wet footwear.

"So, as I have explained, I believe that this product would greatly benefit both of our companies," the balding man stammered, looking expectantly across the table at the handsome businessman.

Said businessman gazed at the man occupying the chair across the desk, but remained silent.

Growing nervous under the intense scrutiny, the stout gentleman cleared his throat. "Um, Mr. Taisho…? I-"

"You believe that this _product _of yours will generate enough profit that _both _of our companies will benefit?" he interrupted, quirking a brow skeptically. When the other male nodded, he continued, "And you feel that a merger is the most suitable course of action to undertake this?"

When the man nodded again, he bit out a terse, "How so?"

Unprepared for the demand, the shorter man seemed to scramble for some kind of answer, finally managing to stutter out, "W-why, your expertise is just what our company needs to launch this. Of course, y-you would be entitled to a large percentage of the profit... so, we both stand to gain from unifying our companies..."

Turning his gaze down to one of the many documents that sat atop his lacquered mahogany desk, the young tycoon read quickly over the print before returning his stare to his visitor. "Are you aware, Mr. Cobb, that my company increased its productivity twenty-nine percent in the _last year_ alone?" he queried, leaning back in his chair and clasping his hands together leisurely.

"Well, yes, I-"

"And that my corporation is the fastest expanding enterprise in not only the country… but the continent?" he went on, one long leg lifting to rest atop the other, his ankle balanced casually on his knee.

Mr. Cobb fidgeted anxiously, loosening his tie before retrieving the handkerchief from his coat pocket to dab his brow with it. "I'm aware of that, yes."

"And you believe that _your _company would aid the growth of _mine_?" His guest remained speechless at that, and Mr. Taisho's expressionless mask dropped. A frown marred his countenance as he straightened himself, his elbows coming to rest atop the desk.

"Here is what _I_ believe, _Mr. Cobb_. You hope to merge with my enterprise so that you might leech off its profit to further expand your own little company. You plan to ride my coattails and use my name to sell your trash. I do not hand out charity to the likes of you. I'm afraid you'll have to find someone else to sponge from."

"That's not it at all, Mr. Taisho," the shorter man insisted, rising from his chair. "I honestly think that, if you were to give me a chance, I could further develop my enterprise into a very lucrative business! In a few years we could end up making millions!"

The taller of the two snorted, sweeping his shimmering hair over his shoulder and replying, "In a few years you could end up bankrupt, as well. I'm not the type of man to take such risks. I will not invest my funds into a faulty product."

"The product is in very high consumer demand!" he explained, opening his palms to further emphasize his statement. "If given the opportunity I really think we could make quite large revenue from it!"

"Yes," Mr. Taisho drawled, glancing briefly at the paper again, "I can see all of your other products are positively booming with the public. That's why you sought me out to ask for assistance."

Before the plump man in the navy blue suit had a chance state his rebuttal to that particular jibe, the fair-haired gentleman lifted a hand to silence him. "It states here that your company only managed to make a measly three percent profit this past year. Such numbers do not look all that promising in my eyes."

Richard Cobb had never felt so utterly helpless in his entire life. His dreams of conjoining with this industry giant were rapidly being smashed into the dirt, ground into a fine pulp as the business prodigy mercilessly shot him down. Deciding to try one final time to persuade the man, Mr. Cobb stepped forward, placing his palms gingerly on the smooth surface of Mr. Taisho's desk. "Hear me out, sir. I truly think it would be in your best interest to invest in this venture. It could-"

"I will decide what is best for my company!" the younger of the two bit out tersely, rising swiftly from his chair to tower over the shorter man. "I have been running this business and thriving in this industry for years!"

The balding male quickly dropped back into his seat, startled at the hostile tone of the other man's voice.

"I will not pour my money into a venture that is sure to gain me next to no profit. I'm dieing to know, Mr. Cobb, what sort of fool do you take me for? There is no turnover in this for me, so I suggest you take your business proposition elsewhere." He calmly took his seat again, smoothing out the wrinkles from his shirt.

The older man rose sheepishly, running a hand over his balding head while muttering, "There is no way to persuade you? Even if I were to-"

"You have wasted enough of my time," Taisho clipped, snatching a pen from his desktop while rifling through the numerous documents that were stacked before him. "Good day, Mr. Cobb."

Dejected and dismissed, the plump man gathered his briefcase and took his leave, his partially hairless head hung in humiliation.

The instant he heard his door slide shut he sighed, setting the pen down again to clasp a hand over his mouth. What a disaster that had been. Thirty-seven minutes of his afternoon gone, wasted on that poor excuse for a businessman. The clod hadn't the slightest clue how to run a company, and he surmised that the fool would be bankrupt within the year. How he had managed to even start a company was an enigma… never mind keeping it afloat for so long with such little income. Ridiculous.

He was Sesshomaru Taisho: corporate genius, highly sought after bachelor, and youngest billionaire alive. He earned more in a day than most did in a year, and though he gave to many deserving charities he had never… _would _never throw his money away for something as silly as a failing businessman looking for handouts. It was disgraceful, the way he had come in and pleaded for funds, trying to mask his intentions under the guise of a 'mutually profitable business merger'. Mutually profitable indeed.

He rose from his chair, turning to stare out the window at the city skyline. It melded along the horizon, grey meeting grey in a misty blur. He could make out the heavy sheets of rain that battered the eastern docks. Apparently _they_ had the short end of the stick in regards to the weather.

It was fitting, he supposed, that this day would be so bleak. It had been exactly three years to the day that he had been accosted in the lot. The three year anniversary of his _change_.

His hand moved to his throat, where the scar was still branded on his flesh. His fingers ghosted over the mark, his memory rewinding to recall the events of the night. It was crystal clear in his mind's eye, every detail about it still vividly imprinted into his brain. He remembered his disorientation at waking alone on the ground, the horror of discovering the blood, and the utter amazement at realizing that he was no longer human.

_Inhuman_… the fact still seemed odd to him. Only a few years ago he had been as oblivious to them as any other mortal, believing the stories mere myth. Now… now he knew. They were real, and they were far from Hollywood's rendition of 'vampires'. So many silly ideas; it couldn't have been farther from the truth. To even call them 'vampires' was technically incorrect. _Hematonists, regenerators,_ _revivers... _they had many names. 'Bloodsucker works too,' he reminded himself, though he'd never been fond of the disrespectful, slang term.

For three years he had lived the life of a reviver, blending in to the masses with relative ease. To the mortal eye they were invisible, appearing normal in every aspect… aside from the occasional inhuman coloring, of course. Yet such things were easily overlooked, as color contacts and hair dye were popular in this day and age.

They were chefs, designers, teachers, musicians, and artists… businessmen. They were not slavering beasts who could not control their urges. They were not savage monsters without remorse. Well… most of them, anyways. From time to time one would pop up out of the woodworks, raving mad and ravenous; these occurrences did not happen often. During his short time as a reviver he had never witnessed any such episode.

The ones who lived in solitude tended to have a better handle on their cravings, whereas regenerators that inhabited overpopulated areas were often incapable of staving off their lust for blood. The temptation of being surrounded by prey at all times could indeed make it difficult to keep one's self in check. It had posed no real trouble for him as of yet, but he had always been a master of restraint. Others were not so abundantly blessed with his patience and perseverance, and that led to problems. It was not as though humanity would welcome their kind with open arms.

Humans were greedy, vile, vindictive creatures who feared and loathed the unknown. Their hate spawned from their weakness, and their lust for supremacy often drove them to ludicrous extremes. It was not solely man against other species… oh no. Men would go to war with one another, literally tearing apart whole races and countries if it meant staying in power. Anything that threatened their control was promptly obliterated. If the humans were to discover them, a species that was superior in every way, they would not take kindly to it.

The children of the shadows needed to remain anonymous, keeping their true natures to themselves. If people were to find out about their existence all hell would break loose. There would be riots and massacres, captures and experimentation. A war between their races was the last thing any sane hematonist would want. Though they were significantly more powerful, their numbers paled in comparison to the humans. That was why it was imperative that they remain undetected, and keep a tight rein on their urges. The amount of humans a regenerator killed was to be kept to a bare minimum; such was the law. Butchery was intolerable. Blood binges led to carelessness, which led to being discovered, and that was unacceptable. Those who chose to break the unspoken rule were found and terminated to keep the peace.

A timid knock at his door drew him from his musings. He knew instantly by the hesitant, quiet rapping that it was his secretary. "Enter," he called softly, his eyes still trained on the roiling, grey skies.

He heard the door click open, heard the gentle breathing of the woman as she entered. Her light footfalls stopped just behind him, the usual clack of high heels absent. 'Wearing flats today,' he mused to himself.

"Medium taupe or saffron, sir?" she asked.

'Ah, the tie,' he muttered to himself, recalling that he had sent her on the errand of fetching him a new one. He noted as well that her voice was hushed more than usual. She must have still felt guilty about spilling coffee on him earlier.

Turning to face the little brunette, he regarded her silently, observing with no small amount of amusement that she was indeed feeling guilty. Yet aside from that guilt there was no nervousness in her eyes, a quality he admired about her. She was one of the few women he'd met that could look him in the eye without either blushing or turning away. Very few people seemed to be able to accomplish that feat now. He wasn't sure whether it was due to the unearthly air that accompanied him wherever he went, or the eerie golden hue of his eyes. Either way she was an exception; it was one of the reasons he had hired her as his secretary.

Sesshomaru recalled their first meeting, when she'd walked into his office for an interview without so much as a nervous gulp. It had immediately caught his attention. She was a young thing, fresh out of college and looking for a job so that she could support herself. Though it was her calm demeanor in his presence that had originally intrigued him, it had been her determination that led him to hire her. He couldn't recall how many times she'd thanked him; he'd lost track after twenty-eight. Ah, but she had asked him a question.

He eyed the cloth that hung from her extended hands. He could see her pulse thundering in her wrists, beckoning him…

_Drink…_

His eyes snapped back to the window. 'Colors, damn it, focus!'

Yes, he needed to focus. Which tie would better suit his current décor? Both were apt decisions, he supposed. While his secretary was clumsy at times she did have good taste. Another one of the many reasons he kept her around.

"The saffron will do just fine," he clipped, hoping he didn't offend her with his brusque tone, "You may leave it on my desk."

Obeying his command, the petite brunette woman cleared her throat and took a tiny step toward the door. Her boss had always been so restrained, had been since the day she met him. Yet these past few years… had changed him; she wasn't sure how, exactly. He was a powerful man, and an imposing one to most. She, however, had never felt threatened or nervous around him. Having lost her parents at a young age, she truly appreciated the kindness with which he treated her. It made her respect and adore him, though in more of a platonic way than anything else. He was almost like the father she'd never had.

"Anything else, sir?" she inquired.

He almost smiled at that. _Anything_ else? He doubted she would find humor in his asking for some of her blood. He could just see the color drain from her face. 'Just a little nibble.' No… that would not bode well.

By god was he ever antsy. It seemed that he would have to feed tonight, lest he accidentally take a bite out of his secretary the next morning. "No," he declined, standing motionless. "Have you taken your lunch break today, Rin?"

"Not yet, sir. I wanted to make sure you had everything you needed," she answered.

"I believe I have all I require. You may go." He heard her chirp her thanks and scurry to the door. When he was once again alone, he returned to his desk, grunting disdainfully at the stack of papers before him. Yes, feeding was definitely in order, but first he needed to read, sign and sort the documents littering his workspace.

He retrieved the tie, looping it around his neck and tucking it neatly beneath his collar. With a few deft folds the cloth sat neatly against his chest, the striking golden hue matching his eyes.

Long, slender fingers snagged the edge of one sheet, pulling it from the top of the stack and placing it directly before the young billionaire. Strumming said fingers as he read over the document, the pale-haired businessman reclaimed the pen he had discarded earlier and scrawled his signature along the bottom.

He paused an instant to flick a speck of dirt from beneath his immaculately shaped nails, thinking to himself that he would need to trim them again that night. If he did not keep them in check, he found they grew rather quickly. 'As if I don't have enough to deal with,' he groused. Hair and eye color he could easily lie about; and his fangs did not become exponentially long unless he was feeding. He doubted, however, that freakishly long fingernails would be as easily overlooked by those around him. They had grown nearly half a centimeter since the last time he trimmed them, which had been two days ago. Yes, he definitely needed to get them filed today.

But that would have to wait until he had sorted all of the papers on his desk. Yes… paperwork, filing, feeding… and perhaps a visit to his closest confidant was in order as well.

Again, he was digressing… paperwork.

* * *

Four hours of paperwork and phone calls later, Taisho hurried to his Mercedes, eager to blow off some steam. The ride seemed despicably long, making him itch in his seat. The sleek, black vehicle itched as well, yearned to go faster, as it was designed to. But there would be none of that on this evening.

Traffic was backed up horribly, as though the Fates were conspiring against him in every way possible. Did they want him to go absolutely insane? He was mere moments away from flinging his door open and devouring the honking moron in the red Sedan behind him. Did the idiot not see the line of cars in front of him? It wasn't as though he was enjoying this. What did the fool expect him to do, drive onto the sidewalk?

That idea was becoming more appealing by the second. There were only a few people on it at the moment, and he was sure they would be able to jump out of the way quickly enough. The imbecile in the Sedan honked again, waving his middle finger. Biting his lower lip to stop himself from doing something he would regret, Taisho silently cursed the man behind him, praying that the asshole would get struck by a semi.

Just then his lane began to move, if only marginally, but it was enough for him to creep forward and turn onto a different road. Sighing as he escaped the honking mass of imbeciles, Taisho flipped open his dashboard compartment, retrieving the carton of cigarettes that he kept there in case of emergency.

He didn't smoke cigarettes… not usually, anyway. However, he found that nicotine helped him to stave off the craving for a short time, and at the moment he severely needed a distraction. He lifted the smoke to his lips, locating his lighter seconds later. Sesshomaru unrolled his window a bit, to ensure that his interior did not end up reeking. Sucking in a deep breath, he groaned as smoke flooded his mouth, the flavor rolling over his tongue like smoldering ambrosia. He exhaled sharply, the blue-grey cloud that passed through his teeth swirling upward before being sucked out the window.

The street he had turned down was leading him through a rather seedy neighborhood, the sidewalks lined with all manner of riffraff. Small gangs huddled on corners, outside of convenience stores or vendors. The steps leading into ramshackle apartment buildings were lined with homeless people; most of them were asleep or drunk.

He turned onto a different street, and as he did so something caught his eye. A prostitute stood alongside a telephone pole, scantily clad in what looked like a purple bikini top and a barely-there denim skirt. She looked about twenty-five or twenty-six, with short burgundy hair and pale, alabaster skin.

Now, Sesshomaru _would never _fuck a hooker. Why on earth would he want to, considering that he had scores of beautiful, _clean _women throwing themselves at him on a daily basis? However, if he played his cards right, he might end up with an easy meal. 'Fast food…' he mused silently to himself, smirking a little. He did a quick check over his shoulder to make certain no one was watching. To his delight, the street he had turned onto was practically deserted, the only other form of life aside from the girl being a mangy looking dog.

It wouldn't do to have anyone witness him picking up a whore… for multiple reasons. Firstly, he was a respectable man. If anyone were to see him fraternizing with a hooker his reputation would be ruined. Then there was the fact that he planned on killing her. Therefore, he needed to make certain no one caught sight of him taking her home. Couldn't leave any loose ends hanging about…

He slowed his Mercedes, pulling up along the curb and watching as she skirted around the front of his car. She sauntered suggestively to his open window, leaning over and placing her palms along the door. This succeeded in amplifying her generous breasts, fake though they were, and she batted her brown eyes playfully at him.

Through the crack in his window he could smell her scent, thick and nauseating. He bit back a growl of distaste. She was a prostitute after all, it wasn't any sort of surprise that she reeked. At least it let him know she wasn't an undercover police officer. The aroma of alcohol, cigarette smoke, and sex were poorly masked with a cheap perfume… and below that was the smell of disease.

The fact made him feel a bit better about killing her. Judging by the potent tang of the illness, he calculated that she had a year or two left… at the most. So… he was doing her a favor really. Instead of having to live out the next few years of her miserable life in pain, he would end it quickly for her.

She pursed her lips into what he guessed was supposed to be a seductive smile, cooing in a sugary sweet voice, "You lookin' for a good time?"

He took one last drag of his smoke before snuffing it in his ashtray. "Get in."

She looked a bit shocked, but quickly recovered with another smile. "I like a man who knows what he wants."

He watched her with calculating eyes as she strolled around to the passenger side, wishing silently to himself that she would hurry the hell up. The woman slid herself into the seat next to him, humming in obvious satisfaction as she eyed the interior of his car.

The woman then turned her gaze to the man who had requested her services, her eyes squinting in recognition. He was astoundingly attractive, and very familiar. But where had she seen him before? He wasn't an actor, she was sure of that much… and he wasn't a previous client. She would have remembered a face that angelic. Then it hit her. Snapping her fingers, she shrieked excitedly, "Hey, you're that Taisho guy! Weren't you voted as one of the twenty hottest men last year?"

'As well as the five years before that…' He kept that thought to him self, instead replying with a simple, "Indeed." He noticed that the prostitute was absolutely beaming, probably thrilled at the thought that she would soon be sleeping with one of the richest, most attractive men in the world. He wasn't about to burst her bubble. 'Let her last few moments alive be happy ones.'

He switched gears and pulled back onto the road, deciding it best to take the longer way home and avoid any busy streets. She blabbered the entire trip, going on about who knows what in that annoying, entirely false ditsy tone he was sure she assumed was 'cute'. He hadn't the faintest idea of what she was going on about, he was too busy trying to keep his mind on the road… that and trying to keep himself from pulling the car over and ripping her throat out with his teeth.

He was so bloody hungry, and she was just so _irritating_. Finally, as he pulled into the driveway, he let out a breath he had not realized he had been holding. He noticed that, as he drew closer to the house, the woman next to him grew silent, staring through the front window at his estate.

Sesshomaru pulled into the large garage, which housed his other three vehicles, and he heard he give a giddy squeal, clearly surprised and thrilled at his obvious wealth.

"You sure do have a nice collection," she commented, stroking his thigh.

He lifted a brow and replied with a mumbled, "It suffices."

Pulling his keys from the ignition, he stepped fluidly out of the car, shutting the door with his foot and making his way to the house. The hooker was hot on his heels, probably anxious to see his abode.

Upon entering he heard her squeal… _again_, and winced. He growled in exasperation, eager to be done with her. He deposited his keys on a hook near the door, gliding from the foyer into the media room. His suit jacket was deposited on a cream lounger, followed quickly by his tie. He didn't need them getting stained.

The young man made to remove his shirt when a pair of dainty hands curled around him from behind, halting his progress. The hooker turned him to face her, murmuring hotly, "Whoa, now, cowboy. We need to discuss money," she purred.

Sesshomaru frowned, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible.

She began unbuttoning his shirt, pressing her crotch to his thigh as she cooed, "I charge one-thousand an hour. You alright with that?"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, knowing that she was not worth even a third of that amount. It seemed she thought him stupid enough to take advantage of his obvious wealth. Then again, it really didn't matter. She would be dead soon. "That is fine," he assured her as she slid his shirt from his shoulders.

Gasping, the young woman took a slow step backward, her eyes raking over the expanse of his marble chest. He was flawless. She thought to herself that she had never seen a more perfect male specimen… and for the next little while, he was all hers.

He approached her slowly, taking in the heavy beating of her heart. Her pulse was hammering a steady rhythm in his head, hypnotizing him. He reached out carefully, not wanting to seem too eager, and drew her close. His breath fanned out against her pale neck, where he could see her veins standing in stark contrast to her porcelain skin.

She gasped, her head falling back in shock. She was surprised, to say the least. Usually _she _was the instigator… but there was something about this man that made her feel like a shy little virgin again. He was so very intimidating and sensual. So much that it made her go limp in his arms.

Sesshomaru stared down at her, watching her blush. The rosy color made her look pretty for a moment, more innocent. She stared up at him with large, bewildered eyes, and he grimaced internally. He hated that look… so full of adoration and false hope. He hated the notion that he would be the one to _crush_ that hope.

"Close your eyes," he mumbled gently, not wanting to see her expression when he tore into her… when the light drained from those swimming depths.

She obeyed, smiling and cooing hotly, "Oh, alright then. Do whatever you like. No need to be gentle."

She had _no idea_.

He watched her lashes flutter against her cheek for a moment before bringing his hands to her face. One curled around the back of her head, while the other cradled her cheek. His lips descended to the thundering artery in her throat, and he tested her with his tongue. She tasted like smoke and sweat… an entirely unappealing combination on her ashen skin.

Then he stretched his jaws wide, feeling his canines push almost painfully from his gums. In one lightning fast motion his fangs sunk into her slender neck, just as his hand slid to cover her mouth and muffle her sharp cry. Her body jerked momentarily before falling limp in his arms. He drained her quickly, groaning as hot, delicious blood spurted into his mouth. Removing his teeth from her flesh, he lapped the last remnants of his meal from her neck, deciding to himself just how he would dispose of her.

Upon pulling away from her, he frowned when he noted she had not listened to him. Her eyes were wide, the once deep brown shade now a dull, lifeless color.

Taisho retrieved a kitchen knife before making his way back into the garage. There he unraveled a tarp and laid her out on it, tearing articles of clothing and ruffling her hair to give the appearance of a confrontation. He was relieved to find she wasn't wearing underwear… he would have felt odd removing them. A rape and murder seemed plausible, he thought. It had happened to prostitutes before and it would happen to them again. No one would question it.

But… back to business. Once he felt she looked adequately 'violated', he slid the kitchen knife across her neck, effectively erasing his bite mark. She didn't bleed much - obviously - but it didn't really matter… he would take care of that. Tossing the knife by the door, he gave her a once over to make sure none of his hairs or any traces of evidence were left. Then, Taisho rolled her up and lifted her into his arms. Exiting into the backyard, he was glad to find it was already fairly dark, meaning this would be far less risky.

He had always been a very private individual, so when he bought this land to build his house on, he saw to it that it was a relatively large lot. Said lot extended past the neatly manicured grass of his backyard and into a thick grouping of trees which ended at the river. That was where he would leave his cargo.

It took little time for him to reach the river and follow it downstream to the damn, his senses fully attuned to everything around him. Stepping to the bank he placed the body gingerly in the water and gave it a little push, watching as the woman's corpse was pulled into the churning current and eventually towed over the edge of the dam. Now, if she was found, no one would question the lack of blood. They would simply assume that the cold water had washed it all away.

Satisfied, he turned and made his way swiftly home, where he recovered and cleaned the blade before sliding it back into the knife block. He checked the floors to ensure that no blood had been spilt, and then settled himself gracefully onto the sofa to file his nails. Once they had been tailored to a manageable length he reclaimed his shirt and threw on a black, cashmere overcoat.

A brief flashback of the night of his _change _flickered through his mind, a recollection of how utterly bloody and ruined that overcoat had been.

But that was the past, and it was unimportant. Now it was due time he paid a visit to his closest friend.

**Okay, so the story behind Sesshomaru's change is something that gets explained later on, for those of you who are wondering. There will be a brief glimpse of his earlier struggle as a 'reviver' in the next chapter.  
**

**The terms reviver and regenerator are rather obvious ones, I would think... (beings who can revive/regenerate themselves). As for why I didn't use the term 'vampire', and the reason I decided on calling them hematonists, that will be explained in time as well. You can guess if you like! **

**I'm sure that a lot of you have many more questions. However, I can't guarantee that I'll be able to answer them all. I'm guessing that ninety percent of the questions asked will result in the response: 'It will be explained later in the story'. The next chapter will probably warrant even more confusion. All will be uncovered in time, I assure you! Be patient with me.  
**

**Again, suggestions, feedback and comments are welcome.  
**

**P.S. I was not trying to promote smoking in this chapter, for those of you who are strongly against it. I do not smoke, and I do not encourage others to do so. It's a terrible habit...**


	3. Reminiscing

**This chapter covers one of the questions I'm sure everyone has been asking: '**_**What happened to Sesshomaru after his change**_**?' There are far more mysteries to be unraveled, but don't you worry, I won't leave you in the dark about anything.**

**I appreciate all of the support thus far, and I just want to give a quick shout out to everyone who has given this story a shot. Thanks a million!**

**So, as I'm sure everyone has noted, or will, Sesshomaru is a bit OOC. I shaped his character around the fact that he is not youkai in this fiction, and that it is the present time. I figured there would still be an air of inapproachability and arrogance, yet that he would be lacking that sense of overall hostility.**

**Also, you will note Sesshomaru using the term 'vampire' in this chapter. That is only because that part is a memory of his struggle before he became aware of what the correct term was.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

_Chapter 2: Reminiscing_

"Sesshomaru, what a pleasant surprise!" chimed the dark haired figure at the door. "Come in, come in!"

The businessman nodded his thanks and stepped inside, removing his hat and coat and following his friend into the den. A set of claret armchairs were placed before a vast, stone hearth, where a brilliant fire crackled invitingly.

"Please warm yourself. Can I offer you anything to drink?" the man with deep brown hair asked pleasantly.

"Some brandy would be wonderful," Sesshomaru replied, seating him self in one of the armchairs. The fire was lovely, heating his chilled skin. It had still been spitting when he had arrived, leaving his moonlight hair heavy with moisture.

The soft 'tink' of glass on glass drew his attention to the brandy snifter sitting next to him on the table. Said table was placed directly between the loungers, and was decorated with his glass, a full bottle of brandy, and a half empty bottle of red wine. His companion cradled a near empty wine glass between his fingers, sipping casually as he seated himself in his own chair.

The pale-haired man regarded his companion for a moment longer, taking in the dark, violet hue of his eyes as they reflected the luminous light of the fire. Long, brown hair was pulled from a sharp, handsome face in a low ponytail; his expression was serene. Albert Nightingale, his dearest friend.

The man turned to him then, lips lifting into a merry smile as he inquired, "How has life been treating you lately, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru examined the auburn liquid in his snifter for a moment before inhaling the rich aroma and swallowing a mouthful. "Tediously," he replied, enjoying the way the liquor warmed his throat.

Albert laughed in understanding, sighing wistfully, "Yes, Life can certainly be a cruel Lady."

Sesshomaru grinned cynically and let out his own bark of laughter, though his was bitter. "Cruel isn't quite the way I would word it," he muttered, thinking about how he had felt antsy and frustrated as of late. Life had been dealing him some very terrible hands, putting him in difficult situations on a daily basis. He took another swallow of brandy. "More like the insufferable Lady who seems to have nothing better to do than make your life miserable, so you work four hours of overtime a night because you're loathe to go home and listen to her bitch."

Nightingale let out another hearty laugh, and this time Sesshomaru grinned genuinely. "It's that bad, is it?"

The golden-eyed man shifted in his seat, crossing his heel over his knee and grunting, "Only recently. I've been dealing with a few very idiotic, disagreeable people at work, and I find myself struggling not to devour them if only to cease their incessant yammering."

Albert regarded his comrade carefully, shaking his head and suggesting, "You should feed more often, my friend. Waiting too long always gets you riled up."

"You know I won't do that, Albert."

The brunette sighed, refilling his wine glass and continuing, "I realize that you're not very fond of the situation you've been put in, Sesshomaru, but very few of us are. That's beside the point. We have no choice in the matter; what has been done cannot be taken back. We are what we are, and our nature is not something we can help. You would do well to simply accept that and make healthier choices."

"_Healthier choices_?" the businessman repeated skeptically.

"As a hematonist, you cannot help the thirst. We are creatures like any other. Some require flesh and water to survive; we require blood. That is simply the way it is."

Albert had always been a reasonable man, and Sesshomaru knew he was right. That didn't mean he had to like it. "Have you ever considered _it_?" the young Taisho asked, knowing his companion would know of what he spoke.

"Yes," Albert responded almost instantly, as though he had known the question was coming, "but only when I was very new… a fledgling, like yourself. I have learned to accept what I am. Suicide is never the right answer. Most of us were not given a choice in this matter. No one gave us the option; therefore, we are not at fault. We simply _are_, and in order to continue _being_ it is necessary that we drink the blood of others. We are not monsters, Sesshomaru."

Nightingale paused to gauge Sesshomaru's reaction, not surprised to see the young man scoff silently. "Who is to say that it is wrong to drink the blood of a human? These mortal creatures feast upon the flesh of beasts, and those same beasts prey upon the one another. Is that not the same?"

"_That _is not the reason I hate this life," Sesshomaru answered. His eyes grew darker, tainted with acrimony. "It's the hiding that I despise. To have to live my life in secrecy… to have to watch my every word and action; it infuriates me. Never again will I have a true home or life; never again will things be simple! I _detest_ the complications this secret creates. My life was hectic enough before any of this, now it's an absolute disaster!"

Nightingale sighed, knowing exactly how his friend felt. It was a cursed life, full of constant change and, at times, bitter loneliness. Being a reviver was complicated and risky. Until some semblance of control was gained, a fledgling could not have physical contact with loved ones or anyone other than prey. Coworkers, parents, children, spouses… all were pushed away to make the separation more tolerable when the time came, and _that_ time seemed to come all too quickly. A hematonist could remain in the same place for only so long before people would begin to notice that they had not aged. Ten years was usually the maximum, and then they relocated. They had to create a new identity for themselves. A new name, a new birth date, school records, medical records. _Every _tiny detail needed to be perfect. The illusion of a normal life was crucial; there was no room for mistakes.

Nightingale recalled that he had gone through this grueling process three times, and come another seven or eight years he would have to go through it again. He wondered idly if Sesshomaru would travel with him. He had grown rather fond of the boy during these past few years. Which reminded him…

"Is today not the three year anniversary of your rebirth?" Nightingale inquired while pouring himself another glass of wine, eager to change the subject.

"Yes, it is," the businessman confirmed, finishing his glass of brandy and setting the now empty cup on the table next to him.

Albert sighed wistfully, chuckling, "I remember the first time I saw you, wandering the streets at night like a lost child. You were an absolute mess." His soft, musical laughter filled the den with its pleasant melody, chiming through the silence like the tinkling of bells.

He had been more than a mess. Sesshomaru had nearly reached his breaking point on the night that Albert had confronted him. Had the man come any later he would have probably done something very, _very _stupid.

"The years have passed so quickly… but I still remember your story vividly. Quite the odd tale, I must say."

Sesshomaru nodded his agreement, staring blankly into the roaring fire that churned within the hearth. His story was unique and completely miserable. There had been no one to welcome him upon his change, no one to explain why this had happened to him. It had been a wretched ordeal, every last bit of it. He had been left alone to deal with his horrifying transformation, without a single clue as to how he was supposed to go on. To live your entire life oblivious to something and then to be thrust suddenly into a world you had thought was mere fantasy… it was unsettling and terrifying.

* * *

_The hunger was excruciating, driving him to near insanity. His every fiber burned with the need to drink, but his conscious rejected the notion. The young man was appalled at what he had become, and what was he was required to do to ensure his survival. He did not want to be a murderer. So, hoping to ensure that none would be harmed by his hand, the businessman locked himself in his home. Phone calls and visitors were avoided like the plague; at the moment he could not speak to or see anyone. _

_In the quiet isolation of his home the thirst grew, swelled until it consumed every ounce of his being and made him mad with need. At the back of his mind a voice, dark and demanding, pried at his conscious, beguiling him to give in to the temptation and sate his eternal thirst. Drink… Drink… Drink…_

_On the eve of his eleventh night, Sesshomaru could take no more. The influence overwhelmed his determination to stay put, and it turned him almost rabid. He was too far gone to even think of shoes or a coat, his mind a blur of senses as the ever prominent hunger drove him onward. His acute sense of smell sifted through the many aroma's of the city air, searching for those which accompanied his prey. The scent of a human, not too far off, tickled his nostrils and made his mouth water. It spurred him into motion._

_Sesshomaru did not know where he was, the only thing he could focus on was the smell of his quarry as it grew ever closer. As he drew nearer the stink of filth and illness mingled with the tantalizing aroma of blood, and within seconds he had it pinpointed. It surrounded him, poured into his head like hypnotic ambrosia and beckoned him to claim his prize. Despite the wretched smells that accompanied this human, it was by far the most delicious thing he'd ever had the pleasure of inhaling. His hunger spiked, and he knew he had lost the battle._

_The bum had been passed out in an alleyway, alone and reeking of alcohol. He needed no invitation. The kill had been rather messy. He did not bother to exercise caution or etiquette as he tore into the man's throat like a feral dog, gulping down mouthful after mouthful of life-giving liquid until his victim was drained dry and his hunger was satiated. _

_The bloodlust wore off, and his sense returned shortly after. He was startled to find himself drenched in blood and standing over the withered corpse of a middle-aged man. The first thing his eyes focused on were the dull twin depths that stared back up at him from wide eye sockets; the corpse's face terrified and sallow. _

_Dizziness, nausea, and horror weighed down on his highly strung body, making him pass out next to the body of his first victim like a rag doll. The amount of liquor the homeless man had consumed was obviously rather substantial; his blood had been rich with it. It made Sesshomaru almost instantly inebriated, leading to a blackout._

_He awoke hours later, just as the first signs of morning began to creep across the city. Mind now cleared, he stared at the bloody mess in fear and shock. Desperation and hysteria wrapped him in their tight, unforgiving clutches, and he trembled as he collected the bum's corpse into his arms and stole away into the quickly fading night. Making his way unnoticed to the outskirts of the city, he found a secluded area and burned the man's body, not straying from the site until all that remained was ash and charred bone. _

_The process had taken hours, the fire roaring until morning and straight through the day. By the time darkness had fallen once more, the young Taisho had buried the remains and was able to make his way back home without anyone seeing him. He burned his clothing in the fireplace.  
_

_The next few days he spent hiding in his manor again, trying desperately to fight the ever growing hunger that gnawed at his insides. The opaline-haired male's frustrations escalated until he became recklessly violent. His refusal to feed resulted in the destruction of his home; nearly all of his furnishings and possessions were shredded and demolished. Yet it did nothing to sate his thirst. _

_Though he had not planned on starving himself as he had before, Sesshomaru was loath to venture out into the public again. He was frightened of the haze that bloodlust brought on, and did not want to run the risk of being seen. During the last encounter he had been incredibly fortunate; he had not even attempted to be discrete. It was likely that he would not be so lucky again. _

_And then, six days after the eve of his first kill, Fate seemingly took pity on him. In the dead of night, a doe wandered onto his property. He remembered her smell, so much cleaner than the human's, like rain and earth. Her heartbeat had thrummed a steady, compelling tattoo against his brain. The little creature didn't have a chance. Before she could even turn her head to look upon him, her throat had been torn out and her blood drained._

_That was how he carried on for nearly a month. Remaining inside of his abode, he only hunted when the hunger became too much to bear, or luck provided him with an easy kill. Of course by the second week he had enough sense to return his secretary's calls and explain that he was not feeling himself, and would be away for a short while longer. _

_He also used this time to come up with an explanation for the alterations in his appearance. It wasn't as though his changes were unnoticeable. So, Sesshomaru decided on sticking to a simple solution, and settled on telling his peers that it had been an attempt to evade the media with hair dye and color contacts._

_His family had not been an issue. After his father's second marriage he had spoken very little with the man, and had never really taken the time to get to know his wife, Izayoi. As for their son, Inuyasha… in Sesshomaru's eyes the boy he was a bit of a dullard and a crude, spoiled brat. He had no mind to associate himself with such a person. So, luckily, it was not a concern that he did not speak with them or see them during this time. He had gone longer without contacting any of them, so his sudden disappearance had not seemed suspicious to them. Hell, he doubted they even knew he had gone into hiding. _

_The days and nights dragged by, and his boredom and frustration grew with each passing hour. Finally, as he neared the end of his third week of solitude, he came to the decision that some fresh air was definitely in order._

_Exiting his home cautiously, Sesshomaru tried his hardest not to appear high-strung; he did not know how he would react to a human in his current state. True, he was not overly hungry, but he did not want to take any chances. For several moments he stood on his front steps, trying to locate a human so that he might gauge his reaction. Finally he discovered one, and was pleased to find that as long as he was not desperate he could keep himself under control._

_His feet carried him far that night, out of the quiet neighborhood he resided in to a street lined with cafés and quaint little shops. Though a scant few stores were still open there were next to no people out, and he was glad. He noted the sky was beginning to lighten just as he reached the park, and decided it best to head back. The young businessman turned, preparing to make his way home, when a young man stumbled out onto the sidewalk in front of him, ragged and beaten._

_He was limping, and quite obviously in need of serious medical attention. Yet none of that mattered to Sesshomaru the instant he smelled the boy's blood. It streamed from his mouth and nose, as well as what was most likely a stab wound to his midsection, and the young businessman felt his muscles coil in preparation for the kill._

_He was close enough to the park he could simply pull the boy into the trees and make short work of him. He could even leave the body there… no one would question the reason behind the boy's death. Muggers tended to be rather nasty, and chances were that the male would be dead come morning if he did not make it to the hospital. Yes… it would be so simple; he wouldn't even have to bite. The deep wound on the boy's stomach was flowing heavily enough that he could simply drink from there. Perfect…_

_His feet moved seemingly of their own accord, striding determinedly toward the injured teen. The boy had yet to notice him, and he felt saliva flood his mouth as the pungent aroma of blood became stronger._

_A strong hand gripped his shoulder, bunching in the fabric of his coat and pulling him from the sidewalk into the shelter of the trees. Shaking off his follower, he whirled, snapping his teeth angrily at the one who dared stand between him and his meal. _

"_Now, now, friend, let's not do anything rash. That one's not for you, I'm afraid."_

_The calm tone of this stranger matched his features, pleasant and attractive. Deep violet eyes regarded him with quiet amusement, and Sesshomaru knew that this man was not human. His rage immediately melted away._

_The stranger made a gesture with his hand, motioning for him to turn around. He did just that, watching with astonishment as a jogger emerged from one of the park paths seconds later. He had not even sensed the woman coming, his bloodlust clouding his sense of awareness. He was certain now that, had he attacked the boy, he would have been discovered. _

_He stared blankly at the scene, watching as the female became frantic and began screaming for help. She tried, rather fruitlessly, to stem the boy's blood flow, removing her light jacket and pressing it into the young man's stomach. The teen winced in pain, and a second later, dropped to the ground with a ragged groan._

_Sesshomaru turned back to the stranger to thank him, only to find the man had already begun walking away. The tall brunette paused, looking back over his shoulder with a smile. Without a second thought, Sesshomaru followed. _

* * *

He retrieved the bottle of brandy from the table, refilling his glass in silence as he stole a glance at his companion.

Albert was an attractive man, very much so, with an air that made him even more appealing. His face was made up of strong, defined lines and angles, yet his rich violet eyes were warm and soft, belying the very nature of what he truly was. Nightingale… this man had been his savior. Had he not interfered… Sesshomaru didn't want to think of the possibilities.

On that night, when Taisho had made the decision to follow his rescuer home, he had not known what to expect. However, his curiosity overrode any sense of uncertainty he might have been feeling. Another like him… someone to relieve his fears and hear his questions. For the first time since his transformation, he remembered feeling at ease.

Albert had been wonderfully accommodating, of course, listening to his story with a sense of quiet intrigue. He had been quick to correct him when he'd called himself a 'vampire', explaining that they were not the living dead, but merely beings who gained their sustenance through blood. He had answered all other inquiries with unmatched patience.

Sesshomaru's first question had regarded numbers, and it was at that point that he discovered that hematonists were not as scarce as one might suspect. They had their own, complex society within the human habitat that suggested just how old their race truly was. They lived by a strict code, and a refusal to abide by the rules was not something that was taken lightly. Their existence was, and needed to remain, a secret for all of time, lest the humans create havoc due to their fear. Any who threatened to reveal their identities were swiftly dealt with; the same fate lay in store for any unfortunate human who might accidentally uncover their secret. Death, it seemed, was a reviver's way of life in all aspects.

As for the humans, they were not all game. Regulations specified that regenerators were only allowed to hunt particular prey. The scum of the race, those who were considered parasites in the eyes of the other classes; these were the ideal targets. They included the homeless, gang members and prostitutes. Animals were allowed as well, though their blood did not contain the same properties as human blood. It could sustain them for a short period of time, but it was not something one could live off of.

These specifications were set in order to make the killings as simple as possible. No one cared for the fates of society's vermin, so fewer questions were asked when they were found dead or went missing. At times, no one even noticed. Being discrete was essential to their survival and confidentiality, and any reviver who chased after prey that was off limits was shown no mercy.

Albert had been his mentor in these and many other aspects of hematonism for the duration of the first year, helping him control his cravings and assuage the pain of thirsting. The older man's tranquil demeanor was incredibly contagious, his warm smile and kind eyes capable of calming even the most frenzied bloodlust. Sesshomaru trusted Nightingale like no other, and knew that he could fall back on the more experienced man in any situation.

Sesshomaru had always been known for his tightly reigned control in the business world, but as far as his cravings went, he still had a long way to go before he was as disciplined as Nightingale. To be fair, the man did have a good thirty-two years of practice more than he did… but that was irrelevant, he supposed. Only time would grant him that strict control over his instincts, and time was something Sesshomaru had a lot of.

In human terms, Albert was the same age as he was, yet he had been a reviver for far longer. The man had been turned just over three decades ago, but Sesshomaru knew little more than that. Albert had never spoken of his life before his change, or of the one who had turned him. Taisho had always wondered, but had never voiced his inquiries. As curious as he was he could tell it was a touchy subject, and so he let it be. He would hear the story some day, when Albert was ready to tell it.

Sesshomaru wondered to himself then if _he_ would ever uncover the mystery of who had turned him… but that was something to ponder on another evening. At the moment he did not want to worry himself over something so bothersome.

"Would you care for a cigar?"

Albert's rich, lilting voice dispersed the thickening veil of tension that had been building in Sesshomaru's head. He turned to the table and the box of cigars that sat neatly in the center of it. He pulled one from the velvet-lined casing, lifting it to his nose to inhale the rich aroma.

"Imported?" he queried, though he felt he probably already knew the answer.

"Of course," Albert responded, fetching one for him self. He held it between his lips and retrieved a lighter from his pant pocket, offering it first to his companion.

Sesshomaru nodded his appreciation, leaning across the table as Nightingale presented him with the light. He breathed deeply; the thick, distinct taste rolled across his tongue and down his throat in a most pleasurable way.

Albert took a drag, humming in satisfaction as he examined the lit butt between his fingers thoughtfully. "The Cuban people certainly do have a talent for making delightfully flavorful cigars," he remarked.

Sesshomaru inclined his head in agreement. Indeed the smoke was heady, yet that was not what he appreciated most about it. As it coiled over his tongue and down his throat the taste of the prostitute was washed away, replaced by the rich, smoky flavor. The removal of her taste helped him to forget the dreadful look in her eyes, and in turn helped him to ease his guilt. He doubted that he would ever grow accustomed to that atrocious expression, even if he were to live for centuries. The look of terrified desperation that clouded the eyes of his prey as they realized their fate… it would haunt him always.

**So, I hope that cleared up most of the questions about Sesshomaru's rebirth as a hematonist. If anything is still bothering you, feel free to ask away!**

**I would appreciate the feedback!  
**


	4. Kagome Higurashi

**As the title suggests, this chapter introduces our favorite female into the plot. Their first meeting… how will they react to one another? Hummm….**

**Thanks to all for the reviews! *blows kisses***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_Chapter 3: Kagome Higurashi  
_

"What about this one?"

The young female eyed the slinky black number critically, noting the cowl neckline and low back with disapproval. "I don't think so, Sango. It's lovely… but it's a bit revealing. I don't want to give him the wrong idea."

Sango sighed, giving the beautiful dress another quick once-over before hanging it back on the rack. She placed her hands on her hips and asked sternly, "And what, Kagome, is the impression you would like to give?"

The raven-haired woman smiled playfully at her brunette friend, sweeping her wayward bangs from her eyes as she shrugged. She began sifting through another rack, absentmindedly checking the price tags as she went. "I guess I want something that says… _'I'm willing to give you a try, but I'm not the type to jump into bed after the first date'_. I don't want him to think I'm easy."

Sango scoffed, reminding her friend, "Hojo isn't that sort of guy, Kagome. He's sweet, give him some credit. Hey, this one's not revealing or suggestive."

Kagome glanced back over her shoulder at the dress her shopping partner was holding up, grimacing when she caught sight of the frilly, ankle length disaster. "Hell, Sango, I don't want to look like his bloody grandmother!"

The brunette growled and stuffed the dress back on the rounder, muttering, "Shit, you're picky! It's too revealing, it's not revealing enough… what _do_ you want?"

Kagome giggled softly at her friend's expense. "I'm looking for a dress that's not slutty, but flirty… something tasteful." She heard Sango mutter something else, though she didn't quite make out the words.

Her friend was incredibly anxious about her upcoming date, even more so than Kagome was. 'And I thought I was the one going for supper with Hojo,' the shorter woman droned idly to herself. She had not dated for almost six years now, not since her last boyfriend had dumped her after high school graduation, stating that he wanted to 'sew his oats' and all that crap. The allure of college women was too great for him to pass up, he had said. Some boyfriend…

She had lost all interest in men for quite some time, and after about three years Sango had become concerned. She had, unsuccessfully, tried to set Kagome up on several dates with her male friends, pleading that she needed to rejoin the dating world. It was only two weeks ago that she had finally managed to convince Kagome to go on a date.

Hojo, the young man who she was to see, was an acquaintance from high school. Apparently he'd had a crush on Kagome for some time, she'd simply never noticed.

Now, it wasn't that Kagome didn't like Hojo… he was a wonderful boy, sweet and considerate. It was merely that Kagome wasn't that attracted to him in that way. As far as traditional standards went he was good looking, but to Kagome he was just like every other pretty-boy. Nothing overly special, nothing that caught her eye… nothing that clicked. She'd agreed to this merely to ease her friend's fears. After all, it wasn't as though she would never have a man again, and end up some lonely old biddy. It was simply that she hadn't the patience for meaningless dating. She had very little spare time, and didn't want to waste that seeing some guy she didn't have a future with.

Kagome had worked hard through university, and had succeeded in earning herself a position as one of the head journalists of the very popular, very _successful_ periodical, _Shift Magazine_. Her articles required much of her time, what with the interviews and research. But, she supposed, she would give this a try for Sango's sake. Hojo was nice enough, cute, and well-off. He was intelligent, if a bit neurotic. Though the boy was rather knowledgeable in regards to most things, common sense was not his forte.

That was the main reason she was not interested. Hojo had just recently turned twenty-five, yet he was more gullible than a twelve year old. He seemed to think that the world was all sunshine and roses, and refused to see it as the dank, seedy cesspool it truly was. She did not know if he was _actually_ that simple, or if his kindhearted nature merely pushed him to see the good in everyone. Either way, his naivety was often annoying and illogical, and it led him to make a lot of bad decisions. Kagome didn't think that she could be with a man like that.

For Sango, however, she would try.

Her hand froze on the rack, her heart fluttering in adoration as she eyed the dress she had found. Her fingers curled anxiously around the hanger and pulled it from the rounder, her eyes raking over the article in appreciation. It was perfect.

"I think I found what I was looking for!" she announced. Sango was by her side in an instant, the awe in her voice obvious as she appraised the dress.

"It's gorgeous, Kagome! Go try it on!" she gushed, pushing the petite, raven-haired girl toward the fitting rooms.

Kagome laughed softly as she was all but thrown into the changing stall, Sango's eager voice following immediately after the door was closed.

"You have to show me!"

"Yeah, yeah… when do I ever try on clothing and _not_ show you?" she called back while toeing off her heels and unbuttoning her pants. Her sleeveless turtleneck was quick to follow, as was her bra, and Kagome pulled the dress on with one, fluid pull.

It fit exquisitely, and looked pretty damn good in her opinion. She smoothed a wrinkle from the front of the dress and stepped out of the change room, smiling at Sango's expression.

"You have to get that! I'll buy it for you!"

"That's alright, Sango, I can get it."

The brunette shook her head, placing her hands on her friend's shoulders as she went on, "I insist. I'm the one who pushed you into this date with Hojo. You've been such a dear about it, it's the least I can do. It suits you so wonderfully."

The younger woman chuckled, turning to look at herself in the fitting room mirrors. A simple, cobalt blue sundress with a white waist-tie; it was the exact look she had been going for. Plain, but pretty. She gave a little twirl, smiling as the dress fanned out around her. The fabric breathed wonderfully, she noted, and seemed to have been made for her. She checked the tag quickly, noting that it was priced reasonably as well. Mind made up, she scurried back into the change room and slipped out of the dress, hanging it carefully over the door.

"You can borrow my black clutch purse," Sango called to her, "It'll look perfect with some printed pumps."

Kagome laughed as her friend decided her outfit for her. "Would you like to come over and help me pick out what panties I'll be wearing that night, too?" She heard Sango chuckle as she pulled her pants back on, her feet sliding neatly into her heels. Hastily throwing her shirt on, Kagome snatched the dress from the door and rushed to the counter. Even is she was reluctant about this whole situation, at least she'd gotten a dress out of the deal.

* * *

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair with a groan, his head throbbing. Though the sensation of a migraine was one he experienced often, the young Taisho still loathed the feeling.

His day had started off splendidly enough, but was ruined when he'd received a phone call from his father. The old fool had argued with him for a good half-hour, trying to persuade him to stop by the family's estate the following evening for Inuyasha's birthday. In truth he did not want anything to do with the whelp, but he finally agreed to join them for supper. He needed to keep up human appearances after all, and that meant seeing his detestable half-brother from time to time. His father certainly was good at laying the guilt trip on people.

That discussion had left him with the beginnings of a headache, and the sensation was only amplified as the day went on. The sun was shining especially brightly on this day, the harsh rays making the backs of his eyes throb. Even with the shades drawn his office was still flooded with light, and he feared his migraine would not be abating any time soon.

To make matters worse, he had a female journalist coming to interview him in only twenty minutes. He shuddered. His past experiences with reporters and columnists had not been pleasant. All of them were the same: prying, rude, obnoxious… and those of the female persuasion were often very lewd as well. All of which had absolutely _no _respect for people's private lives. Shit… he doubted _confidentiality_ was even in their vocabularies.

He was tired of answering questions about his love life and his wealth. What had happened to all of the intelligent people on the planet? Did no one care about important things anymore; things like stocks, the environment, or war? The world, it seemed, had gone to Hell in a hand basket. He sighed quietly, steeling himself for what was sure to be an hour of sheer torture.

* * *

The date with Hojo had been a complete bust. It went smoothly enough, she supposed, but she had been bored out of her mind for the most part. As for rest of the time… she had been vaguely annoyed. He was too sweet; it was sickening.

Sango had been a bit disappointed, but she had done a good job at trying to cover it up. Kagome simply knew her friend too well to not catch the flicker of upset in her expression when she relayed the details of the evening. She felt bad. Sango wasn't upset that Kagome hadn't liked Hojo… she was upset because Kagome was still single, and the fact worried her. But, once again, her love life would have to wait until she found someone she deemed worthy of her attention; someone who was smart and charming, and wasn't just being nice to her to get into her pants. For the time being, work would keep her busy enough.

She'd just finished up an editorial about the crisis overseas; the war in Iraq having raged for little over five years. She'd interviewed a widowed Iraqi woman and her three children, as well as a U.S. soldier who'd just recently returned from his term and had lost both legs. It had been a rather gloomy piece.

This next editorial was something she had anticipated since the opportunity arose months ago. Getting an interview with the owner of _T.I. Software _was not an easy thing to accomplish, but somehow she'd managed to land a spot with the man. The thought alone had her trembling in anticipation.

They were arriving at her destination, and she rummaged through her purse for her powder, needing to give herself a quick check. After adjusting the clip in her hair, Kagome stuffed her compact quickly back into her purse, slinging the large, grey tote bag over her shoulder as she stepped off the train. She weaved through the throngs of people that crowded the subway, glancing at the clock on her cell phone for what had to be the fiftieth time.

This story was one she had been looking forward to doing for some time now, and the last thing she wanted was to be late for the interview. Her heels clacked noisily on the stairs as she scurried out of the tunnels. As cramped as the train was, she preferred it to traffic, and enjoyed the idea that she was one less person polluting the atmosphere with car exhaust. As small a step as it was, it was still a step in the right direction. Kagome had always been passionate about the environment, though few seemed to share her ideals.

She rounded the block and stared in anticipation at the tall, sleek skyscraper that seemed to reach the clouds, the massive structure gleaming in the brilliant sunlight. Hurriedly she made her way to the next intersection, quickly running over some of the question she planned on asking in her head. The light turned green, and she bolted across the street, ignoring the odd looks some people were giving her.

The heavy glass doors of the skyscraper looked intimidating, even to her, and she gave herself a mental shake. A mysterious, unsettling feeling crept up her spine, one that she could not identify. It made her feel nervous, something she had not experienced since her first year as a journalist.

During her time at _Shift_, she'd interviewed many wealthy, influential people, and was well known for her strong moral ethics and opinions, as well as the gusto with which she used to defend said beliefs. She had faced off against some of the most intimidating people in the business industry, and yet nothing had ever made her feel as anxious as she did now.

She took a deep breath and stepped gingerly through the doors, giving a quick smile to the security guards that stood on either side. They nodded back to her, but remained otherwise motionless.

The main floor was incredibly well furnished. To her left was what appeared to be a waiting room; a set of black, modern chairs and an ovular glass coffee table decorated the space. Atop the table was a vase full of bronze calla lilies, their color accenting the off-white marble floor splendidly. To her right, a gorgeous water feature had been built directly into the wall, trickling down over thin slabs of stacked rock and into a quaint pond. Beautiful paintings lined the walls, ranging from brightly colored neo-modern and abstract to more traditional realism.

And was that '_Sebastian Bach_' she heard playing softly in the background…? The man had good taste.

Spying the receptionist's desk, she ambled up to the counter and greeted the older woman who sat behind it. She was rewarded with a friendly smile, one that crinkled the corner's of the woman's eyes and deepened the age lines on her cheeks. Kagome snuck a glance at the little name plate at the corner of the desk. _Kaede_.

"Hello, dear. What can I do for you?" the graying woman asked sweetly.

"I have an interview with Mr. Taisho. Where might I find him?"

The elderly woman pointed to the elevators and answered softly, "Take the elevator up to floor eighty-two. Rin will take you from there."

"Thank you, Kaede," she beamed, adjusting her bag over her shoulder and darting into the elevator. Once the doors had closed she took the opportunity to straighten her clothing and do a makeup check. Deciding she looked presentable, the journalist gave her blouse a quick straighten and clasped her hands together as she waited.

The elevator announced her arrival at the eighty-second floor with a soft 'ding', and she took one last look at herself before stepping out into the hall. Kagome had never really been the type of woman to fuss over the way she looked, but this was an important interview and she wanted to look the part.

This floor was rather bereft of furnishings, not at all like the lavish main floor. There was a single chair next to a vast black, crescent desk, as well as few paintings… but that was all. She looked around, trying to locate this 'Rin' that the elder receptionist had mentioned. She doubted that she would need directions, considering there were only two sets of doors on this floor, as far as she could tell. There was one behind the counter… and one set at the other side of the room. She guessed that the large, black double doors were the one's that lead to Taisho's office, but did not want to knock without first letting him be notified.

"Hello…?" she called softly.

A small head popped up from behind the counter, startling her.

"Oh," said the small, brunette woman, "sorry about that. I was just trying to find a document. I didn't mean to frighten you!"

"It's alright," Kagome assured her.

"You must be Miss Higurashi," Rin assumed, considering they had no other expected visitors at that time. She turned to her phone and beeped her boss, waiting a moment for his reply.

"Send her in."

"Right this way," Rin motioned, walking toward the large doors that Kagome had spotted earlier. As they neared, the younger woman spoke over her shoulder, "He can seem a bit overwhelming at times, but don't worry, he's more bark than bite when it comes to reporters."

Kagome took note of that, wondering what sort of an experience she would have with this man. Would he be nasty and abrasive like so many of the other corporate giants? Rin didn't really give her any time to ponder that, as she opened the door and gestured for Kagome to enter.

* * *

He sighed as Rin relayed the arrival of his guest, setting aside the paperwork he'd been finishing up and clasping his hands together on his desk. 'Let the torture begin,' he muttered sourly to himself.

He could hear his secretary give the woman a brief warning, a smirk curving his lips as she mentioned him being more 'bark than bite'. If only she knew. His door opened, and Rin stepped in quietly, followed closely by the journalist.

She was stunning. Grey rayon fabric hugged her slender thighs, endless legs tipped in small, dainty feet. The high cut of her pants emphasized her nicely curved hips and delightfully slim waist; her bust was average, though anything more would have looked ridiculous on such a small body.

Kagome thought to herself that she had never seen such an attractive man. Handsome wasn't really the word for it… beautiful suited him better. His features were sharp and almost catlike, and his stature was large and imposing. She'd seen pictures of him, but they hardly did him justice. She flushed a bit, and hoped to hell he wouldn't notice.

She reached his desk and extended a hand, one he noted was equally as tiny as the rest of her. He rose from his seat and grasped the little appendage, marveling at just how miniscule it looked engulfed by his large, pale one.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Taisho."

She had a wonderful voice as well. It was smooth and lilting, without the nasally pitch he could detect underlying the tones of most womens voices. Her words drew his attention to her mouth, which he discovered was wonderfully proportioned as well. She had a generous lower lip, and the upper curved nicely to balance it.

He seated himself again, motioning for her to do the same. "Likewise, Miss Higurashi."

He studied her for a moment while she dug around in her bag, presumably for a pen or something of the sort. She had a lovely heart-shaped face with a small nose and thin, curving brows. Her hair was darker than midnight, so black that it reflected blue, which was piled atop her head in an elaborate coiffure. Her eyes, large and expressive, were a startling silvery-blue, framed with thick, sooty lashes. He noted, with no small amount of admiration, that she did not fear him as most others did. He could detect a bit of nervousness and uncertainty in her expression, but not apprehension.

Well, at least he had something nice to look at for the next hour or so… and at least her voice would not make him want to puncture his own eardrums. It seemed this interview wouldn't be as wretched as he originally surmised, though he was not looking forward to answering all of her stupid, pointless questions.

"It's a gorgeous day out," Kagome commented as she gathered her things, "I'm surprised you don't have your blinds open."

Sesshomaru was a bit taken aback upon hearing her nonchalant remark. No one, aside from Rin, had spoken to him with such an air of comfort for years… it was intriguing and refreshing.

"You will have to excuse me," he began, "I have somewhat of a headache at the moment and the light only seems to make it worse."

Kagome stopped rifling, lifting her eyes to him in concern and inquiring, "Oh, did you need some painkillers? I've got a bottle or two in my purse! Really good stuff…"

The young billionaire raised a questioning brow at her last comment, wondering to himself if the girl was some sort of medication junkie. Of course… all of the cute ones were insane.

Kagome, seeing the inquisitive quirk of Taisho's eyebrow, elucidated, "I got into a car accident about a year ago. It resulted in a nasty concussion and ever since I've been getting these severe migraines from time to time. The doctor prescribed these for the really bad ones."

He grinned lopsidedly. He had _never_, in his career, encountered a reporter quite like this one. "It's quite alright," he assured her.

Kagome covered her mouth with a horrified gasp. 'So much for being professional,' she cursed. He probably thought her some rambling ninny. Clearing her throat, she attempted to gather the scattered pieces of her dignity and straightened, lifting one leg to cross it over the other. She placed a tape recorder on the desk in front of her, chirping lightly, "Shall we begin?"

Taisho chuckled, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms casually. "By all means, continue."

Kagome pressed the 'play' and 'record' buttons simultaneously, beginning with a simple, "How long have you been president of _T.I. Software_, Mr. Taisho?"

He was shocked. He had expected something more along the lines of, _'So what's it like to be voted one of the hottest men in the world?'_ This little woman was simply full of surprises. "My father retired at the age of thirty-seven, having made more than enough money to support himself over the years since he founded this company. I was nineteen years old when I became the president of _T.I. Software_. Therefore the company has been in my possession for little over twelve years."

Kagome was impressed. For someone to successfully manage a multi-billion dollar company at the age of nineteen was no small accomplishment. Obviously this man was a bit of a business genius. "That's a very young age to have to deal with so much responsibility. What sort of experience was it for you?"

Taisho thought back to his youth, remembering the anger he had felt upon his father's declaration that he was to become the president of the company. The man had not asked him, nor did he care that Sesshomaru had had other dreams. His sire had simply dubbed it his duty to take over the family business. How he hated the man for thrusting so much responsibility on him at such a young age. Kyousei didn't give a damn that he would be ruining his son's youth simply so that he could spend more quality time with his second wife. Any semblance of a normal teen life had been shattered by the man who dared call himself a father to Sesshomaru. But his relationship with his sire was none of her business…

"It was difficult at first, but became easier as I grew older. Experience has built me into the businessman I am today, though the road has not been an easy one to travel."

Kagome paused… thinking to herself that there was something more to this than he let on. She had always been good at reading people, it was part of the reason she chose to be a journalist. Judging by the way he stiffened upon hearing her question, she guessed his experience had been a less than pleasant one. Also, judging from his silence, she doubted he was willing to divulge any more on the subject.

She moved on to her next question. "The current economical decline has crippled many businesses. Do you think your company will be affected by it?"

Sesshomaru was pleased she had not pressed him on the matter of his childhood. He shook his head. "My company is, for the most part, independent. We rely very little on other businesses, therefore I feel confident that there will be little to no change as far as _T.I Software_ is concerned.

"Our main consumers are all larger, equally autonomous companies, and it is they who distribute to the public. Due to the contracts I hold with these companies we are guaranteed a specific sum for certain amounts of time, so there is no reason for me to believe that there will be any sort of decline in the company's overall income.

"Also, the guidelines that we are required to meet will not change and, therefore, all of our employees are needed. We have no reason to downsize."

He stopped there, taking a moment to offer his guest a drink. "Can I offer you anything… tea, perhaps?"

"That sounds wonderful. Thank you, Mr. Taisho." She was a bit surprised with herself. Usually she didn't accept offers of food or drink during an interview, but her throat was startlingly dry, and she needed something to quench her thirst.

Sesshomaru buzzed his secretary and made the request for tea. He assumed that green would be fine, considering Higurashi had not specified. It would do him good, as well. Something to occupy his hands with, so he could stop clenching them.

This young woman was far more intelligent than any reporter he'd ever spoken to, and it made him slightly less depressed. The day wasn't a total tragedy after all. He found himself rather enjoying this woman's company, and wondered if he would ever see her again. The only problem with her was her smell. It wasn't bad, not in the least. Quite the opposite in fact. She was making him incredibly thirsty; her sweet, palpable aroma was doing things to his head that made him dizzy. Thank goodness he had fed only two nights ago.

While they waited for the tea, Kagome stopped the tape recorder, itching to ask the question that had been hopping around at the back of her mind since she'd arrived. She tried to stifle her loud mouth, but found it a rather futile effort. She simply _had_ to know. "Mr. Taisho, I hope you don't mind me asking this. Strictly off the record… why did you change your appearance?"

Sesshomaru smiled. No one had asked him that in a very long time. "The contacts are mainly for reading purposes, as I'm rather disinclined to wear glasses. I'm sure you heard about my brief disappearance a few years back?"

She nodded, having wondered over that many times.

"I had been at a difficult point in my life; the stress of my job and the constant attention given to me by the media ended up giving me an anxiety attack of sorts. I became rather ill, and ended up bedridden for nearly a month. Once I was well enough to return to the public eye, I did not want to have paparazzi stalking my every move. So, in an attempt to evade them, I changed by appearance mildly. I colored my hair and acquired color contact lenses… for a very short time it seemed to fool them, but eventually my secret was out."

The door opened and Rin shuffled in with a tray of tea balanced carefully on her hand. She set the two cups down and filled both, distributing one to Sesshomaru and the other to his guest. The pot was placed on a hot pad and moved to the side of the desk.

"Anything else?" she quipped.

Kagome shook her head with a smile, and the boisterous young brunette scurried out of the office.

Sesshomaru took a small sip of his tea, grateful to have something to hold on to. "You may find this odd, but afterward I decided to keep the look simply because I thought it suited me."

Kagome studied the male before her, thinking to herself that the shimmering hair and contrasting eyes did indeed suit the pristine businessman. "I don't find it odd," she replied, "I think you wear the look very well. Though I have always wondered… why go with such unique colors? Why not something more traditional?"

No one had ever asked him that. Most people feared him too much to ask such a personal question. This girl's refreshingly daring attitude was something he found he truly appreciated. "I enjoyed the coloring I had before… and didn't want to stray too far from it. I believe that my skin is too fair for me to look good with dark hair. As for the eyes, I wanted something fairly close to my original color, so that it was not too noticeable that I was wearing contacts."

Kagome nodded, though she secretly thought to herself that there was _no way _that the male before her could ever look anything but _gorgeous_. Hair color wouldn't have mattered… heck, he could have put on a pair of parachute pants and a rainbow wig and she bet he would still be sexy. She felt a bit overwhelmed by him. It had been so long since she'd been attracted to anyone. Yet this man was devastatingly striking and intelligent, and his composure made her somewhat jealous. He held himself so regally, each of his motions and expressions executed with a sort of grace to the likes of which she'd never seen.

But, she had an interview to finish, and only so much time to do so. She took a quick sip of tea and cleared her throat. The tape recorder was started once again. "I've heard rumor that you are intending to expand your company. Can you give me some of the details?"

Sesshomaru was thoroughly enjoying his time with this woman, despite the fact that he sorely wanted to sink his fangs into her graceful neck. "That is correct. Currently the company is beginning construction on an assembly warehouse just outside of the city. By this time next year it should be fully operational, and will provide over two-thousand people with jobs. Plans have been laid for opening other such facilities in the United States, Russia, Brazil and Australia. Demand for my products are high, and it would diminish shipping costs substantially to do so."

The remainder of the interview carried on in relatively the same fashion; she would ask a question, and he would respond with thorough, in depth answers. In truth, Sesshomaru was disappointed when his time with the girl came to a close.

"Sorry to bother you, sir, but you're four o'clock will be here in twenty minutes," Rin chimed over the speaker.

Kagome turned off her tape recorder and threw it back into her bag, very satisfied with the information she'd gathered. Today's interview had been a huge success. She stood from her chair, brushing her bangs from her eyes and extending her hand. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Taisho. It's been wonderful speaking with you."

Sesshomaru stood and gripped her hand gently, bringing it to his mouth and brushing his lips over her knuckles. She blushed prettily, and he grinned, one of his brows quirking in amusement. "The pleasure was all mine, Miss Higurashi. I look forward to reading your article."

Kagome swallowed the thick lump in her throat, trying to control the temperature of her body as it continued to climb. Everything about this man was sexual. His voice sounded like pure velvet, and his exotic looks were alarmingly erotic. She needed to get the hell out of his office before she embarrassed herself.

Clearing her throat again, she smiled shakily and scurried out of the room, leaving a smirking Sesshomaru in her wake. Once in the hall, she let out a large breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Her heart was beating wildly, hammering behind her ribs like a drum. In all her life she had never been so affected by a man. There was simply something about him… something she could not place. His grace and perfection were unearthly and alien; she had never seen a human move with such sure, fluid movements.

"How did it go?"

Rin's friendly tone broke her from her silent contemplations, and she jumped slightly as she was addressed. Nodding, she murmured back, "Uh, good… it was good." With that she straightened herself and marched onto the elevator, waving goodbye to the chipper young secretary as the doors slid closed.

Back in his office, Sesshomaru could not help the smile on his face. The little journalist had been highly entertaining. Her reactions to him had been vastly different from those of other women. Whereas previous females had swooned and then attempted to throw themselves at him, she'd been bashful and adorably awkward. Though he sensed her attraction to him, she made no attempt to flirt, and that was not something he was accustomed to. Aside from that, the delightful blush that had covered her lovely face when he had kissed her hand had been to die for.

She was an intelligent woman, and rather insightful as well. The odd looks she had snuck at him had not gone unnoticed. There was a sort of curiousness in her deep, blue eyes, as though she could tell he was different from everyone else. She also seemed to have a wonderful sense of morals, and respected people's privacy, an attribute he greatly respected. He sorely hoped to see her again.

**All right… I wanted to keep their initial reactions to one another relatively simple. There's nothing like **_**'Oh, it was love at first sight, despite the fact that they knew practically nothing about one another'**_** to ruin a perfectly good story. They will grow closer in time. Kagome's inkling about him being different coupled with her curiosity will draw her to him soon enough. As for Sesshomaru… well, lets just say that he'll come to find he desires her presence more than he might have originally thought he would… **

**Hope to hear from everyone with feedback! Or, if not, thanks for reading anyways!**


	5. Of Headache and Heartbreak

**Sorry that one took so long. My computer bunged up on me and erased this entire chapter… so I was forced to rewrite it. But I did it, and I think it's fairly similar to the original one. Now hopefully I can post it before my computer decides to be a jerk-off again. **

**Ahem… on with the supper!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_Chapter 4: Of Headache and Heartbreak_

Sesshomaru stared disdainfully at the sprawling manor that was his father's estate, scowling as he noted his idiot brother's vehicle parked haphazardly by the front steps. This was sure to be a painful evening. He could practically feel the irritation his moronic sibling would cause pricking his skin. He parked his vehicle next to the gleaming red Hummer and contemplated taking his cigarettes in with him.

He had never enjoyed the taste, harsh and acrid as it was, but agitation was guaranteed. He would need something to sooth his nerves and take his mind off of his younger sibling and the thirst that was sure to accompany his anger. Then again, he could practically hear his father's disapproving tone were he to see Sesshomaru smoking. So he decided against it.

As he unbuckled he decided to himself that he sorely needed to find a new means to sooth his hunger and stress. Perhaps he would take up drinking heavily… but that was just as bad, he supposed. It wouldn't do to trade one nasty habit for another.

His sire met him at the front door, and they shared an awkward handshake. Their glances met, hazel eyes boring into brilliant amber, the tension that flickered just beneath their surfaces nearly palpable. Sesshomaru studied Kyousei briefly, noting that he had not changed much. His hair was almost entirely gray now, despite the fact that he was only fifty; with a few strands of blonde still woven through it. It was a trait that was quite common on his father's side... early graying, that is. Yet the color did nothing to damper the man's looks. Aside from a few lines next to his eyes, there was little to suggest that he was anywhere close to fifty.

The older male led him inside to the dining room, where Izayoi and Inuyasha were waiting for them. He stopped just as they neared, pulling Sesshomaru back. "I have something to ask of you," he began.

"I will be as civil as is humanly possible, father, but no more. If the boy presses me… do not expect me to be courteous," the amber-eyed man drawled in retaliation, having heard the speech every time he'd been forced to come and visit while Inuyasha was present.

"That is not what I was speaking of. _That _sort of thing should not have to be discussed. He is your family, Sesshomaru," the older of the two hissed, clearing his throat lightly before continuing. "I want you to give Inuyasha a position in the company."

He balked. "You cannot be serious."

"Oh, I'm perfectly serious. Inuyasha needs this. I think it will help him to grow up."

A sneer curled Sesshomaru's lip. "So, I am to play babysitter for the brat? I don't have time to chase after him and clean up all of his messes. He's far too immature and brash to have a part in the company."

Kyousei frowned. "There is no need for you to look after him. He's perfectly capable of carrying out a job on his own. Start him off with something simple… let him work for a higher position." He paused, casting a quick glance to the dining room door where he knew his wife and second son were sitting in wait. "Your attitude toward the subject has nothing to do with business. I know what this is about; don't take me for a fool, boy. It wouldn't kill you to spend a little bit more time with your brother, Sesshomaru. You have no right to dislike him the way you do."

The younger of the two men grit his teeth. No, it certainly wouldn't kill _him_, but he couldn't guarantee Inuyasha's safety if the brat decided to push his buttons. As for his feelings toward Inuyasha… he had plenty of reasons. His father had ripped his dreams from him as a youth and thrust him into a world of stress and responsibility, of suits and ties and boardrooms. Yet he had complied and worked hard, and now, because of him, the company was more successful than it had ever been.

But had he ever received a word of praise? Had his father ever taken him aside and told him how proud he was? No, of course not… such things were reserved for the boy… the _favorite_. Inuyasha had always gotten exactly what he wanted. He had taken two years to travel after his graduation, and their father had paid for every cent of it. The old bastard had claimed that he wanted the boy to 'get a taste of what the world had to offer, so that he might have a better idea of what he wanted to do for a career'.

While he toiled away in an office, the idiot had been off living _his _dream.

Oh, one could say he had 'daddy issues'… and for good reason. Kyousei had always favored Inuyasha, and had made that perfectly clear by supported whatever it was the boy wanted to do. Had he ever asked Sesshomaru about his dreams? No…

Aside from the fact that their sire ignored him in favor of Inuyasha… there was the fact that Inuyasha didn't deserve even an ounce of their father's adoration. His idea of 'something to be proud of' was winning a game of darts at a bar. He was rude and selfish and foolish, and he rubbed his position of favorite in Sesshomaru's face at every opportunity.

"And if I refuse?" he clipped tightly, his body rigged with anger.

His father tensed, glaring as he bit out, "It isn't up for debate."

A small snort left the younger male. "Of course not; how foolish of me. I've never had a say in any other decision regarding my own life, so why on earth would I get one now?"

He ignored his father as he attempted to speak up, pushing past the older man and into the dining room. Both Izayoi and Inuyasha looked up as he entered, the woman gracing him with a hopeful smile while Inuyasha just glared. He ignored them both and seated himself, waiting silently as his father joined them at the table.

They were silent for a moment, all three men sitting apprehensively in their seats while the lone woman fidgeted nervously. She was the first to speak. "Can I offer anyone tea?"

Inuyasha shook his head in the negative, his gaze never leaving Sesshomaru. Said businessman nodded curtly, an action mimicked by his father seconds later. Izayoi stood, collecting the teapot and making her way to the opposite end of the table, where her husband sat. She served him first, afterward pouring a cup for Sesshomaru and then herself.

Sesshomaru lifted his cup to his lips, swallowing a mouthful of the rich, hot drink. He stared apathetically across the table at his younger brother, who had yet to stop glowering at him. He lifted a mocking brow, which was followed by the slightest quirk of his lips. Inuyasha huffed and looked away. If there was one thing he enjoyed about Inuyasha, it was that the brat was easily riled.

"So, Sesshomaru… did Kyousei tell you that we were planning a trip to London?"

Izayoi's soft, high voice stole his attention momentarily, and he turned to her with a blank face, commenting quietly, "No, he had not mentioned it." Sesshomaru knew the woman was uncomfortable around him, and tried very hard to win him over. It wasn't that he didn't like her, per say. She was a good woman who meant well… it was simply that he didn't spend enough time around her to really have any kind of relationship with her. From what he knew of her, she was soft-spoken and caring, if not slightly naïve. Her heart was pure, and for that reason Sesshomaru could not resent her.

He often wondered how such a demure little female had managed to give birth to a creature as horrid as Inuyasha. The boy was nothing like his mother… which was a shame. He would have probably been able to stomach Inuyasha's presence if the boy knew how to be quiet for more than a few minutes.

"We're planning on leaving in about two weeks, as long as everything goes accordingly. We'll be gone for sixteen days… and we were wondering, if you could find the time, that is… if you might watch the house for us?"

Again Sesshomaru's attention was drawn back to Izayoi.

"It wouldn't be much!" she went on quickly, clasping her tiny hands in her lap, "Just little things like feeding the dog and bringing the mail inside…"

He shook his head slightly. "I will be working, and doubt that I would have the time to do such things." He paused, his eyes sliding to his brother's slouched form. "What will Inuyasha be doing during this time?"

"I was hoping that he would have started his new job, by then," Kyousei pressed, the underlying intimation not going unnoticed by Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha lifted a lip in distaste.

Sesshomaru did the same. "Ah," he said mildly, sipping his tea. "You have no friends that could do such things for you?"

"Unfortunately, anyone who we might think to ask will be either busy or out of town during the majority of that time," Kyousei explained, his fingers tapping against the side of his teacup.

Izayoi's face fell, and she looked down at her hands, her little shoulders drooping in disappointment.

The elder son noticed the fall in her mood and sighed, offering, "Perhaps I can find someone to do it. I'm sure one of my secretaries will be able."

"You'd let some stranger into the house?"

Inuyasha's snide tone had been expected, and Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I assure you," he clipped while casting a withering glance at his younger brother, "that _all _of my employees know better than to snoop. _Up until now_, I have never had a single unreliable worker at the company."

His father glared at him from his side of the table. Apparently the old man had caught onto his jibe. Inuyasha, however, had not.

He indulged in a little smile, an act which only served to bristle his father even more. He didn't care. If the fool wanted him to hire Inuyasha, he should have known that Sesshomaru would not go easy on the overly-privileged punk. He would see to it that the boy knew the definition of real 'hard work'. If Inuyasha wanted to succeed in _his_ company, he would have to earn every dollar he made.

"Excuse me," the woman piped up, standing from the table, "I need to go and get the roast." She scurried from the dining room, obviously eager to be out of the tense atmosphere that hovered around the males in the room.

Sesshomaru pondered to himself over who he might assign such a duty to. Rin would be needed far too often for him to send her… and Kaede was too old to send on such an errand. Perhaps Yura… it would get her out of the building and out of his earshot temporarily. She was a reliable woman who was very fastidious and somewhat of a perfectionist… all the better for such a task. She did, however, have _the most_ annoying voice he had ever heard. The pitch was so high and nasally that it nearly deafened him when she was near. Like nails on a chalkboard, the tone grated against his overly keen sense of hearing. So, yes, he would send Yura.

Izayoi reentered with a large serving dish, the roast that sat atop it sliced neatly into thin pieces. She placed it at the center of the table and hurried back into the kitchen, off to fetch whatever side dishes she had prepared for the occasion. Once she had arranged everything and the food had been dished out, the family sat quietly, the uncomfortable silence that filled the room interrupted only by the clack of cutlery.

Finally his father's wife piped up with an inquiry about the food. She always seemed to be the one to break these painfully soundless moments. "How is the roast? I didn't overcook it, did I?"

Sesshomaru cut another small portion of his meat and placed it delicately on his tongue. Flavors were still generally the same, though his diet made everything aside from blood seem rather bland. No matter how much he ate… his thirsting never lessened. Only blood could tamper _that _hunger.

"It's lovely, Izayoi," he told her before slipping back into his usual silence.

Kyousei chose then to ignore him, which didn't come as much of a surprise, and started a pointless conversation with Inuyasha over who knows what. It wasn't that he couldn't hear them… quite the opposite, in fact. Not only could he pick up on every enunciation, but he could also hear the steady beating of their hearts, as well as the shifting of their clothes and their slow, quiet intakes of breath. It was simply that he was trying his best to tune them out.

Instead he paid attention to the fact that every second that ticked by was one less instant he would have to spend in this wretched house. The beautifully decorated, lavish manor that was so very lovely to most… yet did nothing for him, aside from bringing up painful memories.

Sesshomaru set his fork and knife aside, dabbing his mouth with his napkin before excusing himself. He slid out of his chair with effortless grace, strolling from the room with light, even footsteps. The young reviver made his way past the living area to the bathroom, needing a quick breather in order to maintain his composure.

He splashed water over his face, the cool temperature succeeding in soothing his frazzled nerves. He dried himself off and placed his hands on the countertop, staring blankly at his own reflection. The pale perfection that was his face was void of any emotion, belying the thirst that constantly gnawed at his insides.

He took a moment to chuckle as another of the many 'vampire rumors' crossed his mind. Those who had no reflection… preposterous. Another of the silly stories that accompanied their supposed 'undead existence'.

The businessman exited into the hall, making his way back toward the dining room. He stopped momentarily as he passed by a large window, his eyes drawn outside to the large tree that dipped gracefully by the pond in the backyard. His brows furrowed as old memories crawled forward from the dark recesses of his brain, pricking his heart with painful nostalgia. _This _was why he despised coming to this house… because it made him remember _her_.

He could still see her beautiful face smiling at him from across the lawn, where she and Kyousei used to sit under the large oak as he played in the yard. She would call to him, chastising him for getting so filthy before wiping the dirt from his pudgy cheeks with a playful grin. Migoto, his mother…

She'd had a lovely spirit, and a beautiful face to match it. He recalled the walks they would take down by the sea, and that she would always buy him ice cream afterward. She used to sing him to sleep after tucking him into bed. He remembered all of it.

His eyes shifted to one low-hanging branch of the oak, where two thin grooves wound around the aged bark. The swing had been taken down ages ago, though its memory would linger always, etched forever into the skin of the tree. _His _swing. She had pushed him on that swing almost every evening during the warmer seasons, under the shade of the oak's bountiful foliage.

The first five years of his life had been the _happiest_ years of his life. And then she had fallen ill… The sickness lasted for nearly a year, and he remembered the terrible feeling it gave him: knowing that she was hurting, but that he couldn't do anything for her.

It had all come to an end shortly after New Year. Everything was the same… no one had suspected a thing. She had tickled him awake that morning, and then taken him to the park in the early afternoon. On their way home she had even let him stop in a pet store to look at puppies, saying that, 'if he was good, he might get one for his next birthday'. That night she had tucked him in, sung him a lullaby and then kissed his forehead.

"_Get some sleep, Maru. Tomorrow morning I'll wake you up, bright and early, so that we can make pancakes together."_

But she never had… Sesshomaru remembered waking late that morning, wondering to himself why his mother had not come to him. When he didn't smell breakfast, he simply assumed she was still sleeping, and had crept into his parent's room to surprise her.

His father had long ago left for work… leaving her without defense against his mischief. He had jumped on the bed and tried to tickle her awake, but she hadn't moved; she lay limp, her body heavy and still under the sheets. He had shaken her, called out for her to get up… but she didn't.

His childhood from then on had been cast in the shadow of her death, his innocent little soul tainted by the pain of his sorrow. His father had not provided any comfort, shutting everyone out after that awful day. The old bastard had become miserable, burying himself in his work and rarely speaking to Sesshomaru, save the occasions where it was necessary.

Of course, as a child, Sesshomaru had blamed himself for the change in his sire, figuring that he wasn't a good enough son to deserve his father's attention. It had taken two years for his father to come out of his rut… and not in a manner that Sesshomaru had expected. It had been Izayoi to finally ignite the spark of life that flickered so pitifully within him for so long. This was where the dislike had begun. Originally, he'd resented his father for replacing Migoto… still did, in a way.

Though he had learned with time that Kyousei had not intended to 'substitute' his mother with this woman, he was incensed that his father had not decided to come out of his state of depression until he'd found another woman to fill his life with. Apparently Sesshomaru meant nothing to him as a son. After Izayoi had come into their lives, his father only seemed to pick at him, always expecting nothing short of perfection from him and criticizing everything he did.

Only a year had passed before the two wed, and then eleven months later Inuyasha had been born. He'd been about ten at the time, and initially Sesshomaru had no ill will toward the child. It was seeing just how Kyousei reacted to the boy that started his deep-seated distaste for the brat. His father adored Inuyasha.

Kyousei had showered the child with the love he had ceased to give Sesshomaru, had spent all of his time fawning over the little wretch… and still did to this day. Yes, jealousy was a petty emotion, but it was a powerful one. It made good-hearted people do terrible things, and brought the strongest of men to their knees. Perhaps he would have lost his aversion toward Inuyasha over the years… had the brat not taken to tormenting him. Speaking of said brat…

"So this is where you've been hiding out."

He turned his gaze from the window to stare down at his younger half-brother, sneering as he bit out, "I do not hide, _boy_. I was simply taking my time in returning. The less time I spend in the presence of you and that old _fool_…the better. Soon you will intrude upon my life more often than I will appreciate; allow me to savor my final moments of happiness in peace."

Inuyasha growled, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans as he snapped, "Yeah, well it isn't like I'm ecstatic about this arrangement either! Dad insists that I be a part of the family business!"

Sesshomaru smirked. The knowledge that Inuyasha was not enjoying this made it slightly easier to bear. At least if he had to see the brat… it would be on his terms, in _his _territory.

He turned and walked past Inuyasha without so much as another word, heading back to the dining room to where Kyousei and Izayoi were enjoying another cup of tea. He could hear the delicate 'tink' of bone-china and smell the light chamomile scent flavoring the air. At least this horrendous evening was nearly over.

Inuyasha glanced at his brother's broad back, frowning mildly. He didn't understand why Sesshomaru was so hostile toward him. It had always been that way, for as long as he could remember.

When he was a child he had idolized the elder male, only to have his adoration repaid with contempt and bitterness. It was difficult to be civil with someone who was so unreceptive toward you. As a boy he'd strived to do as well as his older brother, only to fail miserably time and again. Sesshomaru had always been a perfectionist, excelling at whatever he did. How was he supposed to compete with someone like that?

Of course their father always humored him, telling him that he could do whatever he put his mind to… but he knew the truth. He would forever live in the shadow of his perfect sibling, never quite as good.

He cast a fleeting glance out into the backyard, wondering what his brother had been looking at so intently. He shook his head, turning from the window and wandering off to the bathroom to wash.

* * *

Kyousei stared solemnly out the door after his eldest son, wishing to himself that he had been a better father to the boy.

The young businessman slid into the silver Roadster without offering a wave, or even a backward glance at him, pulling out of the driveway in a manner that suggested his urgency to depart.

The graying man closed his front door, glancing across the foyer and living space, and into the kitchen where his wife went about cleaning dishes. He loved her, very much so… though he would always remember Migoto. He only wished that Sesshomaru understood that.

Yet… that was where all the trouble had started. After the passing of his first wife he'd fallen into such a deep depression that he had failed to notice his son's cries for support and attention. He'd been so wrapped up in his own wallowing that he had failed in his fatherly duties… and left his child alone to cope with the crushing weight of Migoto's death.

For nearly two whole years he had gone about his life in an almost robotic fashion, waking in the morning and going to work, forcing himself to continue on. By the time he had realized what he had been doing, it was too late. The rift between he and his son had been torn wide, so much that the boy barely spared him a passing glance, never mind a smile.

Kyousei had been miserable – again – knowing that he had failed Sesshomaru. At such a delicate age he had withered the child's soul into a pitiful little nothing; he had taken away his trust and innocence and filled him with acrimony and apathy. That was apparent even after all these years. He could see it in the way Sesshomaru would stare at him in a nearly blank manner, though his eyes would flicker with spite.

His first real chance at being happy again had come in the form of a young musician by the name of Izayoi. She had been playing the piano at a gala he had attended on a business trip, hypnotizing him with the sweet melody of her music. The first time he'd brought her home had been what caused the final tear in his relationship with Sesshomaru. The instant the boy had seen her, his little hazel eyes had filled with such hurt and accusation that it actually stung.

Kyousei had tried his best to reconcile with the boy, trying to implement himself in Sesshomaru's life and pushing him hard to be the best that he could so that he could do whatever he wished in life. Yet he had seemed so lifeless… so disinterested in anything and everything that Kyousei had begun to worry.

While his relationship with Izayoi had been blossoming, his situation with Sesshomaru remained the same. In fact, the boy only seemed to grow more and more distant with every passing day. After their wedding and Inuyasha's birth, his oldest son had practically ceased speaking to him. He attempted to be more caring… but Sesshomaru would have none of that. Not only were his efforts ignored, but his kindness was repaid with nothing but sharp, reproving glares.

The boy's dislike for him was reflected toward Inuyasha as well, despite the fact that the younger boy adored his elder sibling. As he watched his child grow older and graduate high school, he had no idea what it was Sesshomaru planned on doing with his life. They two of them never spoke, so it was impossible for him to assume that the boy had plans for himself.

As an attempt to secure Sesshomaru's future, and provide him with a happy, well-off lifestyle, he had even given over control of his company to his first child. When no complaints were made, he could only assume that he had done right. How wrong he had been. For some reason it only seemed to make Sesshomaru more distant; he was always claiming that he worked too much to visit or that the company required all of his attention.

No matter what he tried, all of his efforts were seemingly in vain. His latest attempt to bring Inuyasha and Sesshomaru closer together had not gone well either. He simply didn't know what to do… He only hoped that, in the long run, being in closed quarters would end the rivalry the two seemed to have with one another.

**So, what did we think? I didn't want to make either Inuyasha or Kyousei seem like bad guys in this, so it's basically a matter of miscommunication that will be sorted out later on in the story.**

**Hope to hear from you!  
**


	6. The Surreptitious Study of You and I

**Thanks to all for the support! It is good to see that some of you are giving this a chance. So, here is your next entry. This chapter delves a bit into the two main characters feelings on one another, as well as Kagome's occupation a bit more. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Google.  
**

_Chapter 5: The Surreptitious Study of You and I _

Kagome hummed as she scooped up the last spoonful of orange sherbet from her bowl, setting it aside to start up her laptop. She opened up the file that held the beginning of her latest article, the one regarding Taisho.

Her meeting with the owner of _T.I. Software _had led her to respect the man very much. He was, of course, looking to make a profit, as any businessman was, but he did it in a way that suggested he cared about more than just the dollars in his pocket. Though he was not concerned for himself in regards to the economy, she could tell that he was attempting to do his part in restoring it. Also, she found he had a very strong sense of values, another thing that she thoroughly enjoyed about him.

This story would be an easy one to write, she decided. It would be a brilliant success, she could see that much already. She could practically hear her boss's thrilled voice as he proofread the rough draft.

Jankotsu had always been a bit eccentric, but she could not have asked for a better employer. He was the fifth of seven brothers, she had learned, and had discovered his sexuality at the early age of fifteen. It was a plus for her, because that meant she would never have to worry about her boss hitting on her.

He'd always been enthusiastic about Kagome's work, but she knew that he would find this one especially enticing. He, like so many others, thought the young billionaire nothing short of godly, so Kagome could only assume that he would be anxious to read the piece.

She heard the telltale 'click' of the coffeemaker, and moved from the table to make herself a cup. Extra sugar, she decided. She would need the buzz to finish this article before eight.

As she added the third spoonful, she caught a small red flash from the corner of her eye, and then took note that she had two new messages on her house phone. Pressing the 'play' button, she stirred her coffee as she listened to the first one.

"_Hello dear, it's your mother! I was just calling to see how your date went! Sango told me a while ago that you were going out with that nice Hojo boy, so I figured I would check up on you. It's nothing important, but if you could give me a call when you have a moment of spare time I'd appreciate it! Love you, honey, bye!"_

Kagome smiled and shook her head. Of course Sango would have spilled the beans to her mother about her date. She too had grown worried for Kagome after her incident with her last boyfriend, and her concern had only gotten worse as the years rolled by. She swore she would end up being the death of her mother if she didn't find a man soon.

The second message played.

"_Hey babe, it's Sango! I was just calling to remind you that we are still on for tonight. I'm expecting you at nine, so don't be late! And bring your hooker heels, 'cause we're going to 'Ritz'! Love you, doll, see you at nine!" _

'Ritz, huh?' Kagome pondered to herself over that. It was a very swanky club, the type where you had to have a business card or an ass-load of cash to be allowed entrance. It was one of their favorite places to frequent, mostly because they were the only club in town that served Kagome's favorite shot, but also because they were friends with the owner.

She giggled at Sango's declaration that she needed to wear her 'hooker heels'. The woman was still hoping to get her set up, it seemed, even after the previous disaster. Ah well, she supposed she would indulge her closest companion, if only for the sake of shutting her up.

Said heels had been a gift from Sango on her twenty-first birthday. They were simple enough; fitted, knee length, black leather boots with a four inch heel and a pointed toe. They had been dubbed the 'hooker heels' or 'lucky boots', because Kagome found that every time she wore them out - as rare an occasion as it was - she was asked on at least one date. Sango claimed that it was because they amplified her shapely legs and 'generous backside'.

Of course she had yet to say 'yes' to any of these propositions, but she believed it was still her friend's hope that she would one day agree and find herself the 'perfect man'. She truly doubted she would find said 'perfect man' at a bar... but Sango was stubborn.

Erasing both messages, Kagome sat back down at the table and collected her glasses, staring for a moment at the blank computer screen. She had listened to her tape recorder once already, and remembered it well enough to begin.

The young woman found that the article practically wrote itself, and she did not pause once from beginning to end, save the time she had to use the little girl's room. The finished result was one of her favorite pieces thus far. She could tell that Sesshomaru Taisho was a man who wanted respect, so she did not want to soften him in the eyes of the public. She did, however, think he deserved a bit of praise for his contributions and attempts to ease the strain of the economy's failing.

She could hardly wait to go to work tomorrow and publish her story.

She checked her clock. It was only seven… which gave her plenty of time to get ready and call her mother.

Yet… there would still be about an hour of free time… Kagome saved her article and exited out of the writing program, logging on to the internet and bringing up 'Google'. Her fingers tapped a moment against the keyboard, hesitant to type what her mind had been supplying. Biting her lip, she entered her search and blushed when several entries popped up. Sesshomaru Taisho...

She read several of them, wanting to know more about the refined young man. To her chagrin, many of the articles were pointless, paragraph after paragraph about how 'dreamy' the male was. Was she the only one who gave a shit about who people actually _were_ and not what they looked like?

Growing fed up with the silly, childish articles, she switched her search category to 'images' and removed her reading glasses.

There wasn't a single shot of him where he looked anything but pristine, and the young journalist was taken aback at the man's ability to constantly maintain such a spotless image. She enlarged one image after another, browsing through the gallery until she found one picture that took her breath away.

He was stepping out of a black Mercedes Benz, his hair whipping in the wind. He had on a black, tailored suit with a pale gray dress shirt and an amethyst tie. One large hand was placed on his chest, obviously smoothing out his décor, and perched on his straight, perfect nose were a pair of sleek sunglasses.

But it was not his utter perfection that had caught her attention, it was his eyes. They stared at the photographer from over the rim of his shades, blazing, molten gold with dilated pupils. They seemed to glow from the shade his bangs created, and it stirred a feeling in her gut that was foreign to her.

She couldn't quite label it as desire… she had felt that before, and this completely blew the sensation out of the water. There was a type of undeniable magnetism about this man, she had felt it in his office and she felt it now as she stared at a mere image of him. The journalist in her thrilled at the idea of discovering what sort of person this Sesshomaru Taisho was behind all of the fame and money, who the real being under the business suit was. The woman in her, however, thrilled at the very notion of being near him.

She was almost ashamed to be so attracted to him; it made her feel shallow. Kagome hadn't ever been so enthralled with a man that she had only just met. But she couldn't feel all that guilty. It wasn't merely his looks that attracted her to him… there was something more. It was almost like a pull… something nameless that lured her to him on a subconscious level.

She glanced at the clock again.

Nearly having a heart attack when she read that it was already eight fifteen, Kagome leapt out of her seat, making for the phone to call her mother. She snatched the cordless from its dock and ran into her bedroom, trying desperately to find something to wear while she dialed her mother's number.

Deciding on a pair of skinny jeans to go with her 'lucky boots', she rummaged around in her closet for a top. After about the fifth ring, it was obvious to her that her mother was not available at the moment. It was ideal, she supposed, since she still had to fix her makeup and make it to the subway.

She left a brief message, letting her mother know the events of her previous date, but assuring her not to worry. Upon hanging up she all but threw the phone on her bed, scrambling to her dresser to grab a pair of socks. Kagome thought to herself that she had probably set some kind of record for the fastest change in history. She adjusted the turquoise, tunic top she had chosen before grabbing a black, stretch waist-belt from her accessory hanger and snapping it on.

Her hair, luckily, needed little to no attention. The style she'd had it up in earlier had curled it nicely, so that when she took it down it hung in neat, loose ringlets around her shoulders.

She decided to apply her makeup at Sango's house as she pulled her boots on over her jeans, flicking off the lights in her house as she rushed to the door. She was about to power off her computer when the image on the screen stopped her. Deciding she wished to look at it again when she came home, she turned off the monitor instead.

Kagome settled on using her metallic clutch as opposed to her tote. She snatched her keys, wallet and pepper spray from the larger grey bag and hurried out the door, hoping that she wouldn't miss her train. Sango would murder her if she was late.

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed heavily as he made his way upstairs. His day had been long and boring, his only succor being thoughts of the young journalist. He actually found himself looking forward to reading her piece about him, and wondered idly what other works she was responsible for.

The quiet solace of his room was a relaxing. He decided that tonight, sleep was definitely in order, but first… a nice hot shower.

He peeled off his clothing, his muscles tense with stress. Throwing them over the back of the small armchair placed next to his balcony, he wandered through his closet into the adjoining master bathroom, snatching a towel from the linen shelf as he passed it. The scalding water felt phenomenal against his tired, tightly-wound body, and as he stood under the showerhead he felt all of the day's worries melt away.

It was funny; the young woman with whom he'd spoken the other day had both helped and hindered him. Her immediate company had been enjoyable, and Sesshomaru decided he liked speaking with the intelligent, opinionated woman. However, her presence had stirred a lust in him, one that had been rather hard to ignore. It hadn't been like the usual bloodlust… but something more along the line of carnal desire. He had not truly _wanted_ a woman in that way for the past three years. His superior senses always managed to pick out something that was unattractive about everyone, ruining any chance of him possibly becoming aroused.

Yet this Higurashi woman, he had not sensed a flaw in her. Her voice had been smooth and soft, her features delicate and beautiful, and her intellect was obviously nothing to scoff at either. She seemed like the type that could be clumsy at times, and possibly overly talkative, but he doubted those qualities would serve to damper her attractiveness. In fact, for someone like her, they would probably only make her appear more alluring.

It was a sensation he had not felt in some time. He had attempted to have sex once after his change, merely to see if he could, but it had not turned out well. Luckily he had not killed the girl, but he'd certainly come close. Had it been any other situation, he might have felt guilty for stopping half way through and yelling at the woman to get out of his home.

For a short time he had wondered if it was even possible for a reviver to become aroused, but he had never bothered to ask Nightingale. Apparently it was very possible, one simply needed to find an adequate individual to direct their attention toward. Or at least his straining erection seemed to think so.

He stared down at himself for a good moment, almost shocked. How long had it been since he'd last had an erection…? The sight was almost odd to him now. He wondered if there was even a point to self-gratification. Deciding against it, he turned the water from hot to cold, hissing as the freezing droplets sprayed his body and succeeded in forcing down his desire. Turning off the faucet, he wrung out his hair and stepped from the shower, sliding the towel from the rack and drying himself quickly.

Wrapping the fluffy, white terrycloth about his waist, Sesshomaru exited his bathroom and adorned a pair of loose fitting, silk sleeping pants. His torso he left bare as he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen, where he opened his freezer and snatched one of the bags from the back.

He filled a pot with water and placed it on an element, turning the dial to 'high' and setting the bag into it.

About four months after his transformation he'd decided to start freezing small amounts of blood, knowing that it would come in handy if ever he found himself in desperate need to drink. He kept approximately six or seven bags in the freezer at a time, making certain to keep them well hidden at the back.

Albert had been the one to suggest the idea, and truthfully Sesshomaru had been rather perturbed that he had not thought of something so simple himself.

The once frozen bag bobbed in the bubbling water, thawed and ready. He snapped off the element and ripped the bag open, pouring part of the contents into a wine glass.

He moved to sit in the media room, where his laptop sat open on a stand next to the sofa. Before he'd gone off to take a shower, he'd been researching a business venture he was looking into. Now, as he stared at the articles on the screen, he decided to find something more interesting to read.

He did not even really take time to think of what he might search before his fingers were typing in the words 'journalist, Higurashi'.

Several entries instantly popped up, and he clicked on a promising looking one near the top of the page. After about ten minutes of browsing, he'd come to find she was presently one of the most well known journalists in the country.

She worked for _Shift Magazine_ - he'd already known that much - and covered all of their political, business, and environmental works. What he hadn't known was that many of her editorials resulted in the public reaching out and taking action for the causes she often wrote about. Apparently her work spoke to people, and it was rather plain to see why. As he read one of her more popular pieces, he could feel the emotion with which she used to put words to paper. She was a very passionate woman, it seemed.

One of the sites he visited had a few photos of her, along with many of the other chief writers of the magazine. The one he viewed first was only a head shot, but he found that it captivated him in a way that no woman had before. Her hair fell in loose waves about her face, a set of small reading glasses perched on the bridge of her nose.

Sesshomaru lifted his glass to his lips, swallowing a large mouthful of blood before continuing with his search.

She was an environmentalist as well, he'd learned, something he admitted he found charming. From what he'd read she wasn't an insane, hippy, tree-hugger… for which he was glad, but she did her part to keep the earth 'green'. She'd helped to organize fund-raisers for the 'World Wildlife Federation', and gave to local charities often. Her company, it seemed, held a gala every year to raise money for the housing projects in Africa.

He opened another photo, one of her in a tank-top and Bermuda shorts, handing out water bottles to a large group of children he could only assume lived in South Africa. She was filthy and rather ragged looking, but the brilliant smile on her face would make anyone overlook such things.

The next picture he selected was one of her and another woman. They were standing in a large crowd, in front of a large banner that read 'WWF: Run to Raise Awareness!' Sesshomaru didn't really take note of what the other female looked like, his eyes were too drawn to Higurashi.

She had her hair up in a high ponytail, and was glistening with sweat. She was smiling that dazzling smile again, while pointing at her t-shirt with both hands. The green 'WWF panda bear' stood in stark contrast to the white of the top… but that wasn't really what intrigued him most. Her shorts, if they could even be labeled that, were so ridiculously small they could have passed for underwear. The clingy, black fabric displayed her nicely toned legs, and he imagined that from the back they would leave very little to the imagination.

Taisho's hands froze over the mouse and keyboard, his eyes slinking downward to his lap. He hissed in irritation when he spotted the fabric of his silk sleeping pants straining against his newly rekindled arousal. Perhaps looking at photos of the woman was not the best of ideas.

He shut down his laptop and stood with a grunt of discomfort, making his way back upstairs and into the master bathroom. Time for another cold shower…

* * *

Kagome grinned as her employer gushed over her latest article, a smile pulling at his lips as he paced about his office. "Am I to assume that this meets your approval, Jak?"

"Meets my approval? This is sensational! This edition is going to fly off the shelves!" Jak purred, perching one hand on his hip while the other held her article in the air with an excited shake. He placed the copy on his desk and adjusted his thin rimmed glasses, smiling sweetly at his favorite journalist. "Dear, I just don't know what I'd do without you," he told Kagome genuinely.

"I thought you might find it interesting," she admitted with a sly grin, "you always did have a thing for him."

"Oh, well, can you blame me? I mean just look at the man! He could sweep me off my feet any day! The fact that he seems to actually give a damn about something other than his success is just icing on the cake."

The young woman regarded her eccentric boss with a sense of deep adoration. He was an attractive man, with sharp, clean features and exquisite taste. It was a shame he was gay, otherwise Kagome might have taken an interest in him. 'Well, at least he's going to make some man very happy,' she thought to herself.

Jakotsu, or Jak, as he insisted she call him, was a very dear friend of hers, and she knew that his childhood had been difficult. Living with six brothers, all of which were horrid homophobes during their teen years, would have been terribly stressful for a sexually confused boy. But the fact that he had risen above the accusing eyes and pointing fingers and made something of himself was an attribute that Kagome admired very much.

"Once we've got that cover photo, I'll have our dear editor give this a quick once over and we'll send it off to be published! I believe we should celebrate!"

Kagome grinned. "And how do you propose we do that?"

"I'll have Kouga run and fetch us a nice bottle of champagne, and then we'll sit and you can tell me absolutely everything about what happened at this interview," he replied while tapping the papers on his desk.

The young woman grinned; poor Kouga. The young, attractive brunette man was currently dating their chief editor, a feisty little redhead named Ayame. He was their head sports journalist, though Jak had taken to using him as an errand boy as well. He absolutely despised it.

"Kouga, could you pop in here for a moment?" Jak cooed over the phone.

A few moments later the tall, tanned male poked his head through the door, raising a brow as he asked, "What did you need from me, sir?"

Jak smiled sweetly and purred, "Be a doll and fetch us a bottle of champagne, would you."

Kouga, flustered and irate, threw open the door, stepping into the office fully and shouting, "You're not serious, are you? I'm finishing up an article right now."

"That can wait," Jak insisted, "Kagome and I wish to celebrate her latest success!"

Kouga's gruff expression smoothed out as he turned toward Kagome, asking, "What success is that?"

Kagome grinned, shrugging mildly. Kouga had been a part of this company for little over four years now, and had been rather enamored with her when she first arrived. He was sweet, that much was true, but entirely too overbearing. It was annoying…

Her salvation appeared about one and a half years ago, when Ayame applied for the position of chief editor and was hired practically on the spot. Kouga, upon seeing her for the first time, had blushed and rubbed the back of his neck in that cute 'bashful schoolboy' manner, and stammered his name to the redhead.

From there Kagome had made it her mission to get the two together, and only a month or so later, the pair of them was practically inseparable. It was good to see Kouga with someone who could handle his possessiveness; surprisingly, Ayame was equally overprotective. They suited one another perfectly.

She was about to respond to his question when Jak beat her to the punch.

"Kagome's latest piece! The article on Sesshomaru Taisho, corporate genius and youngest billionaire alive! Not to mention one of the prettiest men I've ever had the pleasure of fantasizing about."

Kouga's upper lip curled. "Yeesh, you're going to make me sick!"

The young woman thought to herself that it was certainly a good thing that Jankotsu was a man with a good sense of humor, otherwise Kouga would have been fired years ago.

Jak smiled crookedly. "What's the matter Kouga, darling? Are you jealous that I don't ever talk about you that way? Take off your shirt and throw on a pair of designer jeans and we'll talk. I'll bet you clean up nicely."

Kouga looked mortified. Kagome had to smother a giggle as she watched his face turn an unnatural shade of purple, just before he wheeled around and shouted, "I'll get your damn champagne!"

"Wonderful! Now hurry along, little errand boy!"

The blue eyed female laughed out loud as she heard the muffled curses that followed the slamming of the door. Shaking her head, she chastised Jak, "You're going to give him a stroke if you keep teasing him like that!"

He shrugged. "He'll be fine. Besides, he's so cute when he's all riled up, I just can't help myself." The young man leaned back against his desk and patted the spot next to him, signaling for Kagome to join him.

When she was settled just to his right, Jak asked, "So, you're helping me with the arrangements for this year's fund raiser, yes?"

She nodded eagerly. Kagome simply adored the yearly party her boss hosted. There was a supper, of course, as well as an auction and an orchestra.

The turnout was usually fantastic; several big business owners attended to make a good impression with the press. Not that they cared about the cause, or anything, they just wanted to make nice with the public, and what better way to do so than to attend a charity auction? Kagome found she didn't really care about their reasons for going, so long as they contributed.

She then wondered to herself if Sesshomaru would be interested in attending such a party, and made a note to herself to get a hold of his secretary to pass along the invitation.

Kouga reentered with a bottle of champagne, handing it to Jak with a sour look on his face. "Anything else?" he griped.

One of Jak's brows rose in a dubious expression before he turned to Kagome with a wicked smirk. They shared a gaze before he turned back and shrugged. "How about a massage?"

Kouga went red in the face yet again, twirling on his heel and marching right back out the door.

"Twice in five minutes," Kagome observed, "that has to be a new record."

Her boss chuckled heartily while retrieving two champagne flutes from his mini bar, handing one to Kagome and setting the other on his desk. He popped off the lid and depositing some of contents into Kagome's glass.

Filling his own, he chimed his flute against hers and toasted, "Here's to you, honey."

**Alrighty then, the next submission will be up in a while. I hope to hear from you with feedback!**

**Be well, wonderful readers!**

**Thanks for your time! *smiles***


	7. Through a Lens

**The next meeting between Kagome and Sesshomaru! I know you've all waited oh so patiently, so I won't waste your time with my chatter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Also, I do not own the _Canon_...  
**

_Chapter 6: Through a Lens_

Sesshomaru stared out the tinted window of the limousine. Today was the day of his photo shoot for the cover page of _Shift Magazine_, an event he had rather mixed emotions about. He was never that fond of photographers… they were almost worse than journalists; they all seemed to like pawing at him. However, if the delightful female journalist was there, he doubted the experience would be entirely dismal. If not, the day promised to be tedious.

The Higurashi woman, he concluded, was one of the few people he could stand being around. She was so genuinely sweet and had an air of awkward shyness about her that made him extremely comfortable while near her.

Then again, she seemed to rouse many foreign feelings in him, and he wondered offhandedly why that was. Certainly she was attractive and likable… but he had never, even as a human man, been affected by a woman in such a way. Of course he'd lusted after women… but that was different. Aside from the desire, he found himself truly wanting to know her.

The sleek, white limousine pulled up along the front of a tall, brick building, and Sesshomaru stepped elegantly from the back and into the gleaming sunlight. He slanted his head downward, his bangs shielding his eyes from the harsh rays of the sun. He adjusted his tie as he strode leisurely toward the structure, nodding to the young man who held the door open for him. The instant he stepped inside a smile curled his lips, his eyes alighting with satisfaction. Among the many lingering scents that wafted through the space, he could smell the distinct aroma of melon soap and citrine conditioner. _She _was here…

* * *

"Where the hell is he?" Kagome hissed as she paced anxiously by the studio door, her arms crossed firmly across her chest.

Taisho was certain to be there any minute for the photo shoot, and they were missing their photographer. He was supposed to have arrived an hour ago, yet no one had heard from him.

Her boss was fidgeting just as badly as she was, peering at his watch every so often. He removed his glasses momentarily to rub his eyes, humming anxiously and tapping his foot.

Kagome ambled through the hustle and bustle of the room to Jak, wrapping an arm around his waist as she assured him, "Everything will work out."

He slid a hand to her hip, shaking his head as he huffed, "It had better be. If Michael doesn't call me within the next thirty seconds he's going to have one less client."

As if on cue, Jak's cell vibrated in his hand, shaking him from his worrisome brooding. He snapped it open and drew it to his ear, mumbling a quick greeting before he went completely silent.

The young woman watched as the color drained from Jak's face, listening with baited breath as he replied in a monotone voice, "Yes, I understand. Thank you for calling me."

She eyed him expectantly as he hung up, his hands resting on his hips as a stony look overcame his features. After a moment of silence she could bear no more. "So… was it him?"

"Michael was in a car accident on the way here. He's in the hospital with broken ribs and a concussion. He's stable, but… obviously he won't be making it today."

Kagome balked. "That's awful!"

Jakotsu nodded, one hand sliding to his mouth as a deflated sigh left his lips. "What a disaster! It took me months to get this date set with Mr. Taisho! With a schedule like his, finding time to reschedule is going to be practically impossible!"

Kagome bit her lip, placing a reassuring hand on her employer's back as he slouched. "It's alright Jak, I'm sure he'll understand. The story will just have to wait."

A young woman with short, black hair and a lilac sweater-vest stopped in front of them, clutching at her clipboard as she relayed, "Sir, I've just received word from downstairs that Mr. Taisho has arrived."

"An absolute disaster," Jakotsu repeated, tugging at his immaculately styled hair until it was a spiked mess atop his head.

Kagome 'tsked' and ran her fingers through the tousled ebony strands, fixing the mess he'd made and assuring him, "He'll understand, Jak. Hopefully he'll be available again shortly for a redo."

Her boss ignored her. "Maybe we can find someone else… Chelsea!" he snapped, referring to the woman who had just given him the news of Taisho's arrival, "Michael is unavailable to come. Get on the phone and see if you can find me another photographer, A.S.A.P.!"

The young woman nodded and scampered off to place the phone calls.

Kagome smiled crookedly, "Do you honestly think we'll be able to find someone on such short notice? I mean, this guy is a busy man. I doubt he'll have all day to sit around while we search for a replacement for Michael."

Jakotsu whined pitifully, flopping himself down in a chair and tilting his head back. "There _has _to be someone available!"

"Let it go, Jak," Kagome told him, leaning forward to place her hands on the arms of his chair. "Unless we can find a decent photographer within the next hour, which I doubt will happen, we're going to have to postpone the shoot. Finding the right person for a job like this isn't easy. You can't just expect someone to fall right into your lap."

He stopped pouting, his eyes lighting up as he stared into the face of his most beloved journalist. A crooked smile tilted his lips as a wicked gleam appeared in his eyes. "Perhaps… but _hovering_ over my lap is another matter entirely."

Kagome frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Kagome darling, didn't you once inform me that you took a photography class in university?" he purred, straightening him self and giving her a hopeful look.

She stood with a jerk, waving her hands as she sputtered, "Th-that was just a two month course I took as an extracurricular!"

Jakotsu beamed. "Well, that's all one really needs, wouldn't you agree?"

"There is no way in hell I can do this, Jak. The damn class was just a time killer. I've never done a photo shoot before!" she went on, her eyes widening in panic.

His grin was ridiculously big now, his hands clasped together as he cooed, "Well, you've got to pop your photographer's cherry sometime, darling, and who better to be your first than the delectable Sesshomaru Taisho?"

She was going to have a bloody heart attack. How was she going to take pictures of a perfect creature like _that_? This was the man who'd given her wet dreams and kept her from getting a real sleep for the past week! She'd probably end up embarrassing herself horribly by drooling on her camera… or worse, on him! She shook her head. "I can't do this, Jak!"

He'd heard quite enough. "Kagome, you are a talented, strong young woman. Get a hold of yourself! As your employer, I am telling you that you _will _do this shoot!"

She slumped, defeated. Kagome knew that she could never deny Jak something he wanted. He was, after all, her boss. The tiny, raven-haired female nodded begrudgingly, grimacing when her companion squealed in her ear.

"Oh, thank you, doll! For being such a good sport, I'm giving you a raise!" Jakotsu gushed, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I had _better _get a raise for something like this…" she mumbled bitterly, hoping to hell that she didn't make an ass of herself in front of Taisho. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. Their lighting crew had arrived some time ago and set up. Yet, now that Michael was out of the picture, they were without the most important piece of equipment. "Jakotsu, do we have a camera?"

He smiled cheerily. "No, but we certainly can get one. Chelsea!"

The petite woman with the clipboard scurried over, huffing, "No luck yet, sir."

"Forget what you're doing. We've found our photographer!" he told her while slipping his arm back around Kagome's waist and giving her a delighted squeeze. "I need you to go and get me a camera; the best one you can find. Just put it on the company account. Chop, chop, we can't keep Mr. Taisho waiting long!"

He shooed her away and watched as she scampered out the door. A quiet squeal followed by a startled apology could be heard from the hallway, and Kagome could only guess that meant their guest had made it up to the fourth floor.

Only seconds later, Sesshomaru emerged from that same door, his presence filling the room and demanding the attention of all within it. Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing to stare at him momentarily. His tall, lean frame was decorated in the finest cloth, his hair a shimmering curtain of liquid moonlight.

He looked edible, Kagome decided as she gave him a long once over, appreciating the way his clothing clung to his towering form in just the right way. He was wearing a deep grey suit with a mauve button-up and white, satin tie. _Edible _indeed…

His eyes scanned the room, landing on the Higurashi woman and halting their search. A small smile tilted his lips as his eyes alit with recognition and approval. He was pleased that she would be present that day; her company would be a great relief. She looked adorable, as he had expected, although she appeared rather flustered at the moment.

Jak left Kagome momentarily, rushing to the taller man and extending his hand in greeting. "Welcome, welcome! Thank you so very much for finding the time to do this. I'm Jakotsu Wakai, owner of _Shift Magazine_."

Taisho took the hand offered to him and gave it a curt shake, his eyes leaving the young woman momentarily to spare a glance at the male who was greeting him. He could hear the man's heart rate pick up, and mentally frowned as he realized this Jakotsu was a homosexual. It wasn't that he disapproved of the lifestyle, but it was just one more person that was going to be gawking at him during his time here. The attention his looks got him was exceedingly annoying, he decided, and it made him wish he were less attractive. Yet, when he turned his gaze back to the tiny journalist and caught her staring appreciatively before blushing, he dismissed the thought. It did come in handy at times, he supposed.

"I believe you've already met the photographer," Jakotsu hummed as he led Taisho to where Kagome stood waiting.

The young reviver lifted a brow.

"We meet again," she chirped politely and offered her hand.

"Indeed, Miss Higurashi," he purred and lifted the extended appendage to his mouth, his lips ghosting over her knuckles in a chaste kiss. "You are quite talented, it would seem."

She waved her free hand, an embarrassed blush creeping over her cheeks. "Let's not go so far as to say that," she insisted. "There was an unfortunate incident with the photographer; I'm merely taking his place."

"Don't be so modest, darling," Jak scolded her, "Talent is talent."

Sesshomaru felt a sense of reprieve flow through him. There would be no obnoxious, touchy photographer clinging to him today.

Kagome couldn't find anything to say. Instead, she found herself staring awkwardly around the room, trying to find something to hold her attention and keep her from staring at the gorgeous male specimen before her.

Her boss sensed her predicament and cleared his throat, explaining, "I have my assistant tracking down a camera for us. When our photographer became… unable to attend, we found ourselves with a lack of equipment. She should be back shortly."

He motioned to a table near one of the large windows at the other side of the room; its surface lined with water bottles and coffee pots. "If you are thirsty, we have drinks just over there; feel free to help yourself. And if you need _anything else_, just let us know."

Sesshomaru nodded his gratitude, looking once more at Kagome before going to fetch himself a bottle of water.

"So, darling," Jak began as he sidled up alongside the flushed young journalist, "during our discussion of your meeting with Mr. Taisho it seems you left out the part where the two of you shagged."

"Jak!" Kagome hissed, slapping said male on the arm while chastising, "It's not nice of you to tease. My relationship with Mr. Taisho is strictly business."

"Whatever you say, honey. One thing is for certain, though; if he hasn't been in your pants yet, he wants to be."

"What makes you say that?"

Jakotsu lifted a dubious brow. "Oh, I don't know. Call me psychic, but it might have been the fact that he looked like he was mentally undressing you that gave it away. I'm so jealous!"

She crossed her arms. "He was not."

"Give me a break. The man was eye-humping you! Not to mention the way he said your name, or that delightful little kiss on the hand. You're not naïve, Kagome, so don't act it."

From across the room Sesshomaru withheld a haughty chuckle at the other male's comment about eye-humping. He simply couldn't help himself. For the past few nights all he had thought about was _physically _humping the beautiful young journalist. And she had such a sweet name. _Kagome_… it was lovely, rolling off his tongue like honey as he whispered it to himself.

He heard her pulse pick up, and smirked at the notion that perhaps he wasn't the only one who'd been having naughty thoughts. He turned to cast his golden stare back at the woman in question, finding her brilliant blue eyes trained on his form. She smiled sweetly, and he retaliated with a grin of his own. Kagome was obviously attracted to him, yet she had still not made a single move to act on it. She certainly was unique…

* * *

Nearly ten minutes had passed since Jak's assistant had first gone off in search of a camera, and Kagome was beginning to worry. Taisho would have other things to do that day, she surmised, and if she didn't hurry they might end up having to cancel.

Chelsea reentered at that very moment, rushing to Jakotsu with her purchase. "I hope it's okay," she panted, obviously out of breath.

"It's perfect, Chelsea," Kagome assured her, lifting the box from her hands to examine it. She opened the casing and pulled out the foam liner, lifting the sleek, black digital from its mold. "Canon," she noted with a nod of approval, "good brand."

The young assistant beamed, glad that she had picked rightly. "Will there be anything else, sir?" she chimed.

"That's all for now, darling. Why don't you just run around and make sure everyone's all set up?"

"Okay," she piped, wandering off to check on things.

"So, I'm assuming you know how to use one of these?" Jak mumbled as he eyed the digital camera.

"If I didn't know how to work a camera, do you think I would have agreed to this?" Kagome replied smartly, giving a crooked smile and lifting one thin, black eyebrow.

"Good to hear. Let's get to it then, shall we?"

Kagome found Taisho staring out the window and approached him anxiously, clearing her throat as she neared. "Sorry that took so long. Are you ready to begin shooting?"

Sesshomaru turned his attention to the small woman next to him, nodding and motioning for her to lead the way.

"I'm sure you have other places to be," she commented, "but this shouldn't take long." They had already acquired several pictures of him from various freelance photographers, so all they needed was the cover shot.

Kagome led him to the set, motioning for him to stand before the large, white backdrop. She gave him another quick once over, straightening his suit jacket and adjusting his tie. All the while he stood there, staring down at the top of her head. The heat of his gaze was almost too much, and she found herself forcing her eyes to go anywhere but his, so that he wouldn't catch the blush on her face.

Sesshomaru was perfectly still as he observed the woman make small adjustments to his hair and garment, finding great amusement in the way she was avoiding his gaze.

When she was finally finished, Kagome sucked in a breath and looked up at him, stammering, "You can just… uh… stand here… and look… professional."

When she caught the little flicker of laughter in his amber orbs she turned away and rushed to her place, grinding her teeth all the while. She was a grown woman, damn it all. Why was her brain reverting to 'horny school girl' mode? She'd never had problems when dealing with the opposite sex. Usually, she was very calm… but Taisho made her feel uncomfortable in her own skin, and that odd feeling she couldn't identify continued to linger at the back of her mind.

'If I had a Spidey-Sense, this is where it would be tingling,' she thought to herself with mild amusement. Then again, it wasn't like Taisho was some kind of villain. He was just… different, in a way she couldn't place.

Kagome glanced at him, taking in his stance and wondering what the best way of placing him would be. She lifted her camera and stared at his image on the small, digital screen, thinking that he didn't quite seem right. He looked too unattainable, and that wasn't what she wanted. She needed to find a way to make him appear more approachable, yet still pristine; it would sell more copies.

An idea came to her and she paused, hesitating momentarily before making up her mind. She passed off the camera to Chelsea, who was standing next to Jak, and stepped back onto the set. She smiled lopsidedly as she approached Taisho, who was lifting a questioning brow at her. "I changed my mind. I'd like to make some adjustments. Do you mind?" she asked quietly.

He smiled rakishly. "Not at all. Please, feel free."

She couldn't help but blush. "Could you take your suit jacket off?"

He complied readily enough, though he sent her a look that sent butterflies skittering in her stomach. She watched him slide the jacket from his arms, his muscles rolling just beneath the fabric of his shirt. Once he had removed the article, she reached forward and pulled his tie from its neat knot so that it hung, undone, down his front. The first button of his shirt was already open, but she decided the second needed to be as well. The beginnings of a well sculpted chest were exposed to her treacherously wandering eyes. She cleared her throat as she rolled up the sleeves of his shirt.

"Could I get you to sling the jacket over your shoulder?" she asked, stepping back to study her handiwork.

He did just that, slipping his free hand into his pocket and spreading his feet somewhat into a more casual stance.

He looked perfect, Kagome thought to herself as she adjusted his hair so that a chunk of it pooled over his unoccupied shoulder slightly. She scurried back to stand next to Jak, who smiled and nodded his approval. Collecting the camera from Chelsea, Kagome called out, "The stance is perfect, but I'd like to try a few different angles with your face."

Sesshomaru nodded his understanding, tilting his head so that his profile was visible to the camera. He hooded his eyes, glancing off to the side and parting his lips slightly.

Kagome blinked. The man was a natural… but, down to business. She snapped several shots, calling out to him when she wanted him to move. After only a few minutes she lowered her camera, smiling as she proclaimed, "I think we've got it, people!"

Jak clapped enthusiastically, followed by several others, and he gave Kagome a congratulatory pat on the back.

She rubbed her neck nervously, handing the camera off to one of the people in charge of electronics, so that they could hook it up to a laptop and view the photos. Pushing past everyone she made her way back to Sesshomaru, who was just fixing his tie. He eyed her as she approached, and she beamed, "Thank you for your cooperation. You did amazingly well."

"As did you," he responded, unrolling the sleeves of his shirt, "You did an exceptional job."

"Yeah, I guess. Not bad for my first time, eh?" she teased.

He blinked once before chuckling, finding great amusement in her manner of wording it. "Indeed," he commented, adjusting his jacket.

"Did you have time to stay and look at the pictures?" Kagome asked him curiously.

"I'm afraid not. I have another matter that I must attend to, and though I wish I could postpone it, I cannot. I trust you will choose wisely, Miss Higurashi."

She felt a bit disappointed, but had expected as much. He was a busy man after all. She extended her hand. "Well, it's been fun."

"Absolutely," he purred, bypassing the casual shake in favor of another kiss to the knuckles.

She flushed, pressing a hand to her face as he slid around her and made to leave. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her, and she turned to catch him before he was gone.

"Mr. Taisho!" she yelled, and was relieved when he paused and looked back at her. She scurried up to him, explaining, "Sorry to keep you, but I was just wondering… The company is having its annual fundraiser auction in a couple months. I just wanted to extend an invitation your way."

The young reviver's features softened, and he nodded gratefully, replying, "Thank you, Miss Higurashi. I would like that very much."

She nodded, and waved a small goodbye, hurrying back to the set when Jak called for her.

Sesshomaru watched her go, pleased that she had provided him with another opportunity to meet with her. His time with her brought on a sense of contentment, something that he was not used to feeling since his change. As he stepped into the elevator, he wondered to himself over a way to meet with her before then. Two months was a long time, and he didn't really want to have to wait until then to see her again.

In the studio, Kagome huddled over the laptop, grinning as several images of Taisho appeared on the screen.

"You did marvelously, Kagome. Who needs Michael when we've got someone like you?" Jakotsu exclaimed happily, eying the photos with appreciation.

"Let's not go that far, Jak. I got lucky with this one. Taisho was a very easy man to work with; I barely had to do anything."

"Lucky indeed," her employer cooed, elbowing her as he sighed, "I wish _I _had gotten to touch that gorgeous body."

"Hey now," the young journalist whined, "I was just doing what I felt I had to do. There wasn't a single, indecent thought in my head!"

"Sure, sure. You can spout that crap all you want, honey, but I saw that look in your eyes when you unbuttoned his shirt. Don't even _try_ to tell me that you weren't thinking about licking that godly chest."

"Jakotsu!"

"I'm just stating the facts."

Kagome pouted, choosing to ignore her boss in favor of the pictures on the laptop screen. One picture in particular caught her attention, and she placed her hand over mouse, enlarging the image and smiling with satisfaction. "I think this is the one."

"Definitely," Jak agreed as he peered over her shoulder.

Taisho had his chin up slightly, his head angled marginally to the side. His lips were parted, and his eyes half-lidded. His molten, golden gaze was directed at the camera, and over all it gave him a sensuous yet superior appearance. It was exactly what she had been looking for.

"That is absolutely to die for, Kagome. This is going to be one of our best sellers; I can feel it. Not only will our serious readers take interest, but this cover shot is going to have teenage girls clamoring over one another to buy a copy."

It was true. Though the teens would probably only want the magazine so that they could rip off the cover page and tape it to their bedroom wall, it was sure to sell. Kagome stared at the photo, drawn in by the heat of the businessman's gaze. Whether it was through her own eyes or through a lens, Taisho seemed to have an air of magnetism about him that the young journalist found she just couldn't resist.

**So a lot of people have been wondering about Shippou, Miroku, and the rest. Well, Sango and Miroku will make a brief appearance in the next chapter, though most of it will revolve around Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Shippou will come in just a bit later.**

**Thanks for reading. I hope to hear from some of you with a lil' sumthin, sumthin for yours truly. Until next time…**


	8. A Change of Pace

**Alright, new entry! Here's hoping you like it as much as past chapters! So, as promised, we see a bit more of the other characters here. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own 'Interview with the Vampire'. Though the premise of this story is mine and mine alone! Mine! I claim it!  
**

_Chapter 7: A Change of Pace_

Six years. For six years she'd had that cat, and she'd loved his lazy, obese hide with every ounce of her being.

She'd come upon Buyo in an alleyway a few blocks from her house, picking off garbage scraps and looking as though he would keel over any minute. He'd been about three years old, she guessed, though he probably weighed about the same as a four month old kitten. At first he'd been incredibly skittish, and wouldn't so much as come out from under the dumpster to sniff her hand.

So, every day for two weeks, Kagome had stopped in and brought him a tin of cat food. Slowly but surely he'd warmed to her, letting her pet him and rubbing against her leg in appreciation. At the end of the first two weeks, he'd followed her home, and she hadn't the heart to turn him away. Afterward he had made a full recovery, though his weight gain had gone a bit farther than she had originally expected it would. In the end Kagome had decided that, since he'd been starving for heaven knows how long, he deserved to be a bit spoiled.

They'd shared six happy years together.

"You alright?"

Kagome looked up at the sound of her closest friend's voice, noting the steaming smiley-face cup being offered to her. She took the mug and huddled back into the sofa, releasing a long sigh. "Yeah," she responded, "he was an old cat. He had to die sometime."

Kagome had come home to find her beloved, fat cat curled up by the coat closet, and when he didn't rouse upon her entering she'd known instantly. Of course she was sad, but death was merely a part of life, and she had dealt with the loss of a pet before.

As soon as she'd found out, Sango - being the dear she was - had insisted that Kagome spend the night with her. The blue-eyed woman blew languidly on her cocoa, smiling as her friend settled next to her. "How was work today?" she asked as she inhaled the delightful aroma of her drink.

"Alright, I guess. You remember Kibbles, don't you?"

Kagome nodded before shuddering. Yes, she remembered him…

During Sango's first week as a licensed veterinarian, Kagome had popped by to see how her friend was faring, and _Kibbles_ had been in for a checkup. The scruffy Yorkshire terrier had sauntered up to her and taken a seat on her foot as though he'd done it hundreds of times before… and then proceeded to urinate all over her brand new zebra pumps. She had been devastated.

"He was in today. He had an encounter with a neighbor's rather large Manx cat."

Kagome stifled a giggle. Though she loved all animals, something about that little dog just didn't sit well with her. She was quite certain he was the devil's incarnate, but then again she might have just been bitter after the untimely demise of her favorite animal print heels. The latter seemed more probable.

"So I was thinking," the brunette began, almost hesitantly, and instantly Kagome was on edge.

"What were you thinking?" she replied, grinning as Sango's cat Kilala leapt up onto the couch and plopped herself down into a comfortable position across Kagome's lap.

"Have you ever thought about a dating site?"

Kagome paused, her hand frozen on the cat's back, mid-stroke. "I knew it," she sighed, "You invite me over and bribe me with hot cocoa, claiming that you only want to cheer me up… and all the while you're plotting another silly attempt at finding me a man. Well I say 'nay' to you, madam; your efforts are all for naught."

"Come one, 'Gome, it's not that bad of an idea!" Sango pressed, sliding closer to her friend and nudging her with her elbow.

"This cocoa is phenomenal, Sango."

"Would you quit ignoring me?"

Blowing a raspberry, the raven-haired female lowered her mug and slung an arm over the back of the couch. "I really don't want to go on some sleazy date site and end up hooking up with a guy whose ten years older and one hundred pounds heavier than he claimed to be online."

"It's not a chat room, Kagome. A dating site is a legitimate, respectable method of finding a compatible partner," Sango insisted.

Kagome shook her head, grumbling, "Its okay, dear; you don't need to look for anymore dates for me."

The brunette eyed her friend suspiciously, inquiring, "What do you mean by that?"

Kagome fidgeted. "It means exactly what it sounds like it means."

"I don't think so. There's an underlying meaning here… I've known you for too long for you to pull the wool over my eyes."

"You're being silly."

"Am I?" Sango pressed, setting down her cocoa and leaning closer to her friend. "If you were uninterested in dating, you would have said that you were 'uninterested in dating'. What _you _said tells me, in Kagome speak, though you don't want _me_ to keep looking for a date for you, it doesn't necessarily mean that you're against the idea. Which means… Kagome, have you met someone?"

The blue-eyed female blushed a little, blinking once.

Her friend all but launched herself into Kagome's arms, throwing the pair of them off the side of the couch. Kilala leapt out of harms way with only an instant to spare, meowing unhappily at their rough handling of her.

"Oh, my god! When did you meet someone? Who is he? Do I know him? What does he do? Tell me everything!"

Kagome grumbled from her place on the floor, pinned to the carpet. For a trim woman, her friend certainly weighed a lot more than one might suspect. It was probably muscle from all of those self defense classes.

At that moment the front door opened, a young man with dark blue eyes and short black hair stepping into the entryway with an armful of groceries. He paused; staring wordlessly at the two women sprawled all over each other on the living room floor. A huge smile slid across his face. "So sorry for interrupting your slumber party, ladies. Please, please, don't let me spoil all of your fun. You can continue on with your wrestling and-"

"Can it, you pervert."

His face fell, a hurt expression overcoming his features. "Sango dear, whatever do you mean? I was merely assuring you that my presence will, in no way, disrupt whatever girly activities you and Kagome have planned for the evening."

"Girly activities?"

"Certainly! You know… the things all _normal_ women do during sleep-overs. Like pillow fights and practicing kissing on one another. Perfectly normal things…"

Sango lifted herself off the floor, crossing her arms and eyeing up her husband. "Miroku, you can wipe that phony innocent look off of your face. You do remember that Kagome knows you just as well as I do?"

His guiltless expression melted away in favor of a leer, and he sauntered into the kitchen to deposit his load on the table. "Forgive me, love, but can you blame a man for trying?"

"When that man happens to be the biggest lecher I've ever met… yes, I think I can," Sango responded seriously as she followed him to see what he'd picked up at the grocery store. Before she had a chance to root through the bags, a strong arm wound around her middle and pulled her back against a hard chest. A set of warm lips slid along her ear and down her neck, a startled moan leaving her as her back arched.

"But that's the way you like it, lover," Miroku breathed hotly against her jaw.

Sango turned within her husband's embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck as she replied, "True… though there are times when I expect you to behave like a good boy."

"Do I get a reward for behaving?" he countered, a suggestive gleam lighting up his deep, nearly grey eyes.

"Maybe…"

Their lips met, tongues caressing passionately in a promise of the pleasure to come. A small cough separated them.

Sango blushed to the roots when she caught sight of Kagome standing in the kitchen doorway, a tiny smirk on her lips as she lifted an amused brow. "Are you sure it's okay for me to stay over tonight? I mean, I can go home and mourn Buyo's passing just fine by myself…"

"No, no! Stay! Miroku can control himself for the night," Sango urged, slapping said man's hand as it squeezed her bottom.

He grinned saucily, leaning over her shoulder and humming, "Ah, but can you, my little sex-fiend?"

She tried to bat him away, but he had already moved out of range, sidling to the doorway where Kagome stood in her flannel pajama bottoms and a tank top.

"Kagome, how are you?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her in a warm hug.

"I'm doing okay," she answered, returning the gesture.

Miroku, instead of letting go, began rubbing circles over her back, cooing to her in a dramatic voice, "It'll get easier with time, 'Gome. Until then, you have your dear, _dear _friends to keep you company." His hand began slithering downward as he rubbed, nearly reaching the swell of her backside before a sharp pain stabbed through his skull.

"When I told you to control yourself, I meant to keep your hands off of Kagome as well," Sango chastised tersely as she removed her thumb from the pressure point behind Miroku's ear.

He rubbed his head, mumbling, "Letting you take those self defense courses was a mistake."

"Are you kidding?" she piped up, "That is the best damn thing I've ever invested money into. Now I can fend off _unwanted_ perverts when they try to molest my friends."

The feisty brunette led Kagome back into the living room. "I'm going to make some popcorn. Why don't you pick out a movie you want to watch?" she suggested.

Kneeling down by the television as Sango scampered back to the kitchen, Kagome laughed when she heard a little shriek and a resounding 'slap'. Those two would never change. She flipped through the top row of DVD's in the entertainment stand, stopping when one title caught her eye. 'Hm, I haven't watched 'Interview With the Vampire' for a long time,' she mused, pulling the movie from the shelf and powering on the DVD player.

Kagome settled herself back on the sofa as the main menu popped up, listening with enjoyment as her friends bickered in the kitchen. The young woman couldn't help but think to herself that she had never seen a better couple. Miroku, as much as he joked about hitting on other women, only had eyes for Sango, and she only had eyes for him. She certainly hoped that one day she would find a man that would make her as happy as Sango was. She heard the microwave beep and suddenly remembered that said female had uncovered her secret. Kagome hoped that she would have forgotten the entire thing.

"So," she began softly as the married couple entered the living room, "I hope you don't mind a vampire movie."

"Not at all," Sango chirped, "but first you need to tell me about this man."

"Man?" Miroku chimed with interest, "Do tell."

Kagome groaned. Of course Sango, with her immaculate memory, would never forget something like this. "It's nothing, really. I mean, I don't even know if he's interested."

"And why wouldn't he be?" the brunette queried as she chewed a piece of popcorn.

"Well, I don't know him all that well. Jak seems to think that he's interested, but I don't know…"

"Well if Jak thinks he's interested then he probably is," Sango went on.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well… Jak is a man. He would know what signs to look for."

Kagome reached across the coffee table and scooped up a handful of popcorn. "I suppose so… but I'm still sort of uncertain about the whole thing."

"So, who is he?"

The raven-haired girl bit her lip, unsure if she wanted to answer that question. Yet, when she caught sight of Sango's determined look, she knew she wouldn't be allowed to get off easily if she refused to tell. Sighing, she muttered, "Sesshomaru Taisho."

"You're joking?"

She shook her head in the negative.

"Wow, Kagome," Miroku hummed, "you completely close yourself off from the dating world for six years… and now you've landed one of the biggest fish in the sea."

She blew a disbelieving raspberry. "You say that like it's a done deal. I told you I don't know if he's interested or not."

"Go for it!" the blue-eyed male exclaimed while leaning forward and patting Kagome's hand. "I mean, this is Sesshomaru Taisho we're talking about. That man is just… sexy…"

Both women stared incredulously at him.

"What?"

"Don't tell me you're turning into a bisexual on me, Miroku," Sango droned.

He smiled, pulling Sango up against him and kissing her on the head. "Though I'm always opened to experimentation, you know you're the only one for me, darling. No other woman… or man… would do."

She grinned and swatted his chest playfully, turning back to Kagome to pump her for information. "So, what brought this whole thing on?"

Kagome sighed, thinking back to her first meeting with Taisho. "Well, it started during the interview, I suppose. I had a very strong attraction to him…"

"You and every other straight woman in the world," Miroku added teasingly.

She stuck her tongue out and continued. "It sort of took me off guard. I haven't been drawn to a guy for… well, y'know… but him! The second I saw him I could see there was something different about him, something that I don't think many people know about. It got me thinking that I'd like to find out what sort of person he is outside of work."

Miroku grinned. "Sometimes people just 'click' like that, 'Gome." He cast a quick glance down at his wife, who smiled prettily.

Kagome certainly knew what he meant. The first time Sango had met Miroku had been at a college party, and Kagome had been present to witness the entire ordeal. He had grabbed Sango's backside, claiming afterward that he'd 'thought her to be someone else'. _Someone else _indeed…

However, despite his perverted gesture, Sango had been taken with him. Kagome couldn't understand it at first, how her friend could be attracted to a man who had just randomly copped-a-feel on her. Yet now it was rather clear to her that the pair of them were simply meant to be with one another. But that was a Sango-sort-of-thing… not something that Kagome expected would ever happen to her.

"I haven't been able to get him out of my head lately, and the other day I met him again at the photo shoot for this edition's cover page." There was a moment of silence, and Kagome rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly before spluttering, "Isn't that silly? I mean, I've only met him twice… and they were both business occasions… and I'm acting like a lovestruck teenager!"

"I don't think it's silly at all. Everyone feels attraction… even Sesshomaru Taisho."

"I know that… but people like him get together with models or actresses… not plain, boring magazine journalists."

"You're far from being plain, Kagome," Sango told her, "You're attractive, successful, and smart… why wouldn't he be interested in someone like you?"

She shrugged. "It just seems way too surreal. It's hard for me to believe that someone whose name is known worldwide might be interested in me. But what am I going on about?" she chuckled, "There has been so little to suggest that he likes me in _that _way. It isn't like he's asked me on a date or anything."

"Maybe not yet," Sango said playfully, "but that could change. Do you know if you'll see him again?"

Kagome wrung the hem of her tank top in her hands. "I'll see him at the company's yearly dinner and auction. I invited him at the photo shoot, and he said he'd try to make it, but that's not one-hundred percent-"

"YOU asked HIM out?" Sango shouted.

"I didn't 'ask him out', Sango," Kagome replied while trying to get the ringing in her ears to stop. "Its strictly business. He's a wealthy man, and I thought that maybe he might contribute to the cause… that's all."

"You are such a horrible liar," the brunette sighed. "However, this is good. When the two of you meet again perhaps things will progress to the next step."

Kagome didn't like the tone Sango's voice was taking. She sounded like she was scheming, and the young journalist found herself sorely wishing that she hadn't spilled the beans about Taisho. Sango was sure to try and play matchmaker for her, and for the first time Kagome was put off by the notion. She'd allowed it before simply because she hadn't really taken any of it seriously… but this was different. If she and the businessman were destined to have something, then it would happen. Chances were Taisho probably wouldn't even remember her name come time for the auction. Hell, it was likely that he'd already forgotten her.

* * *

He had never been so distracted. How was it that a single person could grasp so much of his attention? This Kagome Higurashi… she was some sort of virus, spreading through his brain and infecting the whole of his body, so that there wasn't a single moment when his thoughts weren't lingering on her.

Today was the day that Inuyasha would become a legitimate member of his company… and so, naturally, his thoughts _should _have been focused on the chaos that was soon to be wrought upon his orderly work regime.

Oh no… while he should have been occupying himself with thinking up ways to make certain Inuyasha didn't get into trouble and stayed out of his hair, he found himself recalling silly little things about the Higurashi woman. Like the way she seemed to like chewing her lowed lip when she was thinking, or the lovely shade of pink she turned while flustered.

It was, quite frankly, ridiculous. The only reason he could deduce that he would have such an extreme reaction to a woman who he barely knew… was simply the fact that it had been so long since he'd been attracted to anyone. He'd been picky before, but since his change his social life regarding women had become nonexistent. So, truly, could one blame him for being so interested in the girl? She was the first female to capture his attention in such a way for three years; it was only natural that he would be curious about her.

And, despite popular belief, he had never truly been that interested in air-headed bimbos with man made faces. He liked his women to be attractive, certainly, but in a more natural way. The modern rendition of 'beauty' was a tad unrealistic, to him. He wanted a woman, not a Barbie doll… and aside from his aversion for silicone and collagen, he also had a strong sense of dislike for women who had no morals or beliefs of their own; women who only cared about the way that they looked or how many people knew their name.

He appreciated a strong willed woman, and Kagome Higurashi undoubtedly seemed to be that. Though... he didn't really know enough about her to make that kind of presumption… yet another reason why he wanted to get to know her more thoroughly. He needed to see if there was even reason behind his attraction toward her, or if she was simply another shallow, self centered wench. If she was, his attraction toward her would deflate… but if she proved to be something more…

"Sir, Inuyasha is here to see you."

He groaned. Swiping an anxious hand through his hair, Sesshomaru pulled himself out from his desk, clearing all signs of his previous thoughts from his face and steeling himself for the upcoming encounter with his stubborn ass of a half-brother.

* * *

Inuyasha waited quietly next to the receptionist's desk, nervousness fluttering uncomfortably in his belly. He wasn't exactly thrilled with the situation his father had placed him in, though he knew the old man meant well.

For years he'd been trying to bring the two of them together, but no matter how much effort he put forth it all seemed to get them nowhere. Sesshomaru was downright unpleasant toward him, so who could blame him for being abrasive back? It was a nasty habit he'd picked up as a child; lashing out at people when he felt threatened, that is.

He didn't like the notion of having to compete with his brother anymore than he already did. All throughout school he'd fallen into Sesshomaru's shadow, never achieving anywhere near as much as he had. Inuyasha severely disliked the idea of repeating that process. He felt inadequate enough as it was… he didn't need any reminders that he would never be as good as his brother.

It was his own fault, he supposed… though he would never admit it to anyone. He had dallied for too long once out of college, and Kyousei had taken it as either a sign that he had no plans for the future… or as an opportunity to bring the two siblings together. His father loved both he and Sesshomaru, but he was a tad overbearing at times. Well… he was exceedingly overbearing… most of the time.

Inuyasha supposed it had something to do with the fact that his father felt guilty for what had happened to Sesshomaru after his mother's death, and as an attempt to reconcile for his failings, he tried to include himself as much as he could in his son's lives. Though his heart was always in the right place, it just made him seem meddlesome. He could see that, but he wasn't so certain that Sesshomaru could.

Kyousei tended to hover so much that his 'love' came off as more of a control issue. He would act before asking, and that often resulted in him making decisions that were meant to help… but only made things more complicated.

He sighed, his foot tapping rhythmically against the marble floor.

The secretary, Rin, smiled at him from her seat. "He should be out in a moment," she assured him.

He rolled his eyes. The bastard was probably in there twiddling a pen between his fingers, taking his sweet ass time just to annoy Inuyasha. Sesshomaru had always enjoyed making him nervous.

Just then, one of the large double doors across the room was pulled open, and his brother stepped forth from his office with even, fluid motions. He glared, slightly envious, as the asshole strolled casually across the sleek flooring, his blank amber eyes staring lethargically in his general direction. How it was possible for a man to move so gracefully he'd never know, and even standing next to Sesshomaru made him feel awkward and clumsy. He shook his head.

"Rin," the elder Taisho called softly to his secretary. When she looked up with an inquisitive expression he informed her, "I will be back shortly. If anyone calls, take a message."

She nodded, chiming a happy, "Yes, sir!" before continuing on with whatever she had been doing before.

The tall reviver looked expectantly toward Inuyasha, motioning for him to follow. The pair of them stepped onto the elevator, and Sesshomaru pressed the button for the fifteenth floor. The doors slid closed, and the light-haired male regarded his brother momentarily, taking in the crinkling of his dark brows and the angry fire in his deep chocolate eyes. His ebony hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, and he was wearing a pair of black slacks and a white button-down, which he had left un-tucked...

"From here on in you are to appear presentable at all times. No jeans, t-shirts, sneakers, or anything of the like."

Inuyasha huffed, but remained quiet otherwise.

Sesshomaru had to say he was rather surprised that the brat had held his tongue for that one. He had expected Inuyasha to make a fuss over the dress code. "You are to arrive at five-thirty every morning, and will work until four. You will have two, fifteen minute coffee breaks; one at nine and one at two. You have an hour for lunch."

"Five-thirty? You have got to be shittin' me! Do you know where I live? I'll have to wake up at four in the god damn morning just to make it on time!"

He bit back a grin of triumph. He knew the punk wouldn't be able to remain quiet through that one. "I am aware of where you live, Inuyasha. Yet, no one else in the company seems to have issues with arriving on time. You'll simply have to start going to sleep at a reasonable hour."

The black-haired male growled, snapping, "I do have a life, y'know?"

This time, he couldn't help the smile. He turned to stare at Inuyasha while humming, "Sacrifices must be made in order to maintain a successful career, little brother."

The elevator slowed to a stop and the doors opened. He stepped out onto the fifteenth floor, following his elder sibling down a hall and into an office. He walked in after Sesshomaru, taking his time to appraise the space. It wasn't grand, in any way, though he'd half expected his brother to stick him in a broom closet.

"This is your office. Your break room is on the eighteenth floor, and the bathrooms are to the right of the elevators. On your desk you will find your entry key. Use it to clock yourself in and out of work and to gain access to the building during the morning. Your parking space is 'fifteen-twelve'."

Inuyasha nodded, making his way toward his desk and eyeing the thick booklet placed next to his keyboard. He picked it up, flipping it open and scanning through the small print momentarily.

"That," Sesshomaru stated, referring to the booklet, "is a guide. In it you will find the rules and regulations of the company, as well as a layout of all of the floors and the names of the employees who work here. I expect you to study it thoroughly."

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha griped, setting the book down and leaning against his desk. "So what exactly am I doing?"

"You're starting as a supply distributor; you will see to the needs of the other workers. It is your job to make sure that the employees of this company always have everything they need. You are to make an inventory list of what each floor requires, and after the morning stock delivery, you will distribute things where they are needed."

"I'm a fricken' stock boy?" he barked.

"Technically, yes."

"This is bullshit, Sesshomaru. I know I let father talk me into this, but I'm not working a shitty, minimum wage job!"

The regenerator frowned. "None of my employees are paid minimum wage, Inuyasha. You have to start somewhere, boy, and don't think you'll be getting any handouts from me. If you want to hold a larger position in the company, you will have to prove to me that you are capable of handling the responsibility."

"I've studied business too, asshole! It's not like I'm some pimple-faced punk who just finished working at a fast food restaurant!"

"That may be true, but you have _no _experience when it comes to the real business world. The boardroom and the classroom are very different places. You're lucky I don't have you scrubbing toilets, Inuyasha."

"Well, what if I'm not okay with being a stock boy?"

Sesshomaru almost laughed. "Then you had best seek employment elsewhere. However, I ask that you allow me to be present when you tell _father_ that you refused to work for even a day. His expression will be most comical."

What he was about to say froze in his throat upon hearing those words. His brother was right. Their father would be sorely disappointed. Inuyasha had let the man down too many times before; he couldn't let Sesshomaru beat him so easily this time. "Keh, whatever."

"_Unfortunately_," the taller of the two began in a voice that suggested he was anything but disappointed, "I have other things that need my attention. I will not be able to give you a more thorough introduction to the company. However, I have arranged for someone to train you for your position."

Inuyasha had a bad feeling about this, his gut twisting anxiously as he noted the devious look that flashed in Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Yura," the tall, pale-haired man beckoned, and within seconds a voluptuous woman with short, black hair and light brown eyes poked her head in the door.

He blinked. She certainly was attractive… yet this didn't seem like something that Sesshomaru would do. There was most definitely something wrong with this entire situation.

The reviver smiled to himself. The boy had no idea what he was in for. Upon his first meeting with Yura, he'd found her attractive; though he'd been put off by her obvious superficiality. However, this woman had a boisterous, loud-mouthed, and almost clingy quality that made her practically unbearable. The only reason he'd hired her was because of her meticulous resume and the praise she'd gotten from her previous employer... that and the fact that he would almost never have to see her, so it really didn't matter what she was like.

But from the look on Inuyasha's face… Sesshomaru believed it was safe to say the boy was in for a big shock… and a substantial pain in his ass. "Yura, you will walk Inuyasha through his duties as stock distributor. I'm putting it in your hands." With that he took his leave, exiting just as the bubbly woman introduced herself.

"Oh me, oh my, but where are my manners? I'm Yura! If you have any questions whatsoever, please feel free to ask. I'm here to help, after all!"

Inuyasha nodded, now rather uncertain of how he felt about this woman.

She giggled at his expression, a sound that made Inuyasha wince. "Oh, you're so cute! I can tell we're going to get along just swimmingly!"

The pitch of her voice seemed to get higher with every word she spoke, and Inuyasha could already see himself pulling his hair out come the end of the first day. She seemed like the annoying, nosy type; one of those girls who would call you thirty times a day to keep a tab on you. A shudder rippled up his spine.

He turned to glare at the space where Sesshomaru had disappeared from his line of sight, cursing the asshole for saddling him with this loud-mouthed twit. He knew that the bastard would have given him a hard time, but this was just plain dirty fighting.

**Poor Inuyasha… **

**Ah, Sesshomaru can be a bit of a bastard sometimes, but I had to do it. He just wouldn't be Sesshomaru without that tad bit of a superiority complex and a love of making his brother suffer.**

**I had to put that 'Interview With the Vampire' bit in there; it was just way too tempting. **

**And poor Kagome. I hate losing pets. When my first snake died I cried like a baby… same for the second one, after he got out of his tank and buggered off. The third one is still here though, and doing well! You should see just how well I reinforced his tank. Hockey taped the shit out of that mother fucker!**

**Ahem… please, if you find the time, tell me what you think.**


	9. Lunch and a Magazine

**Sorry this one took a bit longer than usual.**

**Disclaimer: I own nussing… nussing! Also... I don't own Raveneau.  
**

_Chapter 8: Lunch and a Magazine_

Sesshomaru placed the phone down on the receiver, pleased with how his day was progressing. The conference call he'd just come out off had gone wonderfully, and aside from that the construction of his assembly warehouse was ahead of schedule. If all continued to progress as it had been, it was likely that they might finish a couple of months before he had originally surmised.

Inuyasha, for the most part, had been keeping out of his hair, and was apparently doing well. Though the whelp seemed to like dropping by unannounced, he had not done so as of late. This gave him hope... though only a minute amount. Inuyasha, though a royal pain in his ass the majority of the time, was still young, and had much growing up to do. Perhaps the boy would surprise them all...

He swept long, graceful fingers through his hair, leaning back to rest against the cushioning of his chair. For once he had no form of headache whatsoever. Such a thing in itself was a rare occurrence, but to have no migraine _and _have an enjoyable, relatively uneventful day was something Sesshomaru had not had the pleasure of experiencing in a long time.

The day was lovely and warm, despite the seemingly endless sheet of clouds that blocked out the sun. He'd fed the night before, and was happily satiated for the time being.

"Sir, a package has just arrived for you," Rin's slight yet chipper voice informed him over the intercom, and he lifted a questioning brow.

He hadn't been expecting anything to arrive for him on this day. Thoughts of what it might possibly be swirled through his head as he told his secretary to bring it to him; a small, contemplative frown marring his otherwise stoic face. The little brunette woman slid his door open, a decorative box held between her slender fingers. She handed it to him over his desk, and he stood as he accepted it, eyeing the parcel warily.

It wasn't large, really, approximately fifteen by twelve inches, though it was very thin. A neatly tied, cream ribbon was secured around the chocolate brown box. He lifted the cover, mildly surprised at what he found inside. Nestled in cream tissue paper, a copy of the newest addition of Shift Magazine sat innocently within, his own image staring back at him from the front cover. There was also a note.

He examined the small paper, noting the distinctly feminine writing scrawled across it.

_Mr. Taisho,_

_Both the company and I thank you for taking_

_time out of your busy schedule to help us; we_

_greatly appreciate it. I hope that the article_

_is to your liking._

_Sincerely,_

_Kagome Higurashi_

Sesshomaru set the note aside, lifting the magazine out of the box with a small grin tilting his lips.

She had sent him a gift. The notion made him feel... oddly warm inside; the cold, painful ache that usually filled his chest ebbed momentarily, and he breathed a quiet sight of relief. It was a brilliant day indeed.

Looking up at his receptionist, who had been waiting patiently, he informed her, "You may go, Rin. However, if you could bring me a coffee..."

She nodded, turning on her heel and strolling out of the office to leave him to his own devices.

He flipped to the table of contents, locating the page number of the article he sought to read. He was earnestly curious to see what the woman had written about him, for he had never read an editorial on himself. Well… at least not quite. The droning, completely pointless ramblings of horny teenage girls in gossip magazines were not what he considered legitimate articles...

The businessman settled himself in his chair, folding the magazine onto his desk and scanning over the fine print with inquisitive, amber eyes. So engrossed in reading was he, that he nearly missed Rin as she entered with his coffee. He murmured a soft thanks to the girl and continued on, his eyes never once leaving the paper, even as his finger looped through the handle of his mug and drew it to his lips. He took his time reading, enjoying the article almost as much as he enjoyed the thought that it was Kagome who'd written such things about him. He had most of his work for the day completely finished, aside from a phone call he needed to make and a set of documents he needed to proofread before signing.

He hummed to himself, satisfied with what he'd read. Placing the magazine down, he pushed himself from his desk and turned to gaze silently out his window. The piece, simply titled '_**Corporate Prodigy: Sesshomaru Taisho**_', mostly discussed his success as a businessman where so many others had failed, as well as his plans for the future. It had not been a ridiculously long editorial, only four pages or so, but had been one of the most well written columns he'd ever had the pleasure of reading. She was respectful to both his name and image, and it was obvious to him that she had been very meticulous in writing the piece. He was pleased that she had portrayed him in a way that did not betray his reputation.

This Higurashi woman had an interesting method of writing, he found. While she covered rather serious topics the majority of the time, she often wrote with much emotion, putting in her two cents here and there. Her flattery had been subtle, but he had always been very good at reading between the lines. It seemed to him that she admired him; yet whether that admiration was strictly platonic or not he wasn't certain.

But...Sesshomaru was pleased, a feat not easily attained, and decided that a little thanks were in order. Nodding to himself, Sesshomaru retrieved the small box of business cards he kept in the top drawer of his desk, flipping through them until he came upon the one Higurashi had given to him after the interview he'd had with her. The company's number, as well as her extension, was typed across the bottom.

He set it aside and lifted the phone from the receiver, dialing speedily and settling himself back against his chair once again. As he waited for her to answer, he examined the small note she'd sent with the magazine. Her natural perfume was there; the light, airy scent clinging to the small piece of paper, along with the scent of ink. She had the most incredible aroma, fresh and distinct. It was incredibly pleasant, and he found it somewhat relieving to be near her, if only to smell her incredible scent. Amidst the barrage of overwhelmingly unpleasant smells of the city, hers was like a breath of fresh air.

"Kagome Higurashi, how may I help you?"

Her voice was soft and lilting in his ears. He set the note aside. "Afternoon, Miss Higurashi."

"Mr. Taisho…?"

Her response was a trifle comical to him. She sounded surprised… and flustered. "Did I catch you at a bad time?" he queried, grinning when she stuttered a quick 'no'. So, it was entirely obvious to him now that he was not the only one who had been affected by their meetings. Apparently, her admiration toward him wasn't entirely nonsexual.

The thought made his already impressive ego puff up just a little bit more, and he lowered his voice an octave just to see how she might react. "Splendid. I was just calling to extend my thanks to you, Miss Higurashi. I greatly enjoyed your piece."

He could almost see the blush that would be staining her cheeks at that very moment, and he bit back a triumphant bark of wicked laughter as she cleared her throat.

Her voice seemed almost timid when she spoke. "Ah… I'm glad."

"Thank you, as well, for the magazine."

"Oh… it's fine. I figured it was the least I could do, considering you gave up your time to see me and then come to the photo shoot," she assured him.

Though it had been an entirely innocent reply, Sesshomaru couldn't help but think of her delightful lips as he listened to her speak; the image of those plump, pink morsels causing his already rapidly beating heart to flutter even faster. He was not certain why he had thought of such a thing at that moment, but the effect she had on him was not at all unpleasant. As bizarre as it was for him to feel arousal again after all of these years, it was not an unwanted reaction. Hell, had he not been superhuman, he was certain to have the worst case of sexual deprivation and blue balls imaginable.

"It was very thoughtful of you," he went on, insisting, "Please, allow me to thank you over lunch." He heard her gasp, accompanied by a soft shuffling noise.

"That… that's very generous of you, Mr. Taisho, but unnecessary. A simple thank you is more than enough."

"But I want to," was his instantaneous response.

"Oh… well then, I suppose-"

"Are you available tomorrow at noon?"

There was a momentary pause. "Uh… yes."

"Wonderful. I will be there at twelve-fifteen, if that is acceptable?" Sesshomaru crooned, anxious to gaze upon her faultless face once more.

"I-I guess… I mean, yes, that's fine!"

He heard her place her hand over the mouthpiece and swear quietly, chuckling to himself at her obvious distress.

"You'll have to forgive me," she told him, "I'm a bit tired today, and I haven't really been myself this morning."

"It is of no consequence. We all have our days..."

She laughed nervously on the other end of the line, muttering something along the lines of, 'You have no idea,' before chirping into the phone, "So… I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

A naughty smile pulled at his lips, and he simply couldn't help himself. The girl was just too fun to tease. In the sultriest voice he could manage, he purred, "Indeed. Until then, Miss Higurashi… Have a lovely evening."

She squeaked a little farewell before hanging up the phone, and he calmly placed his own back down in the receiver, satisfied with the outcome of things. Just as he had hoped, he would be seeing her again… and soon.

He swiveled his chair to look out the window of his office, his eyes trained on the thick blanket of cloud that blocked out the pristine blue of the sky, his mind lingering on Kagome. Truthfully, he'd always been glad to have the predatory prowess that came with being a hematonist… yet, never before had he taken such avid delight in it. Of course, he'd never had such a tempting woman to properly use such abilities on…

The grin that had been on his lips since Higurashi had answered the phone widened marginally, and he turned in his chair and slid fluidly to his feet. Retrieving his empty mug, he made for the door to his office, intent on fetching another cup of coffee. In truth, he wasn't certain why he drank so much of the stuff... but it was more than likely out of habit than anything else.

There really was little left to do for the remainder of the day, aside from count down the seconds until he was able to glimpse upon a certain journalist's angelic features again. Indeed his day was going splendidly… but it paled in comparison to the promise of what tomorrow had in store.

* * *

Kagome fanned her face with a small notebook she kept in her top drawer, relaying the conversation she'd had with Sesshomaru Taisho only moments ago. She sounded like a silly little idiot. Of course she had failed to mention the reason that she was so tired and, therefore, out of it… was because she'd been kept awake last night by dirty dreams of him.

It had almost sounded like he was asking her on a date… but that was just silly. 'He's only being nice, Kagome. You sent him the magazine, and now he just wants to thank you!' her mind insisted, though her libido whispered that it was not quite such an innocent gesture. Such implications sent color racing to her cheeks yet again, and Kagome growled to herself at her naughty train of thought. Yet, she was only human… and Sesshomaru Taisho was a god…

Kagome wondered idly what said god would look like when divest of clothes. She should have felt guilty for thinking such dirty things about a complete stranger… but she simply couldn't bring herself to care any longer. There was no denying it. She had it _bad_. So, with that out of the way, she took a moment to indulge in the image of Sesshomaru, with no shirt on… or pants, for that matter. A satisfied sigh left her lips.

"What are you so googly-eyed about? Get laid last night?"

She shot up in her chair, her eyes shooting to the door where her boss stood, eying her inquisitively. "Oh!" she peeped, "you scared me, Jak!"

"Caught you in the middle of a fantasy, did I?" he hummed as he strolled casually in the room.

When she didn't respond immediately and only continued to stare at him with a wide-eyed expression, he gasped, a hand going to his mouth as he hissed, "Oh, you were! Don't tell me...!"

He lifted both hands to halt anything she might say, giving her a little once over before grinning manically and cooing, "Sesshomaru Taisho?"

The color drained from her face.

"Oh, darling, have you got the hots for him?" Jak all but yelled, seating himself at the edge of her desk before mumbling, "Can't say I blame you. Yuuuuummy!"

Huffing in indignation, Kagome pressed, "It's not like that! I was just thinking about tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?"

'_Damn it!_'

"Uh… my mother's birthday?"

A scrupulously manicured brow lifted in disbelief. "You are such a horrid liar, dear. Your mother's birthday is the fifteenth of October. Now… what is going on tomorrow?"

She sighed in defeat, slouching in her chair and placing her face in her hands. "I'm going for lunch with Sesshomaru Taisho."

"You little bitch!" Jak gushed, "How on earth did that happen?"

She waved a hand, insisting, "It's nothing romantic. He just wanted to thank me for sending him a copy of the magazine."

He wasn't buying it. "_Yeah_-huh… Kagome… 'thank you' between business associates is an email or an awkward handshake. Lunch and coffee are like the building blocks to the actual date."

"You. Are. Ridiculous." She shook her head, groaning and staring at her boss through her fingers.

"Mark my words," Jak sang as he made to leave her office, "I give this thing a month… two, tops! By then he'll be wearing you like a finely tailored suit."

She gasped in horror and embarrassment, snatching the foam coaster from her desk and throwing it at her employer. A small pout curled her lower lip when he slipped out of harm's way before her projectile hit.

Jak, Miroku, Sango… all of them were absolutely batty. This was a friendly, strictly professional luncheon, and nothing more.

* * *

Kagome stared at the clock on her computer anxiously, thinking to herself that it was entirely possible that this may be more than a 'friendly, strictly professional luncheon'.

She'd been awake for several hours last night, thinking over what Jak had said, as well as the conversation she'd had with her friends earlier on. Could it be possible that the gorgeous, seemingly untouchable Sesshomaru Taisho was interested in her?

She had ten minutes left until he came to pick her up. She wasn't really sure if she was supposed to meet him downstairs or if he had planned on coming in to get her. 'Pull yourself together, damn it! You sound like a blithering moron. Just meet him downstairs… after all… that would be the polite thing to do.'

That decided, she pulled her purse from the bottom drawer of her desk and straightened her dress as she stood, thinking that she would stop by Jak's office quickly before she left. Upon entering, she found that both Kouga and Ayame were already speaking with him, and she made an apologetic gesture when all three turned to look at her. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt!"

"No, no, Kagome, darling… come in. It's nothing that can't wait," Jakotsu insisted, removing his thin rimmed glasses and setting down the papers he had been reading. A wry smile twisted his lips as he looked her over, a pleased hum leaving his throat.

"Oh, Gome, you look so good!" Ayame piped, smiling widely.

"What's the occasion?" Kouga teased, "I don't know if I've ever seen you wear a dress to work."

"She's going on a date," Jak butt in before Kagome had a chance to respond.

"A date?"

"With who?"

"It's not a date, guys!" Kagome persisted, "It's just coffee!"

Kouga grinned, sliding up next to the raven-haired woman with a devious look in his eye. "You're getting awfully defensive, Kagome. Are you sure this isn't a date?"

She blushed, shaking her head while insisting, yet again, "I'm sure! Mr. Taisho and I are merely business acquaintances."

"Taisho? As in T.I. Software, _Sesshomaru_ Taisho?" Ayame squealed.

"The one and only," Jak purred, clasping his hands together. "Darling, you look fantastic. I wish you the best of luck on your da – er… coffee… Was there anything you needed?"

Kagome shook her head. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm going, so if anyone needs to get a hold of me, just tell them to call my cell."

"I'll pass on the message. Now hurry along… you don't want to keep him waiting," Jak clipped, ushering her out the door with a hand on her back.

The young journalist made her way to the elevator at a leisurely pace, knowing she had a few minutes yet before twelve-fifteen. It had taken her longer than usual to get dressed that morning, and as she looked at her reflection in the elevator doors, she couldn't help but feel that perhaps the dress was a bit too short. She tugged nervously at the bottom, chewing her lip as she did so. It had been years since she'd gone out with a man she was _actually _interested in. 'But you aren't really 'going out' with him, per se,' she reminded herself, 'just lunch… that's all!'

God she needed a paper bag to hyperventilate in. Shaking her hands to try and get them to stop trembling, Kagome watched the numbers along the panel light up, tapping her toe against the floor as she counted down. When the elevator finally came to a slow stop, she took a deep breath, mumbling to herself, "You can do this! Don't make an ass of yourself!"

The doors slid open, and Kagome nearly choked on her own tongue.

There stood Sesshomaru Taisho, his presence overwhelming, with a small, slightly amused look on his face.

She blinked. 'What's that look for?' she wondered. It was almost as though he'd heard her silly little pep talk, and was laughing to himself over her apprehension. 'There's no way,' she told herself, 'I was in the elevator. You can't hear through elevator doors that well… can you?'

Realizing with mortification that she had been standing there staring at him for the past few seconds, Kagome squeaked as the elevator doors began closing again.

Taisho lifted a long arm and held it open, stepping aside to allow her through.

She smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she apologized, "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare. You just kind of caught me by surprise."

He nodded, motioning to the door and murmuring, "Shall we?"

She followed alongside him out the front doors, pointedly avoiding the many stares she was receiving from the people in the lobby, some of which were not very pleasant. She stepped out into the sunlight, her arm lifting to shield her eyes from the sun's harsh rays. She snuck a glance at Sesshomaru, who was sliding a pair of sunglasses onto his nose.

He looked wonderful, as always, in his black slacks and Cambridge blue, pinstripe button-down, which he had left untucked. He tilted his head toward a sleek silver car parked along the curb, and Kagome nearly had a heart attack.

"You drive a Tesla Roadster?"

He paused, looking over the rim of his sunglasses at her. "You know cars?"

She shrugged. "My father really loved cars… so it kind of became a passion of mine as well. I honestly don't have a car of my own, right now… but I still really enjoy them."

"Car enthusiast, photographer, journalist… anything else?" He'd nearly said environmentalist… though he'd caught himself at the last moment. Had he let that slip, the woman may have questioned him as to how he had come across said piece of information… which would mean that he would have to disclose the fact that he'd been reading about her online. That simply wouldn't do.

"I'm quite the historian, as well," she admitted, blushing at his appraising stare.

He laughed mildly, walking around to the driver's side of his vehicle while asking her, "Is there anything you can't do, Miss Higurashi?"

Kagome laughed back, opening the passenger door and ducking into the beautiful car. She slid her hands appreciatively over the dash. "Well," she began as Taisho closed his door, "I don't dance, I have horrible pitch, I can't cook… and I can't crochet. I know there's more, but that's all I can think of right now."

Sesshomaru started his Roadster, glancing dubiously across the car at his passenger. "Crochet…? How _have_ you gotten by in life?"

She gave a little shrug, sighing, "Oh, I manage."

"Is there anywhere specific you would prefer to go?" he asked as he pulled out onto the street.

Kagome shook her head, admitting, "I'm not picky. Actually I can stomach some pretty terrible things. I've built up quite the tolerance to bad food after having lived with my own terrible culinary skills for years."

He chuckled, changing lanes so that he could turn. He knew of an acceptable café only a few blocks away, where he had brunch with clients from time to time. The menu was palatable… something that was rare for him to find. With his unique sense of taste, there was little that pleased him in regards to food anymore.

Molten gold eyes slid to the side, taking in the profile of his passenger as she sat quietly, staring out the window of his car. She looked incredibly charming with her hair in loose curls, framing her lovely face.

He pulled in along the curb next to the quaint café, pleased to see that it was not busy. Though he'd never been all that fond of the attention his attractiveness brought him, he especially despised it when people watched him eat. Pulling his keys from the ignition and stuffing them in his pocket, Sesshomaru stepped out of his vehicle and strolled around the car, offering a hand to Kagome as she slid from her seat.

Smiling gratefully, the young journalist placed her hand in his, smoothing out her dress as he pulled her to her feet. She noted that it was a rather quiet neighborhood, consisting of what looked to be a few boutiques, a clock repair shop, a deli, and bookstore. It was quaint.

She felt his eyes on her, and turned to find Sesshomaru watching her silently. "What?" she questioned nervously, her hand flitting over her hair to make certain there was nothing lodged in it.

He grinned, shaking his head as he said in reassurance, "Nothing… it's simply that you look very lovely, Miss Higurashi."

Kagome grit her teeth almost painfully, trying to stop the impending blush that threatened to stain her cheeks. She was tired of seeming like a bumbling fool around this man. Where was her confidence… or brain for that matter? She was a journalist, damn it; her breed were supposed to be fearless. Mustering up every ounce of poise she could salvage, she shrugged nonchalantly, replying, "Why, thank you, Mr. Taisho. You're not so bad yourself."

A single, slender brow lifted in surprise at her response. It seemed the woman was becoming a little bolder. He preferred the change, for though he had found her shy nature endearing, he truly appreciated a woman who could hold her own. He led her onto the veranda and through the front doors of the café, glad to find that only two other tables were occupied. He had always been a man who enjoyed his privacy.

A short man with a moustache greeted them at the entry. "Mr. Taisho, such a pleasure to see you again!" the host beamed, a wide smile pulling at his thin lips. He glanced for a moment at Kagome, giving her a quick once over before inquiring, "Would you like the usual table, sir, or will it only be the two of you for lunch?"

"A table for two will suffice," he responded, following the older gentleman to a table near the back.

Kagome followed along behind them, secretly pleased at just how wonderful those words had sounded coming out of his mouth. There was something strangely intimate about the way he had said it, and her insides couldn't help but flutter in delight. She nodded gratefully as the host pulled a chair out for her, folding her hands against her thighs to keep her dress in place as she sat. Taisho took a seat across from her, settling himself with all the grace of a swan. He made her feel terribly awkward at times, though she couldn't deny that his elegance was a very large part of what made him attractive.

"I will leave this with you," the host crooned as he set a drink menu on their table, taking a small step back before adding, "Your waiter will be with you shortly."

She smiled crookedly when he beamed at her, watching him shuffle back to the front of the café before reaching out and taking the menu. Flipping it open, she skimmed the contents quickly, her eyes landing on a promising looking wine.

"Hmm, Chablis… oh, they have Raveneau…" she muttered to herself before staring at Taisho over the rim of the menu. "Will you be getting anything?" she asked him curiously.

His eyes glittered faintly with amusement as he queried, "You do realize that it is only lunch… don't you?"

She snapped the menu shut. "Yes… so?"

He shrugged. "I simply never pictured you as the type who would drink at midday."

Kagome blushed a little. "A glass of wine a day is good for you, you know."

A light brow lifted as he regarded her dubiously. "Indeed… though I generally have my wine _after _my work day is over… not during."

"I don't really drink that much anymore," Kagome told him, "Just a glass of something with my meals. Otherwise I tend to stay away from liquor."

He grinned, feeling rather playful. "Are you certain, Miss Higurashi. Denial is one of the more obvious signs of alcoholism."

She gave a false gasp of indignation. "An alcoholic? Moi? No, no... large amounts of liquor don't sit too well with me anymore."

"_Anymore_?"

She gave a sheepish little grin. "I was a bit of a lush when I was a teenager."

He gave a deep chuckle at that. It was hard for him to imagine such a tiny woman being able to hold her alcohol very well. Most her size would be considered lightweights. "A lush, hn?"

"Yup," she replied, adding as an afterthought, "In fact I bet that I could have given you a run for your money."

The waiter stole her eyes from Taisho as he stopped next to their table. He was fairly young, probably still in his early twenties, and relatively attractive. He was foreign, with blonde hair and smoky, green eyes. His skin was dark, and when he spoke his accent was apparent.

"Good afternoon. My name is Jake and I'll be your server today. Can I interest you in something to drink?"

Her steely blue gaze shifted back to the man she sat with. Standing next to the businessman, the other male looked dull and lackluster. Hell, Sesshomaru gave a new definition to the meaning of the word gorgeous. It almost made her feel bad for the poor boy.

"I'll have a glass of Raveneau, Chablis."

He smiled pleasantly at her, and she lifted a brow when she caught his eyes drift momentarily to the neckline of her dress, where she knew a very small amount of cleavage was visible.

Sesshomaru seemed to notice it too, as he cleared his throat and clasped his large, pale hands together on the table.

The boy's eyes shot to the older male for an instant before shifting back to meet with Kagome's. "Did you have a preference?" he asked innocently, though the guilty, slightly naughty flicker in his swimming green orbs said otherwise.

Kagome ignored it. She shook her head, intoning, "Not really. Just as long as it's not a ninety-one or a ninety-five."

He nodded and scribbled her drink order down on his notepad, turning then to Sesshomaru.

"A glass of water will be fine."

"Alright, then. Here are your menus… Our lunch special today is Thai chicken salad, and the soup is potato vegetable. I'll give you a few minutes to decide and be back with those drinks in a second." His gaze locked with Kagome's once more before he turned and walked off to what was presumably the kitchen.

She shook her head mildly, mumbling to herself about little boys while retrieving her menu and opening it. There were plenty of dishes that sounded relatively appealing, though the thought of Thai chicken made her mouth water. A loud growl echoed her thoughts, and she coughed awkwardly while chancing a glance in Sesshomaru's direction.

He was staring at her with those deep, molten orbs again, his features twisted in what she recognized as an amused expression. She fought the urge to stick her tongue out at him, and opted for ignoring him instead. She skimmed briefly over the menu picking one or two things in case she decided not to get the salad . Sesshomaru had apparently already made his decision as well, as his menu lie closed before him.

She suddenly had to use the washroom, and stood from her chair with as much grace as she could muster, letting her companion know, "I need to use the little girl's room. Could you direct me…?"

He pointed with one tapered finger toward the entrance, explaining, "They are located just to the left of the door."

She smiled, snatching her purse from the back of her chair and making to leave when the waiter approached the table with their drinks. Curious as to how her wine tasted, she stayed momentarily, stealing the glass from his tray and sipping it tentatively. It wasn't the best she'd ever had, but it wasn't abysmal either. All in all she was pleased. She set it on the table with a small nod of her head, inquiring curiously, "What's in the special?"

"It's a grilled chicken breast marinated in spicy, orange Thai sauce, placed on a bed of rice, broccoli, chow-mien noodles, and sprinkled with shaved almonds."

"I'll have that," she told him before excusing herself and heading off to the front of the café.

Sesshomaru noted that the male's eyes followed Kagome as she went, and a small frown dimpled his brow. Jealousy, something he had not felt in ages, bubbled to the surface of his mind. He chastised himself mildly. Obviously the chit posed no threat to him, so it was rather pointless for him to become worked up. Then again… such thoughts suggested that perhaps he viewed the Higurashi woman as more than an acquaintance or possible friend. His reaction to the other male's wandering eyes would be better suited to a situation where he viewed her as a potential romantic interest. Yet… the thought did not cause any form of unease or distaste in him. In fact, he rather liked the notion.

It had, after all, been years… and he would have to be a fool to let such a woman go without at least making an effort to get to know her better. Especially considering it could be many more years before he found another who stirred him the same way… or, perhaps such a thing would never occur again. If he allowed this woman to walk away from him… there was a possibility that he would be giving up his only chance at finding a suitable woman to occupy his time with. Sesshomaru Taisho had never been one to let an opportunity pass him by, and he certainly wasn't about to start now.

"Boy," he beckoned softly, his voice deep and laced with underlying threat.

The waiter turned, and Sesshomaru advised him, "You had best stay those roaming eyes of yours. They wander where they are not welcome." Smoldering amber depths flicked in the male's direction, and Taisho stared unwaveringly at him from the corner of his eye.

The man balked, reading the warning in those intense and unusual orbs quite clearly.

Sipping his water, Taisho dabbed his lips neatly with his napkin, ignoring the alarmed look he was on the receiving end of. "I'll have the quiche."

Swallowing the thick mass in his throat, the boy stammered, "Broccoli and cheese or spinach and sun-dried tomato?"

"Spinach and sun-dried tomato."

"Would you like soup or salad with that, s-sir?"

"A house salad is fine."

Nodding vigorously, the boy hurried off to the kitchen to place the order, not daring to look back at the imposing and slightly frightening male. There was something definitely off about him, and the young waiter wasn't about to chance finding out.

Kagome returned from the washroom, querying softly, "What did you get?"

"Quiche," was his simple reply.

She made a humming noise, a dreamy look tugging at her features as she murmured, "Oh, that sounds good…"

"Did you need to change your order?"

"No, no! It's fine. I'm just really hungry right now and everything sounds fantastic," she assured him while slipping back into her seat.

Sesshomaru glanced at the woman through slanted eyes, regarding her quietly. When she caught his gaze, he offered, "I would like to thank you again for sending me a copy of your magazine."

She waved him off, nearly blushing. "You're giving me too much credit," she insisted, "I was just doing what any good journalist would have done. Our company sends out copies to people we've written about all the time."

"That is of no consequence," he rejoined, persisting, "It was still a very thoughtful, generous act. Also I would like to thank you for the wonderful compliments you gave me in the article. Your praise touched me."

At that she did blush. She hadn't meant to let her complete adoration for the man seep into her work, but apparently it had. Either that or he was incredibly good at reading between the lines. Trying to recover from her state of momentary embarrassment, she elucidated, "It was hard not to. I mean, you have so many admirable qualities, Mr. Taisho. I really respect what you're doing."

He listened to the sound of her heart as it hammered madly in her chest, lifting a lovely blush on her face. While he thoroughly appreciated her more playful side, he still loved the fact that he could make her blush without even trying. It seemed that perhaps wooing her would not be as difficult as he had first surmised.

Originally she had been strictly professional, though proof of her attraction to him had been evident. It was almost as though she had been afraid or uncertain of her own feelings. Perhaps she had been hurt by a man in the past, and had been unsure of the idea of becoming intimate with another man. He stored the notion away in his brain, deciding to mull over it later. Perhaps in time she would even divulge such information on her own.

Instead, he began to think to himself of a way to arrange another meeting with the woman. It was still a bit too early to ask her on a legitimate date… he wanted to gauge her reactions to him a bit more before he became that bold.

"So, do you have any idea what you will be writing about next?"

"I'll be doing my piece to advertise the yearly party our company hosts next, and after that I have a few interviews lined up. I've got a meeting with the owner of Matsumoto Weapons Inc. That should be fun…"

The sarcasm lacing her tone was nearly palpable it was so thick, and he lifted a brow in question.

Catching the curious glance, Kagome explained, "I can't give you any of the details, but let's just say that I have a bone to pick with the guy."

He nodded, though he was certain he had a fairly good idea as to what she was referring. As of late there had been a lot of controversy over the availability of the weapons manufactured at said company. Apparently a lot of their products were ending up in the hands of violent criminals, and the media was demanding that the company do something about the entire ordeal. He'd never met the man who owned the company, but from the looks of things Sesshomaru guessed that the bastard was simply greedy. He probably understood that he gained a lot of his profit from criminals, and was unwilling to give up such a large source of income.

But it was of no import to him. At the moment all he cared about was finding a way to convene another get-together with the woman he was dining with.

"What about you?" Kagome asked while sipping her wine. "What does the illustrious Sesshomaru Taisho do with his time?"

He shrugged, answering, "I work quite late most of the time, so I really don't have much of a social life. Though, when I do find myself with spare time, I enjoy going to the Hagane Recreational Center."

An image of Taisho half naked and curling dumbbells flitted across her mind unbidden, and she had to shift in her seat to still the uncomfortable throb the picture presented her with. "I've heard it's a very nice facility," she remarked. Taking another drink of her wine, she admitted, "I've been meaning to join some kind of gym for a while now, but I'm a horrid procrastinator at times."

An idea popped into his head. "Perhaps I could get you a membership?"

She shook her head, eyes going wide as she spluttered, "Oh no! I mean, I couldn't possibly ask you to do something like that!"

"Think of it as a thank you," he persuaded.

"But you've already taken me out for lunch, and even that seems like a lot for something as simple as a few words."

Sesshomaru leaned across the table, placing a large hand over one of her very small ones and telling her in a very convincing tone, "Such insignificant gestures mean nothing. Your words will last for a lifetime, and I merely want to do everything I can to show you the depth of my gratitude."

When she looked away shyly, he decided to pull his trump card. "I am offering you this as a token of my appreciation, Kagome. You wouldn't refuse my generosity, would you?"

She scowled at him mildly. It had been a dirty trick… and he knew it. To refuse such an offer would be considered an insult, and she wasn't about to offend him. It seemed that Sesshomaru Taisho was a man who was used to getting what he wanted, by any means necessary.

Sighing, she complied, "Fine, fine, you win."

'I always do,' he thought to himself with a devious smirk. "I think you will enjoy what the center has to offer, Miss Higurashi. Aside from the gym, they also have a pool, sauna, spa, tennis courts... among other things."

"Oh, a spa and sauna, you say?" Kagome quipped, her interest raised and her uncertainty about the whole ordeal melting away.

Just then, the waiter returned with their lunches, stirring Kagome from her daydream as he placed the dishes on the table. She made to thank him, but was startled when he avoided eye contact, muttered a quick, 'Enjoy!'… and then scurried away. "That was odd," she mused softly.

Sesshomaru remained silent, though his mind rumbled in pleasure at the fact that the boy had indeed heeded his words. What pleased him even more was how nicely things had worked out. He couldn't have arranged it better himself. He watched Kagome place her napkin on her lap before stabbing her fork into a thin slice of chicken. She nibbled daintily at it, lifting her hand to cover her mouth as she chewed. She hummed in delight, obviously pleased with the food.

Stealing one final look at her, the light-haired male unfolded his own napkin and set it neatly across his lap, plucking his cutlery from the table. It seemed his life was about to improve vastly. Whereas tedious work hours and long, boring weekends had once dominated his time, he now found himself looking forward to each new day with the hope that he might be granted another opportunity to meet with this woman. Even his headaches were becoming more bearable, and were happening less often. It seemed that Albert had been right in his assumption that most of his migraines were stress induced.

Come first thing Saturday morning he would be making a trip to the Hagane Recreational Center… and perhaps he would also see into getting a subscription to Shift Magazine…

**Sesshou makes his decision… are we pleased with this outcome? Do you think it happened too fast? Was it good? Was it bad? Let me know what you think! **

**Love to all of the wonderful readers!**


	10. A Bloody Dusk

**Sorry I was so slow with this update! I was in Denver for a week and my granny is somewhat of a luddite. No internet and no TV makes ChaoticReverie go something, something… What's that you say? Oh, 'go crazy'? Don't mind if I do!  
**

**Anyways, here we go with the next installment. Hope you enjoy it.**

**WARNING: There is mild citrus in this chapter. It's nothing major, but it is slightly non-con. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters affiliated with the series Inuyasha. **

_Chapter 9: A Bloody Dusk_

It was an unfathomable, desperate fear that woke her from sleep, gripping her throat with its strangling, gnarled fingers and hurling her back into the world of reality. Her nightmare had been so intense that she literally jerked awake, choking on a scream as she stiffened. Her breath left her in long, heavy gasps, eyes alarmingly wide as her hand shook feebly above her breast. She clutched anxiously at her top, which was soaked with sweat and plastered to her skin.

Kagome took a long, sweeping look around her living room, sighing and collapsing back onto the couch. Her laptop sat open on the coffee table, the Hello Kitty screensaver casting a fluorescent pink glow across the otherwise dark expanse of the room. She'd been writing about the upcoming charity event that the company was hosting when a sudden wave of exhaustion had swept over her. She'd leaned back into the couch, trying to gain her bearings and coax herself out of the drowsy stupor. Apparently she had fallen asleep.

She squinted at the small numbers along the bottom of her monitor, discovering that she had been napping for a good two hours. It was currently just past nine in the evening, and usually she crawled into bed right before eleven. She doubted that such would be the case on this night. Not only had her little snooze given her an apparent burst of energy… but the idea _alone_ of going back to sleep made her shiver.

Never in her life could she remember having a nightmare as terrifying as the one she had just experienced. Vivid flashes of deep crimson burst behind her eyes, and she couldn't repress the helpless whimper that escaped her lips. She pulled her knees up to her chin, wrapping her arms around them as she recalled the awful dream.

She had been suffocating, trapped in an inky blackness that had no beginning or no end. There was no floor beneath her feet, and as she reached out into the vast oblivion her fingers met nothing of substance. She remembered holding her breath, her lungs screaming for reprieve and her mind urging her to take in air. Yet her body would not obey, she simply continued to flail her limbs as though trying to reach for something… _anything_. Finally, like breaking surface in a swimming pool, she had burst free of the bodiless entrapment, parting her lips to take in some much needed oxygen.

It had still been dark, though a faint glow revealed to her that she was submerged to the neck, bobbing in what appeared to be some kind of vast lake. The dim luminescence that flickered off of the surface gradually increased, casting reflections onto her face. As her surroundings grew brighter it became horrifyingly apparent to her that she was _not _in water. Dark shadows gave way to reveal deep red; an unending ocean of thick, hot blood.

Then she had noted a large, winding figure gliding toward her from a distance, drawing nearer by the second. It was a snake, one with piercing black eyes and glassy red scales. The serpent had reared up, rising to tower over her, and pulled back its jaws to reveal, long, curved fangs that glinted crimson. It struck, catapulting itself forward with all the speed of a bullet.

She shut her eyes…

Kagome shuddered, appalled by the vivid memory of her nightmare. Rising from the couch and stretching her stiff muscles, the shaky woman moved into her kitchen to make a fresh batch of coffee. If she wasn't going to sleep, she needed a good caffeine fix. She cracked her knuckles as she waited for the pot to finish, wondering to herself over how she should react to the dream. Her slender fingers clenched and unclenched sporadically as she mulled, her lip drawn between her teeth in proof of her silent contemplation.

Tomorrow was Saturday, which meant Sango would be home. She could always go to her friend for support, though she doubted the woman would have any answers for her. Perhaps she would get lucky and Miroku would not have to work that weekend. The schedule of a real estate agent was hectic at times… especially for _good _real estate agents. Miroku was one of the best in the city, as his persuasive mannerisms and charming appeal made for a particularly effective combination in the business.

Since the first day she'd known him, Kagome had seen that the male was gifted in the sweet-talking department. Hell, he'd managed to woo Sango, who had given more men black eyes than Kagome could recall; that in itself was a feat worthy of a medal. Yet aside from his knowledge in real estate, Miroku was also incredibly learned in matters of the supernatural. Apparently he'd studied a wide range of bizarre things as a teen, dream translating being one of them. If anyone could unravel the meaning behind her nightmare, it was him.

She laughed to herself, slouching back into the kitchen chair as she pulled a hand languidly through her hair. It occurred to her that it was also entirely possible that she was making way too big a deal over this thing. She'd had odd dreams before; what made this one so important?

Though the thought seemed to calm her tension, it did not ease the feeling of foreboding that lingered in the back of her mind.

The coffee machine clicked suddenly, alerting her to the fact that it had finished percolating. She snatched her empty cup from the table, deciding that she would be giving her friends a call come morning.

As she spooned the sugar into her mug her eyes were drawn to the kitchen window, where the last rays of the sun were peering over the horizon. The sky was painted a vibrant shade of red, the sun an alarmingly similar hue. It winked at her from the valley of her neighbor's roof, sliding from sight only seconds later.

Kagome frowned, turning her eyes away from the scene and back down to her coffee. The young journalist thought to herself that she had never seen such a red sunset, and she couldn't stop the idea that her dream may have some sort of significant meaning from filtering into her thoughts. It was silly, really, but a part of her simply refused to cast aside the notion that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

"Relax, sweet… if you cooperate, I'll make this a pleasurable experience for you."

The young woman struggled aimlessly in the iron grip of her captor, whimpering around the large hand placed firmly over her mouth. Her deep brown eyes shimmered in the dim lighting of the alley; tears rimmed her thick, black lashes as she stared up into the leering face of the assailant. The arm wrapped around her torso gave a warning squeeze, tight muscles constricting around her. She stilled as the air was forced from her lungs, the man's inhuman strength nearly crushing her ribs.

"Good," he purred in a satisfied manner, his voice sinful and deep and laced with the promise of unholy things. "I am going to move my hand. Do not scream, or I promise you will regret it."

She nodded stiffly, sighing a breath of relief as the heavy yet graceful appendage was removed from her lips. His arm remained firmly around her waist, his large body trapping her against the wall of the building. His deadly fingers curled under her chin, tilting her head upward so he could meet her gaze.

"What is your name, my lovely?"

She stared up at him, unable to look away from his unearthly beautiful face. She'd heard his question, yet chose not to respond. A slight frown marred his smooth expression, a small downturn of the lips and a crinkle of the brow. He bent his head, his nose only an inch from hers. She shuddered as his hair, blacker than the night that enshrouded them, pooled over his shoulders and blocked out the rest of the world, creating a curtain of silken onyx about their faces.

"It is unwise of you to disobey me. I have been incredibly lenient thus far… yet if you see fit to spit in the face of my generosity I will have no issue with handling you roughly."

She shook her head vigorously, murmuring in a voice so quiet that she could barely hear herself, "Abi… my name is Abi." The man before her obviously had no trouble hearing her, however, for he repeated her utterance in a deep, rumbling purr.

"Abi… it suits you."

She bit her lip, unintentionally drawing his gaze there. His eyes, the color of glistening garnets, shimmered with lust.

"I will offer you no delusions," he told her as he lifted his fingers to trace her mouth. He gave her an odd, almost wistful look before explaining, "I am going to kill you."

She squeaked loudly, and his hand shot up over her mouth a second time. He chastised her with his eyes, motioning for her silence before removing the appendage again.

Abi had to hold back a scream of terror as he pulled back his jaw, his upper lip curling over his gums as his canines extended until they were nearly an inch in length. His tongue paved a trail over her fluttering pulse, making her drag in a deep, ragged breath. His hands, large and warm, slipped up her blouse and cupped her breasts.

"Fear sweetens the blood," he hissed seductively into her ear while nimble fingers moved the lacy material of her bra aside, "though it grows sweeter still while in the throws of passion."

Through the terror that gripped her, Abi could not help the pleasure that swelled in the pit of her stomach as he toyed with her sensitive breasts, his precise, maddening ministrations eliciting a deep, needy ache within her. She fought it as hard as was possible, yet none of her attempts succeeded in halting the delight that was forced upon her. One of her captor's hands slowly meandered down her belly, past the waist of her jeans until it cupped the heat between her thighs. She moaned softly, despite her best efforts to remain quiet.

The bastard grinned; his smile was wicked and dangerous as the lethal tips of his fangs pressed against his lips. "Good," he crooned gently, applying more pressure to her most sensitive region.

Through the coarse fabric of her jeans she could feel one long, slender digit sliding back and forth, lingering momentarily over a portion of her anatomy that sent sparks alighting behind her eyes.

He watched with great amusement as his prey squirmed aimlessly against him, her face flushed with arousal. Her pulse maintained a fast pace, beating a hypnotic tattoo in his ears. He supposed that she was attractive enough, and reasoned to himself that she _would _make a charming addition to their race. Yet, he was far too hungry to let this one go; there would be other opportunities.

By this time she was mewling softly, unable to help her reaction to his practiced, sure ministrations. Thus far he'd yet to meet a single woman who was immune to his advances. He'd had centuries to perfect the arts of seduction and sex, and he took great pleasure in using these tools to bring his prey to their knees… or backs, as the case may be.

She clutched at his coat with her small, feeble hands, her head tilted back as heady bliss seeped through her being. She was close; he could taste it on his tongue. Her fear was still there, palpable and ever present, mingling with the pleasure he wrought upon her delicate female body.

He grinned, pressing his lips against her neck and murmuring softly, "What do you want?"

Abi groaned throatily, waging an internal war with herself as his hot words leeched into her ear. She tried so very hard to scream, to cry for him to let her go; she knew that her completion meant her death. Yet she found she could not deny this man, the agonizing rapture he was forcing her to endure clouding her reasoning and making her seek the end she knew he would give her. She parting her suddenly dry lips, stammering, "D-don't… don't s-stop!"

His smile stretched, revealing those fatal, curved fangs that would warrant her death. He looked more malicious than the devil himself, poised over her like a great beast waiting to strike.

She shook her head in denial, biting her lip until it bled. In less than a heartbeat he had sucked the torn morsel between his teeth, lapping at the small amount of blood she'd drawn forth. It only succeeded in making her hotter, and a wanton moan burst from her mouth, her fingers twisting desperately against his chest as her climax drew near.

He lapped at her neck, where in moments he would sink his teeth into her pliant flesh and feed. She bucked frantically against his hand, hissing in pleasure as he quickened his strokes. He felt her stiffen, watched as her eyes glazed and her pupils dilated.

She shuddered, a small cry of completion spewing from her lips… and then came the pain. Her call of ecstasy turned into a scream for help, but the large hand that had been on her breast wrapped around her jaw, muffling the desperate shriek. The rough draw of blood from her veins was more excruciating than she could have ever imagined. His canines, embedded deep in her neck, pulled and tore, quickening the flow of her crimson life-fluid.

Through the agony she felt his fingers, still rubbing studiously, drawing out her release. It was an odd combination of thrilling euphoria and blinding pain, the tears in her eyes a mixture of bliss and fear. Then, slowly, she felt all of it ebb, dull until it was nothing but a pulsing throb. The night sky grew darker still as everything began to fade away, her arms slung limply over her murderer's shoulders. She whimpered softly, a small gust of air leaving her as the world around her slid to a stop.

He withdrew reluctantly, letting the last of her blood seep down her neck to stain her blouse. Groaning in satisfaction and licking all traces of it from his pale mouth, the dark-haired man withdrew a slender blade from his coat pocket. Drawing it swiftly along her pale neck, effectively erasing the twin puncture marks that branded her skin, he then wiped it off on a her shirt.

He eyed the now sallow face of his latest victim, smiling sweetly and kissing her lips, stealing the last bit of heat from them before carelessly depositing her in a dumpster.

Tucking the knife back into his coat, he leapt gracefully up onto the nearest catwalk. From there he scaled a ladder to the roof of the building and perched himself neatly along the edge. His eyes scanned the darkening horizon, taking in the deep red shade of the sun's fading light with a slight twinge of amusement. It had been a bloody sunset… the first of many.

* * *

Sesshomaru stared out his balcony window, a sensation of foreboding seeping into his chest as he sipped languorously at a recently warmed glass of blood. There was something off about this evening, though he couldn't quite place it. The feeling was disconcerting, and for some reason he could not make it dissipate. A part of him sensed that something was amiss, and he pondered to himself if he was just being ridiculous… or if there was reason behind his unease.

Come morning he had plans to pay a visit to the fitness center he frequented to acquire a membership card for the lovely young journalist he intended on wooing. He'd planned on resting, yet doubted that sleep would find him this night. Taisho could never rest when something was bothering him. He needed to know why he was reacting so strangely.

Downing the contents of his cup he moved swiftly to the foyer, where he pulled his coat from the rack and stepped out into the cool evening air. The city was busy, and he had no intention of dallying. So, as opposed to walking the streets, he took to the forest behind his estate, using the cover of trees to mask his presence. With unnatural speed and grace he charted the dense woods, slowing only when he sensed a human within short distance of himself.

The air was thick, though not humid, cooled by a dense fog that shrouded the ground. Mist danced about his form, swirling in little circles as he passed. When he emerged into the park he was surprised to find the person he'd been seeking seated casually on one of the many stone benches along the pathway.

Albert turned to him, smiling lopsidedly as he rose. "I was wondering how long it would take you to arrive," he greeted.

"You were expecting me?"

The tall brunette nodded, looking up at the slowly brightening moon as he elucidated, "You sensed it as well. I figured that you would want answers as to what _it _is."

Sesshomaru gave a playful grin. "Am I so obvious?"

Nightingale shook his head. "No. You're merely curious, and rightfully so. I, too, had many questions when I was a fledgling."

The man's expression turned wistful. "I remember that time; so long ago, it seems."

Sesshomaru regarded his friend silently, awaiting his clarification. He watched the handsome male shift to look at him once more before turning to walk down the path. He followed.

"What you are experiencing now is the activation of your sixth sense. Not unlike the beasts that roam this earth, we too have the ability to sense things beyond the limits of sight, sound, smell… It is an instinctual response within us that lets us know when something is approaching."

"We can sense changes to our surroundings?" Sesshomaru asked, wonder coloring his tone.

"Yes, but not in the same way as an animal. While beasts can often feel an oncoming change in their environment or in the atmosphere, we have a... oh, what to call it...?" Albert paused to think a moment. "I believe the best way to describe it would be a type of foresight. Not like a vision, but rather a strong feeling that suggests an upcoming occurrence that is of import."

"So," Sesshomaru began, mulling over this knew information, "what exactly _is _coming."

Albert shrugged. "It's difficult to say. At times we merely react to changes in our own lives… but when something can be sensed by all of us… it's usually not good. Whatever it is, it's going to effect the entire reviver community."

Nightingale stopped by one of the many fountains scattered among the park's winding walkways, gazing down at his reflection as he went on, "I'm certain it will not take long for the problem to reveal itself. All we can do is wait… and prepare ourselves for anything."

A late night jogger rounded a corner, her eyes immediately lifting to the two men who graced the path in front of her.

Albert smiled charmingly, tipping his head in greeting. "Good evening, miss."

She blushed and kept jogging, squeaking a quiet 'hello' to the pair of them before disappearing around another bend.

Her dark hair made Sesshomaru's thoughts shift to Kagome, who was probably sound asleep at that very moment. He certainly hoped that whatever was going to happen would not involve her. She was far too kind and wonderful to be mixed up in such things.

"You look worried."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "It is not something I enjoy… this feeling. To know that something is going to occur yet be unaware of what it is, or when it will happen… it disconcerts me. I've always been a man who loved control."

Nightingale smiled, a little laugh sounding in his throat. "You should know by now that control is not something that we regenerators have an abundance of. Though we have impressive willpower things are often out of our hands."

Taisho nodded, thinking to himself that he knew it all too well. Had he been in control of his own future he would be curled up in his bed, mortal as the day he was born. But that was not the case. He'd been handed a new life, one that was both invigorating and maddening at the same time. While it came with great perks, he was not certain that they were worth it.

"Go home and rest, friend," Albert called over his shoulder as he strolled noiselessly away, offering a small wave as he departed.

Sesshomaru sighed quietly, turning and heading back the way he came. He would attempt to take his comrade's advice, though he doubted he would be able to find enough peace to do so. Worry was something he had never dealt with _well_.

**Hmmm… **_**very interesting**_**…**

**I love Albert… he makes my life easy. While he will have a more substantial role later on, at the moment I simply adore using him as a means of explaining things to you. I figure that there is no better way to enlighten you than in the same manner that Sesshomaru is learning… like you're a part of the story… **

**So many questions! What does Kagome's dream mean? Who was the murderer? What upcoming event could have both Sesshomaru and Albert concerned? **

**You'll have to wait and see!**

**Please let me know how you feel about the story thus far.**


	11. Prelude to Madness

**The long awaited chapter ten! Gasp… questions of the dream's meaning will be answered!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters affiliated with the Inuyasha series.**

_Chapter 10: Prelude to Madness _

"Sango, my sweet, your lovely face never fails to take my breath away. The mere thought of you sends my pulse racing. There is no doubt in my mind that I am the luckiest man in the world."

"Hmm… lookin' to score some brownie points, Miroku?"

The ebony haired man gasped, clasping his hands over the small ones that had frozen along the refrigerator door. "Not at all, darling! I simply feel that you should know the depth of my feelings toward you!"

Sango turned from the fridge, lifting a brow as she hummed, "Meaning… you're horny and hoping to sweet talk your way into bed?"

"That depends," he replied innocently, before a not-so-innocent look crossed his features, "is it working?"

Sango grinned, twining her arms around her husband's neck as she stretched upward to indulge in his hot lips.

Lunch all but forgotten, Miroku maneuvered himself and his wife through the living area and toward the bedroom, a victorious smile curving his mouth as he reached out and took hold of the door handle.

_Knock, knock, knock, knock!_

Never having been one to swear, Miroku had to hold back the choice string of profanities that swam through his head as a familiar, soft rapping froze them mid-step.

"I think that's Kagome," Sango noted as she tried to pull away from her husband, recognizing the soft, rapid knocking.

"How about we don't answer and then you can call her later?" he pressed, still trying to move his wife into their room.

"What if it's important?" the brunette insisted.

Sighing in defeat, Miroku allowed Sango to slip through his arms, muttering under his breath about Kagome having the worst timing.

The chocolate eyed female slid the lock on the front door aside, pulling it open to reveal a rather awkward looking Kagome. She had several bags of takeout in her arms, her head of raven black hair barely peeking over the top. "Sorry to stop by unannounced. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Well…" Miroku began, but was silenced by a swift elbow to the ribs.

"Not at all, 'Gome. You're welcome any time."

The petite journalist moved into the kitchen, depositing her large cargo on the table. "I figured I would bring lunch since its noon. You haven't eaten yet, have you?"

Sango shook her head in the negative. "No, no. Actually I was just deciding what to make before you came."

Rummaging through the bags until she came upon the paper plates and plastic cutlery, Kagome handed out the dishes and began spreading out the cuisine. "I hope you're up for Italian! I got chicken, salads and pasta… and some of that gelato you love so much, Sango."

"Oh, gelato? What flavor?"

"One dark chocolate and one mandarin orange…"

The brunette woman trembled in anxiousness, purring, "Kagome, you are god…"

Miroku, bitterness gone at smelling the wonderful food, slid in between the two women and served himself a large portion of the chicken parmesan and some of the broccoli fettucine alfredo, moving into the living room and seating himself on the sofa.

Sango spent a minute trying to decide which salad to have, though in the end she gave in and had some of both. She'd always adored the tomato mozzarella salad… though a fresh garden salad looked too inviting to pass up at the moment.

Once the women had filled their plates, both ambled out of the kitchen to join Miroku on the couch.

"I actually came here to ask you about something, Miroku," Kagome revealed as she speared a piece of penne with her fork.

"Me?" the blue-eyed man queried, wiping a smear of marinara sauce from his mouth.

She nodded. "Yeah… I wasn't sure if you'd be around… but I wanted to ask you about a weird dream I had last night."

"A dream, you say?" he piped, his interest snagged. Miroku had always had a thing for the bizarre and supernatural. It had begun when he was a child, and his grandfather had told him stories of centuries ago, when magic was abundant and powerful spirits roamed the land. Of course he knew it was utter nonsense, but the passion with which his elder had told his tales had sparked an interest in Miroku.

Since then he'd studied palm reading, dream deciphering and other such things. He hadn't intended it to work in such a manner, but he'd found that palm reading was a wonderful way to make new lady friends… Not that he needed to make any now; his Sango was all he would ever need.

But he was getting beside himself. "Please, tell me about your dream."

Kagome thought hard as she chewed, recalling the terrifying nightmare and shuddering at the memory. "At first… everything was dark. There was nothing, and I was trying to find my way out… but I couldn't."

Miroku merely nodded, motioning for her to continue.

"Then, I realized I was drowning, and fighting for air. Eventually I surfaced, but when I did… I was surrounded by an endless ocean of blood."

Sango made a funny face, scrunching up her nose at Kagome description. "Eww," she murmured after swallowing, "that's sort of gross."

Miroku smiled. "You need not worry over any of these symbols. While they seem frightening to us, their meaning in the dreamscape is much different than one might think."

He cleared his throat. "Firstly, darkness can be interpreted many ways. It could mean that your subconscious is calling your attention to a fear that needs to be dealt with. Or it could mean that you are 'in-the-dark' about something, and that you are seeking the truth, even if you are unaware of it.

"Drowning often symbolizes feelings of being overwhelmed, or a fear of having little to no control over a situation." Miroku paused, looking up from his plate to ask, "Now, was the blood your own?"

Kagome thought on that, shaking her head after a moment. "I don't think so. I don't know who it belonged to… there was just so much of it…"

"Ah… in that case, it could represent the state of one's mental health, or even weaknesses. A lot of the time it represents an old fear… one that we have yet to face. Many people believe that seeing blood in a dream can represent discontent due to a broken relationship."

Sango stared contemplatively at her plate, jabbing idly at her salad while she thought about what her husband had said. "It sounds to me like all of them are sort of connected."

Miroku nodded. "Yes… if I had to guess… I'd say that this dream may have to do with Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru? Why would you think that?"

"Well… though the two of you aren't technically dating I'd say that recent events leave the pair of you in the pre-dating stage. And… I know you've been thinking about furthering your relationship with him…"

She blushed, her eyes as wide as saucers as she stammered, "What are you talking about?"

Sango butt in, "You would have to be crazy not to, 'Gome, so don't even try to deny it. I mean… he's smart, successful, handsome…c'mon!"

Kagome grumbled, but otherwise remained quiet.

"I think," the young real estate agent went on, "because of the fact that it's been so long since you've had that kind of relationship, you're getting worried over starting one with this man. Also, you've been hurt in the past, and I don't know if you've really gotten over the insecurities that the episode caused you. You're afraid to allow yourself to be put into such a vulnerable position again, Kagome."

She decided that it made sense, despite the grudging admission that he'd caught her about the entire ex-boyfriend fiasco. It had hurt like hell to be cast aside after so many years… as though she was nothing. Was she afraid to confront her conflicts and try again?

"Well… that part seems relevant… but what about the snake?"

"Snake?" Miroku queried, his voice dropping to a hushed tone.

"Yeah… at the end of my dream there was this big snake coming at me. It struck… but I woke up before it hit."

He frowned. "Perhaps there is more to this dream than I had originally surmised. Thus far I'd assumed it all had to do with emotional distress… but a snake. That changes things."

"Is that bad?" Sango asked, setting her plate aside for the time being.

He shrugged. "It can be; it really depends on the person. While some cultures believe the snake to represent fertility and knowledge others consider it a great evil. It can signify a bad omen, though it has also been known to symbolize a great transformation in life. A 'new beginning', if you will. It's difficult to pinpoint the snake because it means so many things."

Kagome nodded, wondering to herself if perhaps it meant that she would face her fears and take a chance with Sesshomaru.

"Were you afraid of it?" Miroku went on.

"Yes," she responded almost immediately, remembering the fear that claimed her upon looking into those gleaming black eyes. "I was afraid… and slightly curious."

"Then it's likely to be bad. Yet… the curiosity… could mean change."

"Maybe it means I'll take a chance and things won't go well. Maybe they'll change for the worst."

Sango smiled, patting her friend's hand as she reassured her, "Don't think about it too much, honey. Most of it seems to be emotional. So, that just means that you have to sort things out with yourself. No big deal."

"But what about the snake? I don't want to be hurt again!" Kagome pressed.

It was the male who answered her. "Kagome… life is full of pain… but behind that pain there is often growth and learning. You cannot expect yourself to grow unless you're willing to take some risks."

"You don't want to sit around and be single for the rest of your life, do you?" Sango pressed.

"No," she admitted, worrying her lower lip at the thought that she would be placing herself in such a helpless position. She didn't like not being in control.

"Hey! Enough distressing for right now! There is some gelato on the table that requires our attention," Sango persuaded, lifting Kagome from the couch by the elbow and leading her into the kitchen.

The steely-eyed woman smiled, following her enthusiastic friend with a contemplative smile on her face.

The meaning behind her dream was somewhat discomfiting, but she was certain that with their support she would get through whatever trials life presented her with. Perhaps it _was_ time for a change…

Her silent contemplations were interrupted as her cell phone went off, the 'Pink Panther' theme song breaking the momentary quiet. Retrieving the little green phone from her bag, Kagome stared at the screen, surprised when she read the name that came up above the number.

When she did not answer immediately, Sango asked, "Well… who is it?"

"Sesshomaru Taisho."

Miroku made a suggestive noise in his throat, commenting, "Apparently he just can't get enough of you, Kagome. So… when are you planning on giving it up for him?"

"Miroku!" Sango hissed sharply, slapping the pervert over the head.

Kagome chuckled as she flipped her cell open, lifting it to her ear and greeting, "Hello, there! Didn't think I'd be hearing from you so soon."

"Good afternoon, Miss Higurashi."

His rich baritone had quite an affect on her, and a slight tremor ran up her spine at the sound of it. "What can I do for you today?" she asked.

"I was wondering, if your schedule allows it, would you be able to meet with me today? I have something I need to give you."

She blinked. Something to give her…? Tucking a wayward strand of raven black hair behind her ear, she stammered, "Uh, yeah… sure. Um… at the moment I'm just having lunch with some friends, but I'll be free anytime after two."

"Very well. Will two-thirty be acceptable?"

She smiled to herself, thinking that he always sounded so formal. "Yes, that's fine. Did you want to meet somewhere?"

"I can pick you up."

"Oh, that's not necessary. I mean… I don't want to be a bother!"

"It's no bother to me. What address can I find you at?"

Huffing in defeat, the woman relayed her friend's address to the young businessman. When she acquired as to what he needed to give her, he simply told her that she would have to wait and see. Then, after a somewhat curt farewell, he hung up.

"That was odd," she mused.

"What did he want?" Sango pressed, giving her best friend a light check with her hip.

"He has something for me…" she repeated, scowling when she saw a lascivious expression cross Miroku's face.

"Not like that, you sicko!"

"Did he tell you what it was?"

"Well… no."

The lecher grinned mischievously. "Then how could you possibly know? What if it is indeed _that_? Would you say 'no'?"

"Yes!"

"You would say 'yes'?"

"No! Damn it, Miroku, why do you have to always make things perverse?"

The accused tittered evilly, shrugging before answering in all honesty, "I'm a guy. Our minds are in the gutter more often than you might think. Even your _charming _Sesshomaru has impure thoughts. I'll bet he's already begun to imagine what you might look like naked."

Kagome beat Sango to the punch, slapping the pervert smartly across the cheek. "He's not you, idiot."

"Ah, but he is not you either, Kagome," Miroku retorted while rubbing his face.

She shook her head. "There's no way!"

"And why not? You are rather stunning without any clothing on, Kagome," Miroku intoned casually.

She gasped in horror. "You were never supposed to bring that up! I swore that if you ever did I would kick you, didn't I?"

Miroku backed behind a chair, protecting his shins from the imminent danger. "It was your own fault. You left your bedroom door unlocked… how was I supposed to have known that you were changing?"

"I shouldn't have to lock my bedroom door in my _own _home, Miroku! It was closed… meaning 'keep out'!"

He lifted a shoulder in a noncommittal gesture, grinning lewdly as he sighed, "It was worth the beating."

She frowned, thinking to herself that she would get him back later. "This is beside the point! I'm not making the same mistakes twice. This time, I'm going to take it slow and not let anyone push me into hopping into bed with them early on. Though I doubt a gentleman like Taisho would try."

"You're no fun, 'Gome. I bet he would be a fanatical lover," Miroku went on.

"I'm done talking about sex with Taisho."

"It's about time!" Sango snipped, turning her attention to the kitchen table and kneeling down next to it. Her arms reached out and wrapped lovingly around the two tubs of gelato that sat unattended next to the other packages. She pursed her lips, making soft hushing noise while stroking the containers. "You must be lonesome, sitting all by yourself. It's okay now, I'm here…"

Kagome shook her head at Sango. The woman certainly did have a thing for gelato.

* * *

Two-thirty came a lot faster than she had anticipated, and as the last few minutes ticked away, she began to feel somewhat self conscious about her current apparel.

'I hope he doesn't need to take me somewhere nice,' she thought as she pulled at the bottom of her tank top. She hadn't planned on doing much, and sweat capris were usually what she wore on lazy days like today.

As promised, the glistening silver Roadster pulled up just outside of Sango's townhouse at two-thirty. Kagome let herself out and made her way down the front steps to the street, where Sesshomaru waited patiently.

She smiled at him as she slid into the passenger seat, a gesture that was repaid with a small nod. "So… where are we going?"

"You will have to be patient and see, Miss Higurashi," he informed her as he pulled away from the curb.

She laughed. "I think you can probably just call me Kagome from here on in. I am sitting in your Tesla in a pair of sweats and a wife beater after all. I think we're past the point of formalities."

He nodded, replying, "Then the same applies for you. Call me Sesshomaru."

Her heart did an odd little flip-flop as a thought occurred to her. Calling one another by first names meat that they had officially crossed the line between acquaintances and friends. It filled her with pleasant warmth.

But, on another note… "I hope I'm not underdressed."

He eyed her attire for the second time, the first having been when she ducked into his car and gave him a rather nice view of her toned legs and tight backside. "It is suitable," he assured her.

They fell into a comfortable silence yet again, Kagome staring out the window at nothing in particular. When a shady looking man in a sixty-nine Cadillac pulled up along side them at a stop light and started making lewd kissy faces at her, she sneered and turned away, deciding instead to converse with Sesshomaru. "So, how was the rest of your week?"

"Tolerable. Yours?"

She nodded, admitting, "Sort of hectic, but okay."

By this time they were in a more sparsely occupied area of the city, one that she wasn't sure she'd ever been to. There were lovely little parks here and there, and a lot of greenery planted on the road dividers. It looked rather upper-crust, and Kagome realized then that _that _was the reason she'd never been here before.

When Taisho pulled into a large drive with a gate she became curious, wondering what he had planned. She watched him pull a card from his wallet and slide it down the keypad slot, afterward punching in what she assumed was an access code. The large, cast-iron gate rolled aside, and beyond was a long road ending at an impressive looking structure. They were met by a young, male valet who greeted Taisho respectfully before nodding to her.

"Afternoon, Miss," he chirped, taking the keys as they were handed to him, along with a handsome tip.

"I thought you said sweats would be fine," she grumbled, "This place has valet service for goodness sake."

He held the front door open for her, promising again, "What you are wearing is perfectly acceptable. This is the Hagane Recreational Center."

She had forgotten of his promise to get her a membership, and whined softly, "Sesshomaru, you really shouldn't have…"

He handed her a card not unlike the one he'd used to gain entrance to the property, telling her, "This is your personal membership card. The code is five-five-eight-one. The address is on the back, if you ever forget."

She nodded, though still casting a light glare in his direction.

Catching the look, Sesshomaru told her, "If it makes you feel better about the whole situation, I didn't have to pay for it."

She blinked. It did make her feel a bit better about the gift. "How did you manage that?" she asked while accepting the card and slipping it into her own wallet.

"Being a V.I.P. member has its perks," he answered, leading her to the front desk where a tall, foreign woman stood clacking away on her computer. "Becky," he drawled, pausing as the young woman turned her gaze to him and plastered on a sweet smile.

"Mr. Taisho, how wonderful to see you again! Is there anything I can get for you?"

The pale-haired man shook his head. "This," he clipped, motioning to his companion, "is Kagome Higurashi. I want you to see to it that all of her needs are met."

The brunette tilted her head in Kagome's direction, ignoring the little wave that she gave and turning back to Taisho. "Of course sir, anything for one of our V.I.P. members."

"Good." The businessman took Kagome by the arm, leading her to the left, down a wide hallway.

"I don't think she likes me," the journalist noted.

"Ignore her," Sesshomaru instructed, "She is a bothersome little chit. If she gives you any trouble tell me immediately and I can have her fired."

She thought that that seemed a bit much over something so simple. "I'm sure that won't be necessary."

The amber eyed man kept a steady gate, his long strides leading them to a fork in the hallway. He paused. "To the right of the receptionist's desk was the spa area. This way," he informed her while pointing down the left hallway, "leads to the sauna and pool."

They continued their walk, turning down the right hallway. They passed several racquetball courts, many of which were occupied, as well as a large, multipurpose gym. Sesshomaru motioned to a door on his left as they passed it. "This is where they teach hot yoga daily. If you are interested there is a calendar of class times at the bulletin board near the receptionist's desk."

Shortly after, a door to the right followed by a series of glass wall panels exposed the weight room. At the end of the hall was a large double door; the light that poured through the windows on either side suggesting that they led outside. The pair of them emerged onto a spacious balcony, surrounded by finely trimmed hedges and lovely arrangements of potted flowers. The stone terrace overlooked the Center grounds, which appeared just as immaculately kept as the rest of the place.

"Here you will find a track, tennis and badminton courts, as well as a golf course. If you wish to play a round, simply alert the receptionist upon your arrival, and they will assign you a golf cart and a caddy."

Kagome chuckled. "I'm not much of a golfer. Tried it once, sucked miserably. Mini golf, however, is another matter entirely…"

"Perhaps someday I can teach you. It's fairly simple to learn, when one has a good instructor," Sesshomaru offered.

Kagome smiled at the invitation. "I'd like that."

"Do you play tennis?"

"From time to time, though it's been a while," she admitted, thinking back to the last time she'd played with Sango. She chuckled. "I'll have to go and get myself some new gear. A new racket and one of those little tennis skirts… oh, and a white visor."

The mental image of Kagome dressed in the standard women's tennis gear had Sesshomaru repressing a shudder of delight. Yes, indeed… once she acquired these things he would have to challenge her to a match.

"Also, if you are interested in a leisurely walk, the gardens here are exceptionally lovely."

"Oh, really?"

He nodded, walking over to the side of the balcony, where a large stairway sloped gently to the ground. "If you have time, I will show them to you."

She nodded enthusiastically, following alongside Taisho as he descended the flight of stairs and took to a small path that wound around one corner of the building. They were soon surrounded by brightly colored blooms and quaint stone benches; statues and fountains marked the pathway every forty meters or so. Kagome marveled at the array of rich colors as well as the precisely carved stone masterpieces, thinking to herself that she would enjoy coming here in the future.

Their walk was relatively quiet, though she would hum to herself the odd time about finding a particularly pretty flower. They were nearly through the gardens when Sesshomaru's cell phone chirped softly, and he excused himself as he pulled it from his pocket and flipped it open.

He'd received a text from his brother, and with a strangled sigh he opened the message and read.

_Hey prick! _

_If you don't move me soon, I'm going to shoot everyone in that bloody building and strangle you with your tie! That crazy bitch is driving me insane!_

He grinned, a sense of satisfaction washing over him at discovering his brother's stressful state. Yura had served her purpose in training Inuyasha, and had succeeded in pushing him to his wit's end.

And speaking of Yura… he needed to remember to ask the woman if she would be available to tend to his father's estate while they were away. The pair of them planned on leaving in just under a week, and he truly did not want to take time from his own schedule to tend to Kyousei's needs.

"Work?" Kagome asked offhandedly as she returned from admiring a patch of burgundy irises.

"You could say that," he commented while slipping the phone back into his pocket.

"I hate to rush things," Kagome began, "but I do need to get home and feed Jasper."

"Jasper?" Sesshomaru inquired softly, wondering to himself what sort of pet the woman might have. "Dog?" he intoned.

She gave a lopsided smile. "No, ah… ball python. I used to have a cat, but he recently passed."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Sesshomaru crooned, thinking it a trifle bizarre that she had a snake for a pet. Then again, she was full of surprises.

"Do you have any pets?" she quipped, enjoying chatting idly with him.

"Not of my own. The family dog, I suppose, would be the closest thing I have to a pet."

"Oh, what kind?"

"He's an Irish wolfhound. Samuel…"

"I've always wanted a dog," Kagome divulged wistfully, "but I don't have a big enough yard."

They were back at the building again, and Sesshomaru held one of the double doors open for her, falling in step beside her as they made their way back to the front of the building. As they passed by the receptionist's desk on the way out Kagome caught the woman glaring coldly at her, obviously upset at her being with Taisho. Apparently he had an admirer… and then again, she doubted there were many who didn't fancy the man.

As they waited for the valet to retrieve his car, Sesshomaru commented, "I was serious about those golf lessons."

"I was serious when I accepted," she retaliated.

"Are you free next weekend?"

"I think so. I might have a couple things to do, but I'm sure I could clear up a few hours."

On the way back to Kagome's house they chatted about nothing in particular, asking one another about hobbies and tastes in music. The young journalist was surprised to find that Taisho was a lot more down-to-earth than she had expected him to be. "You like 'The Cranberries'?" she asked almost dubiously, her brows crinkled.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "You do not like the band?"

"No… I mean, _no! _I do… but I never thought you would. I pictured you being the jazz type… or classical."

"I enjoy a wide variety of music, including rock. I do, however, prefer for the lead vocalist to be female."

"Any particular reason?"

"I've found that, while the odd male singer can play a good riff or two… they generally lack talent in regard to the actual _singing_ portion of their role. Women have much better voices… most of the time."

When he pulled up in front of her house she thanked him for the ride and bid him goodnight, blushing when he responded in kind and told her that he'd had a lovely visit with her.

Sesshomaru pulled away only once she was out of sight, turning his car around and making his way home at a leisurely speed. He collected the paper from his front step and settled himself in his study, wondering to himself if he should respond to Inuyasha's text that night… or if he should let the boy stew in his nervousness for a little while longer.

When his telephone rang, he seriously considered leaving it. There were a few, select people he did not want to speak with at the moment, including his father. He was in such a pleasant mood, he really didn't want to spoil it.

Eventually he gave in. "Hello?"

"Have you read the paper today?"

Albert's voice was low and serious, and immediately made Sesshomaru edgy. "No."

"I suggest you take a look at the front page."

He lifted the still rolled paper from the corner of his desk, unfolding it and staring at the bold print typed across the top of page one.

**Woman Found Dead In Alley**

The picture underneath showed an area of alley that had been taped off, the ground next to a garbage receptacle stained with blood. Further inspection revealed that the woman had been a respectable member of the community, with a well paid job and a family of two children.

He frowned. "You think it's a reviver?"

"I know it is," Albert remarked sternly, continuing, "This is what we've been expecting. We've got a reckless one on our hands. Someone isn't following the rules."

Sesshomaru sighed, setting the article aside and asking lowly, "What can be done about it?"

"For now, we wait. If this continues, then we must attempt to find this regenerator and stop them before they get caught. If our senses have served us correctly, I doubt this will be the end of the ordeal."

Immediately an image of Kagome flashed through his mind, and a distinct sense of uneasiness filled him. Would she be safe with a renegade hematonist on the loose? He reasoned that the chances of her being targeted by this person were slim, but the notion did not lessen the anxiousness that he felt. "How do we go about finding them?"

"We will hunt at night, and we will not be alone in our endeavor, I'm sure. Others will be out to find this one. If eventually they are taken care of, word will get back to us, but as I said… for now all we can do is wait."

"Very well. I'll speak with you again soon, Albert."

"Goodnight, Sesshomaru."

The pale-haired man lifted himself from his office chair, making his way out onto the balcony to get some fresh air. He was unsettled by this new development, thoughts of the rogue reviver swirling through his head. Who they were and why they were acting up were other questions that penetrated his mind. There were roughly three hundred in the city… at least, three hundred that were accounted for. It was entirely possible that this hematonist was unlisted… or new.

His mind took him back to his own rebirth, to the eve when he had been changed and left alone. What if this was another instance like his? It was not an unfathomable notion. Without the proper guidance, fledgling regenerators were reckless and posed a great threat to the rest of their community. If that was the case, Sesshomaru guessed that it would not be long before they struck again.

**And so it begins…**

**Just to clear this up, Kagome does NOT have supernatural powers. Just a regular woman who had a weird dream related to her fears over relationships. The connections between the symbols and the story are merely ironically coincidental. As for the snake, this represents either change, or something bad happening in the future. What this 'big change' is I'm not going to say just yet. Either way, it does not mean she has some kind of sixth sense. That sort of thing happens in dreams a lot of the time! It's sort of like how deja vu works in the same weird way. People experience it... but that doesn't mean they have magic powers...  
**

**Please tell me what you think!**


	12. Ripening of Discord

**Sorry about the long wait, folks.** **My muse went on a little vacation. **

**This chapter isn't all that long, unfortunately, but as is the case with all chapters, it is needed to progress to the important stuff. I'm hoping that my little brain fart phase is over for the time being, so lets all cross our fingers and pray that I wont happen again any time soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. **

_Chapter 11: Ripening of Discord _

Kagome flicked off the television and set the remote on the end table next to the sofa. She sighed deeply, a heavy hand passing through her hair as she leaned back into the couch.

'That poor woman,' she hummed sadly to herself, her eyes trained on the ceiling fan as it spun in lazy circles.

It had been two days since the finding of the body, and though Kagome hadn't known the woman, it was always heartbreaking to hear about these kinds of ordeals. She'd had a husband, and two children, and a family who would never see her again.

Word of the murder had been running almost nonstop on the news and in local papers. The police were having little luck getting any leads, and they had yet to name a single suspect.

Aside from the fact that it was tragic, it was also unsettling. Though she knew there were always sick people running around the city's streets, it was another matter to know that one of those sick people was a cold-blooded killer.

With a light sigh, she shook her head clear of such thoughts.

Kagome groaned as she lifted herself from the sofa, her body protesting as she stretched. The hunched position she'd been sitting in left her muscles tender and her neck sore. Coffee was in order.

Giving the clock on her microwave a passing glance, the young journalist huffed when she found it was already quarter past seven. She'd yet to eat that evening, and was feeling rather lethargic at the moment. The idea of cooking was entirely unappealing.

Her stomach growled its rebuttal, reminding her that, despite her laziness, she did indeed need to feed herself. So, muttering softly, she pawed through the fridge's contents, looking for something easy to make. When her search there proved fruitless, she turned her attention to the icebox, hoping that she still had a few frozen dinners left.

Giving a triumphant whoop as she uncovered a package of three minute lasagna, Kagome peeled back a corner of the lid and popped the meal into the microwave. As it cooked, she knelt and began searching through her substantially stocked liquor cabinet. Deciding on a bottle of well aged Rioja, she poured herself a glassful and snatched a fork from her cutlery drawer.

The microwave chirped four times.

The cerulean eyed woman removed the dish from it and pulled the cover completely off, stirring it and letting it cool for the required two minutes before piercing a small portion of cooked noodle with her fork. Sighing as the flavor settled on her tongue, Kagome took this time to contemplate Miroku's words.

They still bothered her slightly, for reasons that she was uncertain of. Did it have to do with her fear of rejection, or simply a fear of entering such uncomfortable territory again? She supposed it was about time to get back into the dating game again, before Sango keeled over.

After all, not all men were the same, so there was a good chance that she wouldn't end up in the same, heartbreaking situation with Sesshomaru that she had with her last, jackass of a boyfriend.

Besides, she believed that the man had a lot more class than a hormone-driven, teenage boy. Even if things didn't work out, he would probably let her down with a bit more finesse. That is… _if _anything even happened. Sure he flirted with her, rather obviously, but that didn't mean he was looking to start a relationship.

She hoped above all things that he wasn't just after her for a fling. She didn't know what she would do if she found out that was the case. Being used like that… might just completely kill her faith in all men.

The dream left her to face the fact that she was indeed still hurt – if only a little – because of what had happened to her, as well as they fact that she would have to move on sometime. Taking those kinds of chances risked getting hurt, she knew… but being alone forever was wholly unappealing.

And if it didn't work out, it wasn't the end of the world… right? As the expression went, 'If at first you don't succeed try, try again'. And even if it only lasted a short while, she could still be happy during that time.

There were a lot of _ifs _and uncertainties about this entire situation, but the ifs and uncertainties she would have to face sooner or later. Considering the fact that she wasn't getting any younger… sooner rather than later seemed the better choice.

Finishing off her lasagna with a hum of satisfaction, Kagome deposited the now empty container in the garbage and strolled to the living room window. It was dismal outside; the usual plethora of color left by the suns decent hidden by a sheet of dreary grey clouds.

It wasn't raining… she doubted it would. It hadn't been muggy enough for that.

Kagome wondered idly what Sesshomaru might be doing at that moment, swirling the contents of her wineglass as she envisioned him reading a book near a fireplace. A small smile settled on her lips.

He was such an unusual man – not in an unpleasant way, mind you. There was just something about him that seemed to set him apart from the rest of the world; some deep, profound element that she could not place.

She had seen the way other people behaved around him, and could tell that his distinctiveness was noted by them as well. They, however, seemed to pass it off as mere inapproachability. She knew better. He was a kind man, if one took the time to find out.

Yet… he seemed almost sad. His eyes carried a glimmer of loneliness; a trait that looked completely out of place on the strong, confident canvas of his face. Every line of his body spoke of self-assurance, as though he knew there was nothing in this world that could harm him…

Perhaps _that_ was it. Maybe he sensed his own dissimilarity from the rest of the human race, and the notion made him lonely. It was possible, though she didn't think that it was something he should have to fret over. After all, being unique did set one apart from most people… but did not necessarily mean that they would be unable to interact with said people.

The young journalist chuckled half-heartedly. She was being presumptuous. She barely knew this man, and she was already making assumptions about him. She knew all too well that each person carried with them secrets and memories that no other was aware of. Perhaps he was like her, and his past played a large part of who he was today.

She hoped that maybe, someday, she would be able to find out.

Moving into the kitchen to refill her glass, she shuffled back into the media room and made herself comfortable. She left the television off, her mind wandering to her upcoming date with the young businessman.

It was a start, she supposed. There was no denying anymore… he was interested in her. She was not sure if he was looking for a relationship, though. And again, this was the main cause of her distress over the situation.

'He seems honest enough,' she supposed, sipping her wine.

Yet… she still could not wrap her head around the idea that a man as gorgeous as him wanted anything to do with a woman like her. Usually his type dated models… The notion made her blush, a small surge of pride welling within her.

His deep, molten eyes and opalescent hair made him exotic, the unusual coloring only enhancing his majestic features and tall, virile form. He looked as though he belonged on the cover of a harlequin novel.

She grinned a little at the thought of his image plastered across the front of a paperback: shirtless, with his hair blowing around him. And she was the dainty damsel wrapped around his powerfully built thigh, her heaving bosoms practically spilling out of a near translucent, Victorian slip.

A somewhat hysterical laugh burst from her lips. The idea of Sesshomaru on a harlequin novel (while entirely appealing) was completely ridiculous.

Perhaps now was a good time to stop thinking, before her imagination took hold of those thoughts and ran with them. So, she decided to retire early that evening. Her cousin was due for a visit tomorrow, and she'd booked the day off to pick the girl up and show her around.

Kagome slipped out of her clothing and into her sleeping apparel, crawling under the sheets and curling an arm under her pillow.

It had been almost three years since she'd last seen Kikyo, and she missed the girl sorely. While Kikyo was very soft-spoken and somewhat reserved, Kagome truly enjoyed the other woman's company.

They'd grown up together, their houses only a block apart during their childhood years. Often they were mistaken for sisters, as their physical appearance was quite alike, and because of the close bond they'd shared.

In essence they were complete opposites, though they suited one another well. Her cousin had always been good about soothing Kagome's frazzled nerves when she got too worked up about something, and she had always been there to make Kikyo laugh if she was upset.

Oh, how she missed that.

Of course now she had Sango to keep her in line. And speaking of the woman, Kagome surmised that her dear friend would be calling her to drill her for the details of her 'progress' (as she called it) with Sesshomaru.

Yawning, she drew the blinds on her bedroom window and closed her eyes, preparing for the verbal assault she was sure to receive come morning.

* * *

Deep violet eyes shone ethereally in the darkness, catching small slivers of light from passing cars and buzzing streetlamps. Unfurling his senses, he assessed the surrounding area, scenting the air for traces of freshly spilt blood or the tangible aroma of fear.

Though no other killings had taken place since the young woman's body was found in the alleyway, there was little doubt in his mind that something more was occurring.

A lilting, musical sigh left his generous lips; tapered fingers slipping through long, chocolate locks. Albert could sense the others - more of his kind - scattered about the city. Many of them were doubtlessly in the same position as he, carefully watching the throngs of humans for any signs of disturbance.

Peace with the mortal creatures was essential. For ages they had lived, without problem, among the humans, leading secret lives free of worry. True, it was not the most convenient of existences, but it was their only option.

For their secret to be revealed… would spell disaster. Chaos would reign, and war would consume the planet. While the revivers were substantially stronger than their human counterparts, they were outnumbered. In the end, exposure would result in nothing but death.

No human would agree to living harmoniously with beings who drank their blood for sustenance… and a conflict of that magnitude would either lead to the extinction of the hematonist race… or that of the humans.

Either way, it was a lose-lose situation for beings such as he. The mortal creatures were their main food source, their blood holding all of the proper qualities to provide them with sustenance. While lower species would suffice for a time… the destruction of the human race would greatly weaken them, and eventually they too would be driven to extinction.

It was not an option.

Besides… despite the frustrations his secret brought about, he rather liked a peaceful way of life as opposed to confrontation. He was a predator by nature, true, but predators hunted only when hungry, and otherwise liked to be left alone.

Crouching low along the ledge of the roof, he looked down upon the bustling masses from his perch atop the towering skyscraper. Curious things: the humans. He had almost forgotten what it was like to lead a normal life.

While being a regenerator gave him a new insight on life, Albert found himself longing for the simplicity of his life before rebirth. This new, magnificent body gave him all of the things any human could wish for. He had power, striking beauty, wealth, infinite knowledge… yet it came with a price. _Freedom_…

It was odd, that. Human nature made people greedy, constantly striving for nothing short of perfection. Yet, now that he had it, he understood that true happiness did not come with perfection. He longed for his old flaws; for the shorter, less hectic life that he'd once led. Yet it was not meant to be…

'Truly, one does not know what they have until it's gone,' he mused, recalling the saying, and thinking that it was probably the truest thing he'd ever heard.

But, humanity was beyond his reach now, and so he was left to cope with what he'd been given. Living day to day while trying to hide what he was from the rest of the world. It did grow simpler with time, and became far easier to bear, but it was still nothing short of exasperating. It was something all revivors had to overcome.

He smiled sadly as he thought of Sesshomaru, musing that the fledgling was not unlike himself during his first few years. It was a difficult thing to accept, though from what he'd learned of Sesshomaru, the young man had no family to lose, nor did he care all that much for his sire or sibling. And he was glad. The change was always so much harder when one had more to lose.

Pain blossomed in his chest as recollection flashed behind his eyes, pale blue eyes smiling at him through the hazy vestiges of his memories. Old, though familiar, these images sifted through his head like grains of sand through an hourglass, flashing briefly before disappearing back into the darkest reaches of his mind.

His hand clenched along with his teeth, a slight tremble overcoming his body. Albert shook the painful memories away. That was the past, and it was best that such agonizing things were _left _in the past.

Another saying came to mind then_. Tis better to have loved and lost than never loved at all_.

'How very true,' he hummed, a smooth chin resting in an equally smooth palm. 'I would not give away the memories of that happy time for anything in the world.'

Suddenly, something caught his attention, faint though it was. Drawing himself out of his reverie, he lifted his jaw from his hand, straightening as he lifted his slender nose and scented the night air.

He smelled smoke and exhaust, grime and sweat and other foul aromas… and among them, the faintest traces of blood tickled his nostrils.

He turned toward the source, leaping from his perch and down onto a lower structure. There were not copious amounts of blood, which was slightly comforting, yet he could not be so careless as to leave even the smallest rock unturned. If he had to scour the entire city, from slum to grungy slum, he would do so. Whatever was necessary to find the malefactor.

His graceful, sinuous form sprung artfully from one rooftop to another, ever closer to the source of the smell. Muscle coiled like tightly wound rope beneath velvet flesh as hypnotic, almost feline motions propelled him with unnatural speed.

It grew stronger with every passing second, and his throat constricted with the painful need to satiate the ever present hunger that lingered. He urgently shoved the desire aside as he located the source of the scent.

Several young human males were accosting a lone, elder gentleman outside of a nightclub, mercilessly beating him before throwing his brittle body to the ground. They rifled through his coat for what he could only assume was a wallet.

He looked on in both disgust and pity, but knew it was not his place to step in. Mortal affairs were not his to dabble in. Turning with a shake of his head, he left the distasteful scene in favor of a new position, one that would offer him a better view of the city.

He wondered how many nights he would have to stand on watch until a clue revealed itself to him. It didn't really matter, he supposed, as he would patrol as long as it took.

The incident had not been a mistake, of that Albert was certain. Also, he'd never dealt with such a situation before, but had a distinct feeling that it had not been mere carelessness, either. It had been a deliberate act, and the criminal had known fully well of the laws he'd been breaking upon doing so.

The real question was… what was the reason behind the infraction? Where was this rogue planning on going from that point on?

As he rolled those inquiries around in his head, a bad taste settled on his tongue, his handsome features souring as a frown colored his usually calm face. This entire situation reeked of something dreadful, and Nightingale was not looking forward to the uprising that such a violation was sure to breed.

* * *

A contented hum passed through sinfully slanted lips, half-mast eyes gazing in adoration at the brilliantly glowing moon as it hung motionlessly above the city skyline, peering out at him from behind the clouds. He lifted a wide, pale hand, fingers splayed, as though reaching out to cradle the luminescent orb.

"Beautiful," he murmured silkily, those same fingers moving to trace the velvet flesh of his cheek. "And yet, it is wasted on them. Revolting beasts."

Below, the lights of the city buzzed and flickered, the humans that thrived there unaware of the impeding danger that loomed just under their disgusting noses.

A sensuous tongue flicked over the deadly points of retracted fangs, tracing the sharp edges lovingly. His vast, crimson gaze pierced the night like a blade through flesh, seeing past what was to what _would be_… Yes, he would make it so. The future was his to mold.

The mortal creatures… how he loathed them. For so long – longer than he dared to remember – he had watched as they fouled everything that they touched, tainting the true beauty of life with their wretched existence.

To say he was unhappy with the way things were would have been a severe understatement. He was utterly appalled. Yet there was still hope for a brighter tomorrow, so long as he had any say in the matter.

He would be a hero, a god among them for his deeds. They would bow at his feet and sing his praises when all of the wrongs were righted and things continued on as they were _supposed _to.

He was tired of living this wretched excuse for a life.

The ruby eyed male sensed the arrival of two, turning minutely to gaze over his shoulder at them. With an outstretched hand, he motioned them forward, watching as they joined him on the balcony.

The taller of the two, a lascivious temptress of a woman, fanned herself with a pale cream hiogi as she sidled up to his side.

He gazed down at her striking red lips, the same brilliant shade as the blood she so loved to spill. Smirking wickedly, he traced the fluttering pulse along her throat. 'Undead… _indeed_. Stupid mongrels, the lot of them,' he reflected humorously, recalling many of the human's foolish beliefs.

Vampires… the thought made him chuckle. How unaware they were.

The second of the two visitors moved to his unoccupied side, placing small, lily-white fingers along the railing. She felt her master move up behind her, his large, firm hands sliding up her arms to her shoulders. He knelt, his breath hot on the back of her neck.

"It is beautiful, is it not, dear one?"

"Yes," she replied, her voice as light and wispy as a spider's silk.

The tall, ebony-haired male pulled his fingers through her ghostly white hair and reveled at her eerie beauty. "Soon," he assured her, "this will all be ours."

"Things are progressing as you planned?" the curvaceous woman replied in a sultry voice that would make any man's blood boil with lust.

He rose, standing between two of his favorite offspring and smiling triumphantly. "I spoke with the others just last night. All is going accordingly. Our forces are growing, and soon all of the pawns will be in place. Then, it will merely be a matter of awaiting my order."

His smile took on a devious edge, fangs glinting in the moonlight as they pushed free of his gums, stretching to their full potential. His eyes glowed momentarily, and he wrapped an arm around the two females and pulled them closer.

"Once the plan is set into motion, there will be no turning back… even for those who do not side with us. The time of rebirth is nearly upon us. Soon… soon my beloved fledglings, the world will belong to us, as it rightly should."

**Okay, so a bit of a look at what Albert's up to, along with some bad guy hinting… **

**I'm so eager to get through these next few chapters and get to the real turning point in the story. Yet… mustn't rush myself. Good things take time.**

**Feedback is thoroughly appreciated.**


	13. Glimpses of the Past

**Next chapter here for your perusal. I hope it's to your liking.  
**

**I will warn you now: this chapter contains a scene that some readers may find upsetting. I apologize if anyone is disturbed or offended. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_Chapter 12: Glimpses of the Past_

"So good to see you again!"

"It's been too long, Kagome," Kikyo greeted as she embraced her animated, younger cousin.

"How was your flight?" the young, raven-haired journalist asked politely while snatching up one of Kikyo's luggage bags.

"It was… interesting," she began, elucidating, "One of the passengers had a little too much to drink. He provided adequate entertainment most of the way here."

Kagome snickered. It was a familiar scenario to her, though she was usually the one 'entertaining' other people. She'd never taken well to airplanes – something about the idea of flying nearly forty-thousand feet above the ground just didn't sit well with her. So, whenever she was required to fly, whether it had to do with business or was simply for pleasure, she would get blitzed out of her mind.

But, that aside…

"Did you want to unpack your things before I take you around the city?"

Kikyo nodded. "I think that would be best."

The younger of the two rubbed her neck, pressing, "You know you don't _have _to stay as a hotel, right? I wouldn't mind if you stayed at my house."

Warm brown eyes shimmered with a grateful light, a soft smile touching pale lips. "I do appreciate the offer, Kagome, really I do. But you're a busy woman, and I don't want to interfere with your work. A hotel will be fine."

Sighing in defeat, the journalist surrendered. "Fine, fine! You make sure you call me if you need anything, alright?"

"Of course."

The rest of their walk to the parking lot was silent, though Kagome's mind was anything but. She had so very much she wanted to ask her dear cousin. Yet, knowing that she'd just come off a three hour flight, she knew that Kikyo probably wanted to relax for a while. So, for the sake of the other woman's sanity, she withheld.

As they strolled, both women noted the numerous stares they were on the receiving end of. It was rather common, however, so they were just as easily ignored. Kagome glanced at her dear friend from the corner of her eye, thinking to herself that she had not changed overly much. Still the same calm, collected Kikyo.

While they could still pass as sisters the differences were there. Kikyo was taller by an inch or two, with a well proportioned body and a grace that seemed almost unnatural. Her hair flowed down her spine like a waterfall of silk, straight and perfect. At first glance it looked black, but upon closer inspection one would find it was a very deep shade of brown. Her eyes were a rich, honeyed brown; her mouth was thin, but well shaped.

Kagome winced to herself, feeling rather plain while walking next to Kikyo. She knew she was what most people would consider attractive, but her cousin held a very classic beauty, with traits that any woman would desire. She, on the other hand, felt awkward in comparison. Her legs were long, too long for her torso, and her shape too buxom. She wasn't by any means chubby, but in this part of the world a slender figure was usually preferred to a voluptuous one.

Her hair was black - nothing special there - and the majority of the time it was extremely difficult to deal with. Straightening it was out of the question; no matter how hard she tried she could never seem to tame the unruly waves. Her eyes were wider, their shade a steely blue. Her face was not as long, and her lips much fuller. It gave her a rather childish appearance, in her opinion.

'Ah, well… can't complain too much,' she mused while loading her cousin's bags into the trunk of a cab. Slipping into the back seat, along with Kikyo, she gave the driver directions to her friend's work. Luckily for them, Sango had agreed to lend Kagome her car for the afternoon, so that she could take Kikyo on a little tour of the city and get her settled into her hotel.

As they drove, she stared silently out the window, thinking of her past and all of the things she and Kikyo had persevered together. Their bond was unshakable, and that was because her cousin had been there to help her through the most difficult times in her childhood.

* * *

_She shuddered, coiling her arms tightly about her legs as her blunt teeth sunk into the hard skin of her knee. Tears coursed down pudgy cheeks, dampening the fabric of her grass-stained jeans as they continued to fall in what seemed like an endless river of agony. She could hear Souta crying in the next room._

_It wasn't fair… it just wasn't fair. She was too young… He wasn't supposed to go like that. No. People were supposed to grow old and die happily in their sleep. It wasn't fair…_

_Her sixth birthday was only two months away. They were supposed to go to the zoo. The giant panda had just given birth… Why did he have to go so soon? Who was going to buy her ice cream and call her princess? Who would give her piggyback rides and tickle her until she cried? Who would check for monsters under the bed at night…? Who was going to be her daddy?_

_She knew she wasn't supposed to use bad words, but she couldn't help it. She muttered every foul thing she could think of, angry with the world for taking someone so precious to her. Angry at the stupid man in the other car who'd run the red light._

"_It's all his fault!" she wailed, trembling as another bout of sobs wracked her tiny frame. _

_Souta had finally stopped crying, probably sleeping, and now the voices of her mother and aunt could be heard from the kitchen._

_The door creaked open, light pouring into the dark room from the hallway. She tucked her head into her arms, huddling further into the closet. _

"_Kagome?"_

_Her cousin's soft voice was hesitant, and she peered up from beneath her bangs at the older girl. Kikyo, now eight years old, had always been one of her idols. She was tough and smart and always knew how to fix things. Snuffling, she called out from her hiding spot._

_Kikyo crept into her cousin's room and shut the door behind her, getting down on her hands and knees and sliding into the closet next to Kagome. Slowly, carefully, she wrapped her arms around the younger girl's shoulders._

_Kagome leaned into the comforting warmth that Kikyo's embrace offered, weeping as she grasped feebly at the other girl's sweater sleeve._

_Stroking her hair slowly, the brown-eyed girl rocked her friend, murmuring softly, "Its okay, Kagome. You can cry all you want."_

"_I miss him so much!" she replied, her chest shuddered as a choked breath left her lips._

"_I do too," Kikyo whispered, tears escaping her sad eyes._

"_What can I do? I hurts…"_

_Kikyo bit her lip, trying to stifle the whimper that threatened to escape her. She had to be strong for her younger cousin. "I don't know… but… we can get through it together. I'll always be there for you, Kagome. Friends forever."_

_The minutes melted away in silence, the only sound in the otherwise quiet room was the sound of Kagome's soft whimpering. An hour came and went._

_Kikyo tried to smile, but Kagome could see the sorrow in her expression. Somehow, she managed a small grin, if only for her cousin. "My mommy said that your daddy was a good man. That means that he's in heaven."_

"_But that's so far away."_

"_Yeah… but you can talk to him whenever you want!"_

"_Really?"_

"_Uh-huh!"_

_Kagome wiped her nose on her sleeve. "Will he answer me?"_

"_Maybe… but even if he doesn't, he can always hear you…"_

_Kagome sighed, feeling exhausted. "Will I ever see him again?"_

_At that, Kikyo smiled widely. "Sure! If you're really, really good you'll get to see him again. It will probably take a while… but when it's your turn to go to heaven, he'll be there waiting for you!"_

_Her watery eyes widened. "I will be good, I will! I promise that I'll be so, so good! I'll help momma with the dishes and eat all of my vegetables!"_

_Kikyo giggled a little. _

"_Will you help me?"_

"_Of course. What are big cousins for?"_

_They had stayed in that closet the whole night, both slipping in and out of consciousness. And all the while Kikyo's arms remained securely around Kagome's shoulders, offering whatever support she could._

* * *

Kagome glanced at her quiet older cousin, a flicker of adoration and incomprehensible gratitude flashing over her expression.

Kikyo turned and caught the look, knowing instantly what it meant. Kagome had always felt that she owed Kikyo something, even though _she_ did not agree. She had done nothing during their time together to warrant such feelings… she had merely done what any good family member would have. Her support for her younger cousin was simply a part of her nature. As the elder of the two she had always felt that it was her duty to protect Kagome, and she knew that Kagome would have done the same for her if the opportunity had ever arisen.

Offering a warm smile, she was glad when the raven-haired girl returned the gesture. The two lapsed into silence again.

The cab driver pulled up along the quaint little vet's office, relaying the fee and extending his hand in expectancy. Kagome slipped some bills into the man's awaiting palm and thanked him, stepping out of the vehicle as he popped the trunk. He asked politely if they needed any help with their bags, but Kagome declined.

The pair of them made their way into the little white building, Kikyo remaining near the doors while Kagome scooted up to the receptionist. "Is Sango available?"

"She's just giving a shot," the pleasant brunette woman replied, "she'll be out in a second."

Nodding, Kagome stepped off to the side and waited patiently.

Two minutes passed, and a young woman holding a shivering Chihuahua stepped through one of the doors. Sango followed closely behind. She bid her patient a good day, patting the poor, shaky dog on its head before stepping to the receptionist's desk to grab the file for her next appointment.

Kagome cleared her throat softly, smirking when Sango looked up and gave a flustered 'oh'. Snagging the spritely young woman in a quick hug, Kagome gushed, "I can't thank you enough, Sango. I'll take good care of your baby."

"You'd better," the young vet threatened, handing her car keys to her friend.

"I'll drop it off at your house as soon as we're finished sightseeing. Did you need me to pick you up when you're done work?"

"No, no. Miroku's coming to get me. Take your time."

"Okay! Later dear," Kagome called while giving a little wave.

Kagome led Kikyo into the employee parking lot around the back of the building, popping the trunk of the blue Honda Civic. "So," she hummed, "is there anywhere you wanted to go?"

"You said that they had a wonderful art gallery just a ways from your house. I wouldn't mind visiting that," Kikyo replied while sliding into the passenger seat.

"Okay… but first let's get this stuff to your hotel."

Traffic was relatively good for this time of day, Kagome noted thankfully, happy that the majority of their time together would not be wasted stuck in the middle of a mass of honking morons. Though the streets were always busy, they seemed to be keeping good pace. If it continued in this way, it would be only a short twenty minute drive to the hotel.

"I don't know how you do it, Kagome," Kikyo intoned.

She lifted a curious brow and grinned lopsidedly. "Do what?"

"Stay sane with this ridiculous traffic. The city is just _so_ crowded."

A light laughter bubbled in the journalist's chest. "The secret, my dear cousin, is public transit."

Kikyo shook her head, disturbed at the thought of having to stand so close to so many people. She preferred her space… it was exactly the reason she'd moved from the city and into a nice, quiet little town. With a population of only four thousand people, it left her with more than enough breathing room.

She'd never been one for crowds. Kikyo had always preferred a simple life, one without excess frills or the complications of city bustle. She made a decent wage working as a pediatrician, and had a quaint, modest house on a lot that left her with plenty of space between her neighbors. Just the way she liked it…

Kagome, on the other hand, had always been a social butterfly. Ever the crowd pleaser, her younger cousin had never had problems fitting in or making friends. Even as a child she was outgoing and determined, headstrong and full of daring, traits that often landed her in a predicament.

* * *

_"I bet I can jump it."_

_"Don't even think about it, Kagome," Kikyo chastised, staring into the sparkling, vivacious blue eyes of her cousin. She could see that unwavering light flashing in her swimming depths. _

_"How deep do you think it is?" a young boy inquired, staring down the side of the ledge to the muddy bottom of the dugout. _

_Kikyo eyed the boy, responding, "Probably ten feet or so."_

_He whistled; the low, long drawl echoing in the crisp fall air. The other boys that were with him glanced over the edge, taking in the depth of the manmade ditch. It had not originally been so steep, but the heavy rainfall that year had eroded the sides, making the drop-off sheer and dangerous. _

_"It's not that wide, probably only eight feet or so. I bet someone could do it," another of the boys murmured._

_Kikyo turned to look at Kagome, shaking her head when she saw the little spark in the younger girl's eyes. She had always been the first to jump headlong into these types of things, and most of the time she didn't walk away unscathed. However, fear of pain never seemed to stop her. _

_She saw Kagome looking over at the older boys, talking amongst themselves as though debating whether or not to do it. When the young girl caught the stern look she was sending her, she pretended not to notice. Before she'd even had a chance to protest, Kagome was sprinting toward the ditch, head down and legs pumping fiercely. The boys all began hooting in jubilation, swinging their fists in the air to egg her on. Kikyo's heart went in her throat…_

_She watched, unblinking, as the limber young girl threw herself over the edge, body arcing in the air to propel her self forward. Time stood still. _

_Her feet touched down on the other side, sliding on the wet grass and sending her pin wheeling backwards. Kikyo screamed. She ran to the edge as her cousin disappeared into the trench, the group of boys that had been with them following suit. She spied Kagome along the bottom, covered in mud and clutching at her right leg. "Are you alright?" _

"_Yeah," came a slightly hesitant reply, "but my ankle hurts."_

_She turned to the group of young males, barking sharply, "Go get some help!"_

_They jumped at her tone, whirling around and running off to find an adult. _

_Kikyo knelt near the edge of the ditch, speaking calmly to her cousin as they waited for assistance to arrive. Kagome, as always, was in good humor about the entire ordeal, completely unaffected by the fact that she had probably broken a bone._ "_You're really dumb sometimes, you know that? You scared me half to death!"_

_Kagome shrugged. "You have to admit, though… it was pretty cool. I would have made it if the grass wasn't so slippery."_

_The toothy grin her cousin flashed forced a laugh out of the brunette. Shaking her head, she muttered, "You are something else, Kagome."_

_Said girl giggled too, her shoulders shaking in her mirth. After they had both quieted, the younger one called, "Hey, Kikyo… thanks for staying with me."_

_She shook her head, smiling despite herself. "Any time, little cousin." _

* * *

Kikyo stared up at the towering structured that made up the city's business district. "I always forget how big they are," she murmured offhandedly.

Brows lifting, Kagome snuck a quick glance at the many, sleek structures that shone beneath the suns blinding rays. Among them, one stood out in particular. It was not any taller or more magnificent than the rest. It was the lettering printed across the side that drew her attention.

_T.I. Software_

And then Kagome remembered that she had to speak with Sesshomaru of their upcoming engagement. Turning to her cousin, she inquired, "Would you mind if I made a little stop before we go to the hotel? It will only take a few minutes."

Kikyo nodded. "Sure. You're the one driving me around, Kagome. You don't need my permission. I should be thanking you for taking some time off to do this for me."

The black-haired female waved her off. "You don't need to thank me for anything. It's my pleasure."

Luckily, she was able to find a parking space along the street only a block from the building, parking the small car neatly along the curb and turning off the engine. "You should probably come in," she suggested, "I don't have to do a lot, but I don't want you to get stuck waiting if there's some kind of hold-up."

Kikyo nodded, sliding out of the vehicle and following her blue-eyed companion into one of the many towering skyscrapers that lined the avenue. The inside was lavishly decorated, and Kikyo couldn't help but wonder what business Kagome could possibly have in a place like this. "Are you here to see a friend?" she wondered aloud.

Kagome nodded, a little blush painting her cheeks as she gave a nervous laugh.

Spotting the pleasant, elder woman sitting behind the front desk, Kagome greeted, "Hello, Kaede!"

Recognizing the jubilant young journalist who'd visited their company a short while ago, the graying woman smiled as she addressed the beautiful young female, "Ah, Miss Higurashi. Is there something that I can do for you?"

"I was actually hoping to speak with Sessh-er, Mr. Taisho briefly. Is he available?"

Kaede opened the file containing her employer's schedule, remarking, "He has a board meeting in fifteen minutes, but if you hurry you should be able to catch him."

Smiling and giving a grateful nod of her head, Kagome motioned for Kikyo to follow her to the elevators.

As they departed, Kaede couldn't help the smile that pulled at her weathered mouth. She'd caught the journalist's slip up, and had heard from Rin that Taisho spoke fondly of the girl. Was it possible that her boss had found himself a love interest? She certainly hoped so. He was far too rigid most of the time, and worked so hard. A relationship would do him some good. After all, nothing relieved a man's tension like the soft touch of a woman.

* * *

Rin gave a little start when the two women exited the elevator, not having expected a visit from anyone at that time. When she saw who had come, however, her worries melted away in place of a pleased smile.

"Miss Higurashi, what a pleasant surprise! What can I do for you today?"

Kagome flashed a grin at the cute young secretary. "Is he available at the moment? Kaede said I had a few minutes until he was otherwise occupied, but if I need to come back at a later time I understand. I apologize for the unannounced visit."

Rin shook her head. "Oh, not at all! Mr. Taisho still has about five minutes before his board meeting. Will that be enough time?"

Kagome nodded.

Relaying the message to her boss, the perky brunette waved the female journalist in as he gave his consent.

"I'll just wait here," Kikyo verbalized while moving off to the side.

Kagome assured her that she wouldn't be long as she disappeared past the black, double doors.

Mere seconds later, the elevator slid open again, revealing a rather perturbed looking young man in black slacks and an untucked violet button-down. When he strolled determinedly past the secretary's desk and made for the office, Rin stopped him with a sharp plea.

"Wait, Inuyasha! Mr. Taisho is busy at the moment!"

Grumbling as his efforts to speak with his brother were thwarted, yet again, the young man turned to inquire as to when he _would _be available… but stopped as his eyes befell the beautiful young woman standing next to the counter. Moving to lean against the wall beside her, he intoned, "Are you here to talk to Sesshomaru?"

She gave him a shy, sideways glance and shook her head, explaining, "I'm just waiting for my cousin."

He apprised her slender figure inconspicuously, rubbing his chin as he mumbled a quiet 'ah'. He couldn't recall ever having seen a lovelier woman, and sorely wanted to know who she was. "Soooo… you from around here?"

* * *

Sesshomaru smiled as the delightful young journalist sauntered into his office. She looked completely edible, as usual, and he inquired in a curious tone as he stood to greet her, "To what do I owe this honor, Kagome?"

She gave him a cute little grin while responding, "Actually I just came to talk to you about our arrangement this weekend. I happened to be passing by and thought that it wouldn't hurt to pop in and say 'hello'."

He nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"I'm free this Saturday at one, if you're still interested at trying to give me a golf lesson."

"Of course," he purred while eyeing her small figure discretely. She had the most ravishing set of curves he'd ever seen on a woman, and just looking made him want to run his tongue along the delicate slope of her thigh.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into," she chided.

"There is little that I cannot handle," Sesshomaru assured her, smirking lopsidedly when he caught the little flush that stained her cheeks. How he adored that blush.

Kagome had to stop herself from fidgeting around this man. How was it that he made absolutely everything he said seem sensual on one level or another? 'Oh, I bet you can handle it just fine, Sesshomaru Taisho,' her naughty subconscious murmured, leaving her hot and bothered as an image of him 'handling' _her_ crossed her mind.

She cleared her throat, taking a small step forward as she apologized, "I hate to cut our little chat short, but I know you're busy and I have a friend waiting outside."

He tilted his head in understanding, extending a large hand outward to grasp her tiny one. He placed a lingering kiss on her knuckles, one long finger sliding suggestively along her palm as he released the dainty appendage. "I shall see you on Saturday. I assume you will be at your home?"

She shook her head in the affirmative, backing out of his office with a quick farewell and a nervous wave.

Taisho inhaled her lingering aroma, groaning deeply as the scent of her arousal filled his head and inflated his manhood. He glared disdainfully at the thing, willing it away as he reminded himself that he had a board meeting to attend to.

Kagome stood in a daze just outside the door, trying hard to regain her breath. Once she had gathered her bearings, she turned to collect her cousin… and paused. A man, one who looked to be close to her age, was standing next to the usually reserved woman and appeared to be flirting. Now… what had Kagome shocked was the giddy expression that crossed Kikyo's features, as well as the tiny, feminine giggles that were leaving her rosy lips.

Said cousin seemed to sense her staring, however, and hurriedly excused herself. When she approached, smile still in place, Kagome gave a little grin of her own, pressing, "So… who was that?"

"His name is Inuyasha," she replied in a breathy voice that had Kagome lifting a surprised brow.

"Oh?"

"He works here and… well… he sort of asked me on a date."

"Oh?"

"Do… do you think I should say 'yes'?" she inquired, suddenly nervous.

Kagome chuckled. "Well, he seemed nice enough… and you looked like you were having fun. Go for it, Kikyo. It's just a date. If something goes wrong you don't have to see him again afterward."

She nodded, her smile returning. "Yeah."

"So, when are you going?"

"Saturday, I think. Is that alright?"

Kagome was pleased. "That's perfect." She left out the fact that she also had a date… well… if golf lessons could really be considered a date. She wondered idly to herself what she was going to wear. She supposed some shorts and a t-shirt would be fine…

Then she wondered what Sesshomaru would be wearing. She thought of him in a light polo with beige slacks, his hair pulled back into a low ponytail. Not at all unappealing. In fact, while she would have never believed it possible, the image actually gave her a little shiver. For a man to look good in standard golf gear was truly impressive. 'Is it even possible for him to look anything but delectable?' she wondered, a whimsical expression taking over her face as she stepped back onto the elevator.

**So, we get a quick look at some of Kagome and Kikyo's memories of their childhood together, as well as a small step forward in the 'relationship' aspect of the story. And what's this? Kikyo and Inuyasha? Who would have guessed? :P**

**Ahem, please be kind to me. While I don't feel you are obligated to give me reviews, know that I really do value them. I work hard to provide people with decent reading material, and while it may not be exceptional, any amount of feedback is appreciated.**


	14. Another Bridge Crossed

**Hum, hum, hum… **

**Manitoba's winters, while not entirely dismal, are still a pain in my ass. Summer here is always too short (so it seems), and our seasons can quite literally change in the course of a day or two. We went from having +29 C to -4 C in two days! For those of you used to Fahrenheit, that's the equivalent of going from 84 degrees to 28 degrees over the course of two days… Just decided to skip right through the semi-warm portion of autumn and go straight to the chilly part. Blech… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything else of substantial worth... if I did, I would live somewhere warm and would be making my own anime, instead of writing semi-crappy fanfiction. **

_Chapter 13: Another Bridge Crossed _

"Well, I think I can add golf to the list of things that I'm abysmal at," Kagome muttered as Sesshomaru lifted his golf bag into the trunk of his vehicle.

He had opted for a larger means of transportation that day, and Kagome assumed it had to do with the trunk space. While not quite as sleek as the silver Roadster, the black, luxury SUV was nothing to scoff at. The Mercedes-Benz GL450 had been rated one of the best (as well as most expensive) off-road vehicles of the year, and the young journalist wondered to herself if the businessman ever actually drove the pristine looking SUV 'off-road'.

'Maybe he's just one of those guys who likes owning the biggest and best…' The thought didn't sit right. He didn't seem like type, and he certainly wasn't the kind of man who sought attention by flaunting his money. If she'd learned anything from their time together, it was that Taisho was actually a very private person.

Sesshomaru pulled the hatch down, closing it with a light push while chuckling to him self. "You weren't all that bad," he assured her, "For a beginner, your putting is actually rather impressive."

"I told you," she reminded, "mini golf is more of my thing. I used to play all the time with my friends. My long drive, however, is absolutely horrible. I felt really bad for you, actually, having to stand next to me while I made an ass of myself. It must have been embarrassing."

He shook his head as he slid into the driver's seat, pulling his hair from the elastic that held it back. "At least there weren't any people around to witness your pitiful attempts at making an approach shot."

She took a swat at him, pouting as his gaze lit up with playful mirth.

Sesshomaru averted his eyes from the plump protrusion of flesh, willing himself not to stare. While he would have loved to lean over and suck that tender morsel into his mouth, he wasn't so certain that Kagome would appreciate his forwardness. While he knew she was attracted to him, she didn't seem like the type of woman that would be alright with moving quite so quickly. He needed to take his time with this one… woo her slowly and make her comfortable with him. He was certain that, as long as he played his cards right, she would be the one to let him know when she was ready to be intimate.

However, that didn't mean that he wouldn't enjoy teasing her…

He pulled out of the gate and peered at her from the corner of his eye. "Perhaps next time we could have a tennis match instead?"

"I think that would be a good idea. I don't know if my pride could stand another golf lesson."

He was pleased by how readily she accepted his offer, the casualness in her voice bespeaking her comfort with him. It seemed that she was warming to him rather nicely.

Kagome swept a hand through her bangs, smiling crookedly as she recalled her unique 'experience' with Sesshomaru that afternoon. He'd been so good-natured about her awful attempts a golfing, giving her pointers as they went along. And while she was still really bad at it, his tips had helped; at least now she could hit the ball in one swing.

Yes, tennis was certainly much more appealing. At least she wouldn't look like a complete dolt.

"Did you need me to stop anywhere before I take you home?" Sesshomaru offered politely as he changed lanes.

She thought on it for a moment. "No, not that I can think of. Thanks for the offer."

Smoky blue eyes roamed the interior of the SUV, and she wondered idly what kind of gas mileage a vehicle of this size got. "How many cars do you have?" she asked curiously.

He lifted a brow at the unexpected question. "Four," he told her, watching her expression carefully. He could sense that she was a trifle put off by the answer.

"I only drive this one when I need trunk space. Another was a gift from my father… which I have never driven. The other two I will admit… are purely for pleasure." He stole a quick peek at her. She still looked a little contemplative, though he could not be sure if she was still peeved. "Does it bother you that I own so many vehicles?"

She smiled lopsidedly. "No, I suppose not. At first I just wondered if you were one of those show-boating men who liked to flash their cash whenever the opportunity provided itself. Yet… you don't strike me as the sort."

He grinned back. "Attention is something that I would gladly live without. However, I have worked hard for the past decade, and I felt that I was deserving of a treat."

A soft chuckle left her succulent lips, luring his piercing gaze back to the edible morsels momentarily. For some reason, it seemed as though he was constantly drawn to look at them. He pondered over what they might feel like against his own mouth. His expression turned a bit wicked as he remembered that such knowledge would be granted to him with time. All in good time…

"So, I know you've got a Roadster… what other cars do you own?"

"I also drive a Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren."

She whistled, the low, melodious drawl followed by a cluck of her tongue. "That's pretty ritzy. What about the one your father bought you?"

He scowled. "A Ferrari."

She gaped. "You own a Ferrari and you haven't driven it… even once?"

He nodded in the affirmative. "I do not purchase the cars I do to appear important. Hummers, Ferraris, and the like are for insufferable brats whose parents spoil them, or people who feel they have something to prove. I have no desire to be labeled as such."

Though she could see the reason behind his statement, the tone that he used suggested that it wasn't the only reason such a sought after car remained unused. There was a little more to the entire situation than he let on… but she respected his private life, and kept the question to herself. So, she responded with a soft 'ah' and left it at that.

It was nearly three, and thoughts of her cousin flitted through Kagome's mind. She wondered how Kikyo was faring on her date, or what sort of man this _Inuyasha _character was. The only thing she really new about the guy was that apparently he worked at T.I. Software. She supposed that Sesshomaru might know a little about him, considering he was the man's employer. She cleared her throat. "So, not to be nosey or anything, but how well do you know your employees?"

Both pale eyebrows disappeared behind the soft wave of his bangs. She was full of surprising questions that day. "I know some better than others… why do you ask?"

She gave a little shrug. "My cousin is going on a date with one of your workers today, and I was just wondering to myself what sort of person he was. I thought that, as the boss, you might be able to give me a bit of insight."

Sesshomaru hummed, thinking to himself that he didn't really _know _that much about any of the men that worked for him. He was all business when it came to those types of things, and had no care for the private lives of those hired under his employ.

"His name is Inuyasha… uh, not too sure of the last name," Kagome went on, stopping when she noticed the sudden tension in Sesshomaru's shoulders. "Are the two of you acquainted?"

A deep rumble came from his chest, sounding somewhat like a displeased growl of sorts. "Unfortunately… he is my half-brother."

She blinked. That didn't sound so good. "The two of you don't get along so well, I take it?"

"That's one way of putting it."

Kagome fidgeted. It seemed that Sesshomaru had a few family issues, and while she didn't want to pry, she was still curious about what sort of man her cousin was on a date with.

"I hope you don't mind me asking…" she began hesitantly, "but what sort of person is he?"

Taisho lifted a sleek brow, nostrils flaring at the mere mention of his younger sibling. A deep sigh left him. "I doubt I am the best person to pass judgment on the boy. We do not know one another that well, nor do we agree on anything. From what I have witnessed he is quick-tempered, brash, and uncouth. Yet… that is merely my own experience. I do not know how he acts toward others."

Kagome's gaze swept curiously over his features as she noted the terse tone he used to describe Inuyasha. A muscle in his jaw ticked, his brows crinkling mildly. Never before had she seen him make such a face. There was certainly a lot more to this situation that she had originally assumed.

Looking away from his tightly drawn face, she supposed that she would simply have to wait until she heard from Kikyo again to pass any kind of judgment on the boy. While the light-haired businessman next to her didn't seem all that fond of him, Kikyo might view him in an entirely different light. As long as her cousin was happy, that was all that mattered.

Traffic, unfortunately, seemed to be at somewhat of a standstill, cars blaring their horns while disgruntled drivers spewed profanities at one another from out their windows. Kagome huffed. _This _was yet another of the reasons she preferred the subway.

Sesshomaru strummed his fingers anxiously along the steering wheel, his eyes wandering to his currently silent passenger. He enjoyed her curiosity, and the fact that she was respectful. While she was obviously an inquisitive being by nature, she refrained from prying. Never in all his years had he met such an enticing creature. While he supposed he'd come across women who were considered more beautiful than she by society's standards, there was a peculiar air about her that made her incredibly alluring.

Perhaps it was simply the fact that she seemed to be truly humane, a trait that was exceedingly rare to find in a person in this day and age. She had a smile that could warm the coldest heart, and dazzling blue eyes that hid nothing. The woman practically radiated a sense of peace and kindness, and drew in those around her like moths to a flame.

And then… she was so delightful to look at. His amber gaze slithered down her frame to stare unabashedly at the creamy expanse of thigh she was showing. Her shorts could almost be labeled scandalous, were it not for the fact that she seemed so entirely innocent. Nothing about the way she carried herself could lead him to believe that she was the type of woman who dressed scantily to get male attention. No… she was far too classy for that.

However, that didn't make the view any less mouthwatering. He couldn't recall ever seeing such a completely edible set of legs. He could just imagine his tongue paving a hot trail up the slender curve over her calf. 'I'd bet my left arm that she tastes even better than she looks.'

The soft ringing of his cell phone brought him from his naughty little perusal of the journalist's flesh, and he grumbled sourly as he pulled it from his pocket. The number on the screen was vaguely familiar, though he couldn't place it immediately. It was likely an employee. Brows furrowing, he flipped it open and brought it to his ear, murmuring a low 'hello' while wondering who would be bothering him during the weekend.

A wretched sounding cough came from the other end of the line, and Sesshomaru had to pull the small device away from his ear momentarily until the noisy hacking subsided. Muttering another 'hello' – this one slightly terser than the previous – he lifted a sleek brow as a soft moan of discomfort could be heard.

"Mr. Taisho… this is Yura Watanabe. I'm so sorry to have to call you like this… but I don't think I'll be available to tend to your father's estate today."

Her voice was less shrill, barely above a whisper as she spoke to him through the phone. It was rather obvious that she was not feeling well. "You are sick," he noted aloud, a frown marring his countenance.

A loud sniffle made him curl his lip.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I caught something last night and I don't think it would be wise for me to leave my house today."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Understandable. Do not worry yourself over it."

"Thank you, sir."

He hung up. His scowl deepened, crinkling his brows as they drew together in frustration. Offhand he could not think of anyone who he could assign such a task to on such short notice. Inuyasha was obviously unavailable, and Rin was visiting family this weekend. It seemed that the menial task would be left to him.

A groan left his throat unbidden, and he caught sight of his passenger as she gave him a curious and worried look.

"Is something the matter?" she asked him softly.

Sesshomaru debated his options. He could drop the girl off first and then return… though he would have to go out of his way to do so. His other option was to bring her with him. If he took a different route, he would pass Kyousei's home on the way to Kagome's. It was the more convenient choice…

"Do you have any further engagements this afternoon?" he questioned.

She shook her head, glossy hair spilling over her shoulder like liquid onyx. "Nothing until four-thirty."

"Would you mind if I stopped briefly at my father's estate before I drop you off? I need to tend to a few things."

She gave him a little smile, shrugging one shoulder while replying, "It's alright with me."

He was slightly relieved by the knowledge that she would be present. Her company was relaxing, and the entire ordeal was sure to pass by much more quickly with her there to distract him.

* * *

Kagome was rather certain that her jaw had been completely unhinged, and that it was now hanging in an unattractive fashion as she gawked openly at the splendor of the Taisho estate. It was obviously a couple of acres, and she wondered idly what a lot this large would cost. She could only assume that Sesshomaru's father had paid a pretty penny to acquire such a vast amount of land within the city.

The yard was massive, decorated with immaculately kept gardens and hedges; impressive statues dappling the substantial expanse of the lawn. The driveway reminded her of those long stretches one would expect to find leading up to a palace. As they neared the house, Kagome decided that the sprawling white mansion _could _probably be described as such.

An elaborate, grand fountain was erected in the center of the front lot. Angelic figures dressed in fluttering robes cradled large, ovular urns, a gentle stream escaping them to fall serenely into the basin. Lower down the structure, majestically posed horses reared up from the water, spray churning up from around their flanks. It reminded her, in a way, of the Trevi Fountain in Rome, though obviously on a smaller scale.

"Wow," was all she could say.

"Yes… my father has an inane sense of taste, and often times he overdoes things. Personally, I think all of the grandeur makes it seem too… embellished." He parked the SUV by the front steps and turned to his companion, telling her, "You should probably come in. I'm not certain how long this will take."

She nodded, slipping out of her seatbelt and from the vehicle to follow after the tall businessman. She had to pause for a minute and take in the massive structure, complete with grooved, roman pillars and numerous Juliette balconies. All along the front of the house lattice was erected at the base of its foundation, creeping ivy snaking up the walls in beautiful, jade patterns.

Blinking three times, just to make certain she didn't look like a star struck fool, Kagome hurried along after Sesshomaru, slipping through the door as he held it open for her. 'Well,' she thought to herself as she viewed the interior of the Taisho manor, 'embellished is one way of putting it. This certainly is… grand…'

She had never stood in such a large foyer. It felt like the entryway to a museum, complete with vibrant paintings and immaculately carved busts that were held aloft on squat pedestals. The owner of the estate obviously had a thing for foreign, ancient cultures, considering the wide variety of artifacts he had collected. There was even a set of Egyptian vases on either side of the massive staircase that spilt down the middle of the room, complete with papyrus plants.

While they were all lovely, it did seem a little overdone for Kagome's taste.

Sesshomaru motioned for her to follow him as he veered down a hall to the right, taking her into a plush looking living space and further still into the kitchen. Most of the furniture, from what she had seen, was Victorian, though the kitchen had been updated with all of the latest appliances.

Her guide set the small wad of mail he'd collected from the front door onto the countertop, and then proceeded to open up the biggest pantry she'd ever seen. He meandered to the back, grabbing a large bag of what appeared to be dog food.

"Is there something I can do to help?" she asked him as he filled the large bowl placed next to a set of white, French doors.

Fetching the bowl's twin and meandering to the sink, he replied with a soft shake of his head, "I don't think so."

"Is this all you need to do?"

He thought on that for a moment, a look of contemplation passing over his features as he set the water bowl down on the floor by the food dish. There were no plants inside the house, and the gardens… Well, he could feel the air thickening, and judging by the rising humidity it would rain that evening.

"I believe it is," he answered while opening the French doors, stepping out onto the balcony as he scanned the yard for Samuel. The shaggy glutton couldn't be far. He heard her almost silent footsteps as she came up behind him, could sense the awe in her as her heart rate picked up and her scent shifted mildly. He gave a low whistle.

As per expected, a loud bark could be heard in the distance, and within seconds the gigantic wolfhound came sprinting toward them. He bounded up the steps and onto the veranda, his claws clicking noisily against the stone. The panting beast passed him by in favor of inspecting the newcomer, sauntering over to the curious girl before promptly sticking his nose in her crotch. The mortified look that crossed her features was rather comical, and he couldn't stop the amused chuckle that bubbled up from his throat.

She glared at him, a look that very well may have been intimidating if not for the fact that she was struggling to keep a monstrous dog from sniffing at inappropriate places. "You find this humorous?" she hissed.

He grinned. "Very."

The dog seemed to have had its fill and left the huffing young woman, trotting then to Sesshomaru and giving a short bark of greeting. He scratched the over-sized canine behind the ear, leading him around Kagome and into the kitchen, where food awaited. He leaned casually along the counter, inviting her to do the same as he explained, "We'll need to stay until he's finished. He has to be let out again."

"Ah," Kagome responded, understanding that it wouldn't be the wisest idea to let such a large dog remain indoors. She could just imagine the havoc such a massive creature would create if left unattended.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was sorely tempted to just leave the dog indoors until someone came on the following day. A cruel smirk curved his lips at the thought of Samuel relieving himself on one of Kyousei's lovely area rugs.

He glanced inconspicuously at the young woman who accompanied him, watching her lips turn upward as she regarded the wolfhound feed loudly. "I apologize for having to drag you here," he told her.

"It's not a problem," she assured him, combing her fingers through a thick chunk of her wavy, raven-locks. "Your father certainly has an interesting estate."

He snorted. "Yes, though I'll never know why he deigned it necessary to have such a large home. Aside from _Kyousei_, only his wife, Izayoi, lives here with him. He hardly has company often enough to need so many rooms."

Kagome turned from her adoration of the shaggy wolfhound, her eyes flashing to where Sesshomaru was perched against the counter. The ire in his voice had been unexpected, for while she had guessed he might not be that close to his family, she didn't expect for him to show such animosity toward them. "You don't get along with your father well, do you?"

Her question was met by silence, and she felt immediately guilty as she watched his lovely amber eyes darken. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't pry."

Sesshomaru had not expected the inquiry, and frankly it left him rather rattled. While he disliked his sire, he'd never spoken on the matter with anyone. Yet, he could not help himself from responding. "The two of us have not… seen _eye to eye _in a very long time. I've had no use for the man since I was ten, after the birth of Inuyasha."

While she held her tongue, Sesshomaru could see the questions in her eyes, as well as a sense of sorrow. _Sadness_… for _him_? Perhaps this was why he never mentioned the situation, because he detested pity. Yet… she did not seem as though she pitied him. There was something different in her eyes, something he couldn't quite place. For reasons unknown, he parted his lips, and went on to tell her things that he had never told a single living being, human or reviver.

"I was five when my mother passed, and Kyousei was not a very supportive father. That was when the rift was formed."

The small intake of air made him focus on her small form again.

Kagome shifted anxiously as she regarded the businessman silently, the tense line of his jaw enough to tell her that this was difficult for him to recall. Part of her felt for him, because she knew the sting of such a loss. Another part of her was humbled by the fact that he would reveal such intimate memories with her.

"I was five… almost six years old… when my father died," she told him, wanting to let him know that he was not alone in his pain.

Sesshomaru drew in a soft breath, finally realizing what the look in her eyes had been. _Understanding_… she too had lived through the loss of a parent. "Your mother… was she supportive?"

Kagome smiled, a soft, sad expression overcoming her features. "She was… though it hurt her a great deal. My younger brother was only two at the time, so she had her hands full looking after the both of us. My aunt, uncle and grandfather helped her as much as they could, but his death was a pretty heavy strain on our lives. She's a very strong woman; a lot of people wouldn't be able to manage the way she did. Everyone's a little different, and I guess some people have a hard time coping with that sort of loss."

Sesshomaru couldn't agree more. Kyousei had been entirely useless after Migoto had died, too wrapped up in his own wallowing to notice that his son was in need of his affection.

"Is that… is that what happened to you?" She waited quietly for him to respond, feeling odd that she was delving into such personal matters. Despite popular belief she did know when to quit, regardless of the fact that she was a journalist. "You don't have to answer that if you're uncomfortable."

He smiled, a small, almost unnoticeable quirk of the left side of his mouth. Cool, golden eyes regarded her. "Surprisingly," he admitted, "I'm not the least bit uncomfortable telling you these things. Rather odd."

She nodded, grateful that she could be a sort of outlet for him.

"Kyousei did not take my mother's death well. He worked almost nonstop, and when he was home he was too busy sulking to take note of me. We grew apart. After he remarried and had a second son I stopped considering him to be anything but my sire." He laughed, a deep, bitter sound. "It's peculiar, Kagome, just how easily I can tell you about that part of my life. I usually keep to myself in such regards."

"Sometimes it helps to talk about it," she offered.

"Hn. I dislike sympathy. My affairs are my own, and too often do people tend to meddle in things they have no business meddling in. I believe that _that _is why I feel so at ease telling these things to you. You know where those boundaries lie."

Kagome was touched that he held her in such high regard. "Thank you," she beamed, "for telling me, and for trusting me."

They were quiet for a while, both watching as the gargantuan dog lapped sloppily at his water. It sloshed over the sides of the dish and onto the tile, a small puddle forming around the large dog's feeding area.

"Your mother must have been an extraordinary woman," Kagome mumbled, her voice so soft that she wasn't sure he'd heard.

Sesshomaru smiled. "What made you come to that conclusion?"

The young journalist shrugged a little, knowing sparkle lighting in her brilliant blue eyes as she replied, "I can tell. When you mentioned her before… there was just something in your expression."

The young reviver nodded. "She was indeed special; a gem among women. I don't remember all that much of her, but I do know that she was a very caring soul." Her warm smile and kind eyes flashed briefly in his subconscious.

"And your father… you think of him often?"

Kagome paused at the inquiry, her expression becoming somewhat raw as she answered, "Every single day."

Samuel pulled his head from the bowl of near empty food, looking expectantly at Sesshomaru as he licked his muzzle.

The tall, sinuous man eased himself away from the counter, opalescent hair shimmering as he walked to the French doors to let the satiated beast out for the night. Kagome watched him as he moved, her eyes slipping appreciatively along his virile form as he went about cleaning the mess the dog had made.

Sesshomaru didn't have to look back at the girl to know that she was staring at him. The subtle traces of arousal that hung in the air as well as the sudden quickening of her pulse were proof enough. A smug grin pulled at his firm lips. Depositing the dirtied paper towel into the garbage, Sesshomaru directed his lovely companion back to the front doors, making certain to brush against her as he made to open them for her. Her charming blush made him hum in a pleased fashion, the way she cleared her throat nervously afterward enough to stroke his already impressive ego.

Kagome, though somewhat flustered due to recent naughty thoughts, still felt rather satisfied with the little outing she'd gone on today. Despite the fact that very little had been said on the matter, her sharing session with Sesshomaru had closed a gap of sorts between them, and she was pleased. She felt closer to him, knowing that he had shared with her something that few people, if anyone, had ever heard. It made her feel special, an emotion that she was not entirely familiar with. She thoroughly enjoyed it…

**Reviews… reviews…? Please… reviews…**


	15. Only a Taste

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! **

**This chapter is a little bit all over the place, but it's a chapter none the less. Hope you enjoy.**

**Also, to 'Forgotten Echos', who was nice enough to review, here is the progress you were asking for. You mustn't forget that Kagome is reluctant to begin dating again because of her past experience, and that is why she is going so slowly. I know it's been years, and you're probably thinking 'Get over it already!', but everyone has their own way of dealing with things. Besides that, they have only gone on a handful of dates, despite the thirteen chapters and a prologue. I don't want my story to be rushed, and I don't want feelings to develop too rapidly considering these people practically **_**just **_**met. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_Chapter 14: Only a Taste_

"You're certain you don't want to come, Kagome?"

The young journalist regarded her work colleagues, smiling sweetly while shaking her head in the negative. "Thank you for the offer, Kouga, but I'm completely booked this evening."

Ayame pouted, curling her arms around her boyfriend's waist as she whined, "We almost never see you anymore, Kagome! What _have_ you been doing?"

Kouga grinned rakishly, a hand sliding along the curve of his chin as he interjected, "Or should we be asking '_who_' you have been doing?"

Kagome threw her stapler at the grinning brunette, huffing when he sidestepped her attack. "It isn't like that," she pressed, "We're just going out for supper."

"Is Sesshomaru the main course? Or perhaps dessert?"

Another scathing glare at the blue-eyed male was enough to shut him up, though Kagome begrudgingly admitted that the idea of Sesshomaru in whipped-cream was absolutely _delicious_.

Ayame gave him a playful swat. "Stop teasing the poor girl. You'll make her brain turn to mush by giving her those kinds of mental images."

_If only she knew…_

The green-eyed redhead flashed a dazzling smile, beaming, "It's fine, dear. Maybe some other time?"

"Definitely. We can go out next Saturday," Kagome reassured her, neatly stacking a pile of papers before slipping them into their assigned folder. Standing from behind her desk, she moved about her office, tidying things as she usually did before leaving for the day. She gathered her coat, powering down her computer and turning off the lights before following her friends into the hallway. "So, who's going?"

"Everyone," Ayame responded, bouncing happily, "Shippou's reserved the V.I.P. balcony for us tonight!"

Kagome smiled, thinking fondly of her lively friend. She was one year his senior, though his boisterous nature and childish antics made him seem much younger. The two of them had met during her first time at the World Wildlife Federation's annual run to raise awareness. That year she had been without a jogging buddy, and the friendly redhead had offered her his company after accidentally spilling some of his water on her. During the short time that they spent together on that day, she discovered that they had many similar interests, and that he was partial owner of one of her favorite nightclubs. There had been an instant connection.

It had been some time since she'd paid her mischievous pal a visit, though her hectic work schedule and outings with Sesshomaru had a great deal to do with that. She had the auction coming up at the end of the month, as well as an interview with the owner of Matsumoto Weapons Inc. So, when she was not running about in a hectic attempt to sort out her workload, she was off having a nice visit with Taisho.

She felt a little bad about not speaking to Shippou for such a long period of time. The boy was so good to her and all of her friends. He'd been an immediate hit with most of them, though it had taken a while to bring Kouga around. The younger male had a love for pranks, and because the hotheaded sports journalist was so easy to rile he'd become an instant target. She recalled the many instances when Shippou would successfully trick the older man, and the wonderful, joyful expression that sparkled in his sea-green eyes. Of course that always led to a barrage of angry cursing, courtesy of Kouga, and a good ten minute chase as he attempted to gain his revenge.

She promised herself that she would at least give him a call within the next few days.

The elevator stopped at the lobby, its passengers filing neatly out and walking leisurely to the front doors.

"I heard from Sango that your little brother and Kohaku are even going to be joining us," Ayame giggled, knowing that Kagome was not all that fond of her sibling's love for bar-hopping.

Said woman shook her head, sighing as she mumbled, "That doesn't surprise me. Ever since he turned twenty-one it's been near impossible to get him to stay home in the evening. That kid is going to ruin his liver."

Kouga gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder. "We'll look after him while you're on your date."

She ignored the teasing tone of his voice, unable to deny that fact that this was indeed a date. It was an entirely innocent date, just a light supper; maybe a goodnight kiss…

The mortified blush that spread over her cheeks went thankfully unnoted by either of her companions, her nerves fraying dangerously at the thought of Sesshomaru's firm lips against hers. As she parted ways from her friends, she gave them a small wave, glowering when she heard Kouga say something about 'using protection'. Deciding that she would get him back for that one later, she hurried down the street toward the subway, needing to get home and straighten out her appearance before Sesshomaru came to pick her up.

He hadn't given her any clue as to where they would be going, but she'd insisted that he keep the dinner arrangements relatively simple. Yet, it still had her wondering what to wear. Obviously nothing too fancy, though she didn't want to be overly casual. She doubted Sesshomaru would take her to a place where jeans would be the norm. So… a skirt then?

Yes, something loose and flowing; something that flattered her hips. She could wear that pretty little top Sango bought her for her birthday last year. It was rather balmy that evening, so she could put her hair up…

Kagome realized then that this was the first time in years that she had really fretted over her appearance in such a way. While she always needed to look professional while at work, and she liked to look cute when she went out with her friends, it had been ages since she'd cared about impressing a man.

It was… pleasant. It left her feeling girly and lighthearted; it gave her that sense of whimsy she'd been lacking for so long.

* * *

"It's busy tonight," Sango noted while eying the line.

"So it is," Miroku agreed, ushering his wife toward the V.I.P. doors. "Good thing we've got the balcony to ourselves. Bar fights and cramped tables are not my idea of fun."

Ayame applied a small dollop of lip-gloss while following her boyfriend across the street, sighing quietly, "It's too bad that Kagome couldn't come out tonight."

Sango smiled crookedly, intoning, "While it won't quite be the same without her… I'm happy that she's finally taking an interest in someone. I was starting to worry."

Miroku nodded to the bouncer as he held the doors open, the lot of them slipping through the private entrance and into the densely crowded main floor.

The combination of lavish furniture and strategically placed lighting made for a wonderful atmosphere, only one of the many reason's Shippou's club was so successful. _Ritz_ had recently been named among the city's top ten hot-spots, so business, though it had always been good, was booming as of late. Thankfully, they would not be subjected to the cramped seating of the lower level on this night. A set of glass stairs to the left of the DJ's booth took them to the upper floor, where plush couches and a personal bar awaited them.

Both Souta and Kohaku leaned anxiously over the railing of their balcony, eyes scanning the crowd below for potential 'hook-ups'.

Sango shook her head at the younger men, mumbling softly to Ayame, "Men are all the same, aren't they?"

She nodded, patting Kouga on the cheek when he gave her wounded look.

Miroku, feigning indignity, gasped, "Not all of us, dear."

The pretty, young veterinarian gave him a dubious look, one eyebrow disappearing behind neatly kept bangs as she responded, "Don't give me that load of crap. If you didn't have a wife who you knew would be sharing your bed tonight, you'd be leaning over that railing too, panting like an idiot while you scanned the masses for suitable booty."

Kohaku, having heard his sister's remark, turned and gave a little frown, snapping, "Yo! We can hear you, y'know? And I'm not _panting_."

"Uh-huh…"

"Hmph."

Kouga and Miroku left the siblings to glare at one another and stepped up to the bar, where a young woman in a bartender's apron was standing at the ready.

"Two Corona," the black-haired male told her while tapping his hands along the counter's edge.

"I'll get a rye and Coke and a cosmopolitan," Kouga added, fishing his wallet from his pant pocket.

The woman caught sight of his movement and smiled, informing them, "Mr. Inoue wanted me to let you all know that drinks are on the house."

The blue eyed real-estate agent nodded his thanks as the woman as she handed him the beers. During their outings to Shippou's club it was a rare occurrence for them to pay for drinks. Unless someone else had called in and reserved the VIP balcony they always had the private space to themselves, and never spent a single penny, save for the tips they gave the bartender.

But, of course, business was going well for their young friend, and it was expected that they would have to settle for the main floor from time to time. No one could blame the busy bartenders who ran the lower level for not recognizing them the odd night, so they were never put off for having to pay.

Kouga slid a bill across the counter before moving back to the seating area to join his girlfriend.

Ayame, accepting her drink with a coy smile, noted that the two youngest of their party, who happened to be the most fervent drinkers, had yet to visit the bar. "Are you guys going to get something to drink, or are you just going to stare at girls all night?"

At the mention of liquor, both young men turned from the railing to go and acquaint themselves with the bartender.

"Go easy, Souta. I promised Kagome that we'd keep an eye on you tonight." Sango was determined to keep him from drinking too much; she knew how much Kagome disliked him getting sloshed. The journalist had had a rather rough past with alcohol abuse, and tried her best to stop her brother from repeating her mistakes. So, for her, Sango wanted to make sure the boy didn't overdo it.

He made a noncommittal noise and ordered his drink, practically ignoring the statement all together.

The sound of frantic footsteps on the stairs pulled four sets of eyes to the banister, where a jubilant head of red hair soon bobbed into sight.

Shippou hopped over the handrail at the second last step and hurriedly seated himself in one of the open couches. Immediately he noticed the missing presence. "No Kagome?"

Sango smiled, assuring him, "She did want to come, but she had a previous engagement. She wanted me to tell you she's sorry she couldn't make it and to give you a kiss."

At the mention of a kiss the green eyed male slide over and leaned toward the lovely brunette woman, grinning from ear to ear as she gave him a subtle peck on the cheek. "I suppose I can forgive her," he sighed dramatically, "though I expect compensation for the lack of contact."

Sango's smile widened. "Don't be too hard on her. She's been more busy than usual."

The man with the vibrant red shag of hair pulled his face into a convincing moue, stammering in a hurt voice, "But… what could be more important than her weekly dosage of Shippou?"

"She's on a date."

His hurt look was immediately gone, overwhelming joy replacing the sour expression. "A date? She's seeing someone?"

"Not officially, or so she says," Kouga pitched in.

"They have been spending a lot of time together, though they are not legitimately dating yet," Miroku supplied when Shippou quirked a brow.

The redhead nodded, urging, "Soooo… who is he?"

"Get this," Ayame gushed, an ecstatic smile on her pretty pink lips, "She's seeing Sesshomaru Taisho. _The _Sesshomaru Taisho."

"No? Really? I mean, that's amazing!" Shippou clapped a fist against the top of the glass table, making the others cringe as their drinks clattered slightly. "Kagome deserves to be happy with a man, and if she can be happy with one of the richest men in the country, then good for her!"

"You're not worried at all?" Sango asked curiously, having been slightly concerned for her friend at first.

He shook his head, cross his arms over his chest as he explained, "She's a smart girl; she wouldn't get involved with someone who didn't take her seriously. If she's interested in Sesshomaru Taisho, then chances are he's a pretty decent guy."

The brunette woman glanced fondly at the young club owner, thinking to herself that it was very touching how much he cared for her, and just how well he seemed to know her, despite the short time in which they'd known one another.

Kouga, having been eyeing the redheaded man as soon as he'd made his appearance, warned, "No shenanigans tonight! Just because Kagome isn't here to keep you in line, doesn't mean you'll get away with goofing off."

Shippou batted his wide, green eyes and placed a pale hand over his chest, exclaiming loudly, "You wound me. There is not an ounce of naughtiness in me."

The sports journalist squinted dangerously, reminding his younger companion, "Yeah, well the last time I heard that same line I recall you taking advantage of my trust."

Shippou blushed mildly as he replayed the scenario in his head. It had been an unfortunate incident which had involved liquid laxative in a certain male's drink, leading to said male occupying the men's private restroom for a good hour before leaving in a pout. He chuckled. "Awe, come one, Kouga. You have to admit that was pretty good. _And _it was sort of your own fault for leaving your drink unattended while in my presence."

The blue eyed man gave him a flat look. "I wasn't under the impression that you carried laxatives around with you on a daily basis."

A casual shrug was his only response.

Ayame elbowed Sango lightly and gestured toward the bar, where both Souta and Kohaku seemed to be attempting to flirt with the poor bartender.

Shaking her head, the vet called out over her shoulder, "Why don't you two leave that poor girl alone and go mingle. I'm sure you'll have more luck on the dance floor… where all the girls are drunk."

The two young men groused loudly before leaving the bar, and a very grateful looking bartender, in favor of trolling for booty elsewhere.

"And no picking up hoochies!" Sango added for good measure.

Souta gave her a dubious expression, one that was quickly mimicked by his older associate.

"I'm serious," she reprimanded, "I don't want you bringing a couple of floozies back up here. I won't have my night spoiled by a bunch of screechy bimbos, who'll ruin this wonderful, private atmosphere and smell up these nice couches with their hooker stank!"

"It _is_ a difficult smell to get out," Shippou commented while nodding his head in agreement.

The two young men waved them off dismissingly before bounding down the stairs.

Shippou watched them go with an odd smile on his face, turning back to the group as he resumed his current discussion, "How long has Kagome been seeing this guy?"

Kouga stroked his chin, recalling, "It's been about a month since she interviewed him, and it was shortly after that when they started seeing one another outside of the business stream. Probably about three weeks. Maybe two and a half? You'd have to ask her for an exact number."

He nodded enthusiastically, glad that his friend had finally found happiness with a man. She was almost like the sister he'd never had, caring and supportive, yet quick to chastise him when he took his pranks a little too far. Hers was welcomed attention, in every form.

"I wonder how far she's gone," Miroku mused offhandedly, causing Ayame to make a strangled sound while Sango just smacked him upside the head.

"Lech," she accused lowly, lips twisting into a grin as he shrugged sheepishly.

"I doubt very far," the club owner put in, "She's not the type to dive head first into that sort of thing."

Sango nodded her agreement. "After what happened with her last boyfriend, she'll probably be content to go fairly slow with the intimacy portion of the relationship."

"He better be good to her," Shippou mumbled, a somewhat venomous note in his voice.

"Can we talk about something else, please?" Kouga sighed, finishing off his first drink before adding, "I care about Kagome and all, but this particular subject is trashing my mood. She's a big girl, she can handle herself."

"I agree," Ayame added, "I think Kagome knows what she's doing, so we should stop worrying and just support her."

There was a momentary pause between the five of them, the blare of club music filling the space with its fast-pace rhythm.

"I see you're running low on liquor!" Shippou piped up suddenly, slapping his knees with fervor as he stood and turned to the bar. "Allow me to get you a refill, my friend."

Kouga's eyes went wide. Leaping over the back of the couch, he shot a scathing glare at the younger male, hissing vehemently, "That's quite alright. I've got it handled."

"Awe, don't you trust me, big guy?"

The query was followed by a dubious stare and the conjoined laughter of the three still in their seats. Apparently there would be no shortage of tomfoolery tonight.

* * *

"No?"

"Indeed."

"I can't believe you would do something like that!"

Sesshomaru chuckled, giving a small shrug as he swept his bangs from his eyes with a flick of his finger. "Well, he did take a good five inches off."

Kagome stared incredulously across the table at her date, a disbelieving smile on her full lips. "I can understand that you might want retribution for having your hair butchered… but hanging him from a tree branch by the seat of his pants…? That seems a bit extreme to me."

He sipped his _Haut Brion _slowly while indulging in a naughty smile, quirking a brow at his pretty companion before answering, "It was always like that. We went back and forth, trying to one-up each other."

Kagome placed her chin in her hand. "It seems like the two of you were rather competitive."

Sesshomaru fiddled idly with the base of his glass, nodding in agreement. "Throughout childhood, yes. We competed at mostly everything. It ended, however, shortly after Inuyasha started high school."

When she gave him a quizzical look, he enlightened her, "He grew tired of always coming in second place."

She couldn't help but snicker at his haughty tone. "Pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?"

He didn't respond with words. Instead he sent her a look that just screamed arrogance, though she couldn't bring herself to be put off by it. He was just too damn charming. He didn't continue on the subject, and she was content to leave the topic alone. While she enjoyed hearing about his past she knew that there were a lot of things he was not yet ready to discuss. Having had a few troublesome experiences of her own, Kagome knew that it was not something to be stressed. He would tell her in time if he so chose.

_This_ particular conversation had spawned from her mention of Kikyo's date with Sesshomaru's sibling. Her cousin had called the night after to talk about how much fun she'd had, and when Kagome had repeated the information to Taisho, he'd been rather shocked.

"_Your cousin must be a woman of infinite patience."_

"_Oh, she is. One has to be patient in order to work as a pediatrician."_

"_So she works with children on a daily basis… that would explain her ability to tolerate him."_

It _had_ been rather funny, but she did feel a bit bad for Inuyasha. Though she'd never met him, Kikyo had seemed very pleased, so Kagome assumed he couldn't be all that bad. She sipped her wine, savoring the well aged drink as it warmed her throat. "Lovely choice, by the way," she commented to him while sweeping the restaurant with her eyes.

"Are you referring to the wine or the location?" he inquired softly, watching as she ran her thumb along the stem of her glass. An image of those smooth fingers tracing up the length of something _entirely _different flashed through his mind.

"Oh! The wine," she clarified, "though the restaurant is lovely too. I'm glad you decided to keep it relatively simple. I never know how to dress when I go anywhere with you."

He smiled benignly, assuring her, "You look lovely, Kagome." And indeed she did. Her hair was pinned up, hiding none of her stunning face and exposing her slender neck and shoulders. With a modest, yet flattering top and knee length chiffon skirt, she was the epitome of soft, feminine beauty.

She turned that wonderful shade of pink he thought looked so pleasing on her, moving to rub one of her bare arms before biting her lip in a show of modest embarrassment.

"Thank you," was her response, and Kagome had to fight to not appear awkward in front of her date. How well she was doing she hadn't the slightest clue, though judging by the look he was giving her, she was probably doing horribly.

Sesshomaru looked incredible, of course, despite his relatively plain style of dress that evening. He had on a pair of taupe grey slacks and a Prussian blue, long-sleeved shirt, accompanied by black dress shoes. At the moment his sleeves were rolled to his elbows in that casual yet sexy manner that he seemed to take on rather often. She had to admit he had rather impressive forearms, so there would be no complaints from her. Aside from that, the fabric of his top clung to his torso in a way that, when the light hit him at the correct angle, she could see the swell of his muscles against the material.

She was humiliated to admit that Kouga's words were sounding rather true at the moment, and as she ogled her date inconspicuously, Kagome decided that all she needed was a cherry and a spoon, and she would be good to go.

* * *

The air was agreeably cool, a pleasant change from the muggy atmosphere of the busy club. He unsnapped the second button of his dress shirt, the first having already been open, and pulled a cigarette from his back pocket. Stepping off of the sidewalk and into the opening of an alleyway, the young man leaned his back against the cold brick of one building and fished for his lighter.

He cussed loudly when he found his pockets to be empty.

"Need a light?"

The sultry voice immediately pulled his attention deeper into the alley, where a very shapely figure was puffing on a smoke of her own. He swallowed. "Yeah, if you wouldn't mind. I guess I lost mine in the club."

She pushed off the wall, sauntering over to him in a motion that was all swaying hips and slender legs. She took one more drag before holding it up to him. Using her cigarette to light his own, the brunette male shakily handed it back while stammering, "S-so… why are you out here by yourself?"

She smiled, her red painted lips pulling into a saucy little twist as she replied, "Fresh air."

"Ah," was his mumbled response. He ran a trembling hand through his shaggy locks, giving the seductive young creature before him another good once over. The sleek, black material of her dress hugged her generous curves in a way that made him ache, in a way that made him wish it was _him _wrapped around her. She had dark eyes and long, sweeping lashes, her pale skin set off by the deep shade of her lipstick.

"You're not from around here, are you?"

The question made him start, as he had not been expecting her to speak. He shook his head in the negative. "No, I'm from the United States. I'm here on vacation with a few of my friends."

She smiled. "What's your name?"

"Derek."

"Well, Derek, you lookin' for a good time?"

He blinked, green eyes widening momentarily before narrowing slightly. "You're not a hooker, are you?"

She laughed. It was a low sound, very slow and suggestive. "No, I'm not a hooker."

He mouthed a wordless 'oh', not certain what to do at that point. His friends were still inside, waiting for him. Then again, they were probably all too drunk to notice his absence; he could call them later.

The seductress in the black dress snuffed her smoke and took a few stepped deeper into the alley. She crooked a finger at him, beckoning him to follow. Derek frowned. "Don't you want to go to a hotel or something? I've got a room just a few blocks away."

She smiled that sugary sweet smile again, quirking a black brow as she teased, "Is the alley too risqué for you, American boy?"

He shook his head and took a step toward her, finding he could not resist her sensuous call. "No, it's just a bit cool out, and your arms are bare."

She pursed her lips, making a low sound in the back of her throat before cooing, "How sweet of you to think of me. It's okay, Derek… you'll keep me warm."

By that time they were near the back of the alley, just far enough so that the light from the streetlamps couldn't reach them. She looked even more enticing wrapped in shadow, and when she leaned back against the wall and motioned for him to join her he hadn't the strength to deny her. He pressed himself against the length of her, feeling the swell of her breasts against his ribs as he traced her curves with eager fingers.

"You're very handsome, Derek. I'm getting wet just thinking about your cock," she purred huskily as she pulled her long fingernails across his chest, smirking when he groaned loudly.

Gripping the backs of her thighs, the young male lifted her from the ground and shuddered when she wrapped her legs around his waist. As the material of her dress rode up, he was delighted to find she wasn't wearing any panties, and that she was indeed wet, as she had claimed.

The woman in the slinky black dress lifted her arms around the man's broad shoulders, hissing, "You look so _good_. I can't wait to sink my teeth into you."

Derek was too busy fumbling with the clasp of his pants to notice her pull back ruby painted lips and reveal curved, gleaming fangs.

* * *

It was far too crowded, too hot, and too humid. The lights and bodies blurred as he struggled to make it to the exit, needing the relief that only cool, night air could offer. He didn't even flinch as he felt a drink spill on his pant leg, or when the stiletto of a woman's heel ground into his big toe. Groaning loudly as he pushed the heavy, metal doors aside, Souta stumbled onto the sidewalk and pressed his hand to the wall, panting as he fought the need to purge himself of his stomach's contents.

Behind him, Kohaku sighed dejectedly, whining, "Dude, you so blew it. Those chicks were definitely into us… but you just had to pull pussy on me and get all fuckin' sick."

Souta hushed him, bending at the waist and placing his hands on his knees as he gulped in mouthfuls of air. Once again, he found himself wishing he'd listened to Sango's nagging. She'd warned him, numerous times, though he'd simply waved her off, insisting that he could handle his liquor just fine. He'd never hear the end of it from both his sister and her friend's if they found out.

"I doubt we'll be able to recover from that one, man. Shit… the way you ran off probably made them think you were nervous or some damn thing." Kohaku leaned his back against the wall and swept a hand through his bangs, listening to the sound of his friend panting while fantasizing about the cute blonde he'd been forced to leave only moments ago.

"Did you see the tits on that girl?" he asked quietly, his tone wistful and appreciative at the same time. Now, however, he would never get to see them bare, nor would he get to squeeze them in his palms. A frown crumpled his brow.

Souta heard his friend's rambling, heard his accusations and the utterance that he was a 'cock blocker' and that he owed Kohaku _big _for this fuck up. Yet he couldn't find it in himself to care. He only thing he could focus on was the sporadic clenching of his gut.

"Oh, hurry it up already! Maybe we can still find another pair of girls before we have to leave!"

Souta made no indication that he'd heard the older boy, as he just continued to breathe slowly.

Growing rather impatient, Kohaku decided to help his companion out, and hummed, "Hey, you remember last weekend, when you ate all those chili dogs and that basket of nachos by yourself? Man, I couldn't believe that you managed to put that all away and keep it down."

While he had indeed been able to keep it down at the time, the thought of the greasy cheese and sloppy chili sauce made his gut give a mighty lurch, and Souta raced along the wall to the opening of the alleyway. Making it only a few steps in before he could hold it no more, the shuddering male bent over beside a garbage receptacle and began to empty his stomach.

Kohaku watched and laughed, shaking his head as he crossed his ankles in a casual pose. "You'll thank me later, man!" he promised, smirking when a loud groan was his only response.

Souta stared groggily down at the puddle of vomit at his feet, wondering if it was even humanly possible for one person to puke so much. He squinted as he caught a glint of orange from the nasty brown mess, trying to think of when he'd last had carrots.

Wiping his chin with the back of his hand and breathing deeply through his mouth, he tried to regain his composure. He still felt somewhat heavy, but entirely better than he had a few minutes ago. The young man was certain that he'd thrown up all there was to purge, as his gut felt startlingly empty.

When he lifted his head and caught sight of the bloodied corpse lying near the back of the alley, however, his stomach told him otherwise.

* * *

"I can't believe it's already this late," she mumbled as she stared at her watch, amazed to find that it was well past one.

"Are you working in the morning?"

"No, no, it's just that I didn't think we would be out so long. I don't mind, I was just worried that I'd taken up too much of your time."

Sesshomaru smiled as he pulled up along the curb in front of her house, assuring her, "You could never take up _too much _of my time, Kagome."

She blushed, peering at her date from the corner of her eye as he slid his seatbelt off and stepped out of his car, moving around the front of the vehicle to open the passenger door for her. When she realized that she had been staring at him the entire time, instead of unbuckling herself, she gave her head a little shake, and scrambled to unlatch the buckle.

Sliding from her seat while keeping her skirt from revealing too much, Kagome gave Taisho a grateful nod and walked across the lawn, her body all too aware of the fact that Sesshomaru was following closely behind. The warmth from his proximity was lovely, though it was unhinging her senses rather rapidly.

When they stopped at the door, she turned to him with a coy smile, clasping her hands behind her back. "Thank you for the lovely evening."

"You're more than welcome. We will have to do this again, sometime."

She nodded, swallowing as the rich, masculine smell of him reached her nose. It was heady, though not unpleasant like the chemical smell of shaving cream or an overabundance of cologne. He smelled like… Sesshomaru. Confident, unique, and oh-so-very male.

The young hematonist watched her as she fidgeted, wondering to himself if she knew she was doing it. She looked so innocent standing there, in her pale pink skirt and lacy blouse. It called to everything inside of him that defined him as a male. The urge to protect her was strong, rivaled only by the longing to taste her.

Sesshomaru found himself bending forward slightly, savoring her sweet scent as it billowed from her skin like a pungent, natural perfume. He lowered his head, searching her dazzling blue eyes as he brushed his knuckles across her cheek.

When he bent his head toward her, Kagome thought her heart would explode, the sheer perfection of this moment making her head swim. He stopped just short of her, so close that she could feel his breath on her face. And then his mouth was pressed enticingly against hers, firm lips slanting just so as he kissed her gently. His large, warm hands curved over her hips, sliding upward to her waist with a torturous slowness that made her sway on her feet.

When he felt Kagome's small hands fist into the material of his sleeves, and her generous mouth move against his own, he pulled her lower lip carefully between his teeth and nipped lightly, delighted when he heard a soft mewl in response.

It had been years since she'd kissed a man, and Kagome hoped to hell she wasn't making an ass of herself. She pressed the tip of her tongue to the seam of his mouth, tracing with gentle slowness as his hands moved further up her waist.

Long fingers skimmed her narrow ribs, moving to trail over her arms and shoulders. The coy motions of her tongue were driving him insane, and he parted his lips to indulge in the taste of her. There was wine on her breath, though the majority of the flavor was her own, enticing zest, fueling the fire that raged in his loins. He sampled her slowly, stroking her tongue eagerly with his own, coaxing her to be bolder with her explorations. The sounds she made, nearly imperceptible to the ears of a human, were soft and lilting, sending tiny fissions of pleasure racing along his spine.

His fingers moved to her neck, tips brushing the nape and tickling the small hairs that had escaped her neat coiffure. When his thumb settled on her pounding pulse, however, he found himself nearly frozen in place. The ever present bloodlust that swam through his veins surged, crying out for him to drink. He stomped harshly on the urge, once again calming himself.

Leisurely, so as not to alarm or dishearten her, he slowed their pace and pulled away. He gave a long sigh and traced his thumb over her glistening lower lip, standing in silence a few moments longer before straightening to his full height. "I apologize," he began while taking a small step back, "I should have asked."

"It's alright," Kagome told him while undoing her purse, "I would have said 'yes' anyways."

He waited for her to retrieve her keys before asking, "Are you free again next weekend?"

Kagome could picture herself wrapped around Sesshomaru in a very suggestive way, her conscious supplying the image of what she _could _be doing come next weekend. Blushing, she managed, "I'm busy Saturday night, but during the morning and on Sunday I'm free."

He nodded, taking her hand in his and gently kissing her palm while promising, "I will call you later this week and we will arrange something."

She could only nod dumbly.

Smirking at the flustered look on her pretty features, the young reviver turned and made for his car, reluctant to leave both her delightful aroma and soothing presence. With one final glance at the lovely young woman, he slid into his vehicle and started the engine.

Kagome had to steady the violent shaking of her hand as she attempted to press the key into the lock, finding the simple task much more difficult than it should have been. When she did finally succeed in opening her front door, she sighed and flicked the lights on as unstrapped her shoes. 'What a kiss,' her mind supplied, and she trailed her tongue over her bottom lip, savoring the memory. It hadn't been a fervent kiss, really, but it was more than enough to knock the wind from her sails.

It had been slow, calculated and precise, much like the man who'd gifted her with it. Her earlier uncertainty sputtered and died a pitiful death, any thoughts that he might not be interested in her swept away like leaves in the wind.

She hadn't taken but three steps into her bedroom before the phone rang, and she wondered who might be calling her at such an hour. Lifting the cordless to her ear as she pressed the talk button, she mumbled a light 'hello' as she slid her skirt down her thighs, tossing it into the laundry hamper while searching for her pajama bottoms.

Sango's frantic tone made her pause, and she frowned, knowing immediately that something was amiss. When an odd and rather disturbing shout from the other end of the line registered in her brain, Kagome was certain she misunderstood. 'My head must still be a mess,' she thought to herself.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down and repeat that last line for me?"

Several seconds ticked by, Kagome's eyes growing wide with shock and concern as the sentence was repeated. "Souta found _what_?"

**The plot thickens! Yet another innocent victim falls prey to the rogue hematonists. Sesshomaru and Kagome share their first kiss!  
**

**Be kind to me and review! Feed my starving writer's brain with feedback and criticism! I'm not fishing for compliments, I promise, but your thoughts on the story's progress, as well as your suggestions, mean so much to me. **


	16. We All Fall Down

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_Chapter 15: We All Fall Down _

"Did you satisfy your thirst last night?" the pale gentleman asked as his female companion entered the room.

"Mmm, for the time being."

His scarlet eyes regarded her through heavy, black lashes, full lips thinning into a tight line as he clipped, "And you took all of the necessary precautions?"

At her nod, he looked away, pleased by her response. "Good. We can't have the humans catching on to us just yet. Not until all of the pieces are in place."

The voluptuous woman with matching red eyes grinned, remarking sweetly, "There were a few lipstick marks… but I made certain to tear his throat out after I broke his spine."

A shudder rippled up the back of the dark male figure, and his gaze became heated as he turned it onto one of the earliest of his creations. His lovely, young seductress; the third of his fledglings.

"You," he hissed while moving to cup her face with one large hand, "are possibly the most _enticing _creature I have ever come upon."

"You flatter me," she purred, stoking his arm through the cool fabric of his silk shirt.

"Truly a work of art," he went on, fingers skimming her jaw and moving to the delicate curve of her ear.

"I only live to serve _you_, my master."

A low groan built up in his chest. He _adored _it when she called him that. Moving away from the parted French doors, he led her to the charcoal chaise that occupied the large throw rug at the center of the room. Lowering himself onto the luxurious piece of furniture, he pulled her atop his lap, her creamy thighs straddling his.

She folded herself against his broad chest, polished nails skimming his collarbone as he pet her hair gently.

"Such a loyal little thing you are. What have I done to be blessed with such a devoted follower?" he murmured into the darkness of the room, the lack of lighting doing nothing to hide her form from him.

"You gave me this wonderful new existence," she told him, "For that I will be forever grateful to you. I hadn't truly _lived_ until I'd been reborn as a reviver."

"And such a lovely reviver you make, my sweet."

The pair of them lay there for several minutes, stroking and caressing in the darkness, only the sounds of their steady breathing and the powerful beating of their hearts accompanying them in the vast space of the sitting room.

"I grow impatient," she hissed, her hand slithering into his hair.

He smiled knowingly at her, tracing her plump, red lips with his thumb while chastising, "Ah, but patience is a virtue, dear one. Anxiousness will get you nowhere."

She huffed, her features twisting in a displeased frown. "I know. I'm simply eager for your plan to come into fruition. Then everything will be as it should be, and the world will recognize your greatness for what it truly is."

"Not everyone shares my dream," he reminded her sternly, "and that is why we must play the waiting game. Should the others discover what it is we intend to do, they will not hesitate to hunt us down. Even my superior power is no match for a force of that magnitude."

She hissed angrily, unable to comprehend why these fools were too blind to see the magnificence of her master's ultimate design. Yet… they would. In time, everyone would understand.

"Banish such miserable thoughts from your mind, for now. Let us concentrate on more pleasant divergences," he instructed while slipping a hand along the length of her arched spine.

The dark-haired woman grinned, mouth watering as she crawled down the powerful form of the male below her. She could feel that he was already heavily aroused, the proof of which pressed enticingly against her belly. Sliding her hands up the straining muscles of his thickly built thighs, she grinned like a predator when she heard him sigh in pleasure. Nimble fingers made short work of his belt, her eyes never once leaving him as she unzipped his slacks and licked along the bulge of his groin.

He hissed when the wet heat of her tongue pressed against his aching length through the thin fabric of his pants, her skilled fingers sliding the material past his hips and over his ass. When his arousal was finally released from the constraining cloth he purred in appreciation, glad to be rid of the obstruction. "You always do know just how to please me, my dear."

She grinned saucily up at her creator from her place between his thighs, gently teasing his sac with roving fingers. Her ruby painted lips hovered mere inches from the straining head of his thick erection. "The pleasure is all mine," she assured him while flicking her tongue over the tip.

Sighing as she laved his cock with her talented tongue, the fair-skinned man lolled his head back against the arm of the chaise. "Where are the others?"

"I believe they've gone out to satisfy their own hunger," she told him, full lips sealing over the head of his penis with a slick 'pop'.

He jerked mildly, his composure leaving him for an instant as she took him fully into her mouth before drawing back slowly. When he came back to himself, he uttered quietly, "I, too, thirst for blood. Tomorrow evening, I think… yes; I will feed tomorrow evening."

The scarlet eyed woman moaned, her throat vibrating around his rigid length as the sultry sound filled the small silence that followed his statement. "Shall I make preparations to have someone brought here?" she asked him as she withdrew.

"No," he rejected, "I wish to hunt. I am feeling restless."

The woman wrapped her slender fingers around the base of his manhood, squeezing mildly and pouting.

He quirked an amused brow at her and smirked. "What ever is the matter, pet? Are you frustrated because my full attention isn't focused on you?"

"I only wish to please you to the best of my ability," she agreed, her expression still sulky.

He reached forward and ran a hand along her pale cheek. "Oh, dear one, you know that I could never deny you such a wish."

* * *

"What do you think it is this time?" the burly, dark haired male asked as he pulled his cruiser onto the assigned street.

"Who knows, Kyoukotsu; who the hell knows? It's probably just a damn cat rattling around some garbage cans," his red-haired partner offered blandly, sipping his coffee while he scanned the street for suspicious looking behavior.

The squad car moved slowly through the small, rather quiet neighborhood, its passengers bored with the lack of excitement this night had offered. Earlier they'd received a call about a drunk passed out in the middle of a convenience store parking lot, and now this…

The crazy old woman that lived on the corner of this quaint little street had a tendency of calling every few days, going on about the silliest things. Everyone on the force was sure she'd lost her marbles. Tonight it had been a noise complaint, something about hearing a ruckus in the alley across the street from her home. Being a Sunday night, chances were that it was a group of teenagers getting drunk or a homeless person digging through the trash.

"Hey, Gin, I'll bet you lunch tomorrow that she's on her porch in that green nightgown again," chuckled the driver, pushing back his hat with the tip of his thumb.

The wider man shuddered, thinking of the last time she'd come out of her house wearing that _atrocious_ piece of clothing. Entirely too thin, it left little to the imagination, and Ginkotsu nearly retched when he remembered that she, _apparently_, didn't believe in the use of a bra.

"At that age you think she'd be a bit more modest," he groaned.

The taller of the two, who was currently shaking his head, wondered aloud, "Maybe she's just lonely. Maybe she's hopin' that one of these days she'll get lucky with one of us. You should go in there and give the woman her jollies, Gin. Then she'll be satisfied and stop calling us."

"Kyoukotsu, if you weren't my brother I would punch you in the face," the aforementioned officer snapped.

The dark-haired one waved his right hand in defense. "I was only kidding," he promised, "Besides… she'd probably start calling _all the time _if you did that. That's the last ting we need right now."

"Car forty-three, what is your current position?" a voice inquired over the radio console.

Picking up the handset, the red-haired male set his coffee aside and responded, "Car forty-three: we are currently approaching the caller's residence. We haven't found anything so far, but we'll keep you posted."

"Roger that."

As they pulled up along the corner of the little yellow house, neither was surprised to see the elderly woman standing on her porch, clothed in nothing but her green nightgown and a pair of white slippers. A small shawl was wrapped around her shoulders, though it was not large enough to hide anything of importance.

Both men made a sour face, but Kyoukotsu quickly recovered with a chuckle. "Looks like a free lunch for me!" he declared happily.

Ginkotsu grumbled, snatching his flashlight from the dash while unbuckling his seatbelt. His brother, both older and taller than he, followed after him as he walked up the front steps.

"I heard it from that alley over there!" she explained while pointing toward a back lane on the other side of the street.

They nodded to her, making their way across the road and snapping on their flashlights. If there had been a ruckus before, it certainly didn't sound like there was one now. It was almost eerily silent in the dark expanse of the alleyway; even the low moaning of the wind was absent.

"Is there anyone back here?" Kyoukotsu called while tipping his light this way and that. "We received a noise complaint," he went on, stepping further into the seemingly deserted lane.

A flicker of something pale caught his attention, and he turned his light to a small cluster of garbage receptacles. A frown creased his brow as the figures of two young children, relatively the same age and height, were revealed.

"Hey," he called, his voice more gentle now, "you shouldn't be outside so late by yourselves."

"Where are your parents?" Ginkotsu asked as he stepped up beside his brother.

Neither child responded at first, they merely stood stiffly next to one another, hands clasped together in a manner that suggested they were siblings.

The redhead walked slowly past his partner, calling out in a soothing tone, "It's alright. We're police officers. Why don't you give us your address so we can take you home? I bet your mommy and daddy are worried about you."

One turned then, a girl, whose hair was a shocking white and her eyes blacker than coals. When she moved to face them fully, the red stain on her chin and down the front of her clean, white dress struck both men immobile.

Kyoukotsu, not sure what to think, asked sharply, "Do you need medical attention, little girl?"

She blinked slowly, her pale features void of emotion as she stared at them with a look that seemed to suck the souls from their chests. She did not move another inch as she gazed at them in that haunting, dispassionate manner.

Ginkotsu took a step further, peering around the trashcans as he neared. A foot caught his eye, and he followed it up a leg and to the body it was attached to. Vomit stung the back of his throat as he discovered the source of the blood.

Two teenagers, a male and a female roughly seventeen at the most, were propped against the wall, their throats torn open in a mess of bloody meat and shredded flesh. Their esophagus's , or what he could only assume _had_ been their esophagus's, were mangled, protruding grotesquely from their necks.

"You little monsters!" he stammered as he reached for his gun, retreating minutely to stand shoulder to shoulder with his elder brother.

Kyoukotsu, having witnessed the grisly scene as well, made for his own weapon, his other hand reaching for the miniature handset fastened to his shirt collar.

The girl spoke, her voice a soft, sweet whisper in the alleyway. "You should not have interfered."

Before he'd even had a chance to radio for backup, she was in front of him. He felt her tiny, lily white hands close around his wrist and jerk, snapping the appendage cleanly from his arm with a wet tear and a crunch of bone.

He gave a pained shout, though it faded into a gurgle as his trachea was crushed and pulled from his neck. As darkness consumed his vision, the last thing he saw aside from the thick spurt of his own blood was the little girl nibbling daintily on the meat of his severed hand.

* * *

She stepped onto the elevator alone, very few employees tending to arrive so early. Cell phone drawn to her ear, Kagome glanced quickly at her reflection in the metal doors, straightening her haphazard bangs as she conversed with her friend.

"Souta's doing fine. He's still a bit shook up about the entire ordeal, but he's functioning. What about Kohaku?"

"Oh, he's trucking along. He's always had a pretty strong stomach when it comes to that kind of thing," Sango replied.

Kagome shook her head. "I think it's safe to say that neither will be going to the bar for at least a week."

"Yeah… I think I'll probably take it easy too. Not that I went out all that often… but still."

The young journalist shivered. "I know… I can't believe that someone could do something like that. Souta didn't say too much about the details, so I'm assuming it was bad. That poor man…"

The other end of the line was silent for a moment, and the blue eyed woman could practically see her friend chewing her lip, as was her habit when she got upset over something.

"Do you think something is going on?" the brunette woman finally asked.

Kagome sighed, muttering, "I don't know. Murders happen pretty often, after all. It's probably nothing."

She could hear Sango shuffling around at her desk, preparing herself for another day of work. "It's still frightening," she murmured.

The journalist could only reply with a small 'yup'.

"So," Sango began, "you watch the news more than I do… have the police found any clues yet?"

She thought back to the last update she'd watched, replying sadly, "No, not really. No suspects have been named. They're being pretty tightlipped about it. I doubt they want the public to get into too much of a frenzy."

"I guess I'm just freaked out about this one because our brothers saw the body."

Kagome smiled a small smile. "Yeah, it always seems worse when it hits close to home."

"I bet Shippou's going to have to shut down Ritz for a few nights," Sango commented then.

A small smile bloomed on Kagome's face. "With the way business has been going for him lately, he can afford to close for a while."

"No kidding. Hey, I've gotta go, Gome. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"That's fine; I'm just at my office now. Later."

"Bye."

Kagome flipped her phone shut as she hung her coat over the back of her chair, switching her computer on and giving her emails a quick check before retrieving a stack of papers from the top drawer of her desk. Noting that she still had a good ten minutes before she was scheduled to clock in, Kagome decided she would go and talk to her boss. On Friday they had been discussing arrangements for the upcoming auction, and she wanted to pop in for a quick second to see if he had any new preparations for her to handle.

Taking the elevator up to the top floor of the building, she strolled leisurely past the secretary's desk, waving at the woman when she gave her a pleasant smile.

She rapped soundly on the lacquered, black door, frowning when no one answered. That certainly wasn't like Jak… Turning the knob, she opened it marginally and peered into the office, needing to make certain her friend was okay. "Jak?" she ventured softly, pausing when she saw him sitting behind his desk with his head in his hands. "Are you alright?"

He didn't answer.

Stepping into the room and then shutting the door behind her, the blue eyed woman made her way to her employer's side, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder as she repeated, "Are you alright?"

He lifted his face from his palms, his normally even skin marred by red blotches and a dampness that indicated he had been crying. "Jak… what's wrong?"

"I… I… oh god, Kagome."

She didn't think she'd ever heard him sound so very helpless, or in such a state of complete unrest. His hair as disheveled and his hands were shaking; his glasses were nowhere to be seen.

"I got a visit at the office this morning… from the police department. They came by just a little while ago…"

Thin, black brows pinched together in concern, and Kagome crouched next to her friend. Getting a visit from the TMPD was usually never a good thing, and on top of that she knew that Jakotsu had two elder brothers that were officers. What had happened to them that would make him so distraught?

A sick, wretched voice in the back of her head whispered that she already knew what had happened, but she attempted to tamper it down.

"Last night… Kyoukotsu and Ginkotsu were-" His attempted explanation ended in a choked sob, his shoulders heaving with the force of his grief.

Kagome, understanding the message without having to hear the words, stood and hugged him as tightly as she could. The little voice in her head had been right… though she had hoped it was wrong. "Its okay, Jak, you don't have to talk about it," she soothed him.

He cried in her arms, shaking hands clasped into fists atop his desk. Certainly being a policeman had risks, and they all knew it had been a possibility for something to occur, but they were still young, and had many long years ahead of them. It didn't seem fair.

The young journalist felt her heart clench as her employer, one of the strongest, sweetest people she'd ever had the pleasure of meeting, wept against her, trembling like a child. This was going to be a difficult time for him, she knew, but no amount of 'sorry's or comforting words would make such a pain abate. For now, Kagome knew that the only thing she could offer was her support. Jak had given her so much in these past few years, it was the least she could do now to lend her strength where his wavered.

Her mind quickly rewound to her earlier conversation with Sango. Her own words echoed in her head.

_"Murders happen pretty often, after all. It's probably nothing." _

Was it possible that there was something more going on? Or was she just being paranoid because two of these terrible instances had affected people she knew? She decided it was probably the latter. People died in big cities all the time, so the chance of these murders being connected was slim to none.

She shook off the thought momentarily, though a part of her refused to let go of that small twinge of foreboding.

For now, she had a grieving friend to comfort as best she could.

They remained as they were for the better part of an hour before Jak collected his glasses from the floor and felt he was composed enough to leave the office. His secretary and VP were informed, and Kagome walked with him to his car, instructing him to take all the time that he needed.

"And if you need to just talk to someone, don't be afraid to call me, okay?"

"Sure, doll," Jak murmured as he hugged his favorite employee.

"I mean it," she insisted, "_Any time_. You need to talk at four in the morning, you call me."

He smiled weakly at her, glad that she was offering her assistance. He knew through their mutual friends that Kagome herself had gone through her fair share of hardships in life, and felt relieved that he had the support of someone who knew what he was going through.

Kagome was silent on her trip back up to her floor, though her mind was anything but. She was continuously revisited with the insistence that perhaps there was something amiss, and it was beginning to annoy her. 'You have no idea how they were killed, Kagome. They probably got shot in some drug bust or something, so stop working yourself up over this whole thing,' she told herself firmly as she stepped back into her office.

She sat herself rather forcefully in her chair, trying to busy herself with paperwork and focusing on _anything _but the silly thoughts that tried desperately to flit back into her head. Yet, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop them from resurfacing. The image of the vibrant red serpent from her nightmare flashed behind her eyes, fangs exposed and body coiling to strike.

** I'll try not to be too long, because I know all of you are itching after that last chapter and wanting me to hurry the hell up. Worry not, dear ones; the lemony sweetness is coming up soon. Not 'next chapter' soon, but **_**soon**_** none the less.**

** Please, review for me! **

** Oh, and I'm just throwing this out there… when I say review, I'm hoping for something that does not constitute as an absolutely pointless flame that has no form of suggestion, constructive criticism, or class in it. **


	17. Questions

**Sorry, sorry. Working a bit more than I'd originally planned. Updates may be coming less often. Don't worry, it's only until April… when I have my second baby. Then I'll be stuck at home all the time anyways. 8D**

**So, to answer a couple of your questions, yes, I'm still alive, and I am going to continue with this story. I would never discontinue unless something absolutely unspeakable happened, in which case I would inform you. **

**I'm hoping everyone had a pleasant New Year and a good holiday season. I had hoped to have this up before January 1****st****, but alas, I was unable. So, without further adieu…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_Chapter 16: Questions_

The funeral was a relatively quiet event, only family and close friends in attendance. While Kagome had not been very familiar with either Kyoukotsu or Ginkotsu, Jak had asked her to come for moral support. Thankfully she was close enough to him that she didn't feel completely out of place.

The five brothers, some of which she had never met, stayed long after the eulogy, consoling their grieving mother while quietly mourning the loss of their siblings. It was a heartbreaking sight to see and it pained her to know her good friend was hurting so badly.

Despite his lifestyle, none of his family had ever turned him away, and she knew by listening to Jak speak of them that the brothers were close. No matter their differences they all made the effort to stay in touch with one another and were always willing to help out family. To have two members of such a tightly knit unit removed so suddenly and so unjustly must have hurt them very much.

'If anything ever happened to Souta…' Kagome shuddered, unable to finish the thought. The loss of a family member was always hard, and she felt deeply for anyone who had to suffer through it.

Ghostly figures of the past flashed through her mind, an image of her childhood self standing at her mother's side flipping behind solemn blue eyes. Souta was asleep in her mother's arms, still too young to fully understand the gravity of the situation. She watched, crying as her father's coffin was lowered into an empty grave.

It had been a balmy day, the breeze warm as it caressed the ruffles along the hem of her modest, black dress. Today felt the same, the sun warming her pale cheeks as she watched a family, not unlike her own, grieve over their loss. Two of them were gone, now no more than another pair of headstones among the countless many that littered the well kept expanse of the cemetery lot. The pleasant temperature could not chase away the awful chill that had settled in her bones as she was reminded of her own experience with death.

"Thank you for coming, Kagome." The unusually quiet tenor roused her from her musings and she lifted her head to stare into the chalky face of her dear friend. A frown creased her brow. Through the many years she'd known Jakotsu she'd never seen him look so haggard. Dark circles rimmed his eyes, his usually sunny countenance replaced with a visage that epitomized weariness and anguish.

"It's fine, Jak. I'm glad that I can be of some comfort."

He attempted a weak smile, but it was shaky, and Kagome rested a reassuring hand on his arm.

Sighing, the young man pulled his glasses from his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're always so good at helping me keep my shit together when I get anxious or upset, and..."

Wrapping her arms around his waist in a loose hug, the young woman rested her head against her friend's shoulder as she rubbed soothing circles over his back. While she could not lessen his hurt she would provide as much comfort as was possible. For as long as she'd been employed under Jak, Kagome had seemingly been the only one capable of calming him whenever he got riled up. This, however, was an entirely different matter. She knew that no amount of positive thinking or reassurance would ease this ache.

It never stopped hurting… that was the reality of losing someone close to you. One simply became accustomed to the pain, and day by day it became a little less difficult to bear.

"Did you need me to do anything else for you?" she inquired softly while pulling away.

"I don't think so," he breathed, wiping at his face with an already damp handkerchief. "You've already been such a doll, Kagome. You should just go home and relax."

"Will you be alright?"

He nodded. "We're all going back to the parent's house. Mother needs us."

The young woman smiled, agreeing, "Yes, that's probably for the best. Losing someone in the family is always hard, but I think it's going to be especially hard on your mom."

Jak squeezed her hand in a silent 'thank you'. "Did you need a ride home?"

"No. Sango was good enough to lend me her car again."

He kissed her on the cheek and rejoined the others, leaving Kagome alone with her thoughts.

While she was familiar with the feelings accompanied by loss, her own father had been killed in an automobile accident. Though she knew little of the details, she knew that the brothers had been killed on the job. Jak never spoke of it, but she had heard enough on the news to know that their deaths had been no accident and that the people responsible were still on the loose.

Aside from those few particulars, the police weren't letting out much information on the instance. The only other thing she'd heard of it was that another pair had been found dead at the scene, though they were not police and had been presumed dead before the two officers arrived.

Thoughts on the topic brought her mind to the body her brother had discovered. It was sickening to think how many twisted people were out roaming the streets of the city. She would certainly be relieved once they uncovered who had committed such awful crimes, and those responsible were punished for their actions.

But for now it was probably best that she not worry over it so much. She already had enough on her plate, so she certainly didn't need to be fretting over something so out of her control. With the annual auction coming up she doubted she would have much spare time for anything.

* * *

"How many does that make?"

Flicking the television off with a heavy sigh, Albert placed his chin in his palm, staring past the sweep of chocolate bangs that hung before his eyes to catch the gaze of the young man standing tensely next to his sofa.

"Six, though I don't doubt that number will grow unless we find the ones responsible."

Sesshomaru turned from the blank television screen, pacing across the room to peer out the window at the slowly darkening sky. The most recent attack had claimed four innocent lives, a gruesome act that had left the TMPD in a state of panic.

Their sources within the police force had disclosed to them the details of the most recent murder, and the description was nothing short of appalling. These rogue revivers, whoever they were, were almost certainly trying to expose themselves. The clues they left behind were far too obvious for it to simply be a careless kill… and to take so many at once… They had done far more than merely 'overstepping' the boundaries… they had taken a running leap past the point of no return, and if they were not stopped soon it would cost them all dearly.

It was only thanks to the few hematonists that had been employed in the TMPD that they had yet to be discovered. Those stationed within the police force had ensured that any form of DNA recovered from the bodies that was _inhuman _was kept from the databases. Unfortunately, anything that had been found could not be traced to singular individuals. All searches had come up blank, and they were left with very little to aid them in their search for the criminals.

Law enforcement was keeping quiet about the ordeals for the most part, not wanting to rouse panic amongst the masses until they found some form of connection to the murders. While each case had been equally as brutal there was no pattern to the killing methods, nor were the victims similar in appearance or connected in any way.

While the humans were unable to assume that there _was _any sort of connection between the murders, _they _knew differently.

"This can't be a simple matter of recklessness," Sesshomaru uttered quietly as he moved to fetch himself a glass of scotch.

"No," Albert agreed, his palms clammy as he rubbed them together. "The attacks are performed with a deliberate carelessness."

Sesshomaru nodded, cold eyes lowering as he tried to fathom the reasons these rogues might have for acting out in such a way. "Why would anyone want to get caught?"

"Perhaps it is not so much as them _wanting to be caught_… but rather, they simply don't care anymore."

A pale brow arched in curiosity.

"Insanity, perhaps" Nightingale suggested, his slender fingers moving to the rim of his own empty glass, tracing it with an effortless precision that came naturally to his kind.

Sesshomaru turned to his colleague, inquiring softly, "Fledglings?" His own experience with rebirth had shown him just how easy it was for a newly created regenerator to lose themselves to the lust for blood. Was this an instance like his own? Had this one been changed and left alone to face the madness of this lifestyle alone?

"I don't think so. If it were, chances are that they would have been caught already. A fledgling would not be able to avoid us as well as this one has. The attacks, while purposefully random and messy, are all clean of traceable DNA. A newborn would never know well enough to take such precautions."

"What do believe the reason to be, then?"

"After many years of living this way, the strict code of conduct we follow can bear down on some harder than others. _Time_ has been known to make some lose their sensibility, and they simply cease following the guidelines. Our hunger can deteriorate the mind, wiping away reason and leaving nothing but the need to feed. When that happens, who we gain nourishment from becomes unimportant. I think that may be the cause of this."

The fair-haired regenerator pondered that, lifting his glass to his lips as his eyes were yet again drawn to the window. The moon, with her soothing, seductive light, peered at him through sheer drapes, bright against the night sky.

"So, while they lose the sense to continue feeding selectively, they still have enough experience to cover up their tracks?" Sesshomaru mused aloud, reasoning that it was highly plausible.

"Exactly," Albert agreed, "It has happened before, and often when one acts out in such away, others follow suit. Those who are struggling with their urges need only the slightest push to go over the edge. If we don't find this person soon we may very well end up dealing with a group of them, if we're not already."

Sesshomaru frowned. Such a fate… he could only imagine how dreadful it would be. To live for so long in this manner until it drove one to insanity. To be so mindless with hunger that the only thing that mattered was feeding... it would be a new brand of personal hell. A shudder rippled up his spine at the notion. "What can be done about this?"

Albert sighed, rising from the sofa to join his companion next to the window. "We can only search and hope to find the one responsible before our secret is revealed."

The businessman shifted his weight from one foot to another, his head tipping marginally so that he could gaze at Albert from the corner of one troubled golden eye. "The humans have enough to fret over as it is. We need to act quickly if we are to keep them from uncovering our existence."

Nightingale hummed his agreement, murmuring softly, "It will only be a matter of time now before we catch them. Perhaps even destroying one will send a message to the others involved."

"We can certainly hope," the younger man concurred. He moved to set his glass aside after emptying it again, asking, "When do we leave?"

"Within the hour," Nightingale responded, his voice firm with determination. Innocent blood had been spilled, and it was up to them to make certain that the perpetrators were brought to justice.

* * *

"_You_ have some explaining to do, Kagome."

Smiling warmly despite being chastised, the young journalist threw her arms around her redheaded friend. "It's nice to see you too, Shippou."

His bravado quickly dissipated upon being enveloped in the woman's embrace and he couldn't help but grin back.

"I'm sorry I haven't called you for so long."

His smile turned quickly into a contemplative tightening of the lips as he pulled back to regard her, as though pondering over whether or not he might forgive her. When she batted her long, black lashes at him, he dropped the façade in favor of poking his tongue out at her. "You know I could never be mad at you, Kagome. Just… make sure it doesn't happen again…"

She laughed and gave him a playful smack on the arm, suggesting, "Why don't we go and get seated."

"Wonderful idea. Then you can explain to me what has had you so busy that you couldn't find the time to call your dear friend Shippou," the redhead stated with resolve, putting on his most serious face as he opened the café door and followed his friend inside the quaint eatery.

The location was one the lot of them visited frequently, a favorite of Kagome's since she was in high school. The relaxing atmosphere and pleasant service were added bonuses to the delectable menu and reasonable prices, and the young journalist had decided that a little bit of food bribery would be the perfect way to apologize for her negligence.

"So," Shippou began as the waitress poured him a cup of coffee, "you may begin."

The young woman waited for their server to finish before explaining, "I've had a few big projects here and there, and with the auction coming up things are only going to get crazier."

He nodded, sipping his coffee as he pressed, "Are you sure there isn't something else? Something including a certain businessman?"

A slim, black brow inched upward as the journalist sighed, reminding herself that Sango was prone to blabbing about certain things. Her love life seemed to be a topic of choice, dismal as it was. Whenever something occurred, whether it was her agreeing to one of Sango's date ideas or a guy hitting on her at the bar, everyone seemed to know about it within the span of a few short days.

It had been some time since she'd started seeing Sesshomaru, so she really should not have been surprised that Shippou had learned about the development, despite the fact that she had not spoken to him in weeks. "What have you been told?" she asked.

Grinning at his little victory, the boisterous redhead bobbed in his seat and replied, "Just the basics: that you've been seeing Sesshomaru Taisho regularly. So… have you boned him?"

"_No_, I haven't. And let me just say 'ew'. I mean come on Shippou. 'Boned'... _really_?"

A frown creased his brow. "What have you done?"

"We've kissed," Kagome admitted. She could feel heat rise to her cheeks as he waggled his brows at her.

"Ah, so you're still working up to that, huh?"

"_If _we have sex. I don't want that to be the base of this relationship… thingy."

Shippou nodded, brilliant green eyes flicking to the waitress as she came back to take their orders. Once she had wandered off again, he resumed his questioning.

"What kind of guy is he? From what I've heard he's got a bad case of emotional constipation."

Kagome choked on the mouthful of coffee she'd been attempting to swallow, sputtering, "I don't think… that's entirely true. I mean… as a businessman he would have to be somewhat detached when the occasion called for it. That's understandable, keeping up appearances and whatnot. But I find him rather pleasant to be around."

"Describe?"

"Well… he's witty and has a lot of neat interests. He's courteous and romantic. Actually, we have similar taste in a lot of areas," Kagome relayed, thinking back to the dates she'd gone on with him and how surprised she'd been to find out some of the things he liked.

She looked across the table to find her companion staring at her. After a few short seconds, she gave a little pout and asked skeptically, "What?"

Nodding once to himself, Shippou placed his palms on the table. "He seems to make you happy, so I suppose I can forgive you for deserting me for so long."

Kagome smiled, placing her smaller hand over his and squeezing. "Thanks, Shippou. I really didn't mean to leave you out of the loop like that."

"Yes, well, my wounded heart will mend in time," he wheezed dramatically, lifting a fist to his mouth and pressing a knuckle between his teeth.

"Will a wedge of carrot cake help ease the pain?" Kagome inquired with a sneaky smile, well aware of her friend's weakness for sweets.

"Maybe," he ventured, though Kagome had not missed the subtle spark of enticement in his eyes.

"So, how are preparations for the auction coming along?" he continued, leaving the subject of she and her new beau alone for the moment. If Shippou knew one thing about his friend, it was that she was still rather wary of men, and trying to push too much information from her at once would make her uncomfortable.

"Oh, slowly… but it's coming together. I'm still really worried about Jak, though. He shouldn't have to deal with this sort of thing right now, but I know he's going to push himself."

The young redhead's expression grew solemn upon reminder of Jakotsu's situation. While he had never been as close to the man as Kagome, Shippou had spent enough time in his presence to have developed a liking for the guy. It really was a shame that something so tragic would befall such a kindhearted person, especially during the company's busiest time of year.

"Everyone at the company has been scrambling to take as much of the workload off of his shoulders as possible… but he's still going to have a lot on his plate." Kagome rested her forehead in her hands, hoping desperately that Jak didn't try to bottle up his emotions. Doing _that _was a one way ticket to a train wreck.

"How about you?" Shippou went on, "How are you handling the extra work?"

She shrugged. "It's not bad. Aside from my usual responsibilities I've also taken up the tasks of sending out written invitations and handling the catering. We always hire the same service every year, though, so that's not a big deal. I'm only slightly sleep deprived."

He smiled, glad to see that his friend was still in relatively good spirits, despite the busy schedule. "Need a date this year?"

The mild reddening of her cheeks and nose was something Shippou had always found highly entertaining, and he ventured a guess, "Going with Sesshomaru?"

The now rigid journalist tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, muttering, "Not for sure… I was going to ask him."

Green eyes sparkled with jubilation, the young man's voice brimming with merriment as he queried, "_You_ were going to ask _him_?"

Her blush deepened, slinking down her neck to disappear under the collar of her blouse.

A long sigh left him, and Shippou pulled a hand through tousled red locks. "Ah, well. I guess I'll have to find some _other_ lucky lady to provide arm candy for."

Kagome nodded in agreement. "A very lucky lady indeed. With charm like yours, you'll have to beat them off with a stick. They'll be lined up around the block for a chance to get at you."

He gave a dramatic shrug, humming, "Being so irresistible can make life tricky, but I've grown accustomed to dealing with the many hardships."

Kagome pursed her lips, closing her eyes as she nodded in mock seriousness.

Then, suddenly, a thought occurred to her. "Hey… I know a girl you might like."

One auburn brow perked in curiosity. "Is she cute?"

"Very cute," she assured him, "and sweet as sugar. I don't know her _too_ well, but she seems really nice, and I think you two would get along swimmingly."

"Who is she?" Shippou asked, now legitimately interested.

"Her name is Rin. She's a secretary at Sesshomaru's company." Kagome was actually somewhat stunned she hadn't thought of this match-up earlier. Both individuals seemed to have an abundance of energy, and she could almost guarantee Rin would have an appreciation for Shippou's mischievous side.

"I'll have to ask her if she's in the market for a man the next time I see her," Kagome mused to herself. Admittedly she wasn't all that close to Rin, and she hoped the girl didn't feel awkward about discussing her relationship status. If all went well, perhaps she would even go about setting the pair up on a date.

Thoughts of 'relationship statuses' had Kagome's mind wandering to her next date with Sesshomaru. He had promised her a tennis match, and she was looking forward to digging out her racket and getting back into the sport. It had been far too long, and she silently prayed that she wasn't too rusty. She had already made an ass of herself during her 'golf lesson' and she wasn't sure her pride could handle being humiliated like that again.

'Will he kiss me again?' she wondered to herself, the thought making anticipation and heat flood her veins.

She was startled out of her reverie when the waitress appeared with their food.

Across the table, Shippou couldn't help but notice the way she had momentarily drifted off with a dreamy look on her face and asked in a naughty tone, "Mind occupied, Kagome?"

Sniffing nonchalantly, she unfolded her napkin and smoothed it over her lap, answering shortly, "Perhaps. However, if you wish to see that slice of carrot cake you'll leave whatever perverse thing you were thinking unspoken."

Not one to take such a threat lightly, Shippou immediately zipped his lips and mimicked her motions with his own napkin. When dessert was involved he didn't mess around.

The pleasant silence that ensued gave the young journalist ample time to pick up her previous train of thought. The way she had felt warm and secure in the strong circle of his arms… or how his firm lips molded perfectly against hers.

She certainly hoped that Sesshomaru would kiss her again, for while she was still insistent about being cautious, he had been very patient and gentlemanly… and she didn't know how much longer she could wait. The man did things to her libido that she had never experienced before, and had her reacting to him with a simple look. Had it really been that long… or was Sesshomaru Taisho simply a sex god?

**I know everyone is wondering where the hell the Sess/Kag action is, and to answer that question, the pair of them have another scene coming up - not the next chapter, but the one after. Patience…**

**Again, I apologize for taking so long with this chapter. Being a working mom leads to a pretty busy schedule.**

** Feel free to leave me your feedback/criticism. If you have any questions for me and do NOT have an account on this site, please leave me an address to contact you at. Email addresses do NOT show up if you post them in full form. If you want to leave me an email address, just do it like so: **

** 'example01 at hotmail dot com'**

** I've had a few people asking me questions and then trying to give me their email addresses without separating them properly. Of course they did not appear, so I was unable to answer these people. **

**Thanks for taking the time to read!**


	18. Progress

**Hello everyone! That didn't take too long, did it? *dodges rocks and other potentially dangerous projectiles* **

**Ah, he, he... never mind.**

**I had originally posted this chapter a few days ago, so for those of you who got the update and then ran to check it out… only to discover it wasn't there… I apologize for getting your hopes up. I was not satisfied with the quality of the chapter, and want only the best my skills can offer for you readers. So, after having a nice little chat with one of my regular reviewers, I decided to remove the chapter and redo it until it met my standards. Sorry again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_Chapter 17: Progress _

_Two weeks_ – two weeks had passed since the first murder had shown up on front pages of newspapers all over the city. Since then the death toll had climbed, twelve others killed in the upheaval.

Bodies were being found nearly every night, the latest of which were purposefully mutilated and left out in the open. There were no attempts at subtlety or secrecy. Whoever was behind this obviously wanted the attention, proudly displaying their work for all to see. Throats slit, innards spilled, whole corpses ripped apart into numerous bloody pieces… it was the stuff one would think to only find in nightmares and horror movies.

The disturbing, mocking casualness with which this killer flagrantly exhibited their victims was an insult to law enforcement. The challenge was clear: _Catch Me If You Can_… Yet despite their best efforts and the number of bodies that had been collected, not a trace of evidence could be found. There was nothing to link these murders to a suspect. No fingerprints, no hairs or skin cells, no footprints… nothing; it was unheard of.

So, with no leads and little idea of how to track the murderer, police were urging everyone to be on the lookout and to stay indoors during evening hours. Doors and windows were locked, and everyone was to avoid traveling alone if possible. The killer struck at random, though they had little knowledge of all else.

Little did they know that this _monster _was indeed just that, an inhuman creature who lived among the shadows and haunted the most terrifying thoughts of every small child. If they were to find the one responsible... what would the outcome be?

Of course, human eyes were not the only ones watching. Many more, with a sharpness that most beings did not possess, were keeping a keen vigil on the darkened streets of the city come nightfall. Despite the frequency of the attacks it was only during the nighttime hours that the murderer came out of hiding to search for new prey.

The air was calm and warm, the sky a canvas of inky blackness blotted only by the presence of the stars and the moon's shining, ethereal face. With the lights of the city below and the heavens twinkling above, it was the ideal time for hunting.

"Lovely evening," Sesshomaru commented as he joined his scouting partner along the riverbank.

"Indeed," Albert agreed, crouching casually next to the water as he stirred its surface with a long, elegant finger. "The perfect conditions to track our target."

His voice was low, somber. Eyes that were normally a cool shade of purple were grim, muted to a smoky grey. Slowly he grasped a single shaft of grass from the bank and plucked it from the earth, twirling it absentmindedly as his eyes took on a far away sheen.

While he supposed he should have been more enthusiastic about the opportunity to hunt his mind was unceasingly drawn back to all of the horrible things that could happen should they fail. Things were becoming direr by the day and no one could say just how this would end. It was very likely that they would be exposed and forced into hiding. Or worse yet… a war could ensue. Their future was most certainly looking bleak.

Sesshomaru, face unreadable as he regarded his colleague, was no less anxious. Despite his phlegmatic demeanor, an accomplishment of years of practice both in and out of the boardroom, he was swelling with apprehension on the inside.

Golden eyes slid to the river, watching as his image blurred amidst the ever shifting water. Was that to be his fate as well? Would he disappear just like his reflection among the ripples? A bitter chuckle rolled off his tongue. To think… the proud, seemingly untouchable Sesshomaru Taisho fading into the background like a shadow, unable to stop the events that would seal his fate. It was all so out of his hands. It was _laughable_, yet it was a reality that was becoming all too concrete. He _hated_ it.

"Where do we search?" he inquired, resolution coloring the rich tones of his voice. He was determined to do everything possible to gain some semblance of control over this situation. He would not sit back and allow himself to be maneuvered like a puppet of fate. While their chances were slim, he would fight this untimely end with every ounce of his being. No one, not even the Devil himself, controlled Sesshomaru Taisho's future.

Albert lifted a slender brow in mild surprise, amusement brightening his eyes. "My, you certainly are determined tonight aren't you?"

A small scowl pulled at the corners of his lips. "I have a reputation to protect. I will not be pushed so shamefully aside."

Nightingale laughed. "Yes, I suppose you still have much to lose."

Sesshomaru, whose mind had been currently occupied by other things, found himself thinking of Kagome. Yes, he had much to lose now. No other woman had captured and demanded his attention like the lovely little journalist whose image he could not remove from his head. He thought to himself that if they were discovered and he was forced to abandon his life in favor of running from those who would have him killed, he would miss _her _the most.

Tossing away the strand of grass he'd been fiddling with, Albert rose and wiped his hands on the backs of his thighs. "Let's be off, then. We're searching the park tonight."

They wasted no further time in departing, moving swiftly along the riverbank with a speed no human could match. To any forest denizen that might have witnessed them passing, their movements were fluid and their footfalls silent, true to their predatory nature.

Each one of the more recent murders had been committed in a public area, so the park was as good a place to patrol as any. Other areas that were likely to be targeted were being watched by other revivers, each volunteering their time to see this rogue stopped and brought to justice.

Ducking into the more densely wooded area lining the river, the pair of them abandoned the convenience of the open space in favor of the cover provided by trees. The wide trunks of towering hardwoods were little more than blurs as they passed, avoiding jutting roots and fallen branches with ease. When they finally emerged onto one of the park's many bike paths their senses immediately told them they were alone and that there were no humans in the direct vicinity.

Sesshomaru glanced down the path toward a more frequently visited area of the park, pupils expanding to the point where they almost completely engulfed his irises. What little light was available to them in the shaded area was filtered and reflected from those keen eyes, enabling him to see where others would be nearly blind.

"Only a handful out this evening," Albert observed while beginning a leisurely gait down the trail.

The young businessman tilted his head in agreement, his senses telling him that there were no more than a dozen humans currently occupying the park grounds. Aside from he and Albert there were no regenerators present here.

The bike path was well traveled, the earth bare of grass and packed hard from years of use. Branches curved overhead in a wide arc, giving them more than enough space to walk. If they wished to they could scout the entire park using these paths.

Sesshomaru, curious, voiced his thoughts. "Will we keep to the trails to avoid being seen?"

Nightingale took a moment to respond, his dark head lowering in contemplation as he strode. "Yes, I think it would be the wisest course of action. From here we will be able to conceal ourselves while keeping tabs on the humans. Should anything happen we're still close enough to intervene."

Through the shelter of the trees they could see the wide expanse of a well manicured lot, shrubs and small, decorative trees arranged in traditional Japanese gardens. The sidewalks were dappled with benches and street lanterns. A group of teenagers was huddled around one such light, passing around what they could only assume was some sort of illegal drug. Every few seconds one would turn to glance anxiously up the sidewalk, though none took note of their presence.

They traveled without a sound, their footfalls undetectable to the human's ears as they passed a mere twenty feet from them, shielded only by a few thin rows of trees.

There had been many of these nights of fervent searching, though each one had proved fruitless thus far. Sesshomaru wondered idly if tonight would be any different. Yet, were they to make a find he was still unsure of what might happen. Albert had, on numerous occasions, reminded him that these were not ordinary men they were hunting, and the chances of violence ensuing upon confrontation were practically inevitable.

While he was a confident man he was not certain of his own limitations. His strength could only carry him so far and should these rogues be older they would have the advantage of experience.

"What are we to do should we find someone?" he wondered aloud, voicing his uncertainties.

The darker haired male glanced at his friend as they walked, vivid eyes reading Sesshomaru's expression and uncovering the question within the question. "If we must kill them," he began, pausing until his pale companion nodded, "there will be no room for mistakes. We will have to act quickly. The only guaranteed methods we can use to ensure an instant death are breaking the neck, severely damaging vital organs, or completely severing the head form the body. The former is obviously the preferred, as it will be much less messy."

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding. The genetic makeup of a reviver was unique, and most injuries that would prove fatal to humans were things that his kind could usually overcome.

Their blood was special, having mutated in a fashion that caused it to clot at an incredible speed. Injuries ceased bleeding mere seconds after having been inflicted, and aside from that their cells could duplicate at a near impossible rate if necessary. This meant that the mending of flesh and the repairing of broken bones happened at an astounding rate; given those conditions Sesshomaru could see why such a method of disposal was necessary. While it _was _rather barbaric it was important to ensure that the traitors were silenced indefinitely.

"Hopefully," Albert continued as an afterthought, "they will not be carrying guns."

Again he nodded in grim understanding, shivering with some unknown emotion as he imagined such a conflict. It was not fear he felt, and he wondered at that…

Albert, either due to experience or observation, sensed his unease over the issue. "Do not worry, my friend. Should the situation call for such a thing you will know what to do."

Taisho frowned, pondering how his companion could be so confident in that when he had yet to be tested in such a manner. While Albert had decades of experience under his belt, Sesshomaru had only three years, and had yet to have an encounter that required him to defend himself.

Nightingale smiled, that secretive, knowing smile… and Sesshomaru wondered if telepathy was a skill that hematonists picked up over time. It was often that he found himself pondering the notion that Albert could indeed read his thoughts.

"You forget what you are, Sesshomaru," the violet eyed male hummed wisely, his expression serene. "We are not men. Should there come a time when you are forced to defend yourself, your instincts will be your best weapon. You will react before you even realize you are doing anything at all."

Ah yes, the nature of the beast. It was something Sesshomaru did forget from time to time. After all he looked like a man, and walked and spoke and lived like one. Yet he was not. It was only by strength of will that he remained separated from the wild animals that roamed the untouched lands of this earth.

'So, I will know what he is speaking of when the time comes,' he mused silently, hoping that instinct and a sense of self-preservation would be enough to keep him from getting killed.

They did not speak for a long time after that, simply walking and searching with their senses, taking count of the humans they came upon as they went.

Aside from the group of high school students there had been a young couple and a handful of homeless people, most of which were intoxicated and passed out under the shelter of tree or curled up on a bench.

During this time Sesshomaru chose to occupy his thoughts with a more pleasant divergence, one that he had been participating in rather frequently as of late.

'_Kagome_...'

Thoughts of her had been his companion on each of these expeditions, keeping him from boredom and helping to pass the time. He would recall past encounters with her or picture her in his mind, often times fantasizing of what it would feel like to have her bare skin pressed flush against his.

At the moment he was indulging in one of his favorite memories of the female… their recent tennis match. He remembered the day well, from the anticipation he'd felt upon waking that morning to the flustered state he'd gone to bed in that night.

He'd met her at the Recreational Center, and as she'd claimed she came dressed to the nines in appropriate tennis gear. Well… appropriate might not have been the best word. The tank top had been fine, but the skirt had nearly done him in. Her skill had been impressive, though it had been difficult for him to concentrate on anything but that ridiculously short skirt as she jumped around, exposing on more than one occasion her choice of underwear for the day. Thankfully she'd had enough sense and class to wear something that actually covered her scrumptious backside, otherwise he was certain his brain would have short circuited.

He had come out the victor of course, though she'd held her own incredibly well. However, it had been impossible for him to really focus on anything but the woman herself. By the end of the match she was glistening, her toned thighs shimmering with a thin sheen of perspiration under the midday sun. Even if he had tried there was nothing that could have kept the image of her, flushed and panting and writhing beneath him, from his mind.

His pleasant recollection came to an abrupt halt as the smell of blood reached him on the cool night air. The sharp, metallic scent was unmistakable, though far off, and immediately had him on edge. He turned to Albert.

There was a brief meeting of eyes, purple clashing with gold in an unspoken understanding ,and then they were in motion, cutting across a wide open expanse of neatly trimmed grass before turning into a more densely wooded area of the park.

Despite the trepidation that gnawed at the forefront of his mind, Sesshomaru could not deny the small trickle of anticipation he felt. It lurked in his soul like a beast hidden by shadow, the darker, instinctual part of his new self thrilling at the idea of confrontation.

He mused at that for a moment, wondering if he would ever fully comprehend what it meant to be a hematonist. It seemed that no matter how much he learned there was always some new aspect of this life that he remained unaware of. The thirst was one thing, but this was his first time encountering such a _longing_ for violence. It was hard for him to remember what it was like being human when there were so many primal facets to the creature he had become. He was not truly a man, merely an animal in the guise of one.

He and Albert slowed their pace to a brisk walk just as they broke through the trees, glancing up the street at the oncoming traffic before hurrying across. Small crowds of people bustled along the sidewalks, and while the numbers were lower than usual it made swift travel impossible.

Ducking down the first alley they came across, the two men slipped into the recesses of shadow that filled the dank space and leapt effortlessly onto the ledge of a catwalk. From there they took the stairs to the highest platform before scaling the ladder to the roof. Here they could move much more freely.

The buildings, while varying in height, were all relatively close together, making jumping the gaps reasonably easy. Sesshomaru was glad, as traveling in close proximity with large groups of humans made him edgy. He'd never been a social creature, preferring instead the peace of solitude. Now, with the smell of blood in the air and the hunger constantly throbbing in his stomach, he had another reason to avoid the masses.

His muscles burned pleasantly as he propelled himself from one high ledge to the next, keeping close to his hunting partner at all times. The sensation of jumping from roof to roof was one that Sesshomaru enjoyed thoroughly, his immense strength allowing him to defy the laws of gravity. The lights and noises of the city flashed and blared around them, though there was nothing that could distract either from the trail they'd locked onto. Panting both from exertion and eagerness they came to a stop just outside a residential neighborhood, the smell much thicker here.

The distance between the building they were perched upon now and the roof of the first house was too great to jump, and they were resigned to find other means of travel. While the strength of a reviver was far beyond the boundaries of any human, they too had their limits. So, dipping down into the deserted back lot of the structure they had recently alighted on, they crossed the remainder of the space on foot, deliberately slowing their movements so that no unwanted attention was attracted.

"They are near," Nightingale whispered softly, following the fresh aroma to its source with hurried, anxious steps.

Sesshomaru, also able to sense the nearness of their target, tilted his head in agreement.

Despite the wild beast inside of him that continued to howl in anticipation of the hunt, the young businessman found himself concerned. Regardless of Albert's reassurances he was unable to convince himself that he would know how to respond. Yet he had always strived for perfection and excelled at learning new things. He had gained power in the business world faster than most, and a part of him was becoming excited at the prospect of furthering both his knowledge of this new life as well as having the opportunity to gain strength.

From around a curve in the street they could make out the fenced off area of a school. There were tall streetlamps dappling the yard, but the large brick building that loomed on the lot cast a prominent shadow over a substantial portion of it. This was where they pinpointed the source of the blood.

Across the vast lawn they could see the bodies of two young students no more than fifteen years of age dangling grotesquely from a basketball net, their intestines stringing them up like macabre marionettes. The black asphalt glistened with freshly spilt blood, and meters from the court, sitting motionless and forgotten in the grass, was a basketball.

Albert snarled, a curl of the lip that revealed one partially elongated fang. "Abominable," he hissed with conviction, his fists clenching as his frame trembled.

From this distance Sesshomaru could make out the figures of more than one man moving among the shadows. "There are two," he noted, "Should we call someone for help?"

"No, I doubt we have the time," Nightingale remarked, "It would appear that they are preparing to depart."

Sesshomaru grunted in consternation but remained silent otherwise.

They closed the distance between their current position and the school grounds at a more hurried pace, never taking their gazes from the pair that prowled in the darkness. The rogues were now aware of their approach and were waiting for them as they neared. Blood smeared their faces, and though their expressions were calm there was an unmistakable gleam in their eyes that spoke of something manic.

"Fuckin' beautiful night, hey gents?" the first one spoke as they came to a stop, reclining casually on a bench. His eyes were slanted and red, brighter than that of the blood so recently spilled. His hair dangled over his shoulder in a braided rope of the deepest onyx.

His companion stood behind him, much larger in width than any of them, though his height was not as substantial. His features were rough and his expression wicked, pale head tattooed and hairless save for the small braid at the base of his skull.

"Come to join us for a hunt?" the first one asked in that same smooth tone, his snake-like eyes flickering in the dim light. "Or perhaps you've just come to admire our latest _piece_?"

He extended a long, tanned arm toward the two mutilated teenagers, wearing a smile that spoke of just how proud he was of his actions.

"Piece?" Albert repeated, his tone vehement and his eyes narrowing as they flicked momentarily to the grisly display. "So you fancy yourself an artist, do you?"

"Oh _yeah_," the more slender one crooned, wicked grin splitting his handsome mouth, "I'm like a fuckin' bloody Picasso… pun intended."

"Who are you?" Albert demanded coldly, disregarding the comment completely.

The smaller of the two blinked owlishly, shock seeming to register on his face before he hopped to his feet and bent in half bow. "My sincerest apologies. I didn't mean to be so rude. My name is Hiten Sato, and this is my brother, Manten."

Albert hummed, eying the pair of them warily. He'd never heard either name before, which could have meant one of two things. They were either new, or had kept a low profile due to shady activities.

"Are you a fledgling?"

The one called Hiten chuckled softly while stroking his chin, responding in a light tone, "No, no, we've been around for a while."

"And how many of…_these_," Albert sneered while motioning to the bodies strung up on the nets, "have you been responsible for?"

Hiten looked back at his brother, a knowing smile gracing his lips as the burlier one laughed grimly. He tilted his head, slanted eyes narrowing as he admitted slyly, "A few."

"Have you by chance been around for so long that you've become senile and forgotten our rules?" Nightingale asked sternly, disapproval written in his features and in every line of his rigid posture.

Hiten snorted, his shoulder hunching minutely in a careless shrug. "Let's just say that we've never been all that fond of the _rules_, and recent occurrences have led us to act on that dislike. It seems a bit silly that we're walking on eggshells for a bunch of creatures _weaker_ than we are."

"The rules have been laid in place for a good reason. They have not changed for centuries, and we do not intend to change them any time soon. Your refusal to abide by them is… unfortunate."

Sesshomaru, standing now with Albert, noted the way their bodies seemed to tense as his companion spoke, muscles and fists clenching in unison.

Hiten, apparently the leader, turned to his brother with a scowl on his face. Without moving to look back at the duo he replied acerbically, "I suppose it's safe to say what you've come for, then."

Albert nodded sharply. "You mentioned something about 'recent occurrences'. Care to explain to me what you meant by that?"

Hiten turned his head sharply, long braid flinging over his shoulder as he glanced at the brunette male. He searched the man's features for a moment before responding, "Why does it matter what prompted us into doing this?"

Nightingale, ever the observant one, knew then that these two were not the only ones involved in this entire fiasco. Hiten's word hinted at the involvement of others, others who had acted before _he_ had. So, if he was not the instigator, but merely a follower, it left the question of who this _other _was.

"It matters if you are not the only ones guilty of these crimes."

Manten, who had been silent throughout the ordeal, stepped up alongside his brother. "We acted of our own accord."

"Perhaps," Sesshomaru mused aloud, knowing that the man's words were not entirely truthful. After having been in the business world for so long, he could tell when someone was being dishonest. While these two may not have acted under direct orders, it was obvious that the fatter one was attempting to cover something up.

"Yet you did not deny the involvement of another," he continued, smirking when the one named Manten visibly swallowed.

"I think we've done enough talking," Hiten interjected, his tone as hot as his burning red eyes.

"So… you do not wish to give us information of this other. Then I suppose there _is_ _nothing_ further to say," the violet eyed reviver bit out, glancing sideways at Sesshomaru.

"I will hold off the larger one."

The portion of Sesshomaru that had been clamoring for confrontation seemed to swell within him like a billowing thundercloud, dark and frightening. His fingers crooked in anticipation as he looked at Albert, who was looking back at him with a similar sort of intensity swimming in his eyes.

The smaller of the two turned to flee, able to see that he was outmatched in strength due to his smaller stature. While he was no slouch, both of these males towered over him, and he had no desire to die on this night.

Sesshomaru felt like his body was running completely on instinct by this point, his feet reacting faster than his mind, just as Albert had said. Hiten was fast, but so was he, and in seconds he was on the smaller male and was wrestling him to the ground. Behind him he could hear Albert struggling with the larger one, his strained grunts and the bald ones snarls of outrage echoing in the night. He hoped the ruckus would not draw unwanted eyes.

The red eyed reviver, while smaller in size than he, was no pushover. He struggled for all he was worth, almost succeeding in dislodging Sesshomaru and coming dangerously close to sinking his fangs into the meat of the businessman's arm.

After several minutes of rolling about and careful maneuvering the fair-haired regenerator had Hiten pinned in a suitable position. Straddling his back and securing his arms to his sides, Sesshomaru rose up just enough so that he could make the killing move. Almost as intense as the thrill of feeding, a sick sort of pleasure swam in his veins as his captor struggled beneath him, trying fruitlessly to shake him off. He only clenched harder, strangely satisfied when he felt some of Hiten's ribs crack. Sesshomaru reveled in this newly found strength, feeling more powerful now than ever before. It was an addictive sensation, one that was dangerously beguiling and completely bestial.

A short distance away, he heard Albert call out to him, and knew his friend was struggling to keep the other at bay. He had to act quickly.

Without further hesitation his hands lifted to wrap swiftly around the head of his captor. One secured over the jaw, just avoiding being bitten, and the other pressed firmly into the base of the skull. With a sharp jerk he felt the man's cervical vertebrae separate with a sickening '_snap'_. A shrill cry of rage sounded from behind him, and Sesshomaru turned just in time to see Manten charge him, but not soon enough to dodge the attack. The weight of the heavier male threw him to the ground, jarring him when his head bounced off the ground. Stars exploded behind his eyes, his super-sensitive nerve endings sparking with pain at the impact.

Shaking himself as Albert pulled Manten back by the shoulders, Sesshomaru scrambled to regain his feet, rushing forward to help Nightingale as he struggled to deal with the manic reviver. With as much force as he could muster he drove the heel of his foot into Manten's kneecap, breaking it instantly and sending the burly hematonist to the ground with a cry of agony. Albert leapt up onto his back, arm wrapping around his neck and giving one sturdy jerk. The loud crack and the lolling of his weighty head was enough to signal that their task was finished.

Huffing, the violet eyed man asked, "Are you well?"

Sesshomaru nodded, ignoring the mild discomfort in his neck and skull. Whatever it was, he would be fine come morning. As with all things, having extremely attuned senses had its catch. While he might have healed quickly, his sensitivity to touch magnified everything he felt... including pain.

"Good. You should be able to carry Hiten without assistance. We need to dispose of these bodies."

"What of the humans?" Sesshomaru wondered while glancing at the corpses.

"They will need to be dealt with as well. We can't risk leaving them here and having the police find forensic evidence on them," Albert answered, hauling Manten's substantial weight onto his back as he stood. "We can come back for them once we've disposed of these two."

Sesshomaru moved to grip the ankle of the first corpse, pulling and shaking it until the body fell to the ground with a wet squish and a thud. The second he retrieved in a similar manner, grimacing in distaste as he stared down at the pair of boys. They were little more than children…

He wished silently that both of the Sato brothers never found any semblance of peace in the afterlife for the horrendous crimes they had committed. Had the circumstances been different, he would have taken great pleasure in killing them slowly.

What they were was not something to be enjoyed or celebrated. It was a cursed existence, one that most had never asked for nor wanted to be a part of. What they did was monstrous, but they did because they had no other choice. While they could not control the hunger that had been forced upon them, they _could _control who they preyed upon. Killing innocent civilians was unacceptable.

Yet there were these… _few_… who seemed to thrill at the idea of terrorizing the masses. They reveled in their power over men, thought themselves godly because of it. They were the real demons, soulless monsters who despised the guidelines that had been set for them. These were the dangerous ones.

Gripping each by a foot, Sesshomaru dragged the bodies into a shadowed corner behind some trash bins. Hopefully no one would find them before they had the chance to return and dispose of them properly.

"There is enough blood here for them to determine the identity of the teenagers," Albert called to him. "I think we may be doing the parents a favor by getting rid of the bodies. No one should have to see their children mutilated in such a way. The loss will be hard enough on them as it is."

Sesshomaru tipped his head in solemn agreement, kneeling to lift Hiten's body into his arms.

Without another moment's thought the pair departed, moving as quickly as their cargo allowed them to. The added weight slowed their pace and made it impossible for them to travel via rooftop. Instead they used the system of winding back lanes that meandered through the city, traveling as quietly as a whisper. Despite their burdens they were able to make it back to the river without incident. From there they made their way to the outskirts of the city and into a secluded area, where they dug large trenches and threw the bodies into them. Using dried grass as tinder, they burned the pair until they were no more than ash and buried the remains.

By this time it was growing lighter, and they were only just able to return to the school and collect the victim's corpses before splotches of purple and pink began leeching over the eastern horizon.

Sesshomaru had hoped, by some small stretch of luck, that they would have had enough time to finish their endeavor and then call the authorities. An anonymous tip from a payphone and police would have taped off the area before anyone had a chance to arrive at the school, saving oblivious students and teachers the horror of finding the blood stains spattering the basketball court.

However, time was not on their side, and it seemed it would be impossible to keep the terrible sight from innocent eyes.

When they finally located a suitable place to dispose of the second set of bodies, Sesshomaru found that what little time he'd had was coming to an end. Calling Albert to his side, he told the man softly, "I will be unable to stay any longer, I'm afraid."

"Ah," Nightingale hummed in understanding, "You have work?"

He nodded, head lowering to stare at battered bodies of the two dead teens. "My apologies, but I need to return home and clean myself up."

"Yes, you're quite the mess," the brunette agreed, noticing the smears of blood and dirt that had stained his friend's shirt and hands.

Taisho made to leave, stopping when Albert's voice was lifted to him on the stiff morning breeze.

"Thank you for your assistance, Sesshomaru."

"Any time, Albert."

He left as swiftly as he could, his muscles stiff from exertion and his mind a whir of questions. Thoughts of what other encounters would follow this one flitted through his brain as he recalled the night's events. The pair was not alone in their sick game, of this they were now certain. But… who? Who would do something so selfish and reckless and… _evil_?

He shook his head clear of the thoughts. For now he had other things to worry over. Like the possibility that he might, for the first time in his life, be late for work.

* * *

Kagome chewed the end of her stir stick fervently, a nasty habit she'd picked up in university and had yet to break. She only did it when agitated or nervous, and currently she was both. She had been sitting by herself at the little café table for ten minutes with no sight of her expected company.

Now, she was a patient woman, always had been… it was not impatience that was the issue here. Kikyo was meticulous, and being late was simply not something she had ever allowed. With all of the murders that had been going on recently she had every right to worry. Everyone was a potential target and the terrible image of Kikyo's mangled corpse popping up in some seedy alley had flashed through her mind more than once during these past few minutes.

The bell at the café door jingled and was accompanied by the clacking of heels on linoleum, and Kagome twisted in her seat to catch sight of the newcomer. Relief flooded the whole of her being when she saw Kikyo walking briskly toward her, an apologetic look painted on her features.

"Sorry I'm late," the older woman gushed wholeheartedly, sliding into the seat across from Kagome.

The young journalist, not used to seeing her cousin so flustered, teased, "What kind of unspeakable activities were you engaging in that would cause you to lose track of time and be _late _for something?"

She hadn't expected the small blush that powdered Kikyo's cheeks an attractive shade of rose, nor the almost imperceptible way she attempted to straighten her hair. It was then that Kagome also took note of the somewhat disheveled state of her older cousin's clothing.

Her eyes widened. "You naughty girl! What _were _you doing?"

Setting her purse on the table, the chocolate-eyed woman admitted sheepishly, "I was spending some time with Inuyasha while he was on his lunch break. He was nice enough to drop me off on his way back to the office and…"

"…and what? Don't you dare try to tell me that traffic was bad, because traffic is always bad here and it's never made you late before," Kagome teased lightly, a knowing gleam in her eyes.

"No, no… it's just that… well, I thought he deserved a kiss for being so sweet. We got a bit carried away and I lost track of time."

Kagome blinked, her eyes wide as she did a rather impressive impersonation of a fish. "So," she began hesitantly, her tone somewhat skeptical, "you were late for coffee because you were… tonguing with your new man friend?"

The blush that appeared on her pale skin looked almost foreign to Kagome, as she was not used to seeing her cousin flustered.

"It sounds gross when you say it like _that_…" Kikyo muttered under her breath.

The journalist squealed loudly, startling the other customers and placing her on the receiving end of several nasty glares, all of which she dually ignored as she bounced happily in her seat.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing! I've never seen you act this way over a guy before! My cousin, the girl who's sworn up and down since high school that she didn't have the time for silly boys, dating!" she chirped excitedly, lowering her tone to whisper, "Does this mean that you really like him?"

An endearing smile pulled at the corners of Kikyo's mouth, her eyes becoming distant and dreamy as she sighed, "I'm not sure how to explain it… I've only known him for a short time but I feel like I've known him my entire life."

"He sounds great," Kagome hummed, her chin resting in the palm of one hand.

"He's got his quirks and flaws, but they're easily overlooked."

"What kinds of flaws?" Kagome wondered aloud, never having met Inuyasha but wanting to know more about him all the same. He was the half brother of her romantic interest, after all.

Kikyo twirled a lock of straight, dark hair between her fingers, grinning as she replied, "He's a bit overprotective, but not in a creepy way. It's more sweet than anything else. He's also a little impulsive and blunt… and he'll put his foot in his mouth sometimes without realizing it. When he gets really flustered and pouty he tries to act tough, but it's only because he tries to hide his emotional side. I think that might be because of what he went through in his childhood."

The journalist agreed, knowing that a person's childhood shaped them into who they were as an adult. She was aware of what family issues could do to a youth's psyche and how that would effect them further down the line. Kagome also recalled the way Sesshomaru had described his own childhood as well as his reluctance to speak of his younger brother all that much. She wondered if perhaps Inuyasha had been more forthcoming with the information regarding his past experiences.

"Kikyo, did Inuyasha tell you anything about his life as a child?" She felt a little bad for prying, but a small part of her couldn't help but be curious about Sesshomaru's family.

The brown eyed woman nodded, her lips thinning into a tight line before parting to release a heavy sigh. "I guess he and Sesshomaru have never gotten along. For as long as he can remember, even when he was a child, his older brother acted very callously toward him."

Kagome remembered Sesshomaru describing the death of his mother to her, and then talking about the rift that had formed between he and his father because of it. As a child it would have seemed like his father was not only shunning him, but that he was also _blaming _him for his mother's passing. When Inuyasha had been born the young Sesshomaru had taken that as the final sign of his father's abandonment.

"Inuyasha said that he used to idolize Sesshomaru, but that nothing he did was ever good enough. His father used to put a lot of pressure on him, and when he couldn't meet his dad's expectations he felt like he was letting his family down."

"So Inuyasha spent his life living in Sesshomaru's shadow," Kagome mused aloud, "and since his older brother was never friendly or supportive, he began resenting him."

Kikyo sighed, a sad look softening her features. "After a little while I could tell he was getting upset… I think it bothered him a lot more than he was letting on."

"Yeah, Sesshomaru isn't really that comfortable about speaking of his father or brother either," Kagome recalled.

Kikyo frowned slightly, her delicate brow crinkling. "I tried to tell him that the whole thing was probably just some huge misunderstanding, but he wouldn't hear it. You should have seen the look on his face when I asked him if he'd ever tried to talk to his family on the matter."

"That bad, huh?"

"I guess so. His reluctance to even _consider _patching things up between them tells me that it's gotten pretty rotten between the Taisho men. I told him I thought it was a shame that his family was so conflicted and all he did was huff. I just can't imagine things being that way... after all, our family is so close... it would kill me if anything were to split us apart."

Kagome nodded. "Inuyasha isn't the only one who's got a one-track-mind on that subject. Sesshomaru seems pretty content with letting sleeping dogs lie. I doubt he would be all that enthusiastic about the idea of trying to rectify their situation either."

Kikyo waved her hands. "This is such a depressing topic. Enough about that. How have things been going with the two of you? I'm somewhat interested to meet Sesshomaru, myself. Inuyasha insists that he's a stuck up prick, but he makes you happy, so he can't be all that bad."

Kagome smiled. "It seems that 'dislike' is a pretty mild way to describe their feelings for one another. Sesshomaru said something equally nasty about Inuyasha, but I can see that you've taken to him rather quickly. And I _know _my cousin wouldn't be all lovey-dovey for some ill-bred, simpleton."

Kikyo flushed.

The raven-haired journalist made to sip her coffee, grumbling when she found she was in need of another round. Setting the cup aside, she folded her arms neatly on the tabletop. "Things are going well… er, better than well. It's a bit scary liking someone so much after having sworn off men for so long. I mean, I had every intention on getting back in the game eventually but I didn't expect to fall so hard for the first guy I dated."

"Maybe it was meant to be," her cousin offered.

"I'm not holding my breath for a fairytale ending, if that's what you're suggesting," Kagome countered playfully, lifting one black brow as she drummed her nails against the curve of her elbow.

"I only want to see you happy with a man, Kagome. Just promise me you won't let yourself get discouraged if things don't go as smoothly as you hope."

Kagome reached across the table and patted her cousin's hand. "Sango and Miroku have already had this discussion with me, but it's good to know you care. I'll hang in there for as long as I can," she assured her.

"And you," she piped as she pulled her hand back and sat up a little straighter, "had better keep me updated on your progress with Inuyasha. Since you'll be staying until the end of the month, I expect to see you at our annual auction and dinner… with a certain someone as your guest, of course."

"Of _course_," Kikyo assured her, "As long as everything goes well, you'll be seeing me there with none other."

Satisfied with the response and the knowledge that she would get to meet Inuyasha sooner than she had expected, Kagome gave a firm nod.

Despite her obvious beauty and almost ridiculous knack for attracting male attention, Kikyo had never been too interested in the opposite sex. She was a humble girl, and very career oriented. Come high school she'd been too focused on achieving good grades and getting into a good medical school to pay any mind to the men who asked her out. It pleased Kagome immensely to see that her cousin had found someone who could hold her interest. Even hard working, independent women like Kikyo needed to know what a relationship was like.

She pondered that for a moment, thinking that perhaps she had waited too long to get back in the game. Hell, everyone had relationship nightmares, some worse than others. One bad run shouldn't have frightened her away from men for so long.

'Then again,' she mused, 'maybe Kikyo is right. Maybe there was a reason that things happened the way they did.'

An image of Sesshomaru flashed through her mind and she couldn't help the silly grin that cracked her face. She was to meet with him on the following evening, and planned on asking him to be her date for the auction. She certainly hoped he would agree… though a part of her was rather certain that he would be more than happy to accompany her. If those kisses were any indication of how he felt for her…

"Everything alright, Kagome? You look a bit flushed?" Kikyo asked slyly, interrupting her daydream.

Grumbling to herself quietly as she realized this was the _third _time someone had caught her fantasizing, Kagome gave a nervous smile and shook her head. "I'm fine."

Standing from her seat, she snatched her purse from the table with a flourished motion and turned to the front counter. "Time to rectify the java crisis!" she announced with the extension of a well kept finger.

Looking to her companion, she asked, "Large black with two sugars, right?"

Kikyo smiled lopsidedly and nodded.

**I'm definitely glad I redid this chapter. Now I don't feel as unsatisfied. Sigh...  
**

**I'm sure you have a few questions, so ask away! Most will probably be answered within the next two chapters. I'm praying that my child and work schedule will permit me to write them faster than the previous chapters.**

**Also, to those of you wondering about the whole Kikyo/Inuyasha portion of the story, there you go. There will be more to come, but this story will NOT be going into too much detail with those particular characters. Sorry about the lack of Sess/Kag action, but there are other important facets that need to be dealt with as well.**

**Thanks for being so patient with me.**

**P.S. Special thanks to Merry Monk for the wonderful advice and honest feedback! You always give me that little boot in the bum I need to get on the right track.  
**

**P.S.S. Thank you to everyone else who has reviewed in the past. Thank you for taking the time to give a suggestion or compliment, and thanks for putting up with my long absences. I love you all!**


	19. A Picnic for Two

**It's been so long! I've missed all of you! I would apologize for my absence, but I was off having my second beautiful baby, and I'm not sorry at all for that. That being said, it may take longer for me to complete chapters now, but don't forget that THEY ARE STILL COMING… albeit slowly.**

**So, hope that after all that waiting this chapter is to your liking.  
**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine… only this plot… and Albert… he's mine…**

_Chapter 18: A Picnic for Two _

The majority of his workday had passed in a pleasantly expedite manner. Meetings had been quick and productive, phone calls few and paperwork easily dealt with. It had been, thus far, what Sesshomaru would call a pleasantly tolerable day.

However, these last fifteen minutes had him rethinking his assumption. Nothing truly _disagreeable_ had occurred during this time; it was more to do with the lack of _anything_ happening that made it seem so unbearable.

He had plans with Kagome as soon as he was finished work, and the minutes were suddenly dragging by, leaving him anxious and irritated. He still had another ten to kill and if _something_ didn't happen soon he was certain he would go out of his mind waiting. Each second that crept sluggishly by served only to wind him tighter, and like anything wound too tightly Sesshomaru felt he was ready to snap at any given moment.

The small buzz that suddenly penetrated the speaker of his intercom made him given a tiny sigh of relief, and he pressed a long, tapered finger to the 'talk' button. "Yes, Rin?"

"Sir, Inuyasha is here to see you. Are you able to take him at the moment or are you busy?"

A small frown creased his brow momentarily as he waged war with himself. Seeing Inuyasha would help ease the monotony of his current situation, however, he was not so sure he was prepared to leave work with a headache. He did have a date, after all.

'_Which _is the lesser of two evils?'

It took him only a moment to decide. Pressing the button, he gave his secretary the curt order to have Inuyasha sent in. While seeing his loud-mouthed sibling was sure to cause him some form of discomfort, he supposed having a migraine was better than dying of boredom. It took only seconds for said loud-mouth to step into his office, opening the door with more force than necessary and shutting it in the same manner. The resounding 'slam' that followed made Sesshomaru wince.

"What can I do for you, Inuyasha?"

The male gave a small grunt, his gaze determined as he plopped himself down in the seat across from his brother.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but lift a well-kept brow at the action. The boy's usual visits had him stomping around the office like a petulant child, cursing and complaining about this and that. He had _never_ taken a seat. It seemed that whatever he had come to discuss was of relative significance… to him, at least. Sesshomaru would be the judge of its true import.

"You need to talk to father."

His expression lightened for a second, shifting from its usual, schooled mask of indifference to one of surprise. Whatever he had been expecting, it certainly had not been this. A small scowl pulled at his lips. "You come to me on company time and _this _is all you have to say? Do not waste precious minutes with such foolishness."

It was meant to be a dismissal, but Inuyasha remained firmly planted in his seat. He growled. "I'm serious, Sesshomaru."

"As am I," he shot back, folding his hands into his lap and casting a disdainful glance at his younger sibling. "This could have waited."

"Until what?" Inuyasha bristled, his posture stiffening. "You rarely answer my calls outside of work. This was the only way I was guaranteed to get to talk with you!"

Sesshomaru gave a resigned sigh. It was true that he almost never took Inuyasha's phone calls, and with good reason. _These _were the kinds of conversations he hoped to avoid by doing so. However, Inuyasha seemed fairly determined to stay put and see the issue through.

Grinding his teeth, the pale-haired man unclasped his fingers and rose from his seat, turning to look out at the city skyline. "Why is it that I need to speak with father?"

Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest. "You need to sort shit out with the old man."

Sesshomaru turned to scowl at Inuyasha over his shoulder. He studied the boy closely for a moment, trying to ascertain whether or not he was serious. After a few seconds of heated staring he broke eye contact, turning back to the window.

"What brought this on?" he asked, genuinely curious as to his brother's reasons for bringing it up. He and his father had never been close, yet Inuyasha had never pressed him to make amends with the older male. He could hear Inuyasha shifting uncomfortably at the question, and again he peered back to glance at the boy. His sibling's discomfort only seemed to escalate under his scrutiny and after several seconds of silence Sesshomaru quirked an expectant brow.

Huffing loudly, Inuyasha looked away and mumbled, "Does it really matter?"

In truth, Inuyasha was reluctant to tell his high-and-mighty asshole of a brother that it was actually the woman he was seeing who'd been the cause of his request.

Kikyo was different from the money-grubbing attention seekers he was used to dating, preferring the simpler things in life. He really liked her and she genuinely seemed to enjoy being around him, and he hoped to continue seeing her even after she left the city to go back to her home.

But Inuyasha had learned during his time with her that she was a very family oriented woman, that she cared deeply for her kin, and was a firm believer in the saying 'family comes first'. He was rather certain he would have no problems getting along with her relatives, if they were anything like her it would be easy, however, his own family was another matter.

He wanted her to think highly of him and was slightly worried that she might be put off by the dysfunctional state of his family. They had briefly discussed the fact that he had issues with his father and brother, though they hadn't gone too deeply into detail. He knew that both Kyousei and Sesshomaru were opposed to speaking of such things to others, but Inuyasha found it hard to keep anything from Kikyo. She was just so sweet and understanding, and tore down his defenses so quickly that he felt he could speak with her about anything.

So, for her, he was going to try to patch up the shaky relationships between himself, Sesshomaru and their father. Yet, Sesshomaru needn't know his reasons. Said male was still staring at him, that penetrating, studious gleam back in his eyes.

Sesshomaru, now aware that Inuyasha had no plans on disclosing his motives, sighed. "I suppose it does _not_ truly matter."

Inuyasha frowned. "So… you gunna talk to the old man?"

"No."

Thus far he'd managed to keep himself relatively calm, despite the fact that Sesshomaru's arrogant demeanor always grated on his nerves. Now, however, he was too incensed to stay silent. "Why the fuck not?"

The pale-haired businessman turned to face his brother fully, broad shoulders set as he stared down his elegant nose at the shorter male. "Kyousei has much to answer for. The rift between us has grown far too large for us to reconcile, and the fault lies with him."

The dark-haired man ground his teeth to keep from shouting, thick brows furrowing deeply. "Look, I can't say I know exactly what happened between you and dad, but I guess it's safe to say he fucked up royally. I just think that maybe you should give him a chance to explain himself."

"He does not deserve my forgiveness."

Inuyasha only just managed to stomp down the select curses he wanted to hurl at his brother, biting the inside of his cheek for a good three seconds as he cooled his temper before clipping, "_Maybe not_, but we're family, and I think we should at least make _some _kind of attempt at regaining a bit of normalcy between us."

"I think not," Sesshomaru scoffed, "It would be a pointless endeavor."

"You're being unreasonable."

"I'm being realistic."

"You're being a stubborn ass, is what you're being!" Inuyasha bit out, all of his previous efforts of being civil thrown out the proverbial window as his temper got the best of him.

Sesshomaru sniffed, twirling fluidly away from his brother as his eyes reclaimed the spot on the horizon they'd been focused on a moment ago. "If you're quite done insulting me, Inuyasha, you may go."

"I ain't goin' anywhere until we've finished this discussion!" he declared adamantlyas his arms took up their previous pose over his chest.

"There is nothing left to discuss," Sesshomaru told him, honeyed eyes narrowing in irritation.

"So that's it then? You're not even going to try?"

"I'm rather content to leave things as they are, I assure you. Now, if you don't mind, my schedule is full for the remainder of the evening."

Huffing in resignation and throwing his hands up, Inuyasha stomped from the office with a flourish of dark hair and a few choice hand signals. Despite Sesshomaru's immediate refusal, he was nowhere near ready to give up. If he couldn't get through to one stubborn male, he'd try for the other. Hopefully his father would be a little more open for discussion.

Sesshomaru had to admit, while the topic had not been to his liking, Inuyasha had thoroughly surprised him with his sudden interest in mending things between the Taisho men. He had never seemed to care before, appearing comfortable with the idea of letting things remain as they were. What could have had him so suddenly changing his opinion on the issue?

'Well,' he supposed, 'it doesn't really matter. Inuyasha's reasons would hold no bearing over my decision to refuse his suggestion.'

If the brat truly hoped to 'patch things up', as he'd put it, he was going about it the wrong way. Kyousei was the one he needed to persuade. Since the fault rested solely with him, it was _he_ who would need to take the first steps to attempt to mend their broken relationship; Sesshomaru's pride would not allow for anything less.

His amber gaze drifted to the clock on his computer, a sigh leaving him when he found that he was free to take his leave of work. It seemed his decision to allow Inuyasha entry to his office was not entirely wasteful. The little meeting had managed to chip away the last few minutes of his scheduled workday.

He collected his suit jacket from its place over the back of his chair and breezed through his last minute straightening, his eagerness to leave quickening his pace. Kagome would be waiting for him at her house, and thoughts of seeing her were entirely more pleasant than the ones he'd currently been focused on.

Memories of her crystalline laughter and vibrant demeanor flitted through his head, accompanied by visions of swimming azure eyes and long, silken legs. Yes… certainly much more _pleasant _thoughts.

* * *

Sesshomaru had to admit he'd been skeptical when Kagome had suggested a picnic at the park near her home. The activity seemed far too plebian for his liking. Though now, as he sat on the small, fleecy blanket with his lovely companion, he began to reconsider his previous opinions. There was a level of intimacy to the situation that was strangely satisfying. While the supper outings and tennis matches were enjoyable, he felt much closer to her now.

She'd made a very light meal for them, and while he was unable to truly appreciate the food, watching _her_ eat had been very fulfilling. The way she would nibble daintily at a piece of fruit or lick her lips clean was an erotic sight to behold, and by the time they'd finished their respective meals he found himself hungering for something entirely different than sustenance.

They had talked about nothing in particular all evening, topics light and varying. While Sesshomaru was not a very verbal man, he liked listening to Kagome talk. Her voice was soothing and her manner equally as appealing. She was an incredibly opinionated woman, though she based most of her beliefs on logic as opposed to letting her emotions rule her, as most females did. Her wit, much to his delight, rivaled his own, so their playful banter was always entertaining. It had been a spectacular evening to say the least, filled with laughter and lighthearted teasing. Sesshomaru hoped there would be many more dates like this one in the near future.

Kagome had already packed everything back into her little straw picnic basket, and the pair of them was currently enjoying the champagne he'd brought. She'd opted for a more casual manner of dress today, something Sesshomaru found he enjoyed greatly. While she looked stunning in her business wear or in more refined apparel, seeing her dressed so comfortably spoke volumes to him. It seemed that she was becoming more relaxed while in his presence, and the knowledge left him with a warm feeling in his chest.

His gaze was drawn away from her content face and down her partially bare legs, to where one naked foot bobbed to some unheard beat. Her sandals were currently acting as weights to hold down one corner of the blanket.

She noticed the direction of his gaze and stopped moving her foot, a bashful blush spreading over her cheeks as she pulled her legs in closer to her body in a self-conscious gesture.

He lifted an amused brow at that, wondering at the cause of her discomfort.

"Feet are icky," she explained.

"Are they?" he inquired playfully.

Her blush deepened. "Well," she stammered while tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "my feet, anyways. I hate them."

He thought she was being ridiculous. From what he'd seen there wasn't a single thing wrong with her _anywhere_. Snaking out a pale hand, he snatched her foot from its place on the blanket and lifted her leg, ignoring her startled protests and bringing the slender appendage closer to his face so that he could inspect it. While he knew her to be perfect he couldn't pass up the opportunity to get a rise out of the woman. She was simply too much fun.

He turned it this way and that, making sure to put on his most studious face as he eyed the dainty little foot. Upon completion of his inspection he decided that she had the loveliest feet he'd ever seen. Not that he'd ever really done this before, but hers were exceptional specimens. Her toes were small and well formed, nails kept immaculately trimmed. The gentle arch and delicate bone structure of the foot he held were entirely feminine and wholly appealing. Even her skin was without flaw, soft and pale, just like the rest of her.

"I see nothing wrong with your feet," he told her seriously, lifting a brow when she tugged herself from his grasp with a stifled giggle.

"I'm really ticklish," she told him, rubbing the bottom of her foot where his finger had grazed her.

Sesshomaru merely nodded, though he stored that little tidbit of information away for later use.

Kagome folded both feet beneath her, finishing the last little bit of champagne in her glass before setting the delicate crystal on the blanket next to her.

"So," she began, "how is Rin doing?"

An odd question. While he knew that Kagome got along well with his secretary, he found it strange that she would ask something of the sort simply out of the blue.

"She is well. Why do you ask?"

Kagome shrugged a shoulder, grinning lopsidedly as she admitted, "I kind of set her up on a date with one of my friends. I was just curious to know if maybe she'd mentioned anything to you. She holds you in very high regard, so I thought that if anyone might know it would be you."

"Why don't you ask your friend how he felt their date went?"

"I did, and he really enjoyed himself, but he wanted me to find out what _she_ thought of _him_. I haven't had a chance to speak with her yet."

"What is his name?"

"Shippou."

A pale brow curved up behind neatly kept bangs. "Ah, so _you _are the one responsible for that."

Kagome blinked owlishly while sitting up a bit straighter. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you are the cause of her recent distracted state of mind. She's all whimsical sighs and other such foolishness as of late," Sesshomaru told her in a stern voice, though the mischief in his eyes belied his façade.

"So I take it that she approves of him?" Kagome asked, her voice squeaking with her excitement.

Sesshomaru pulled the nearly empty bottle of champagne from the small ice bucket next to him, offering some to Kagome, who refused with a polite shake of the head, before pouring the remainder of its contents into his own glass. He shrugged one broad shoulder. "Rin does not speak to me about such things, though I did hear her mention him to one of her coworkers."

Of course he'd left out the fact that he'd actually overheard by accident, his superb hearing picking up the casual conversation she was having through his office door. Supernatural abilities certainly had their perks, but made day to day life somewhat of a pain. Having to watch everything you say while in the company of one who is unaware that you are in fact _not _human could grow rather irritating.

Kagome grinned, pleased that her attempt at playing matchmaker had been successful. Giving herself a mental pat on the back, the young journalist congratulated herself on a job well done.

Now… that aside, there was one other thing she needed to discuss with him. Bolstering up her courage, the raven-haired female turned to her beautiful, quiet companion, her tongue darting out to wet her suddenly dry lips.

Sesshomaru, trying _not_ to be distracted by the enticing image of her pink tongue sweeping past the seam of her mouth, detected a hint of nervousness in her. Uncertainty flooded her deep blue eyes as she fidgeted minutely on the blanket. She looked as though she wanted to say something.

"Is everything alright?" he asked her softly.

"Y-yeah," she began, rubbing the back of her neck and trying rather fruitlessly to convince herself that there was really nothing to be anxious about. She would ask her question, and worst case scenario was that he would decline.

'The only harm done will be to my pride,' she assured herself, though the thought did nothing to ease the growing nervousness in the pit of her belly. So, with one final breath, she blurted, "I was wondering if maybe you would like to come to the company's annual auction with me… as my date?"

Sesshomaru blinked, shock conveyed in his eyes and the small parting of his lips. As quickly as the look had come it was gone, replaced by a pleased smile. "I would be delighted," he told her.

A rosy blush peppered her cheeks and chest, disappearing below the modest neckline of her shirt. "Oh! Well… that's great! I'll give you the details once everything is set and we can just go from there."

"That is acceptable."

Kagome was doing a mental happy dance, and was rather impressed by the fact that she was able to keep herself from doing so in actuality. She wasn't entirely sure how he would respond to her uncoordinated gyrating and fist pumping. They fell into a comfortable silence for a short time, Kagome uncertain that she could even articulate anything sensible at the moment. The last thing she wanted was to open her mouth and end up sounding like some gibbering, childish idiot.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was content to simply watch her, enjoying the gentle sweeping of her hair against her back as the wind played idly with the wavy onyx mass.

When a small shudder rippled along her spine and the delicate hairs on her forearms prickled, he unzipped and shrugged out of his mock-turtleneck and placed it over her shoulders.

The warm weight of Sesshomaru's sweater drew her gaze to his, and she graced him with a grateful smile. "Won't you be cold?" she asked him.

He gave his head a lazy shake. "I will be fine."

"You're sure?"

His magnificent lips quirked in a half smile, and he lifted a hand to brush his palm against her cheek.

Kagome started at just how warm the slightly calloused flesh was, not having expected such heat. While the evening air was not cold, it was cool enough, and the young journalist was amazed by the amount of warmth she could feel radiating off of his skin. She lifted her own hand to his, her slender white fingers tracing along his knuckles.

He had meant to retract his hand as soon as he'd assured her that he would be fine without the extra layer of clothing, but found himself unable as she gazed at him in wonderment and touched him back. Like the draw of a magnet, he felt himself being pulled down toward her, her doe-like eyes widening fractionally as he neared.

'He's going to kiss me!' Kagome squeaked mentally before her errant brain began chanting, '_Yes, yes, yes, yes…_'

His lips settled feather-soft against her mouth, coaxing yet cautious. Sesshomaru reigned in his urge to part her supple lips with his eager tongue and plunder her sweet depths, instead handing all power over to her. He would allow her to decide their pace.

The pretty blue eyed woman moaned happily against the warmth of his mouth, leaning forward into the kiss and shifting her hands to slip through the silken mass of his moonlight hair.

Sesshomaru felt his breath leave him in a gusty whoosh as her delicate pink tongue tapped against his upper lip. One large hand slithered up her side to cradle her hip as he pushed forward, leading them both toward the ground and the soft comfort of the picnic blanket. Her hot mouth was sweet, tasting of fruit and champagne as he teased her slick tongue with his own. He was careful to keep his weight from her slight form as he stretched his long frame out on top of her, one heavily muscled thigh cradled between her slender legs. Keeping himself up on his elbows, he tunneled his fingers into the fine hairs at the nape of her neck, tracing along the ridges of her spine.

Kagome gave a soft whimper as pleasure rippled along her skin, wrought by his hands and mouth. She wanted urgently to feel more of him on her quickly heating flesh. Her fingers slid out of his hair and down his neck, along the powerful swell of his shoulders and biceps.

Her light touches had Sesshomaru flirting with the idea of taking this one step further, though he would not do so without her permission. He crept one hand along the gentle flare of her hip, going slowly to gauge her reaction and give her a chance to stop him if she became uncomfortable. When the only thing that met his actions was an encouraging moan he slipped his graceful fingers beneath her shirt and began tracing the small grooves between her ribs.

The searching, tickling sensation of Sesshomaru's nimble fingers had Kagome squirming beneath him, her blunt nails biting into the hard flesh of his biceps. His lips and tongue were hot and insistent, clouding her head with a haze of red passion and lighting a blazing fire deep within the pit of her belly. He'd never kissed her so deeply, so enthusiastically before, and it made the hungry tongues of flame that scorched her insides lick vigorously at her soul.

He relished the muted sounds of pleasure being poured from her mouth into his and the way her sweet body arced beneath him. Her skin was soft under the pads of his hypersensitive fingers, her temperature rising steadily along with her fluttering heartbeat. The pale man's eyes flashed hungrily as his hands skated inch by inch along her lean torso, pausing only when met by the soft barricade of her bra. The warm cotton felt almost abrasive when compared to the silken smoothness of her flesh.

Mouths parting, Sesshomaru drew back a scant few inches to search her face for any sign of uncertainty. There was a shy wanting in her unique eyes, accompanied by a twinge of nervous anticipation… but no doubt.

Lips lowering to her slender jaw, he traced a burning path of hot kisses along her chin and down her neck, hand moving up and over the swell of one firm breast. Her startled gasp of delight was ecstasy to his eager ears.

The hot weight of his large hand as he palmed her clothed breast had the young journalist lifting herself against his touch in passionate abandon. His wonderful, wicked fingers skimmed teasingly over the rapidly tightening tip of one mound before moving to do the same to its twin, forcing away all of the uncertainty from Kagome's mind as she rekindled the long dormant fires of passion in her soul. She'd been too long without the touch of a man it seemed, Sesshomaru's light caresses driving her to near insanity with the pleasure they wrought.

As he meandered back up to her tempting, parted lips, the young reviver couldn't help but notice the lovely rose hue that colored her skin and the rhythmic pulse of blood that raced through her carotid artery. He could see it just under her skin as it fluttered, the barest motion against her pale flesh. It hypnotized him momentarily, beckoning sweetly with its deadly siren's song.

He was tempted to reach out his tongue and lick it, though the thought alone was enough to have his gums aching as his fangs struggled to extend. He was treading dangerous grounds here… and that was why, the second her moaning voice stole his concentration away from her throat, he wrenched himself up to her lips for one last kiss before removing his hand from her top and sitting up.

She looked both shocked and disappointed and her wide, blinking eyes made him laugh. Extending a hand to help her up, Sesshomaru told her smoothly, "I thought it best to end our activities there before things went too far."

Kagome, momentarily having worried that she'd done something to displease him, was relieved to hear his soft admission. He was only trying to be gentlemanly. Accepting his offered hand, she pulled herself up next to him, resting her head against his shoulder as they sat.

She was glad he was so considerate, because truth be told she had been so swept up in the tidal wave of euphoric bliss his mouth and hands had created that she'd forgotten that they were in a public place. Fooling around on a picnic blanket in the park wasn't exactly what one would call appropriate. Her cheeks heated up a degree or two at the thought of some hapless jogger stumbling upon them…

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was attempting to stomp down the now rather prominent twinge in his gut, the needy burn in his throat intensifying to the point of discomfort. He'd been so close to her pale throat, so close that he had seen the beat of her pulse as it hammered an alluring rhythm against her skin. It had been many days since his last feed and he supposed that, for her sake as well as his own, it would be best if he hunted that night. Albert would have to allow him a small detour on their outing.

Yet, despite his hunger, he was reluctant to leave the pretty little female curled so trustingly against his side. Slender fingers brushed the back of one bare arm, memorizing its texture as his greedy ears drank up her shuddered sigh.

There was a sudden stiffness about her, a small pout marring her pink lips as she tensed. Had he done something to displease her? "Are you alright, Kagome?"

The girl flicked her head back to look up at him, frown replaced with a brilliant smile. "It's fine,"she assured him, "I've had such a lovely evening and was just wishing it could last longer. I have to do something tomorrow that I'm not really looking forward to, and I wish I could just spend that time with you instead."

"What could possibly be so terrible to have put that sour look on your face?"

Kagome blushed at having been caught pouting like a child throwing a temper-tantrum. "Oh, erm… you saw that, huh?"

He lifted a curious brow, but nodded nonetheless.

She pulled a stand of her hair over her shoulder and began deftly braiding it, yet another of her nervous habits. "I have to interview someone tomorrow. I have a feeling it's not going to be the most friendly meeting."

The young regenerator recalled that she had spoken about such an interview during one of their earlier rendezvous. "Are you referring to your interview with Matsumoto or is there another, equally unpleasant one that I am unaware of?"

Her fingers paused in their diligent, practiced motions as she wondered how the hell he knew about her interview with the weapon's giant… but then she remembered telling him about it some time ago. Still, she was impressed that he recalled something she'd spoken so briefly about.

"Yes," she answered, flipping the now finished braid back over her shoulder, "that would be the one. I'm rather strongly opinionated about the shady happenings at that company, and I'm not looking forward to meeting the asshole who's responsible for such carelessness."

Sesshomaru nodded, his fingers combing through the thick, waving locks of her wild midnight hair. "Worry about that tomorrow," he told her, talented fingers rubbing her shoulders in tight, precise circles.

Groaning in bliss, Kagome found she was powerless to do anything but focus on the phenomenal sensation of Sesshomaru's large hands on her back. He certainly had a way with distracting her.

* * *

Scarlet lips pulled down in a terse frown as the phone rang for the fifth time, just before the answering machine came on. Snapping her phone shut with an irritated growl, the dark woman informed her master, "There's still no answer. I think he's ignoring us."

"Hiten knows better than to ignore me."

Flaring ruby eyes sought out her creator from across the bedroom, where he lay lounging atop the gigantic expanse of the four-poster bed. The burgundy sheets were a sharp contrast to his alabaster skin, his broad chest bare and enticing. The red backdrop flowed like a pool of blood around his darkly angelic form, liquid and caressing.

"It's been days since we last heard from them," she told him.

The sinister figure sprawled across the sheets gave a languid stretch. "I think perhaps he and his brother are no longer a part of the picture. He refused to heed my warnings and was careless. It was only a matter of time before someone caught them."

"Good riddance," she hissed. She'd never liked them to begin with. Anyone who didn't show her master the proper respect and obey his every word was worthless in her books. Genius such as his was meant to be worshipped, and only a fool wouldn't recognize that.

"Indeed," the red eyed man purred. While he could have cared less about the human's that had suffered at the brother's hands, the pair had ignored his orders to lay low, and could have very well set things into motion before he was ready.

"I only wish I knew who committed the deed," he sighed, pulling himself upright and off of the bed in quick, fluid motions. "I owe them my thanks. They have saved me the trouble of tracking and killing the pair myself."

He moved to the window, admiring the varying hues of red the dusk had painted across the horizon. "Bunch of pitiful amateurs. What did they think would happen to them when they began killing in abundance? It's still a bit too soon for any of us to take such liberties."

The male crossed his pale arms over an equally fair chest, musing the demise of the Sato brothers with a sort of detached amusement. He wasn't upset, not really. Originally he hadn't paid their antics any mind. What were one or two humans anyway? It was when they began to hunt excessively that he'd begun to get annoyed, and had warned them to cease their foolishness. Yet Hiten, the smug little bastard, had purposefully disregarded his advice and had moved things into motion before the time was right. Of course Manten had followed dutifully after his brother like a little puppy, eager to please his elder sibling.

All of his carefully laid plans could have very well been ruined had they not been stopped. The only thing he _was_ upset about was that it had not been _his _hands to rob them of life. How he would have very much loved to watch the smirk disappear from the brat's haughty face as the light drained from his eyes.

"What will this loss do to your plans?" the woman asked, her slick voice low with concern.

A slow smile curved the man's lips. "Nothing. They were merely pawns, and the wonderful thing about pawns is that they are abundant. There are many, many more that can replace them."

The scarlet eyed woman moved to stand alongside him, looping her arm through his as she asked, "Shall I contact the others?"

"Yes. Take your sister and go confirm our suspicions. When we are assured that they are indeed dead, you will send a message to all of the others. Let them know that the time is arriving shortly, but that for now they must continue to remain calm."

He pulled her smaller, thinner hand from his arm and clasped it gently, lifting it to his lips and scoring the flesh of her wrist with his fangs. She hissed, arching against him in desire. "Do not take long, my dear one. I have _other _uses for you upon your return."

His hellfire eyes were trained upon hers, beckoning with their silent promise of pleasure and pain. God how she loved her wicked master, loved his brilliant mind and sharp tongue, loved his achingly beautiful face and the incredible ecstasy he could create with his devious hands.

Nodding sharply when he released her from his grasp, she turned and left the room in a hurry, wanting to get back to her master and lover as quickly as possible.

He watched her leave with a half smile quirking his beautiful lips. She was such an eager, obedient servant; one of his better finds.

Of course there was still another he wished to integrate into his little, tightly knit circle, one who already walked among them but knew nothing of him. But that would come with time. He would simply have to sit and wait for the correct moment to reveal himself.

_For now_, it was important to make certain that the rebellious little brat-brothers had been efficiently silenced. Such defiance amongst his legions could not be tolerated, especially at such a crucial point in his plans. They were nearly at the end… so very close that he could practically taste the blood of his foes, hot and magnificently bitter against his tongue.

And as for the rest of his pawns, he would see to it that all of them knew to lay low. The slaughter of the Sato pair would be the perfect thing to cool their heads and dampen their whetted appetites for violence. Any who might have entertained the idea of joining in on this little killing spree would be dually deterred after hearing of the death of their comrades. It was a clear sign that not all regenerators shared his vision, and that they were willing to go to great lengths to maintain the peace between their race and the humans.

He, of course, had other plans, and in no time at all he would be able to sit back and watch them come to fruition.

**There we go. So, a little bit of Sesshomaru and Kagome (sorry to those of you who were hoping for it to progress into a lemon), as well as a peek at the bad guys. I'm sure a lot of you are wishing that I had written something about Rin and Shippou in the previous chapter. Sorry, but it's not gunna happen. I'm trying to get this thing along as quickly as I can, and I felt that _that _particular detail was unimportant and didn't really lend anything to the plot as a whole.  
**

** Hope you enjoyed reading, and reviews are lovely!**

** P.S. I'm going to be revising ALL of the chapters now before I post any new ones. It shouldn't take me too long, but just wanted to give you a heads up. I have a bad case of 'excessive comma-itus', and need to get that cleared up. :P Lame, I know…**


	20. Wary

**Hello to all! Ready for the next installment? Things start picking up from here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. **

_Chapter 19: Wary_

Kagome frowned. She'd not been looking forward to this day since she'd landed the interview months ago, but it was a big story and an incredible opportunity for her. Thus far she was the only reporter who had _ever _managed to get an interview with the CEO of Matsumoto Weapons. That wasn't something she could simply ignore. 'Besides,' she thought determinedly to herself as she approached the building, 'this guy has got a lot of explaining to do, and I plan on getting to the root of all this shady business so that I can expose him for the asshole he is!'

The interior of the building was lavish, decorated in deep reds and greys with the odd splash of white. Yet, despite the expensive looking furnishings, there was a sense of sterility to it all, making it feel cold and unwelcoming. It felt almost ominous. 'I'm being ridiculous,' Kagome thought with a shake of her head. 'It's probably meant to make people feel uncomfortable and intimidated.'

She was sent to the top floor by the receptionist, and as she neared her destination she arranged her things, burrowing through her tote's contents to make sure she had everything she needed on hand. Kagome wanted to get in and get this interview over with so that she could _leave_.

The secretary that greeted her upon her arrival looked anything but hospitable. She was lovely, but her scowl gave Kagome the impression that on the inside she was anything but. The female gave her a long once over, making Kagome fidget minutely. The young journalist frowned. 'I'm not going to let this woman intimidate me. I'm here for business, not pleasantries.' She cleared her throat, taking a sure step forward. Chin raised, she stated firmly, "I'm here for the interview with Mr. Matsumoto."

Deep red lips pulled down another fraction, mahogany eyes narrowing as they scrutinized her face. The woman looked to her computer screen momentarily before rising with fluent grace and motioning for her to follow.

Kagome did just that, trailing along behind with quiet determination and refusing to allow this woman to affect her. She could take that haughty attitude of hers and shove it where the sun didn't shine, because the journalist didn't have time for snobs. She'd come for one reason and one reason alone, so she certainly wasn't going to let this arrogant wench put her off. Kagome Higurashi was a professional, and she would be damned if she would lose her composure over something as trivial as a snooty secretary.

The long-legged woman led her to a set of large double doors, the size of which seemed excessive in Kagome's opinion. Like everything else in this place, she was certain it had been done so purposefully. Big business owners often used subliminal scare tactics to dishearten and intimidate… but she wasn't oblivious; she had seen it all before. The size of the entryway was obviously an attempt to make all who passed through it feel smaller – more vulnerable. Kagome refused to be daunted.

Considering the shady dealings that seemed to take place in this company, Kagome had expected to walk into the office and find a squat, greasy man sitting behind the desk. She would have never – not in a million years – expected someone like this to be the head of the business.

Upon entering her eyes were immediately drawn to his face, where a set of piercing mahogany eyes, not unlike the secretary's, stared at her from an angelic visage. Hair darker than the blackest midnight flowed over his shoulder in waves, framing an immaculately proportioned face.

The only other person who had ever gained such a reaction from her was Sesshomaru, but the two men were nothing alike; almost polar opposites, in fact. Whereas Taisho was all pale, luminescent coloring, this male was made up of darker shades. Both were equally beautiful, their very presence demanded attention and respect. However, Kagome got two totally different vibes from each of them.

Sesshomaru had a mysterious air, but it only served to make him all the more appealing to her. This Matsumoto… had an almost sinister quality to him. Kagome felt uncomfortable just being in the same room. When he rose from his chair the first thing that crossed her mind was '_snake_'.

The secretary strolled to his desk, announcing in a clipped voice, "Miss Hirasashi from Shift Magazine, sir."

The woman snagged her attention back with that little statement, annoyance unfurling in Kagome's mind. She had quite blatantly given the wrong name in an attempt to rile the young journalist. Kagome wasn't going to give this bitch the satisfaction. 'So she wants to play it like that, huh?'

Taking on an air of cool indifference, she strode right past the woman with long, confident strides and extended a hand to the man. "Miss Higurashi, actually." Then, turning her head minutely to stare at the other woman, she crooned in a sugary tone, "It's alright; you tried."

The bitch clearly didn't like being belittled, her eyes narrowing and her painted lips pulling into a sour scowl. It looked as though she wanted to make some kind of scathing retort, but she wasn't given the opportunity as her employer spoke up.

"That will be all, Kagura."

The secretary gave her one last nasty look before twirling fluidly and walking out of the office.

At the same instant, the dark man across the desk took her hand. "Naraku Matsumoto," he purred smoothly as he gave it a firm shake. As he retracted, he drew his fingers along the inside of her palm in a rather inappropriate gesture, eyes boring into her as he stepped back. "Please have a seat," he instructed, motioning to the chair behind her.

"Thank you," she responded as evenly as she could, barely managing to keep her cool. Clearing her throat, Kagome settled herself and placed her tote at her side. She could feel the man's stare as she began collecting her things, the weight of it making her chafe.

"I must apologize for my secretary's behavior," he crooned, his lips quirking in a half smile. "She appears to be in a bit of a mood, today."

"I hadn't noticed," Kagome replied sarcastically.

He gave a quiet chuckle, the oily sound rolling across her senses and sending a shiver down her spine. This man had the most sinful voice she'd ever heard. Kagome bet that he probably used it to sweet talk his way out of a lot of messes. 'With a face like that it probably isn't hard for him to do,' she guessed. 'He's not going to get off that easily with me.'

"Are you ready to begin?" she asked curtly.

Those penetrating eyes flashed at the question, and Kagome fought the urge to shiver. They were so rich they almost looked red, another quality that only added to his menacing air. She felt like some kind of prey animal, caught in the gaze of a predator who was awaiting an opening to strike.

"Of course," he told her, leaning back in his chair with that same, lazy smile.

She set the tape recorder up on the edge of his desk, pressing pen to paper as she began, "You are the founder of Matsumoto Weapons, correct?"

He nodded his head minutely. "Correct."

A small furrow dinted Kagome's brow as she looked up from her notebook to shoot a quick glance at her interviewee. It seemed he didn't plan on elucidating. Then again, she hadn't really expected him to. People who had something to hide never gave away more than they had to. "Care to tell me a bit about the company's history?"

His grin stretched slightly as he tilted his head in affirmation. Threading his fingers together, he rested his hands casually in his lap and responded, "I built this company from the ground up just under ten years ago. I was unfunded, so the starting process was rather slow."

The young journalist sat and jotted notes as he went on to tell her about some of the financial obstacles he'd had to overcome early on, all the while keeping an ear open for anything that sounded suspicious. He'd not said anything to incriminate himself as of yet, but Kagome was confident that by the end of their meeting she would have caught some kind of slip up.

"What about your clientele?" she went on. "Who do you mainly deal with?"

"Most of our products go to the military, though a portion goes to the TMPD. The rest we distribute to smaller arms businesses throughout the continent."

She quirked a brow. "So, none of your merchandise goes directly to the buyer? You don't have any branch-off companies that sell weapons to the public?"

He blinked his dark eyes languidly, answering, "I never sell directly to the public. My weapons are distributed to business owners and they, in turn, sell them to individual customers."

"Are you aware of the fact that over the past few years a great deal of your weapons have been turning up in the hands of dangerous criminals?" she queried, pausing in her taking of notes so she could stare at him.

He merely quirked a brow at her serious expression, his grin never faltering. "I am."

"And the media's accusations that you might have a bit more to do with that than you let on; are you aware of those as well?" He chuckled at the question, that wicked, silken voice making her go rigid in her seat. She'd hoped the inquiry would make him uncomfortable, but it was rather obvious he'd been expecting it.

"I am well aware of the accusations, yes. They believe that I have dealings with the mafia."

"And how do you respond to those accusations?" she pressed, curious to hear what his reply would be.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "They may say what they like; it means little to me. As I said before, Miss Higurashi, I never sell directly to the buyer. All records of our sales are kept on the company database, as is required by any arms manufacturing company. That alone is enough to prove my innocence."

Kagome barely managed to smother the frown that threatened to pull at the corners of her mouth, or the biting words that rested on the tip of her tongue. True, such a thing would be enough to satisfy the media, but it didn't mean that he really _was _innocent. "All the same," she persisted, "there are people who would insist that such a thing is irrelevant. Selling unregistered arms would be easy for a business of this magnitude."

Matsumoto nodded, still smiling that damnable smile and staring at her with an air of casual detachment. It was beginning to severely irritate the young journalist.

"That's true; it would be a rather simple endeavor. However, there is always the question of _why _someone like me would want to be involved with the mafia."

He straightened in his chair, looking somewhat serious for the first time throughout the entirety of their interview. Kagome thought it made him look even more imposing. "Money?" she questioned as she arched a brow. It seemed a rather obvious motivation to her, as he was a capitalist. Making a profit was the goal of every businessman.

Matsumoto hummed, rejoining, "I make more than enough of that through my sales to the military and local authorities. While making money is always something that will appeal to me, I'm not so foolish as to risk everything for a bit of pocket change."

'Pocket change?' Kagome hissed mentally. What they'd recovered from the criminal underworld was surely only a small portion of the entirety; there were likely countless other stocks of arms hidden someplace the authorities had yet to find. Yet, what they _had _managed to take position of had an estimated worth of millions! Pocket change indeed.

Kagome decided that for the moment she would leave this discussion in favor of another. "In light of the fact that your product has been making its way into the hands of criminals, what measures is your company taking to make certain it stops?"

She'd expected him to tell her that he wasn't doing anything about it. Despite his claim that he had nothing to do with the mafia directly, their business with whatever retailer was selling to them would boost the demand for his product, and in turn would make him a profit. His response was entirely unanticipated.

"It's safe to say that the military and the TMPD have nothing to do with this, therefore the dealer who is responsible is likely one of our smaller clients. All companies that sell my products to the public have been put under steady surveillance. They have agreed to allow us to track their sales through our network, and to provide us with an invoice at the end of every month."

The smirk crept back onto his face when he caught her shocked expression. "We would like to do more, but there is only so much we can ask of our clients. If the authorities want further action to be taken they will have to speak to the other owners."

She wasn't quite sure what to think. She didn't trust this man; the vibe he gave off told her that he wasn't being entirely forthcoming. While he was answering all of her questions, he was clearly avoiding saying more than was necessary. Even _if_ he wasn't the one selling the arms to these criminals, she refused to believe that he had no knowledge of it whatsoever.

"You appear surprised, Miss Higurashi."

The statement snagged her attention back to her interviewee, and she shrugged one shoulder while responding, "In all honesty I am, Mr. Matsumoto. I had not expected you to be doing much of anything to resolve the issue. Even if you wouldn't risk dealing with the mafia directly, their sales still increase the demand for your goods and build your revenue."

"You think that I am involved?" he queried, his eyes glittering with amusement.

"It's a little hard to think otherwise," she admitted. "It's odd that you would be doing so much to stop this from happening… yet you avoid the media like the plague. You could have cleared this up a long time ago, had you wanted to."

"I'm a very busy man. The public can believe whatever they want; it doesn't concern me."

The way he was responding to all of her questions was a bit too cavalier for Kagome's liking. He was acting entirely too haughty and casual for a man being accused of involvement with the mafia. It just didn't sit right.

"You agreed to this interview," she reminded him. "You must care at least a little if you're allowing a journalist to speak with you on the issue."

His mahogany eyes searched her face briefly, a deep hum sounding from his throat. To be frank, it seemed a bit lewd to Kagome, and gave her the creeps. Beautiful he may have been, but it was said that the devil was as well; looks were often deceiving.

"Lately the media has become increasingly nosy; they're prying into my affairs far more than I would like. It has begun to affect the inner workings of my company, and I will not have their interference standing in the way of my progress."

"I see." The young woman wasn't at all surprised by _that _answer. He was a suit, after all, and the lot of them usually didn't give a shit about anything that wasn't affecting them directly.

Of course Sesshomaru was an exception to that rule, but he was nothing like this Matsumoto character. Taisho was in a league all his own. And speaking of the man, she wanted sorely for the time to go by a little faster, so that she could call him and ask him if he was free for supper the following evening.

Kagome sifted through the list of questions she'd compiled for this interview, ticking them off as she asked them. Naraku Matsumoto was far cleverer than she'd anticipated, and as the minutes went by it became glaringly apparent to Kagome that she was _not _going to be cracking _this_ nut.

To make matters worse, the entire duration of the interview she spent fighting off the urge to shudder, his heavy gaze never once leaving her. The way he stared at her was odd, as though he were trying to pick her apart with his eyes. For a second she thought it looked like recognition, but then she realized she was mistaken. This was her first meeting with the man, after all.

When the two hours were finally up, Kagome thanked him for his time and hurriedly packed her things, eager to escape his presence and the weight of that penetrating stare. All but throwing her stuff into her tote, she pulled herself from the chair and extended her hand across the desk. While she didn't really like this man, it was important that she remain professional.

He stood to his full, impressive height and took her dainty hand in his, crooning, "It has been a most delightful experience, Miss Higurashi."

She forced a small smile and extracted her hand from his, turning and heading for the door in as calm a manner as she could muster. 'Delightful experience my ass,' she huffed to herself. 'I was sweating bullets that whole time. Then again… that's probably why he found it so _delightful_. I'll bet he loves making people nervous.'

When Kagome exited she could feel the nasty secretary's eyes on her, but decided to just ignore her. Not bothering to spare the woman a glance, she made her way back onto the elevator.

A wicked grin pulled at his lips when he heard the telltale 'click' of the door closing, tongue languidly caressing one sharp fang. It had been an amusing two hours, the clever little journalist providing him with ample entertainment. Watching her sit and fight off the urge to squirm had been most enjoyable.

She'd done an impressive job of it, he would admit. To remain in his presence for such a length of time and keep her composure… it was quite the feat. The woman had a backbone.

'Ah, but that wasn't even the best part,' he mused, recalling the intensity in her stunning blue eyes. She had fire in her; he had seen it in the way her jaw would tighten as he spoke. Naraku loved the fiery ones.

By the time the interview had reached the half-way point, he'd purposefully begun doing and saying things to rile her, just so he could watch her cheeks flush that attractive shade of rose as she'd forced back her ire. He'd given half answers and spoken in casual, arrogant tones, knowing that his nonchalance frustrated and perplexed her. It had been so much fun to bait her again and again, only to lead her to a dead end. Her increasing agitation had been entirely too amusing. The little spitfire had a certain charm about her that made intrigue bubble up in the dark man's brain.

She'd demonstrated impressive intellect in her questioning, and had he been a lesser man he might have slipped up. Yet, one didn't survive for centuries without perfecting the art of lying.

In truth, he'd known of the criminal activity for some time. While _he _would never involve himself in something so trivial, he was well aware that one of the vendors who sold his merchandise was providing for the mafia. He couldn't be bothered to care what the humans did; they could go right ahead and kill one another. He had more important matters to attend to.

The door slipped open, his secretary stepping inside and closing it with unnecessary force. Her usual sultry smile was missing, a small scowl marring her beautiful countenance in its stead. "What has you in such a foul mood?" Naraku inquired teasingly, smirking when her frown deepened.

"I don't like that woman. She's entirely too nosy," the curvaceous woman clipped, moving around the desk to stand behind him. Long, tapered fingers sought the muscles of his back, rubbing sensuously along his spine.

"Well… she is a journalist. It's what they get paid to do," Matsumoto responded playfully, hissing in satisfaction when her long nails raked across his shoulders. "Personally, I found her rather entertaining. She had so much spunk."

The massaging fingers stopped, tightening momentarily in displeasure. Naraku quirked one jet black brow.

"Entertaining or not, she _is _just another lowly human," she reminded him in hushed tones.

A deep laugh bubbled up from his throat, the dark tones reverberating in the quiet space of the office. "That can be remedied easily enough," the male purred, mahogany eyes flashing a brilliant red as excitement welled in the pit of his gut.

When he heard the sharp intake of breath, he tilted his head to look up at her from over his shoulder, the corner of his generous mouth tugging upward. Her own eyes had brightened, though he guessed it was for an entirely different reason. Facing forward again, he told her, "Jealousy does not become you, Kagura."

She didn't respond to that, instead she busied herself with massaging the thick bunches of muscle that lined her master's supple back.

Naraku hummed in pleasure, enjoying her ministrations while recalling the graceful sweep of the young journalist's neck and the way her lovely face had flushed with repressed anger throughout the interview. "She was very beautiful," he went on, finding amusement at the way his servant tensed at his mention of the other woman. "Very clever as well."

And if _that _wasn't enough to make him notice her, the smell she'd had on her certainly was. At first he'd been certain that he was mistaken, but after having shaken her hand for the second time Naraku verified that he was indeed right. It was an old smell, probably from the day before, but it was there all the same.

It seemed the little journalist had been in contact with someone of great interest to him. He was rather curious to know exactly how the two of them were acquainted, but decided it didn't really matter. Still… it was a development that made things a bit more interesting.

* * *

Kagome gave herself a little shake, trying to dispel the negative vibes she'd gotten from being near Matsumoto. She'd been around shady characters before, but there was something about the dark man that made her very discomfited.

Aside from the fact that he made her skin crawl, he was far too smug. She was sure that he'd been baiting her at points during their discussion, probably enjoying watching her squirm. It was bad enough that the entire interview had gotten her nowhere, but having to sit by and bite her tongue while some asshole mocked her… it had not been a pleasant experience for Kagome Higurashi.

A part of her couldn't help but compare him to the serpent from her dream awhile back, both making her feel equally anxious. While Matsumoto lacked the scales and fangs, Kagome bet that he was no less venomous. Everything about the man screamed '_snake_'.

'Maybe he was the negative aspect my dream was hinting at. Is he somehow going to affect my future?' She faltered a bit, nearly tripping as a disturbing thought popped into her head. 'What if he is involved with the mafia? I was being pretty nosy…'

The young woman scoffed after a moment, realizing how ridiculous she sounded. She began rummaging through her tote for her cell phone, reasoning, 'You're being silly. This is real life, not some bad action movie. He's not going to send someone to 'take care of you' or any such nonsense. It's over and done with now; you don't have to think about him again until you write up the editorial.'

Finding the small contraption buried near the bottom of her seemingly endless bag, she flipped it open and dialed Sesshomaru's cell. She tried her best to forget the unpleasant incident as she listened to the phone ring, but found herself unable to push it to the back of her mind entirely. Flashes of piercing maroon depths flitted across her mind's eye, spikes of uneasiness lancing into her brain and making her stomach flutter.

"Ridiculous," she muttered to herself, "you're being ridiculous."

**Now who would have guessed that Naraku – of all people – would be the villain? Hmm….**

**I'll have the next one up… whenever I get around to putting it up. Just be patient with me.**

**Feedback is welcome! **


	21. Dance With Me?

**Sorry this took so long. I'd hoped to have it up in a week at the most, but then my computer got a virus and I had to send it in for a clean up. Sigh… I need a Mac. **

** Hope you enjoy it!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_Chapter 20: Dance With Me?  
_

After weeks of anxiousness Kagome could finally heave a sigh of relief. The young journalist had been running herself into the ground with the extra workload, preparations for the auction having taken much more out of her than she had originally expected. 'I'll get to have a full night's sleep tonight!' she thought excitedly.

She couldn't help but wiggle restlessly as she waited for her date to arrive, nervousness fluttering in her stomach like a swarm of butterflies. She plucked at the hem of her dress, hoping she looked alright.

Kagome cast another glance at the mirror the hung on the wall in the entryway, checking her reflection for any last minute touch-ups that might need to be made. She supposed she looked alright, though considering who her escort was she doubted anyone would notice. People who stood next to Sesshomaru Taisho tended to look average at best.

His otherworldly beauty made him shine like a beacon, all eyes drawn to him the second he came into view. It really wasn't fair. 'It should be illegal to be that attractive,' Kagome groused, pouting at herself in the mirror as she fiddled with a ringlet of her hair.

A sharp knock cut into her brooding, and she gave herself a quick once over before scurrying to the door. Sucking in one last breath in an attempt to sooth her frazzled nerves, the young journalist steeled her resolve and turned the doorknob.

Shock didn't even begin to describe what she felt upon seeing him standing on her front step, looking like every woman's wet dream. She'd seen him in suits before, but tonight he appeared different, his countenance void of the usual stoic expression she'd seen him wearing while at work. His features seemed softer, more relaxed; the overall affect made him look laid back and seductive.

As her eyes slowly skimmed him from head to toe, she noted with delight that he was wearing shades of grey that would compliment her own outfit. 'While I might not look as good as he does, at least we'll match!' she told herself.

A knee length overcoat accentuated his tall frame and powerfully built shoulders, the buttons left undone. His suit was dark, polished black shoes only slightly darker, and the cool tone complimented his fair complexion and opalescent hair, making them stand out in stark contrast. The shirt he wore beneath was a pale grey, tie a rich saffron that nearly matched his eyes.

"Wow," she whispered huskily. "You look amazing."

Smiling at the breathy note of her voice, Sesshomaru extended a hand to cup her blushing cheek, murmuring softly, "As do you."

Kagome waved a dismissive hand, chuckling, "Not anywhere near as good as you do. I'm going to feel pretty homely walking in with you."

Taisho shook his head, fingers skating along the delicate line of her jaw. "You're far too modest, Kagome. You are a vision of loveliness."

Before she had a chance to make what he was certain would be a skeptical remark, he leaned forward and stole her full lips in a gentle, coaxing kiss. His tongue teased the seam of her mouth, never quite venturing far enough to fully taste her, but just enough to leave her breathless and wanting more.

He pulled away, smiling when she gave a throaty sigh before pouting at him.

"You're a terrible tease, you know that? I thought it was the woman's job to do all the teasing."

He chuckled lowly, telling her, "We should probably get going."

"Right," Kagome conceded, turning to slip into her shoes.

Taisho watched her bend gracefully to step into her heels, smoldering eyes trained on her every motion. She was indeed a vision tonight. The wavy mass of her swarthy hair was pinned high on her head, curled at the tips to form small ringlets that framed her face and teased the flesh at the back of her neck. Her lissome body was encased in a deep grey satin, the color only a few shades lighter than his suit. The dress was modestly cut, ending just above the knee with a scooped neckline. It molded over her body like a lover would, the fabric hugging every curve. He'd never seen her look sexier.

Pulling on a pair of black, bandage strap heels, Kagome stood and tugged at the bottom of her dress, snatching her clutch from the chair next to the coat closet. "Ready when you are!" she announced cheerfully.

"Before we leave," the pale man said as he reached into his pocket, "I have something for you." He withdrew his hand, a small velvet case cradled in his palm.

Kagome blinked, looking down at the little container with wide, surprised eyes. He'd gotten her a gift? "You didn't have to do that," she told him.

He smiled, assuring her, "I know, but I wanted to."

A pretty blush stained her cheeks, and she carefully extracted the small box from Taisho's large hand. Flipping the lid up, Kagome couldn't help but gasp upon seeing its contents.

A pair of beautiful teardrop earrings was encased in the white, satin lining, shimmering under the lamp light that illuminated the entryway. One pear cut diamond was mounted on each stud, the brilliant yellow stones that dangled from them nearly the same color as his tie.

"Oh my god!" the young journalist all but shouted. "Sesshomaru, I can't accept these!"

He could have laughed at her reaction, finding her antics rather charming. "You most certainly can. They'll suit you marvelously."

"It's not that I don't like them," she explained, "but it's just too much. You don't have to spend this kind of money on me!"

Taisho reached forward, taking one of her small hands in his and lifting it to his lips. Placing a small kiss against her knuckles, her purred, "I like to buy you things. The cost is of no consequence."

She opened her mouth to protest, and he held up a finger to stop her from doing so. "Do not argue with me on this, Kagome. It would be rude of you to refuse my generosity."

She gave him a flat look, but remained otherwise silent.

"Good. Now, put them on," he instructed, releasing her hand so that she could complete the task.

Huffing in defeat, the raven haired woman moved to the mirror and removed the jewelry from its casing. When she finished fastening them she took a step back and admired her reflection, thinking that – while she didn't entirely feel comfortable about accepting something so expensive from him – the color did compliment her eyes. "They're beautiful," she told him. "What are they?"

"Gold sapphires," he responded while slipping her coat from the hanger, helping her into it and then offering her an arm. "Shall we?"

She grinned at him, sliding her hand to the crook of his elbow. Locking the door, she glanced up the walkway to where his black Mercedes was parked along the curb. She gave an appreciative hum, murmuring softly, "I haven't been in this one yet."

Sesshomaru quirked a brow. "I'm sure you'll find it a suitable means of transportation."

"Uh-huh," the little female droned while mimicking his expression, one slender brow disappearing behind the fringe of her bangs.

Like a true gentleman, Taisho opened the passenger door for her, making a coy smile slide across her lips. "Thank you," Kagome mumbled while sliding into her seat.

Once they were on the road, Sesshomaru inclined his head slightly in her direction, eyes still trained on the road as he questioned, "I've been meaning to ask… what exactly does your company auction?"

"Oh!" she exclaimed, steely-blue orbs widening as she realized that she had indeed neglected to tell her date the details of the event. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Its fine, Kagome, really," Sesshomaru insisted. "Now, are you going to tell me?"

"Well… we auction art. Jakotsu is quite the accomplished painter."

He was mildly surprised by the piece of information. "I had not been aware. I've never seen any of his works."

Kagome shrugged. "He's not really looking for recognition. He paints mostly for pleasure, though he doesn't have a lot of time to do it. Almost all of his stuff gets auctioned off at the company's annual party; proceeds go to the housing projects in Africa."

"A worthy cause," he noted, recalling that he'd seen that tidbit of information while reading up on her before.

"I've always enjoyed helping those less fortunate," Kagome told him, "and Jak shares that passion. He doesn't make any kind of profit from the auction, but he's been doing it for seven years now."

"Does he pay for the entire thing out of his own pocket?"

"Well the money made from the bidding goes to charity, as you know. All the money spent on renting the space, catering, decorating, invitations, and entertainment comes from Jak. It costs him a pretty penny, but his company is successful enough that it doesn't put too big a dent in his bank account."

"Your employer seems like a good man," Sesshomaru mused aloud.

"Oh, he is!" she responded with gusto, "Jak is amazing!"

There was a pause afterward, and when Taisho peered out the corner of his eye to see what had silenced his passenger, he found her staring out the window, a listless, sad expression on her face. "What is the matter?"

Kagome blinked, realizing she had spaced out momentarily and apologizing, "Sorry about that. It's just that… I feel really bad for him. He's been going through a rough time… and for him to have to worry about the party on top of everything else he's dealing with. I can't imagine how he managed it."

When she noticed Sesshomaru's quizzical glance, she elucidated, "Two of his brothers died recently. They worked for the TMPD and died while on duty. It wasn't all that long ago… he's been so strong."

A frown creased his brow as he recalled seeing an article in the paper detailing the murder of two police officers who had been responding to a noise complaint. An image of the Sato brother's passed behind his eyes, the faces of the two young boys they had murdered accompanying it. Had they been responsible for the death of the policemen as well… or had it been this _other _reviver that continued to elude them?

He supposed it didn't matter. 'Now is not the time to be thinking of such things,' he told himself as he glanced at his lovely young companion.

"That is very unfortunate," Taisho said lowly. "Did you know them as well?"

Kagome shook her head. "I'd met them once before, but I didn't know them. It just hurts me to see Jakotsu in so much pain. He's a good friend of mine."

He could tell that her mood was rapidly deteriorating. "Perhaps it would be best if you didn't think of that now," he suggested.

"Yeah," she agreed readily, "it wouldn't do for me to be depressed all night. It would only make things harder for Jak… and god knows he's going to be trying his damndest to keep in good spirits all evening. He doesn't need my negativity weighing on him too."

The silhouette of their destination appeared before them, the jutting angles of the modern structure unmistakable. From the looks of the lot it was already rather busy. Kagome smiled, pleased with the turnout.

Finding a parking spot close to the doors had been impossible, and as they made the long trek to the entrance the young woman couldn't help the insecure feelings that settled at the forefront of her mind once again. Despite Sesshomaru's assurances that she looked lovely, Kagome felt plain and lacking while strolling next to the living Adonis. With hair that looked as though it had been spun from moonbeams and a face that would turn any angel green with envy, Sesshomaru Taisho looked like a veritable god among mortals.

'Oh well,' she thought, 'it's not like I'm trying to win a beauty pageant or anything.'

The massive foyer was bustling with people, all mingling aimlessly until it was time for the bidding to begin. There were many new faces in the crowd this year, the journalist noted as they stepped through the threshold. Several of the city's independently wealthy were in attendance, obviously having heard word of Jak's talent.

Kagome wondered if her cousin was there yet. She was anxious to meet Inuyasha, and curious to watch the interaction between the half-brothers. She hoped they would be able to put their differences aside for the night and be civil toward one another.

Sesshomaru watched carefully as several heads turned upon their entrance, many of which were not for him. Numerous men eyed his date with appreciation and desire before flicking their gazes jealously at him. He smirked and peered down at Kagome, not surprised to find her completely oblivious to the attention she was receiving.

They handed their outerwear over to the man working the coat room, Kagome throwing both of their coat tickets into her clutch before setting off in search of someone she knew. The blue-eyed woman grinned animatedly when she caught sight of a few familiar faces among the masses. Looking up at Sesshomaru, she told him, "There are a few people I'd like to introduce you to."

He nodded, motioning for her to lead the way and following along silently as she pulled him through the crowd. They approached a group of four, Kagome dislodging herself from his arm as they neared.

"Hello m'dear!" Sango greeted jubilantly as she embraced her friend.

"Thank you for coming!" Kagome responded, stepping back and drawing her date alongside her.

She lifted a hand and motioned to each of her friends. "This is Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and Ayame." Then, looking up at the handsome man next to her, she finished, "You guys, this is Sesshomaru."

Miroku was the first to muster up enough courage to shake his hand. "We've heard so much about you."

A pale brow quirked in response to the statement; he stole a glance at the little journalist from the corner of his eye. She blushed, but gave a casual shrug.

"Good to finally get to meet the man who's been taking up so much of our Kagome's time!" Sango beamed as she extended her own hand in greeting.

Once the introductions out of the way, the raven-haired woman took note of the absent party. "Where's Shippou tonight?"

Ayame smiled, chuckling, "Oh, he's here. At the moment he's towing his date around the room somewhere, probably tugging her arm out of its socket and talking her ear off while doing so."

"Thank god for small favors," Kouga murmured as he crossed his arms. "With her to occupy him, I don't have to worry about his mischief tonight. I'd like to enjoy my evening and not have to worry about him lighting my hair on fire or any such nonsense."

"He wouldn't do that!" Kagome denied on her friend's behalf.

The tanned male lifted a dubious brow and hummed, remarking in a clipped tone, "It seems you've forgotten the Christmas party from hell."

The young woman blinked, drawling quietly, "Oh yeaaaaah." That _had _been quite the fiasco.

Two years prior the lot of them had gathered at Sango and Miroku's home for their Christmas get-together. Her mischievous redheaded friend had put away one too many beer that evening, and in his drunken stupor he had decided that it would be funny to light Kouga's ponytail on fire. Said male, in his panicked state, had flailed around frantically, getting too close to the window and setting the drapes aflame.

"Those poor curtains," Kagome murmured to herself as she reminisced, making Kouga flush angrily.

"They were so lovely," Sango sighed.

Miroku held up his hand in a prayer gesture and uttered in mock solemn tones, "May they find peace in the afterlife."

"Hey!" the irate male columnist snapped, "Forget the damn drapes! I almost got fried!"

"But you didn't," Miroku reminded him. "The damage wasn't all that bad. A quick trip to the salon and you were back on your feet!"

Ayame had managed to save Kouga from getting severely burned… by pouring the bowl of punch on his head. Once everything had been brought under control, they had resolved to make certain that Shippou was never in possession of a lighter while exposed to liquor.

Kagome giggled fondly at the memory, turning to her date and explaining, "We're a weird lot. Things can get rather… odd when we get together."

Sesshomaru smiled softly, regarding the woman at his side with a tender fondness he had never experienced before. She was so different from anyone he'd ever met. What had started as a sexual interest and mild curiosity had blossomed into something else, the sunny young woman winding herself into his heart like no other before her. Never in his life had Sesshomaru found enjoyment in something as simple as the company of another.

Her jovial nature drew people to her like a moth to flame, her innocent allure beguiling to even the most cold-hearted being. She had a sort of earthy, natural beauty that was unlike anything he'd ever encountered, a true rarity in a world of fabrications and false loveliness. The women who endeavored to improve their looks by enlarging their lips and breasts couldn't even _begin_ to compare to the gem that was Kagome.

"Well, we should go and find Jakotsu. I'll catch up with you guys later," she told her friends before tugging lightly on Sesshomaru's elbow and leading him into the throng of people. She was sure her employer would be somewhere close to the entrance, greeting people as they arrived. It was likely that he'd been preoccupied with another guest when they came in.

Sure enough, she caught sight of him chatting it up with a young man next to the doors. She smiled brilliantly when he spotted her and gave a little wave, motioning her over.

Jakotsu excused himself and hurried to meet the approaching couple. "Well, don't the two of you look absolutely delightful together," he gushed, placing gentle hands on Kagome's shoulders and kissing her cheek in greeting. Turning to the tall, pale-haired businessman, he extended a hand. "Thank you so very much for coming this evening, Mr. Taisho."

He gave a curt nod, shaking the man's hand and responding, "Kagome tells me you are quite the artist. I am anxious to see your work."

Jak flushed, eyes flicking briefly to Kagome, who winked in response. "Well…" he began, clasping his hands together, "hopefully I don't disappoint you, and you see something that's to your liking."

"I'm sure he will," Kagome put in, her small hand giving a gentle squeeze to the bicep it was resting on.

"Speaking of which," Jak murmured as he glanced at his watch, "I believe its due time that everyone adjourned to the auction room. With this year's turnout I have no doubts that we'll do splendidly!"

Kagome clapped merrily, excitement bubbling in her chest as her employer made the announcement that they were ready to begin. Despite all of the headaches and sleepless nights she'd endured over these past weeks, this moment made it all worth while. Watching their efforts come to fruition always left Kagome feeling satisfied and proud.

Sesshomaru followed his date into a spacious room, where the guests all filed neatly into their appointed seats and took up their numbers. She was so beautiful, and such a joy to be around. A small frown marred his brow as his mind took a more somber turn.

Up until a couple of months ago everything had revolved around his job, his mind occupied with the thoughts of his unnatural existence. At first Kagome had merely been a pleasant distraction, something that helped him to escape from the day-to-day tedium and stress of his life. Now he was sincerely attached to the little woman, the idea of being without her wholly undesirable.

Yet there were always issues. Being what he was he couldn't hope to have a normal relationship with her, and this bothered him greatly. His desires, too, had gone unchecked. For so long he had been unaffected by anyone in a sexual way, and now that his libido had returned… he found himself frustratingly unable to do a damn thing about it. He was too afraid to get that close to her. Memories of what had almost occurred the first time he'd attempted to have sex were an unpleasant but ever present reminder of that danger.

At this point he wasn't entirely certain what to do. Could he continue on with Kagome this way, knowing that he would never be able to touch her and be with her the way he wanted to? It didn't seem fair to him… or to her…

He shook his head as he heard the auctioneer approach the podium. Nothing was fair anymore. However, tonight was not a night for worrying; he would think on the matter another time.

* * *

Jak's predictions had been correct, the numbers they'd made this year topping their previous record of two years back. Sesshomaru had attributed a sizable chunk of said profit, now the proud owner of two of Jakotsu's best works.

After the bidding had ended the guests had been moved into the spacious dining hall, where food and drinks had been served. After having helped herself to a few hors d'oeuvres, Kagome had made good on her promise to find her friends again. She felt bad for lugging Sesshomaru around, but he assured her that there was no one here that he wanted to speak with, and that he didn't mind at all.

When she'd located her companions she was pleased to find Shippou with him, a lovely looking Rin standing at his side.

"Kagome!" Shippou cried out as he spotted her nearing. "There you are! I was looking for you earlier."

The boisterous redhead swept her into a friendly hug, chuckling when she batted him away and smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress.

"You should know better than to rumple a lady's outfit, silly boy!" she chastised, wagging a finger playfully.

He rubbed the back of his neck, shrugging as he responded, "Sorry, but I just can't thank you enough for introducing me to this lovely little thing." At that he curled an arm around Rin's waist, making the pretty secretary blush an attractive shade of red.

She smiled at Kagome briefly before turning her eyes to the tall man next to her. "Good to see you, sir."

He waved a hand in a dismissive gesture. "We are not at work, Rin. Please drop the formalities."

Kagome gave another quick glance around the room. "Has anyone seen my cousin?"

"Not yet," Sango answered, adding offhandedly, "It's been so long since I've seen her. How is she doing?"

The journalist smiled. "Well, I would think. She's recently started seeing someone." She paused at that, turning to glance at Sesshomaru before continuing, "Your brother is making Kikyo quite happy, from what I've heard. He's supposed to be here with her tonight."

Something that looked like disdain flashed through his eyes, but it was gone again before she could properly label it. She did notice the tightening of his jaw, however, and gave him a light pat on the chest. "Now, now, be nice."

"I will _attempt _to be neutral, though I will not be held responsible if he makes a scene," Taisho replied through thinned lips.

The others in the group could hear the distaste dripping from his voice, and when they glanced at Rin and found her wincing they decided it was a topic best left alone. They were quiet for a short time, the lilting music that played filling the small silence.

The journalist thought to herself that the chamber orchestra they had hired this year was lovely, grinning as she listened to the soft, flittering notes of the flute as the instrumentalist performed a short solo. It was relatively small, with only nine musicians, but the music was sublime.

Ayame gave a breathy sigh, snuggling closer to her boyfriend's side as she hummed, "So lovely."

Kouga gave her a dashing smile, offering a hand as he inquired, "Would you like to dance, my sweet?"

She batted her eyelashes at him, lacing her fingers through his. "Lead the way, good sir."

Miroku followed his companions lead, purring, "Sango, my love, would you care to join them?"

She lifted a brow but gave a little nod, telling him in a firm tone, "You just make sure those hands stay at my waist, _dear_. We're at a public function and I will not have you making a scene with your perverted tendencies."

Kagome watched her friends step out onto the floor with all of the other couples, the orchestra switching to a more upbeat piece that relied heavily on the strings. The smooth, sharp notes of the viola and violin were accompanied by the lower tones of the cello, the combination creating a superb, rich sound that made her heart flutter.

She turned to quirk an eye at Rin, who was casting sideways glances at her date. Shippou looked a little nervous, and Kagome inquired, "Aren't you going to ask her to dance, Shippou?" Before he had a chance to respond, she turned to the pretty little brunette, telling her, "He's rather good; I've seen him dance before."

Rin gave a joyful smile and turned her head to peer up at him, squealing with glee when he blushed and motioned toward the dance floor. This time it was she who towed him into the crowd, leaving an amused Sesshomaru and Kagome in her wake.

"They make such a good couple," she mused aloud, watching her redheaded friend twirl the sprightly young secretary before pulling her close.

"Indeed," Taisho murmured in agreement. "Would you honor me with a dance, Kagome?"

She went wide eyed, gawking up at him like he'd grown a second head. The young woman waved her hands frantically, stammering, "I-I don't think that's such a good idea. I'm not the best dancer."

"Nonsense," he insisted. "You don't have to be good. I will lead, and all you have to do is follow."

A small frown pinched her brow. "I don't know…"

He took her delicate hand in his, running the tips of his fingers along the soft flesh of her palm as he coaxed, "Come now; it's just one dance. I'm not asking for much."

Heaving a sigh of defeat, she gave a little shrug and muttered a noncommittal, "Why not?"

A grin of triumph split his handsome lips, amber eyes flashing briefly as he took her hand and pulled her through the small cluster of people surrounding the dance floor. He turned to face her once they had reached an adequate spot.

"Are you sure about this?" she groaned, attempting to dissuade him. "I'll have you know there are four inch heels on these shoes. Are your toes willing to risk it?"

"You will do fine," he declared as he curved one arm around her waist, the other clasping about the tiny appendage still in his grip.

The nervous woman placed a hand on his arm. "Is this alright?"

He nodded, bending his head to murmur in her ear, "That's fine. Now, relax, and let me lead you." She gave a little squeak as he began, turning them in sweeping circles around the floor.

"I don't believe it," Sango gasped as she caught sight of her friend, pointing when Miroku shot her a questioning look. Both dark brows shot into his hairline when he spotted Kagome. The girl had not danced with a man at _any _of these functions, so to see her with Taisho on the floor was a great surprise.

The couple smiled broadly at one another, making their way toward Kagome as they danced. Once they were close enough, Miroku called out, "Let me be the first to commend you, Sesshomaru."

The pale man turned his head and gave the couple an inquiring look.

"The fact that you were able to get her out here is very impressive," Sango enlightened, "that's no small feat."

"Go away!" Kagome hissed at them. "You'll make me even more nervous than I already am, and the last thing I want is to do something embarrassing."

Miroku gave a soft chuckle as he winked at the distraught woman, but complied all the same. She watched them move away with no small amount of relief, not up for their teasing at the moment. She was trying hard enough not to make a fool of herself, she didn't need the added stress of knowing that those two were hovering just over her shoulder.

Kagome turned to look up at her date, smiling as she gazed into swimming golden depths of his eyes. This entire ordeal had been going a lot more smoothly than she had anticipated it would. Taisho was a good partner, whisking her around the floor on light feet, his movements graceful despite his height. "You dance beautifully," she told him.

He hummed, giving Kagome a little twirl before pulling her back and responding, "You are doing well for someone who claims to be a terrible dancer."

She squeezed his arm where her hand was perched, informing him, "The only reason I have not fallen flat on my ass is because I have such a brilliant partner. Seriously, did you take lessons?"

He gave a short bark of laughter. "I have no time for those sorts of things," he told her. "Actually, my form is quite off, but I doubt anyone will comment."

"Your form looks pretty _fine_ to me," Kagome purred, blushing when she realized she had said it out loud.

He chuckled hotly in her ear, using the hand that rested on her lower back to pull her nearer. "I've never really cared for dancing," he admitted, "though I might be inclined to change my opinion if it means getting closer to you."

Her blush deepened, blue-grey eyes averting in modesty. As she turned her gaze from him, she caught sight of her cousin standing among the crowd. Kikyo caught her glance, smiling and giving a small wave. The young man standing next to her was handsome, with deep brown eyes and thick, black hair that fell past his shoulders. He was also looking in their direction, though his eyes were pinned to Sesshomaru, his lips set in a tight line.

"Is that your brother?" Kagome asked the businessman. She felt him tense at the question, his head swiveling in the direction she was looking. His brow creased, and a deep hum left his throat.

"We should go see them," the journalist suggested.

"Is it absolutely necessary?" Taisho sneered.

Kagome giggled, stepping back from him as the music slowed, strings giving way to the reverberating notes of the piano. "You might as well get it over with now so we can enjoy the rest of the night. Besides, I have to go and see my cousin, since I'm the one who invited her."

He followed along behind her reluctantly, hoping this would be a brief encounter.

"Here you are!" Kagome announced in a sing-song voice. "I was wondering when I'd find you."

Kikyo opened her arms to embrace the younger woman, glad to have finally located her. When she caught sight of the tall, pale man standing behind Kagome, she started, pulling back to stammer, "This-uh… must be Sesshomaru."

Kagome nodded, stepping aside to allow them a proper greeting. Taisho reached forward and extended a hand.

The slender brunette tried not to shiver as she examined the beautiful being she was being introduced to, placing her hand in his as she addressed him. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Kikyo." She had seen a picture or two of him in papers over the years, but she would have never imagined him to be so intimidating to stand before.

Taisho stepped back alongside his date, sending a flat look at his brother and tilting his head in acknowledgment. "Inuyasha," he murmured lowly.

"Sesshomaru," he grumbled, giving a short nod of his own.

Kagome stepped up to the black-haired male, greeting him with a smile. "I'm Kagome."

His scowl lightened considerably, replaced by a curious look as he gave Kagome a once over. He eyes flicked between her and Kikyo a few time before he muttered, "The two of you look a lot alike."

"We do," Kagome conceded, "people have been telling us that since we were kids."

"Sorry if I worried you. We arrived a little late," Kikyo admitted rather sheepishly.

Kagome lifted an amused brow. "That's twice since you've been here," she noted, her voice full of playful chastisement. Her glance swept to Inuyasha. "What are you doing to my cousin?"

He frowned. "I didn't do anything!"

She chuckled. "Don't worry about it! I was only joking."

The dark-eyed male grit his teeth when he heard his elder sibling scoff. "You got somethin' to say to me?"

Sesshomaru unfolded his arms, looking down his nose at the mouthy brat. Before he had a chance to give a scathing remark, Kagome stepped between the pair of them and put her hands up.

"Whoa, boys, calm down! We don't want to start a fight now."

"A fight's almost guaranteed when you're around someone so stuck up!" Inuyasha growled.

"It is also a likely outcome when in the company of a brash, uncouth boor," was the businessman's clipped remark, his tone venomous and his glare equally threatening.

Kikyo's date looked like he was about ready to deck the pale-haired man, and Kagome decided that enough was enough for the time being. "I think we should separate these two," she told Kikyo, taking Sesshomaru's hand and pulling him back a step.

"I agree," the brunette grumbled as she wound her arm around Inuyasha's.

"Are you free tomorrow?" the journalist asked her,

Kikyo nodded, promising, "I'll call you earlier in the day and we'll set something up."

"Sounds good. Inuyasha, it was nice meeting you. Hopefully next time we'll get to visit a bit more."

Said male nodded to her, offering a lopsided smile that told Kagome he was probably a lot more agreeable than she had first thought. There was a boyish charm to that look, and she bet that he was just a big softy underneath that hard exterior.

'A lot like someone else I know,' she thought to herself while peering up at Sesshomaru, a secretive smile on her face. He wasn't nearly as bad as everyone thought him to be… once you got to know him.

"The party is lovely," Kikyo told her as they turned to head off in the other direction.

Kagome shifted her eyes back to her cousin, waving as she called out, "You two enjoy yourselves! I'll talk to you tomorrow, dear!"

Chuckling as she watched Inuyasha practically drag Kikyo away from them, she turned to Taisho and grinned. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?" He sent her a flat look that had her giggling all over again.

**My apologies again, and I'm crossing my fingers that nothing else happens to slow me down. I'm finally starting to get back into a normal sleeping pattern after having my second baby, so I won't be napping as much during the day and will have more time to write. **

** Please tell me what you think. Was the chapter a disappointment…? Was it okay…? All feedback is welcome.**

**Also, I'm happy to say that in the next chapter things are going to get intimate between our favorite couple. Just giving you something to look forward to, and another reason to be anxious. I'm sure a lot of you are going to hunt me down and beat me if I don't get it up within the week, so I'll use the thought as motivation. Love to all!**


	22. Red Like Sangria

**Enjoy the citrus! That's all the warning you get, by the way…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_Chapter 21: Red Like Sangria_

After the unfortunate incident with Inuyasha, the remainder of the evening had progressed nicely. Kagome spent much of the time conversing with her friends and checking up on her employer. Sesshomaru, for his part, kept mostly to himself, though he would make small talk with the woman's companions from time to time and tease her when the opportunity presented itself.

In truth, while he appeared the epitome of calm to those around him, being in the same room as a large number of people for an extended period of time was making him antsy. Making idle chatter was about the only thing he could do to keep his mind preoccupied. As the hours dragged on, however, he found himself becoming increasingly agitated.

Usually a good feed would sooth such nerves, but since that was out of the question, and there was no smoking allowed in the building… that left only one other alternative. He needed a good, stiff drink.

"I'm going to the bar," he informed his date. "Can I get you something?"

"No hard liquor for me, remember?" she reminded him. "Thanks for asking, though."

"Oh, Kagome, you have to try the sangria!" Sango cut in, passing her own glass to the woman.

Pursing her lips, the female journalist lifted the drink and took a quick sniff of its contents, finding it smelled rather good. A quick taste confirmed her suspicions, and she gave a small, affirming nod. "That _is_ good. I guess one glass won't hurt."

Ayame and the others watched Sesshomaru turn and head toward the bar, the redheaded woman the first to pipe up. "He seems nice, Kagome; reserved… but nice."

Rin nodded. "Yeah, he's always been rather quiet. I've known him a few years now and I don't think I've ever seen him let loose."

Kagome grinned at his retreating back, watching the thick mass of his pearly hair as it swept back and forth with his movements. "He's not so bad once you get to know him. He isn't the most openly expressive man, I suppose, but he shows his feelings in other, more subtle ways." She blushed, thinking of their more intimate moments. "Actually, he can be rather charming when he wants to be."

"Does that mean the two of you have gotten… _friendly_?" Miroku inquired with a waggle of his dark brows.

Frowning as her blush darkened, Kagome grit out, "Not that it's any of your business, but no, we have not gotten 'friendly'. I'm perfectly fine with that! In fact, I'm thrilled by the fact that he's being such a gentleman!"

While her claim was true, Kagome couldn't help but wish that he would start being less 'gentlemanly' and more forward with his advances. After so many weeks of spending time together, she was rather comfortable with the idea of moving their relationship to the next level.

She'd always thought Taisho to be the type of man who took what he wanted, but then again she had expressed her desire to take things slowly at first, so perhaps she needed to give him some hints.

And speaking of the delectable businessman, he was already on his way back, drinks in hand. She accepted her glass from him with a smile, leaning up to place a chaste kiss on his lips. "Thank you," she mouthed before taking a small step back. He was eying her with what looked like surprise, golden depths flickering as he stared down at her.

Sesshomaru would admit that she had taken him slightly off guard with the action, not having expected something like that from her in a public place. She slid up alongside him, reaching out and capturing his free hand in hers. The shock on his face gave way to a cool smirk, eyes lowering to half mast as he quirked a light brow at her antics. The touch was welcome, and he gave a gentle squeeze to the slender appendage enclosed in his fingers.

The raven-haired woman gave herself a mental pat on the back, thinking that she was certainly moving in the right direction. She would have to continue to give off these little signals, and hopefully he would understand their meaning. She only hoped he didn't take too long to respond. After having lived a life of abstinence for six straight years, she was now quite eager to explore the sexual side of their relationship.

"_Here_ are my favorite people!"

Jakotsu's pleasant voice interrupted her musings, and she pried her eyes away from the pale, godly creature at her side to greet her employer. "So, everything has been going well?" she inquired.

"Oh, wonderfully! Everyone seems to be having a good time. Hopefully we'll get a good review and the coverage will attract more bidders for next year," Jak replied eagerly.

"The art was especially beautiful this year," Miroku commented.

"Absolutely!" Sango agreed. "You really outdid yourself, Jakotsu."

Said male waved his hand in a modest dismissal, admitting, "I didn't get nearly as much done as I had wanted to. I'm a bit disappointed with myself."

"You still managed to break our previous record with this year's numbers," Kagome reminded him.

"That is true," he conceded, "I suppose that's all that really matters."

"I'm certain I can persuade a few of my colleagues to attend next year," Sesshomaru offered.

Jak's face lit up like a light bulb. "It would certainly be appreciated!" he enthused.

"I doubt it would be all that difficult," the blue-eyed woman threw in. "All you'll have to do is show them the pieces you bought and they'll be clamoring to get their hands on a painting of their own."

"Sooo," Jakotsu drawled, "does this mean I can expect you to be in attendance again next year?"

Sesshomaru quirked a brow and peered at Kagome from the corner of his eye, finding her looking up at him expectantly. "It is a likely possibility," he responded.

When she smiled and turned away, she found Jak grinning like a madman, the little wink he sent her making her blush.

A sudden shove sent her stumbling forward, her glass slipping from her hand to shatter at her feet. A collective gasp sounded from the group as those around them fell silent, all turning to see what the ruckus was about.

"What the hell?" Kagome snapped.

"S-sorry, Miss."

She cast a backward glance over her shoulder, glaring at the swaying, drunken man who had bumped into her. "I think maybe you should lay off the alcohol," she told him when she spotted the drink in his hand.

Her hands flitted nervously over the length of her dress, a relieved sigh passing her lips when she found none of the glass' contents had been dumped on it. Her legs and shoes, however, were another matter entirely. "It's a damn good thing these shoes are made of leather!" she groused.

"Use this, honey," Jak instructed while proffering a handkerchief from his suit pocket.

"Here, I'll do it," Taisho suggested, taking the cloth from the man's hand and kneeling to clean the sticky mess from her legs

"I'll go get some towels," Jak told everyone as he turned and left.

Kagome giggled as Sesshomaru dabbed at her foot. "My knight in shining armor," she teased.

He would have responded, but something seemed off. Suddenly he smelled it, the aroma thick and alluring and completely unmistakable. He froze, trying not to breathe lest he pull more of the intoxicating scent into his lungs.

There, on her ankle, nestled amongst the spray of sangria droplets, was a thin line of blood. It beaded slowly - slightly darker than the spattered liquid on her legs - until it dribbled downwards in a thin, red stream.

Hunger ripped through his gut, making his gullet burn with the need for sustenance. 'I'm doomed,' he thought grimly to himself as he felt his gums itch. He was so very close to her thigh and the large artery that was pulsing with the flow of her life's fluid. An image of him shooting forward and sinking his fangs into the pliant flesh on her leg crossed his mind, making him instantly… nauseous.

A surprised frown crinkled his brow. This… had never happened before. Where was the lust for blood, the urgent longing to feed? Instead of feeling compelled to attack her, he was repulsed by the idea. Flashes of her smiling face came and went in his mind's eye, and the hunger receded further.

Sesshomaru was astounded. Was it possible that his feelings for Kagome were keeping him from killing her? It had to be… it was the only logical explanation. Had it been any other person he would have surely struck out… but the thought of doing Kagome harm horrified him, in turn quelling his thirst.

Relief, sweet and merciful, flooded the whole of his being.

Kagome noticed the pause in his hands and the troubled expression on his face. "Sesshomaru, is everything alright?"

"Yes," he responded slowly, adding afterward, "but you are cut."

She blinked at the words, glancing down at her leg to find there was indeed a small amount of blood there. "So I am," she concluded, giving a little shrug. "It's nothing big, just a scratch. I'm fine."

He nodded, pressing the handkerchief to the little cut for a minute to give the blood time to clot.

Kagome smiled serenely down at him, watching him carefully apply pressure to the little nick. One large hand cradled her calf, the slightly rough texture of his fingers sensuously teasing her skin. She didn't think he was doing it on purpose, but the tiny movements made her increasingly aware of his proximity, and her body warmed in approval and anticipation.

He felt the gentle weight of her hand on his shoulder at about the same time he heard her heart rate pick up, and he turned curious, amber eyes upward to gaze into her blushing face. Aside from looking a bit flushed, there was a glimmer of something sensual in her eyes, her small, white teeth catching the skin of her lower lip.

It was at this moment Jak came back with the towels, immediately taking note of the situation. The two of them were still, Kagome gazing down at the pale man with adoration while he looked upon her with equal appreciation. Jakotsu smiled, elbowing Sango lightly while whispering, "Do you see what I see?"

The pretty brunette woman nodded, joy filling her heart as she watched the scene unfold. She knew that look…

Casting a quick glance at her husband, Sango found him to be taking in the scene with a pleased expression on his face. She reached over and grabbed his hand, smiling when he turned to her and winked.

* * *

The building was clearing out, the party having ended shortly after one in the morning. Jak had just finished bidding the last of his guests a wonderful night, and was beginning the clean up.

Kagome stood near the doors with her date, having just retrieved their jackets from the coat closet. "So tonight wasn't a total bust, huh?"

Sesshomaru smirked, humming in assent.

He had spent the last hour of the party mulling over his current situation with the young journalist, his need for the woman greater now than it ever had been. The fact that he knew he had no desire to drink the woman's blood was comforting; the knowledge that he was able to tamp down his urges fueled his longing to know her on a more intimate level. It was quite possible that he wouldn't have an opportunity like this again, and he was never one to let something like this pass him by. After having thought it through, he knew that he would not hurt her and that it would be safe to proceed should she allow it.

Looking the delectable young woman in the eye, he inquired huskily, "Do you have any further plans for the night?"

She was mildly shocked to hear the wicked note to his voice, heat rising on her cheeks at the implications of what he was asking. She bit her lip. "Sesshomaru… I-I told Jak that I could help him supervise the cleanup for a bit."

Jakotsu, who had heard the little exchange, smiled naughtily before calling out, "Kagome, dear! I don't think I need you tonight!"

She blinked, turning to stare at her employer. "A-are you sure?"

He nodded vigorously, making a little shooing motion with one hand. "Absolutely! Kouga and Ayame are staying for a bit, so we'll be fine without you!"

She turned back to Sesshomaru, offering a shy smile as she replied, "I guess not."

He said nothing further; he simply took her by the hand and walked her back to the car, his eyes following her the entire time. The ride to his house was equally quiet, both passengers stealing occasional glances at one another while they sorted out their thoughts.

'Is this really happening?' Kagome asked herself as she peeked at Taisho yet again. He had a serious look on his face… a determined look. She gnawed her lower lip in anxiousness. It had been so long…

The sleek, black Mercedes swerved through traffic, the nighttime streets of the city illuminated by brilliant fluorescent lights. The bright neon colors flashed across his face as they drove, giving his eyes an unearthly glow.

'I hope I don't embarrass myself,' she muttered mentally. It had been a long six years, and without any practice Kagome was almost certain she would be a bit clumsy in the sack.

Sesshomaru was equally anxious, though he did well enough in hiding it. His reasons for being nervous were entirely different, however. Since his change he had not successfully lain with a woman, and he was uncertain what the experience would be like. There was also the nagging thought of his earlier resistance being mere luck. What would happen if he got her into bed and realized that he would be unable to see this through?

He grit his teeth, praying no such thing would happen. To have to stop would be sheer torture and would surely offend Kagome. She would probably think he found her unattractive and never speak to him again. That was the last thing he wanted. Perhaps he could think of a backup plan, in case his fears were recognized. Yet, what to say in a situation like that…? He supposed he could always feign sickness. Yes… that would likely work.

He worked out the details of his little escape plan the remainder of the trip home, hoping like all hell that he wouldn't have to result to such measures. Pulling in the drive, he heard Kagome's heart rate pick up yet again, her minute fidgeting a clear indication that she was just as restless about this as he was. He sincerely hoped that he didn't disappoint her.

Shutting off his car, he closed up the garage and led the pretty young journalist inside, his own heart hammering in his chest. Shoes and coats were removed in silence, Taisho flicking on the light before turning to examine the woman in his entryway. While _he _didn't need the extra lighting, he knew she would.

Kagome was trying terribly to bolster up the courage to meet his gaze, but found herself having a hard time doing so. She'd never been all that intimidated by him before, but now, standing in his home, knowing what was about to occur, she felt all of her old insecurities come racing back.

Sesshomaru could sense the unease in her, could read it in the tense lines of her body and the worrisome flashing of her eyes. Sucking in a deep breath, he reached out and took her chin, tilting it up until their eyes met. Slowly, so as not to frighten her, he lowered his mouth to her own, lips brushing her jaw in a tender, coaxing caress.

The second his hot breath fanned against her ear all caution was thrown to the wind, the petite woman throwing her arms up and around the businessman's shoulders as she turned her head and stole his lips in a desperate, searing kiss.

Sesshomaru responded in kind, hands grasping her hips to pull her closer as his tongue traced the plump flesh of her lower lip. All the while he studied his own body's reactions, looking for any signs that might indicate the return of his hunger. So far everything was going smoothly, but he refused to let his guard down until he was absolutely certain she would be safe.

His fingers slid down the pert swell of her backside, gripping the firm flesh as he lifted her against him. Her long, tapered legs found purchase around his hips, nails scraping down his back in wanton abandon. He groaned deeply into her mouth, delighted when she responded with a shuddering whimper.

The sudden cool texture of the wall against her back had Kagome arching outward, gasping as she felt the stiffened length of him press against her heat. He bucked his hips urgently in response, and a whispered sigh of his name slipped past her lips as they parted.

She tasted of sangria and her own unique flavor, the sweetness lingering in his mouth. Sesshomaru pulled her legs from his hips and swept her into his arms, moving from the foyer to the stairs and ascending them quickly. Once he reached the top he set her back on her feet and kissed her again, his hand fumbling along the wall for the light switch. Once he'd found it and the hallway was flooded with light, the two of them staggered awkwardly down the hall, still tangled in one another's arms as they made their way to his bedroom.

Pushing the door open and leading her to the bed, Sesshomaru lifted his lovely companion and placed her onto the large mattress. While the hunger still simmered in his stomach - a sensation that never seemed to abate - there was still no urge to drink from her, his resistance holding firm.

Taisho pressed his broad chest down, reveling the feeling of her plush form as it molded against him. The enticing swell of her breasts and the slightness of her waist had him desperately wanting more, to be closer to her. Ripping his lips from hers with a frustrated growl, he stood back and yanked the suit jacket from his form, tossing it carelessly aside and pulling his tie from its knot.

Kagome pushed herself up into a seated position, watching his nimble fingers as they hastily unfastened the buttons of his shirt. When he pulled the pale material from his body she shuddered in delight, the sight of his lean torso making her blush. She'd thought him godly before, but now… no words could describe the intense swell of longing that flooded her overly sensitive body, making her ache in anticipation.

She slid forward to the edge of the bed, lifting her hands to touch the flawless skin that covered every inch of him. "You're perfect," she whispered, eager fingers skating across the depressions along his abdomen. She rose up, her lips placing a small kiss to the center of his chest.

Sesshomaru grit his teeth at the fluttering caresses. He bent down, coming eye to eye with the beautiful young woman on his bed. "Are you certain you're alright with this?" he asked her before stealing a quick kiss from her tempting lips.

'As if I could ever say 'no' to him,' she thought idly as she relished the softness of his mouth. "I'm sure," she answered.

Crawling back over her, he clasped his hands about her waist and pulled her further onto the mattress. He pushed her back, pressing his fingers to her abdomen and following as she went.

The shimmering veil of his opal hair fell around them like a curtain of moonlight, the silken weight of it brushing sensually along her skin. Kagome hissed, head tipping back as his weight settled over her.

He paused at the sight of her pale neck so close to his face, searching his resolve and finding it firmly in place. There was no sudden tingling, no ache in his gums…

Sesshomaru breathed a quiet sigh of relief, knowing it would be safe to proceed. He silently thanked whatever god had answered his prayers, leaning closer to the little journalist to press a kiss against her throat. He drew his tongue over her pulse, smirking when she moaned. The only thing that stirred was his lust.

Judging from the tightening in his loins, he guessed that he would not last all that long. It had been years, after all. He needed to make sure she was taken care of first.

Slipping a hand beneath her, he found the zipper at her back and unfastened it slowly, relishing the low noise it made in the otherwise quiet room. Slinking down her body he pressed his lips to the inside of her knee, just under the hem of her dress. Large, pale hands slid beneath the dark satin, pushing the fabric upward. He followed the dress' ascent with his eyes, drinking in every new inch of flesh that was revealed to him.

When it glided smoothly over her hips, he paused, taking a moment to gaze appreciatively at the lace scrap of cloth that covered her most sacred of treasures.

Kagome watched his progress hungrily, shaking as his long fingers drew teasing patterns over her skin. As he stared unabashedly at her body, the young journalist felt the heat at her center burn hotter, her need for him almost unbearable. His eerie golden eyes flicked up to meet hers, a wicked grin tilting his lips as he bent his head and pressed an intimate kiss to her clothed sex.

Chuckling when she gasped and tipped her head back in delight, Sesshomaru continued, again pushing the dress up her form. His lips followed the motion, heated breath billowing out across her skin. His nose skimmed the slight hollow of her stomach, tongue darting out to taste the delectable expanse of flesh. The material bunched over her breasts, the firm mounds tipped with dusky peaks that hardened upon being exposed to the cool, night air. He brushed his cheek against the swell of one, fingers still pushing the dress upward.

Kagome lifted her arms obediently over her head and allowed him to pulled the smooth cloth from her body, hearing the quiet swish of fabric as it slid off the edge of the bed and hit the floor. She brought her hands to the warm plains of his back, exploring the smooth, hard ridges of muscle that lined his supple form.

The tall male loomed over her, leering down at her with a predatory glint in his golden eyes. He inclined his head, pressing his brow against hers and simply staring for a long, intense moment. Finally Taisho angled his mouth over hers, stealing a deep, slow kiss from her swollen lips. His hand skimmed the curve of her waist, up along the outer contour of her breast. She jerked beneath him as he flicked his thumb over one stiff nipple, a shuddering moan wrenched from her throat.

Kagome burrowed her fingers deep into the lustrous mass of his hair, tugging mildly when he lowered his head to join the hand that tormented her chest. Deft lips closed over the neglected peak, tongue laving it with a slick caress. "S-Sesshomaru!"

His dexterous mouth continued its ministrations, but his hand moved downward, skimming the soft flesh of her belly. When his fingers met with the lace obstruction that hid her sex, Sesshomaru hooked one long digit under the waistband, dragging the sheer article down her hips and legs. When it reached her knees, the pale man pulled back to completely divest her of the cloth, inhaling deeply at the fragrant aroma of her arousal.

Taisho lowered himself smoothly to her side, hand continuing its earlier perusal. The tips of his long, pale fingers traced the line of her hipbone, slowly inward to the apex of her thighs.

She arched beneath him at the touch, eyes clenching shut as he caressed the seam of her sex with sure, teasing strokes. The sensation was phenomenal, clouding all rational thought with a haze of red passion.

"So eager," he murmured around the tip of her breast, finding her slick with readiness.

"P-please," she whispered desperately, needing more than his teasing touches.

Taisho obeyed readily, pressing deeper while circling his thumb over her clit. Heat enveloped the questing digit he inserted into her, quivering around it as though trying to draw him further still. He added a second finger, penetrating her with slow shallow thrusts. By this time she was writhing on the sheets, nails scraping over his shoulders as she grasped at him. The sweet music of her passionate moans echoed throughout the room, escalating as the minutes rolled by. His ministrations increased in their intensity, determination quickening his fingers and pushing Kagome to the pinnacle of her pleasure.

She almost cursed at him when he pulled away suddenly, leaving her achingly close to her release and burning for more. All nasty remarks froze on her tongue, however, when he stood and peeled away the last of his clothes. Kagome felt anxious anticipation curl low in her belly at the sight of him standing in all of his naked glory, pale body looking as though it had been sculpted from marble. She had only a second to admire him, however, and then he was upon her again, sliding between her thighs and pressing his lips against hers.

He shuddered when her tongue traced innocently over the edge of one retracted fang, the sensuality of the action ripping a deep groan from his throat. His shifted, pressing a nipping kiss to the line of her jaw, and then another to the tender skin below her ear.

The smell of her was to die for, the sweet aroma flooding his head and making him almost dizzy with want. Not overly strong, the blend of fresh air and fruit only enhanced her sexual appeal. There was no stink of perfume to mar the lovely scent, and his olfactory sense was glad for that.

Taisho tilted his hips, his erection pressing flush against her core. He looked to her one last time for permission before aligning himself and entering her, the motion a long, languid thrust that had him moaning in rapture. The friction of her wet heat dragging along the sensitized length of him was phenomenal, and Sesshomaru wondered to himself how he had gotten by all these years without sex.

Kagome stiffened beneath him, a strangled sound leaving her flushed lips. He paused, staring down at her with concern. "Are you alright? Do you need me to stop?"

She scrunched her nose, peering at him through one eye. "No, I'll be fine," she assured him with a little shake of her head. "It's just-ah… it's just been a really long time."

He sighed, glad that he would not have to stop after having only just begun. A smile tilted his lips. "That makes two of us, then."

Kagome lifted a dubious brow. "I find that hard to believe."

"Are you calling me a playboy?" he inquired teasingly.

She gave her head another shake. "No, not exactly. I just can't see a gorgeous guy like you going for very long without sex. Especially considering you probably have tons of young women throwing themselves at you on a regular basis."

He chuckled, settling himself more comfortably between her thighs before replying, "Well, it _has_ been a long time. Just over three years, I believe."

She blinked owlishly. "How is that possible?"

He gave a casual shrug, still trying hard not to move. It was almost impossible considering the hot, welcoming snugness that clenched sporadically around his need. "I am a very busy man," he told her. "The past three years have left me no opportunities to pursue a woman. Well… not until recently, that is."

"I guess I've got good timing," she hummed, tipping her hips back and forth to test the readiness of her body.

Sesshomaru hissed, brow knitting as immense pleasure skittered up his spine and muddled his brain. An unintelligible moan slipped through his lips.

Kagome shuddered in delight, glad to find that the pleasure he'd built up with the deft ministrations of his fingers had not been completely diminished. It had lessened some, but was still there, throbbing pleasantly at her center. "I'm fine now," she whispered, reaching up to caress his cheek.

He pulled out slowly, his breath leaving him in a sharp whoosh when he pushed back in with a bit more speed. The feeling was almost numbing it was so good, the enhanced sense of touch that was a trait of every reviver turning each little spark of pleasure into a raging inferno. It was certainly lucky for him that he also had much greater endurance than a human man. Had he not, Sesshomaru would have certainly lost himself by now.

Yet, stamina aside, it had been _years_, and the feel of a woman was swiftly bringing him to his precipice. Sesshomaru bent lower, indulging in the sweetness of her mouth as one hand lifted to fondle a breast. He penetrated her deeply, hips surging against hers as she moaned in euphoric bliss. She was close as well, he could sense it in the way she tensed and shuddered. He tilted his pelvis, studying her reactions as he shifted. When she gasped sharply and gripped his shoulders, he angled his hips to the same degree and repeated the motion.

Kagome was near tears, the sensation so unbelievably incredible that she thought she would lose her mind to the pleasure. Never had a man been able to read her so well; it was almost as though he could hear her thoughts.

"Yes!" she cried pleadingly. "Oh god, don't stop!"

He almost laughed; he couldn't have stopped if he'd wanted to. Teetering on the edge of oblivion, Sesshomaru was practically mindless in his lust, thrusting powerfully into the wet, welcoming body below him.

She locked up for a moment before arcing widely off the bed, her breasts mashing against his chest as she came. The torrent of ecstasy that swallowed her pulled a throaty moan from her lips.

Taisho was not far behind, the sudden, fierce grip of her core dragging him under like a riptide. He shuddered and locked an arm around her waist, holding her to him as he spent himself inside of her. The color drained from his vision, everything going blurry as he trembled with the force of his orgasm. After several seconds of jerky thrusting he went lax, all but collapsing on the woman beneath him.

The pair lay silent for a long moment, panting as they recovered from their releases. After a minute or so, Kagome reached over and took Sesshomaru's hand, turning onto her side and pulling him up along her back.

The strong arm fastened around her hips and pulled her more securely against him, his breath wafting against her throat as he rose up on one elbow to lick her ear. "I must apologize, Kagome."

"For what?" she asked, half laughing-half panting.

"I would have loved for our first time to be… somewhat less brief, but as I stated… it has been a long while."

She cooed softly, patting him on the hand. "Don't you worry about a thing; it was still wonderful. You can make it up to me later."

Sesshomaru grinned against her hair, purring wickedly, "Oh, I plan on making up for it right now."

Her brows furrowed, eyes widening as she glanced back at him. There was no way… it hadn't even been three minutes. 'He can't be ready for another go,' she thought skeptically.

He pressed against her back, showing her the proof of his 'readiness'. She yelped in surprise when he rolled her onto her stomach, lifting her hips from the bed as he knelt behind her. Sesshomaru chuckled at her shuddering whisper of his name. Three years without sex was a long bloody time, and he had a _lot_ of catching up to do.

**There we have it. These two finally get some action!**

** Also, for those of you who were wondering about my reasons for titling the story 'Sangria', I did it with this chapter in mind. This is sort of a big turning point in the story, and considering sangria punch was the catalyst of this big step in their relationship, I figured it would be a suitable name. On top of that, sangria is also a color (the shade of fresh blood). **

** Reviews are appreciated!**

**Also, I am stupid tired right now, so if I miss a mistake please feel free to point it out.  
**


	23. A Day of Bliss

**I renewed this chapter; put a bit more substance in it. It's better than it was before, that's for certain.**

**I'm sad to admit that this is basically a filler. It has no real purpose, aside from giving you a **_**tiny **_**bit more citrus before we go into the more serious part of the story. **

**Either way, I hope you enjoy reading it. If it's a total disappointment, don't hesitate to let me know. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

_Chapter 22: A Day of Bliss_

The noisy chirp of the alarm had her shooting up in bed, scrambling amongst the tangled sheets to turn the accursed thing off. It was her first weekend after the auction; she planned on sleeping in.

A long, pale, well muscled arm reached across her shoulder at tapped the 'off' button before curling around her waist and pulling her down against a warm chest. She sighed deeply, smiling as she felt her lover place his chin atop her head.

"Good morning," he murmured.

She shook her head, burying her face in the blankets as she muttered, "Uh-uh. I'm not ready to get out of bed yet."

"Who says we have to get out of bed?" Sesshomaru inquired in a wicked tone, and though Kagome couldn't see him she knew he was grinning.

She instantly melted when he started massaging her back, his touch slow and coaxing. The steady, soothing motions of his hands were relaxing and erotic at the same time, his warm breath fanning her cheek as she went slack under his ministrations. After only a minute or so his caresses had turned intimate, massaging fingers finding their way to her breasts and the apex of her thighs. His lips peppered her neck with small, gentle kisses, and Kagome knew she couldn't deny him. Tired or not, the pleasure he was invoking was something she couldn't ignore.

Shifting, she pressed her backside against the rigid hardness of his length, smiling when he ground against her.

Adroit fingers skimmed from her breast down her hip, curving around her backside to grasp the inside of her thigh. He coaxed it upward, parting her legs and curling his long body against her back. His arousal pressed against her sex, already wet from his teasing. Sesshomaru groaned as he slid into her welcoming heat, thinking to himself that he would never tire of the feeling. The sensation of her warmth clutching the swollen length of him was a heady, addictive thing, skittering along his nerves and forcing a violent shudder to ripple up his spine.

His motions were slow and languid, and Kagome sighed in pleasure as she decided to herself that she thoroughly enjoyed his easy pace. The warmth of his body against her back and their sluggish, almost lazy movements only enhanced the experience. Kagome decided that, while she had never been a morning person, morning sex was now one of her favorite things. Despite being tired, her body was overly-sensitized, and every unhurried thrust felt ten times as good to her sleep drugged brain. "Mmm, S'sshomaru," she mumbled, head lolling on the pillow.

He released a deep, throaty moan at the sight of her, sprawled in beautiful disarray amongst the tousled sheets. Her raven haired was a tangled mass, her eyes bleary and sparkling as she gazed up at him; sleep swollen lips parted in a wordless cry of passion. The sun was just beginning to rise, spilling red and orange across his blankets and over her pale form. She was breathtaking.

While the pace they set was slow, it didn't take long for the two of them to reach completion together. Kagome gasped at the sensation, her lover's hand tightening on her thigh as he quaked and emptied himself into her.

Sighing happily, the young woman reached her hand up and into the long, silken mass of his hair, drawing her fingers slowly through the glimmering strands. "Mmm, good morning," she hummed.

"Ready to get up now?" he inquired as he nibbled her shoulder, lazily toying with a stiff nipple.

She bit the inside of her lip, contemplating the question. While she would have loved to sleep in a bit more, she was feeling rather sweaty, and didn't think she would be able to sleep if the sheets were sticking to her skin. "I need to shower," she responded at length. "I'm filthy… and I bet my breath smells awful."

He chuckled in her ear, giving the shell a long lick before telling her, "Feel free to use the en-suite. There are fresh towels on the rack, and there should be a new toothbrush in one of the drawers."

Moaning happily as she stretched, Kagome slid off the mattress and stood, shooting a playful look over her shoulder as she asked, "I have my _own_ toothbrush at your house? Don't tell me you're going to be putting out the 'his and hers' hand towels right away?"

He grinned, quirking a pale brow at her while leaning over and giving her a sound slap on the bottom. She squeaked cutely, scurrying into the bathroom and sticking her tongue out at him as she shut the door.

Pulling himself from the warm comfort of the bed, the young reviver lifted his arms in a satisfying stretch of his own, deciding he would grab himself something to eat while she was in the shower.

Throwing on a pair of loose sleeping pants, he brushed out his hair and made his way downstairs to the kitchen. He went about his morning routine more quickly than usual, using only a fraction of the time to warm the blood packet he'd taken from the freezer. While cool blood was not nearly as satisfying, Sesshomaru couldn't have the little journalist walking in on him while he was feeding.

He could only imagine what her reaction might be were she to catch him during the sinful act. Horror, disgust, fright… none of which were emotions he wanted to see on her lovely face. She would think him a monster…

It was only after he'd drained the package's contents and discarded the bag that he was able to relax, pushing aside those disturbing thoughts in favor of more pleasant ones.

After years of thinking that he would never have much of a sex life again, Taisho had finally found a partner who appealed to him, one that he needn't worry over harming. Kagome was a true rarity; passion, kindness, and intellect all wrapped into a small, beautiful package. He wished with everything in him that he could keep her by his side forever, but knew he could not reveal his secret to her… nor would he curse her to a life of ever prominent danger. So, he would cherish the time he had with her now, and worry over that when the time came for him to leave.

Said woman appeared at that very moment, stepping into the kitchen in nothing but a towel. Her hair hung in sodden ringlets about her shoulders, skin still dappled with moisture.

"I left the toothbrush on the counter," she told him while drying her hair with another, smaller towel. "I wasn't too sure where to put it… or if I should throw it away, or-"

"I will find a place for it," he told her, taking in her slender form with immense appreciation. Setting aside the empty mug he'd taken out for coffee, he approached her slowly, arms wrapping about her waist as he inhaled her fresh scent. She smelled like him; the notion sent a surge of possessiveness flooding through his veins. He lowered his head and buried his nose in her wet hair.

"Are you free the remainder of the weekend?" he asked her, his deep voice muffled by the thick curls.

Kagome wrapped her own slender arms around her hips, replying after a moment's thought, "I'm doing something with Kikyo today, though I'm not sure when I need to go, or how long I'll be. She's going to call me to let me know. Aside from that… I can't think of anything else I have to do."

He didn't wish to relinquish her for anything these next couple of days, but unfortunately the decision was not his to make. As she'd said, she had no other plans, so he could spend most of the day with her, and then have her entirely to himself for the whole of Sunday.

The idea alone was enough to get his blood pounding, lust stirring low in his belly at the thought of the many things they could do in such a time. His hands wandered lower, curving around the lush swell of her backside and squeezing through the terrycloth.

Kagome bit her lip to stifle the moan that threatened to spill from her mouth. When she'd first walked into the kitchen and found him in a pair of low-rise lounge pants, she'd nearly choked. The sight of him, shirtless and with his luxurious hair falling to tease the dimples near the base of his spine, could make even the most proper woman think unholy things. 'You'd have to be a corpse to be unresponsive to a man like him', she thought to herself as his skillful fingers kneaded the flesh of her bottom.

She spied the running percolator and the cup placed next to it. "Were you making breakfast?"

"I was in the process, yes," he answered, stepping forward and maneuvering her along with him.

They passed through the threshold between the kitchen and the formal living area, his direction leading them back toward the stairs. Kagome glanced at him inquisitively. "Where are we going?" she asked. "I thought we were going to eat?"

"I had planned on making eggs, but I think I would prefer to have _you _for breakfast this morning."

The young woman squealed shrilly when she was suddenly swept into his arms, tiny feet kicking wildly as he carried her up to the second floor and toward the bedroom.

* * *

It was after lunch by the time Kagome realized that what time it was, having spent the morning in Taisho's bedroom. Frankly, she wanted nothing more than to take a long nap, the small ones she'd been catching between rigorous bouts of sex apparently doing nothing for her state of tiredness. However, her cousin only had so much time left before she was due to return home, and between Kikyo visiting other family members, Kagome's work, and the auction, there had been little time to visit.

So, with that in mind, she resigned to pull herself from the comfort of Sesshomaru's bed. It had not been without difficulty, though. Her male companion was determined to keep her for another hour or so, and had made it incredibly hard for the journalist to follow through with her decision. Her resolve had deteriorated nearly to the point of nonexistence as he coaxed her with sensual strokes and sinful words, his strong arms caging her to his body.

"Sesshomaru…" she groused, trying to seem annoyed with him but failing miserably. He was currently nibbling her neck, a part of her anatomy that he seemed to be rather fond of. "I _really _have to get up. Kikyo is going to call me any minute now."

His only response was a shrug, his ministrations moving slightly further south to her collarbone.

She pouted, leaning back and flicking him in the nose. He paused, golden eyes lifting to meet the stormy blue of her own. "_Please_," she beseeched, "the sooner I go out with Kikyo the sooner I can come back and spend more time with you. And, aside from that, I'm really hungry. In case you forgot, breakfast was cancelled because you can't control your libido."

He pulled back his upper lip in a smug grin, reminding her, "You weren't complaining when my head was between your thighs."

Kagome flushed brightly, stammering, "Y-yeah, well-"

He cut her off with a firm, quick kiss, pulling back completely and rolling to the edge of the bed. Shifting into a sitting position, he conceded, "Very well. You may wish to take another shower."

"Are you saying I stink?" Kagome clipped, eyes narrowing as she shot him a glare from over the bed.

He smiled. "Considering what we've been doing the past four-and-a-half hours, I merely assumed you would want to wash. You smell fine."

Grudgingly, she admitted that he was right. She felt filthy, and desperately wanted to clean herself. So, snatching the towel that had been discarded on the floor earlier, she marched back into the en-suite and hopped in the shower.

Sesshomaru joined her not long after, large hands startling her as they cupped her backside and squeezed suggestively. "Oh no! Don't even think about it, Mister! The purpose of this shower is to get clean!"

"Forgive me, but you're quite tempting," the pale man breathed huskily against her neck. "I will behave myself… for now." Stepping back, he reached for the soap and began cleansing himself, fighting off the urge to push her against the tiled wall and screw her senseless. She was quite the tantalizing vision, water cascading down her smooth back, hair hanging in a dark sheet between her shoulders. He tore his eyes away from her pert backside, forcing himself to concentrate fully on the task at hand.

Almost immediately after she'd finished her shower Kikyo had called, and the pair arranged to meet at the same café they'd taken coffee at before. Her cousin sounded eager on the phone, as though she had something of import to discuss. The young journalist wondered to herself what that something might be. 'Well,' Kagome figured, 'I guess she'll tell me when we meet up.'

She had declined Sesshomaru's offer to make her something to eat, deciding to could grab a bite while she was out. He had insisted he drive her home, despite her protests and assurances that she had more than enough money for a taxi. However, he was rather stubborn, and in the end she had given in and allowed him to do as he pleased.

From her house she had taken a cab to their arranged place of meeting, having changed into something far less formal than the grey, satin dress from the night before. She was shocked to see her cousin waiting for her in the café, but then she reminded herself that Kikyo was not usually a tardy person. It was only after she'd started seeing Inuyasha that she had begun to loose track of the time.

The blue-eyed woman smiled at the notion. 'I'm glad she's finally found someone who can hold so much of her attention.'

There were few customers in at the time, the usually lunch rush having dissipated before her arrival. Approaching the corner table where Kikyo sat waiting, the young journalist flashed a bright smile when her cousin finally took note of her.

"Hey there, lovely!" she greeted while slinging her purse and cardigan over the back of her seat before settling herself. The breeze - while not heavy - was slightly cool that day, and she'd opted to bring the sweater along, just in case. The sun was hidden behind a thick veil of grey clouds; it looked as though it was going to rain.

"Hello," Kikyo replied while pushing her empty teacup aside. With a little wave of her hand, she motioned to the woman standing unoccupied behind the counter.

The bright young brunette scurried over and retrieved her empty cup, turning warm hazel eyes to Kagome and asking sweetly, "Can I get you something?"

"I'll get an espresso," she responded while shifting in the sleek, black café stool.

"Espresso?" Kikyo questioned, knowing her younger cousin was generally a 'double-double' type of girl.

"Something tells me I'll need the extra boost," Kagome responded with a wry grin, thinking to herself of the look Sesshomaru had sent her upon their departure. His captivating golden depths had shimmered with lust as he demanded she hurry back to him as soon as she had finished visiting.

"So, you had a nice night?" Kagome asked, leaning back in the stool to cross her legs and get herself more comfortably situated.

"I did." Kikyo shifted, smiling softly as her eyes took on a dazed sheen.

"I'm glad that you were able to attend the auction. It meant a lot to me that you could be there." The young journalist fiddled with the hem of her shirt, looking mildly sheepish. "I really didn't mean to leave you high and dry like that, though. I hope I didn't insult you."

The pretty, chocolate-eyed woman gave a warm, reassuring grin. "It's quite alright, dear. I completely understand. It _would _have been nice to get to visit a bit more… but considering our dates don't exactly get along…"

Kikyo chewed her lip thoughtfully for a moment, stammering, "Do… do you think that… that maybe we could persuade them – Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, that is – to spend a bit more time together? Maybe if they-"

Kagome shook her head, smiling sadly and commenting, "I know your hearts in the right place, honey, but I don't think it's any of our business. If they want to reconcile they need to do it on their own terms."

The woman with warm brown eyes heaved a sigh of defeat, murmuring, "I guess you're right."

"Let's not worry about that now," the young journalist said coaxingly. "I just want to spend these next couple of hours enjoying your company and talking about girly nonsense!"

Kikyo laughed at her younger cousin's animated proclamation, deciding that she was right again, and that now was not the time to be worrying over things they had no real control over.

The waitress returned with a newly refilled cup of tea and a Kagome's espresso, asking softly if there was anything else they needed before returning to the counter.

The blue-eyed woman took a deep inhale of her drink, sighing at the pleasant, strong smell. "So, aside from the fact that I'm a horrid person for abandoning you… was the party to your liking?"

"The party was beautiful, Kagome; I'm glad you invited me. I got to spend time with Miroku and Sango again, and I haven't seen them in years. I had a good time just being with Inu, too."

"Inu?" she inquired with a curious quirk of her brow.

Kikyo gave a nervous chuckle and nodded, still a tad unused to the feeling of endearment she had for said man.

Kagome noted absently that her cousin looked rather tired, and finding herself unable to resist, she teased, "You look like you didn't get that much sleep last night, Kikyo. Were you and Inuyasha getting more thoroughly acquainted?"

Said woman blushed furiously, her lips thinning into a tight line as she averted her eyes.

The black-haired female nearly spit out her mouthful of espresso, realizing with no small amount of surprise that she'd hit the nail squarely on the head. She'd known that Kikyo had always been focused on her studies and her job, and as a result had no time for men. The fact that she had given up her virginity after having guarded it so fervently for all these years spoke volumes of her feelings for this man.

Just barely managing to swallow her drink without choking, Kagome laughed, "Oh, you bad girl! Was he good?"

Kikyo was still blushing, though she gave a coy little smile and nodded her head.

Kagome reached across the table and patted her cousin on the arm. "No need to be so shy, deary. We're both big girls now, and sex is a perfectly healthy part of life."

"I know," her cousin sighed, "but you know how my family is. They're so traditional when it comes to that sort of thing, and I've only known him for a couple of weeks."

Setting her coffee down, Kagome leaned forward and took Kikyo's hand in her own. "Do you regret it?"

The taller woman turned and looked her in the eye, shaking her head after a moments pause. "While I'm a little worried that I'll disappoint mother and father, I don't regret being with him. He… he makes me happy."

She paused a moment, swallowing a mouthful of tea before continuing. "Actually… I wanted to talk to you about that. I… I know this is going to seem crazy, considering the fact that I've never really had an interest in men before I met Inuyasha… but… I think – no, I know… I love him."

Kagome wasn't sure what to say at first. _This _was what Kikyo had seemed so eager to discuss… and what a delightful surprise it was! She respected Kikyo a great deal, and had always considered the woman more of a sister than a cousin. To know that she had finally found happiness with a man… it had Kagome's heart close to the point of bursting with joy.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy for you!" she shouted, leaning forward to embrace the older woman in a tight hug.

"Is it weird that I can say I love him after such a short time?"

"Not at all! Everyone's different, Kikyo. There's no set time when it comes to falling in love. If you know… you just know, I guess." Kagome's voice grew gradually softer as she spoke, her mind wandering to a certain, silver-haired businessman.

While she wasn't yet certain if it was love, she knew she cared a great deal for Sesshomaru, and a part of her couldn't help but hope that one day their relationship might blossom into something a little more permanent. He had broken down all of her carefully placed barriers and made her heart vulnerable again, but for the life of her Kagome just couldn't bring herself to care. It felt entirely too good to be in his arms for her to worry about those sorts of things.

The young journalist was shocked at the ease with which she seemed to be accepting this development. After guarding her heart for so long she had never imagined that it would be this easy to allow herself to care for someone again. Perhaps it was the man in question who made it such a simple feat…? He was extraordinary, after all.

Tucking away those thoughts for a later time, Kagome turned her attention back to her cousin. She noted that the woman still seemed a bit fretful, and guessed that she was still worried about what her family's reaction would be. They were rather strict when it came to things of that nature, but they loved their daughter, and Kagome knew that they would understand in time.

"You shouldn't worry yourself about it," she said lightly.

"I know… it's just strange. I've been raised to believe that it's wrong to sleep with a man before you've married him… but it didn't _feel _wrong. I love him too much to be ashamed of what I did."

"If you care about him and it felt right then that's all that matters. You're a grown woman, and you are fully capable of making your own decisions. I know that your parents are all about waiting for marriage, but this is the twenty-first century."

"Besides," Kagome went on, "I personally think that sex before marriage is a good idea. Sexual attraction is a big part of a serious relationship, and in my opinion it's important to know your partner in all ways before committing."

Kikyo supposed she was right. Despite her family's insistence upon doing things traditionally, it was common for people to be intimate outside of wedlock. Even if her parents were a bit disappointed with her at first, she knew they would come around.

Kagome could tell that her cousin was considering her words, and from the small smile that tilted the corner of her mouth, she guessed that she had seen the reason in them. Now… it was time to lighten the mood.

"So, your first time, huh? Care to share the details with me?"

Kikyo, despite her embarrassment at the younger woman's forwardness, managed to compose herself enough to sip her tea and respond, "I think not. What about you, dear cousin? You look as though you're a bit tired yourself."

Kagome strummed her fingers rapidly across the tabletop, grinning naughtily as she admitted, "You caught me. I too partook in unholy activities last night… and this morning." She grinned lazily when she thought about how her lover had indeed 'had her for breakfast' earlier that day. Memories of the most incredible oral sex she'd ever had made a pleasant warmth fill her cheeks.

The chocolate-eyed woman held up a hand to stop her companion from continuing. "I don't need you to go in depth about it."

She pouted, lower lip protruding as she whined, "You're a killjoy. What's the fun of having sex if you can't talk about it later with your girlfriends?"

Kikyo quirked a brow at her.

"Well… I guess I can think of a few other things that make it worthwhile, but still... Divulging details to friends is an important part of the sexual experience!" Kagome declared, her voice taking on a convincing edge.

"You won't be getting anything out of me, Kagome. Save yourself the trouble of trying to persuade me and let's move on to another topic, shall we?"

Huffing in defeat, the blue-eyed woman gave a little sigh and sipped her espresso. Perhaps she could try again at a later time. For now, she would leave the subject alone.

"So, what are you going to do when you leave?" she inquired.

"Well, we're going to keep in touch, and he's promised to use his vacation time to come and see me. I… I hope everything works out. People say long distance relationships never do," Kikyo responded, her expression turning slightly somber.

"That's not always true," Kagome assured her. "It might be a bit more difficult, but if you care about one another enough... that's something you can get through together."

"I suppose so…" she responded quietly, her fingers absently strumming along the side of her cup. "He wants me to meet his family today."

Kagome's answering smile lit up the room. "He's taking you home to the parents? That's wonderful!"

"Yeah," Kikyo nodded, tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear. "I hope he gets along with his mother and father better than he does his brother."

The journalist gave a wide-eyed nod before inquiring, "So, what are you doing the rest of the weekend?"

"Tonight Inuyasha is taking me to his parent's house for supper. Tomorrow we're going to visit some of my extended family. I'd like to get in a bit more time with the relatives before I have to go back." She set her cup aside, lacing her fingers together as she asked, "What about you?"

Kagome grinned saucily and stared at her cousin from the corner of her eye. "I'll be going back to Sesshomaru's afterward. We're having a sleepover."

"Again, no need for details."

She pouted. "You're a total prude, cousin!"

Kikyo smirked. "In case you've forgotten, Kagome, I was never all that much of a wildcard to begin with."

"Ah yes… that would have been me," Kagome reminisced, thinking back to the disastrous years of her late teens. Thoughts of that particular time in her life, while not all bad, brought back painful memories. She pushed them away.

Blowing a loud raspberry, the blue-eyed female leaned a little ways across the café table and snatched hold of the dessert menu. "I think I need something sweet," she hummed.

"Like… 'rot-your-teeth-out-of-your-head' sweet?" Kikyo asked, intrigue coloring her smooth tones.

Kagome flashed her a wide smile, quipping, "It seems there is a bit of naughtiness buried under that stern outer layer, hm? What did you have in mind?"

The older of the two pointed a neat finger, tapping one well kept nail on the back cover of the menu. "I was thinking… triple-chocolate truffle cake."

Kagome gave a delighted 'ooh' and flipped the menu around, her eyes widening at the picture of the sinfully decedent dessert. "I think a slice of that is exactly what we need right now," she agreed.

As her cousin called a waitress over and ordered a slice of cake for them to share, Kagome couldn't help but wonder if Sesshomaru liked chocolate… or if he would be willing to let her cover him with it and then lick it off. A grin pulled at one corner of her mouth as a little voice in her head told her that he would likely have no qualms with the idea.

**Firstly, I would like to say that to those of you who are strictly against the idea of sex before marriage, I am no in any way trying to offend anyone with my views in this chapter. Everyone has different ideas about the topic, and there is no right or wrong. If you want to wait, then I respect your resolve. If not, there's nothing wrong with that either.**

**I hope it wasn't too awful. But… oh gawd…the idea of Sesshomaru covered in chocolate is almost enough to make up for this failure of a chapter… right? Maybe I'll draw a picture of it.**

**Oh! And speaking of pictures, I'm excited to say that I've just completed my first legitimate piece of Kag/Sess fanart. It isn't posted yet, as I only have the lineart done, but I will be leaving a link to it as soon as it's up on my deviantart account. I'm actually rather proud of it, and I'm praying to god that the background and the coloring go as smoothly. Wish me luck! **


	24. Shadows of the Past

**Finally! Ugh. **

** I just want to say something before I get going into my usual pre-chapter bullshit. I've promised you all that I'd try my hardest to post chapters as soon as I possibly can… and I HAVE been trying. I'm sorry if the crumby updating has deterred some of you from reading, but please understand that I am a mother, and my children take up MOST of my time. If I do find myself with a bit of spare time, it isn't like I can just sit down on my computer and type. I have a lot of other things that need to get done too. I love writing, and I really wish that I could get in more time to do so, but right now my kids just need me far too much.**

** So, that being said, know that my updates will likely continue being sporadic and far apart. I'm sorry if that upsets anyone, but family comes before fanfiction. I wouldn't be a very good parent if I ignored my babies in favor of typing up stories. **

** Well now, down to business! The second part of this chapter will have flashbacks, with bits of present dialogue here and there. Everything that is a flashback in the second half will be italicized and separated by that nifty little horizontal ruler. **

** Warning! This chapter contains slightly dark scenes (nothing overly vivid) that may offend you. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_Chapter 23: Shadows of the Past_

Kagome heaved a defeated sigh, tossing the pen she had been twiddling haphazardly into the air and lowering her head to the desk. Slowly, repeatedly, she thumped her forehead against the keyboard, frustrated with her lack of focus. She had a damn article to write, but her traitorous mind continued to wander, refusing to stay put for more than ten minutes before buggering off again.

As to where her thoughts were straying… flashes of perfect, pale flesh and smoldering golden eyes filled her head. The memory of his deep, guttural voice echoed in her ears as though he were there with her now, whispering delightful, seductive things that had her cheeks flaring red and her belly clenching.

'I'll never get anything done if I keep this up!' she groused. 'That man is going to ruin me! How am I supposed to function when all I can think about is the way he looks naked?'

Kagome pouted, staring angrily at the blank computer screen and the blinking text cursor that seemed to be mocking her. She could practically hear the smarmy little bastard belittling her.

_'You… __**blink**__… suck…__**blink**__…'_

She was sorely tempted to give that annoying flashing bar the finger, but then realized how ridiculous she was being. It seemed that her weekend activities – while they had been fun – had destroyed her ability to concentrate.

'A lack of sleep + one overly sexed businessman = one sad mess of a journalist,' she thought to herself, wanting to tunnel her fingers into her hair and tug big chunks of it out. Yet… bald spots probably wouldn't be all that becoming on her, and she could only imagine Sesshomaru's reaction to such a thing. He would quirk one immaculate brow and lift that sumptuous upper lip of his in distaste… She bet that he would have _the _sexiest sneer in the whole damn world.

'Curse him,' she muttered in defeat as she realized where her thought were headed. 'Can't a girl just have an hour to herself? Is that too much to ask? If this keeps going on, I'm going to have to start packing a few extra pairs of panties in my tote when I come to work. Ugh… there's nothing worse than spending a day in moist underwear.'

Her thoughts were interrupted by a light knock, and she looked up to find Jak standing in the entrance to her office, his face split in a devious grin. She didn't think she wanted to know what _that _look was about.

As he sauntered up to her, however, she knew that it was unavoidable. Perching himself along the edge of her desk, he slapped a fresh copy of the paper on top of her keyboard and hummed, "Seems you made the front page, darling!"

Her slender brows furrowed, and she grabbed hold of the article to stare in shock at the picture on the cover.

A photo of she and her date leaving the hall together on the night of the auction graced the crisp newspaper front, accompanied by the bold words:** 'Sesshomaru Taisho, Bachelor No More.' **She scanned quickly over the first little bit of the article.

_**'Having inherited his father's company before his twentieth year, the eldest of the Taisho sons was thrust into the media spotlight at the tender age of nineteen. Since then, the world has followed his progress and watched him transform into a brilliant, ruthless tycoon, the mere mention of his name inspiring awe and respect in all who hear it. Wealth, power, and good looks have gained him a spot among the most desirable men on the planet. **_

_** Yet this triple threat – while highly sought after – has always been viewed as untouchable. Aside from the odd piece of eye candy to decorate his arm on formal occasions, Sesshomaru Taisho has never been seen with a woman, and for the past decade many have thought him uninterested in the prospects of dating. Recently, however, there have been several sightings of the supposedly unobtainable man that would imply otherwise. **_

_** Kagome Higurashi, a journalist at Shift Magazine in her mid-twenties, has been spotted with the desirable Mr. Taisho a handful of times over the past month, the nature of their outings suggesting that their relationship is not of the business variety.'**_

There was much more to the article, but she stopped reading it there, dropping the paper and letting her head fall into the palms of her hands. She gave a pitiful sounding whine and then glared at Jakotsu through her fingers when she heard him chuckling at her.

"Don't be like that, honey! I'd have thought you would enjoy the fact that your relationship is out in the open. Think of the bragging rights!"

She huffed, clipping, "We're just normal people, Jak. I don't like the idea of our relationship being followed by the public. The warped enjoyment people get by prying into the personal lives of celebrities has always seemed odd to me, but _knowing _how it feels first hand… it's creepy."

Her employer rubbed his chin thoughtfully, lips pouting into a thoughtful frown as he mumbled, "I guess you're right. I probably wouldn't be all that thrilled if I knew strangers were nosing about in my personal life."

She chewed a thumbnail, pondering aloud, "I wonder how Sesshomaru is going to react to his. He's a pretty private guy…"

Kouga appeared in her door at that moment, his topknot falling over his shoulder as he gripped the frame and leaned into her office. "I've finished up the article, sir. It's on your desk whenever you get a chance to read it."

"Wonderful! I'll go over it as soon as I'm done here."

The handsome sports journalist made to leave when he noticed his friend's frazzled state. Her hair appeared slightly tousled, her clothing rumpled and in disarray. The dark shadows under her eyes gave away her exhaustion. During the entirety of the time he'd known Kagome, he'd never once seen her look so unkempt while at work. "Are you alright? You look like shit."

Said female glowered at him.

Jak snorted, adjusting his glasses as he sighed, "What a thing to say. With charms like those, it's a wonder she wasn't smitten with you those few years ago when you so adamantly pursued her."

Kouga, realizing his statement had been rather harsh, cast his eyes to the tiled floor, muttering a quiet apology under his breath.

Heaving a deflated breath at the soft yet sincere words, Kagome waved a dismissive hand in the air. "Don't worry about it. I'm quite aware of the fact that I look terrible at the moment. I'm just so _tired_…" She slumped forward over her desk, bones seemingly turned to mush as she crumpled into a pitiful looking heap atop her keyboard.

"Busy weekend?" Kouga inquired curiously.

"I'll bet it was," Jak chuckled, winking at Kagome when she lifted her head to stare flatly at him. When Kouga shot him a questioning look, he responded plainly, "Our little Kagome finally gave up on being celibate."

"You got laid this weekend?" The handsome brunette all but shouted.

She winced.

"Mm," their employer hummed in affirmation. "She left the auction with a very eager looking Mr. Taisho. Judging by the state of her appearance and her inability to focus, I would imagine that she spent the majority of the weekend making up for all those years of chastity."

Kouga laughed – rather obnoxiously, in Kagome's opinion – and slapped the doorframe. "Hell! It's about bloody time!"

"Do you think it would be possible for you to lower your decibels to a reasonable level?" Kagome clipped while quirking a brow and placing her chin in her palm. "And please stop talking about me like I'm not here."

"If you don't want me to speak for you then perhaps you should say something instead of sitting there groaning," Jak teased, brushing a strand of his immaculately styled hair from his dark eyes.

"I don't have anything further to say on the subject," Kagome replied, a small pout settling over her lips.

"Oh, come on," her boss whined. "That's not fair of you! You had sex with Sesshomaru Taisho! _Sesshomaru Taisho_! You've got to give me some of the details! Is he big?"

"Whoa!" Kouga balked, holding up his hands and taking a nervous step backwards. "If you're going to start discussing penis size, then I'll just take my leave."

Kagome watched her fellow journalist flee, his cheeks stained a faint rose. The corner of her mouth lifted in an amused grin.

"Sooooo," Jak drawled, leaning eagerly closer as he awaited her answer.

Again she was assailed by memories of the passionate days spent with her lover. A languid smile stretched her lips, her bones turning to rubber yet again as she flopped uselessly across her desktop. "He was wonderful," she sighed.

"And big?"

Kagome chuckled. "Given the man's overall stature… what do you think?"

Jak's eyes took on a dazed quality all their own, a hazy look that suggested his mind was elsewhere. After a moment or so he came back to himself, giving his head a gentle shake and inquiring, "What kind of lover is he?"

Kagome thought on that for a moment, remembering how well he'd tended to her every need. He had a fierce determination about him when in bed, a quality she greatly appreciated. "He's very passionate," she admitted. "An _avid_ lover, that's probably how I would describe him."

The young woman blinked, trying to clear away the visual seemingly ingrained into the backs of her eyelids. She'd been having little luck focusing earlier… this topic certainly was not helping.

"I think we need to stop this discussion for the time being. I _neeeeeeed _to get this article finished… or at least get it started, and I can't do that if all I can think about is Sesshomaru Taisho's prowess in the bedroom. If you're really interested in the details, perhaps we can continue this over lunch?" Kagome suggested while straightening herself out.

"I would love to, honey. I suppose I should be getting along… I still need to read that article Kouga left on my desk." He shot her a hard, determined look. "However, I expect you to answer all of my questions when we continue this later."

She nodded, making a little shooing motion at her employer. He seemed satisfied with her acceptance and left the office, the silence a welcome reprieve. Kagome snatched the newspaper from her desktop, glancing at the cover one last time before slipping it into the top drawer.

* * *

He strummed his nails absently against the arm of the sofa, knowing his companion would arrive soon. It had been some time since the death of the Sato brothers, and there had yet to be another murder. However, the patrols continued; they were not so foolish as to believe that the two they'd encountered were the only ones involved. Yet they _were_ hopeful that their response to the unjustified killings had frightened the others into ceasing their irrational behavior.

He gnawed his lower lip, the sharp point of his canine pinching the soft flesh as he pondered the anxious feeling swelling in the pit of his gut. Despite the sudden calm, he could not help but think this was far from over.

The soft pitter-patter of rain on the window and the low moan of the wind muted nearly all other sound; he did not hear the telltale approach of the other man's footsteps until they scuffed against the concrete step outside the entryway. A gentle knock followed, and he unfolded himself from the couch to answer the door.

Pulling the heavy wooden structure open, he welcomed his guest in with a sweep of his arm. "How are you, Albert?"

"Good as one can be in such dismal weather," the attractive male on his doorstep said, folding down his umbrella and shaking off the access moisture. He swept a strand of dark hair from his face, a frown creasing his brow as he admitted, "I am troubled."

Sesshomaru paused, his hand frozen over the coat that was folded over the back of the sofa. "Troubled… about?"

Albert reached into his duster and pulled out a rolled up paper. He handed the item to his pale-haired companion, asking in a soft voice, "Have you read today's issue?"

Sesshomaru frowned. He had not, in fact, ready the paper that day. He unfolded the bundle and quirked a brow when his eyes beheld the picture on the front page. Golden orbs shifted up to his silent companion. "Why does this trouble you?"

"Is it true?" Albert asked, his eyes hard with concern. "Are you seeing this woman?"

Sesshomaru cast the newspaper aside. "I am. Yet I fail to see why this is any cause for upset."

Albert frowned, shaking his head as he responded, "Don't be foolish, my friend. You know _very well _why this troubles me."

The pale-haired reviver snatched his coat from the couch, pulling it on with deft, fluid motions before adjusting the collar and buttoning it down the front. "I have no desire to drink from the girl. She is safe."

"From you, perhaps…"

His normally calm eyes took on a hard glint, hands pausing on the last button as he growled, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Do you plan on changing the girl?" Again he ignored his friend's question in favor of asking one of his own.

"No. I would not force this curse upon her."

A sad expression crossed Albert's features, his lips thinning into a tight line. "Then you should stop seeing her."

"I have been cautious. She knows nothing of our secret."

"I have no doubt in your ability to keep this from her," Albert responded smoothly, trying to calm his obviously distraught friend.

"Then why?" he demanded hotly. "If not for those reasons, then why does this bother you?"

"I don't want to see you hurt," the violet-eyed reviver murmured, turning his eyes to the window and watching as rain spattered harshly against the sill.

There was a twinge of deep sorrow in his voice, Sesshomaru noted, his expression somber as he broke eye contact. His handsome, youthful face seemed to age ten years as he gazed unseeing into the blackness of the night.

"I had a wife once," Albert told him, his voice a low murmur.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened fractionally. His comrade had never before spoken of his past, never once told him of his life before his own change. The pale-haired regenerator remained silent.

"My sweet Amelia…"

"You had to leave her?" the businessman queried.

Albert laughed, a bitter, hollow sound that made Sesshomaru shift uneasily. Such a sound… so forlorn, so utterly… _broken_. It didn't suit the normally jovial man.

"No, I did not leave her, though I should have. Had I done so… she might still be alive today, and I would not have to live with this guilt."

Understanding set in. "She was killed?"

The brunette nodded slowly. "As was my daughter, Sophie. She was only nine."

The knot that had formed in his throat thickened, making breathing difficult. Sesshomaru grimaced, eyes narrowing in sympathy for his friend. He made to speak, though he was unsure of what to say.

Albert seemed to take note, and raised his hand in a silencing gesture. "Please, just listen."

He closed his mouth with an audible click, nodding in affirmation.

Turning back to the window, the dark-haired reviver tensed, spine stiff as he recalled that night just over thirty years ago. "At that time my name was Charles White. I lived in Dorchester, England; I was an accountant. It was my wedding anniversary, and I'd bought Amelia flowers."

* * *

_It was misty, the moisture in the air clinging to his coat and hat. The street was deserted on this cool, damp evening, flickering lamplight flooding the empty sidewalks. He strode briskly, wanting to be home and in the company of his charming family. A good, hot meal awaited him._

_ His hand clenched around the bouquet of simple yellow roses, the paper wrap it was folded in crinkling noisily in the otherwise silent night. _

_ Then, suddenly, he heard a noise… a moan. He paused. Turning, he peered back up the sidewalk, squinting in the darkness as his eyes strained to adjust. It didn't appear as though anyone were following him. Again, he heard it. Deep, definitely male… a shuddering moan. He faced forward, following the sound to a near alley. _

_ 'Probably a pair of lovers,' he mused as he resumed walking, deciding it best to mind his own business. He hurried along, hoping not to disturb the couple as he went by. Just as he made to turn the corner, another, more out-of-place noise caught his attention. He held his breath, trying to discern it. It was a wet, squelching sound. Garbling… like someone was choking. He rounded, heading back to the shadowed lane he'd just passed. If someone was in trouble, he couldn't very well just leave them there. _

_ The lack of light in the alley made it near impossible to see, and he slid gingerly forward to locate the source. A few seconds passed, and his eyes adjusted to the darkness. _

_ The hunched figures could have appeared relatively normal, had it not been for the coppery stink that permeated the air and the deep, rasping breath that filled the alleyway. When he caught sight of vibrant white teeth burrowing deeply into flesh, he knew he'd made a mistake. _

_ Limp fingers dropped the bouquet into a puddle, the slosh and crinkle echoing like a death toll in the cool, evening air._

_ One figure went rigid… the wet squelching stopped. In a motion so quick that it startled a yelp from him, the unknown man twirled around; the body he'd been cradling dropped to the ground with a sickening thud. Eyes the color of emeralds flared with green fire as they pierced through the darkness and into his soul._

_ In an instant the man was gone. Cold sweat clung to his brow as his heart clenched with trepidation. A sharp pinch at the base of his neck was the only thing that preceded the pain lancing through his skull, the intensity consuming him until his vision darkened and he fell into oblivion._

_

* * *

_

"When I awoke next I was in a daze, and for a few moments I couldn't remember what had happened," Albert said softly, the husky quality of his voice portraying the emotion behind his words.

Sesshomaru, who had remained motionless thus far, moved to lean himself against the side of the couch, his memory recalling the bleariness and disorientation of first waking as a reviver.

The brunette turned from the window, facing his companion with a weary expression and a sigh. He continued. "The room I woke in was unfamiliar' I remember… being afraid."

* * *

_The room was cool and dimly lit, the bed he lay in foreign. The warm weight of his wife's soft body was missing from his side. 'Where… am I?' he pondered groggily, bringing himself into a sitting position. His mind was hazy, struggling to produce answers to his question._

_A raspy breath left his throat as the fog finally lifted, snippets of memory racing behind his eyes. The sounds, the alley, the sight of one man gorging on the blood of another… those unearthly green eyes. He tensed, realizing then that he was not alone. He didn't know how he was able to detect the other man in the room… but he could. He could __**sense **__the other's presence, just as surely as he could hear the soft rustle of the curtains and the pounding of his own heart._

_ Quickly he turned, throwing the blankets from his form and rising to his feet to stare across the room at his abductor. He was a pale man, with short obsidian hair and strong defined features. Those eerie jade eyes were terrifying and enthralling, making him freeze in both fright and curiosity. _

_ Charles noted that his captor was sitting in a chair next to the only door, making escape from that route unlikely. His eyes shifted to the open window. _

_ "I wouldn't do that if I were you," the stranger spoke, his tones deep and sonorous in the quiet room. _

_ "Do you intend to kill me as well?" he questioned boldly, his voice hard despite the sheer terror that welled in his gut at the thought of having his flesh feasted upon. _

_ "No." The man with black hair shifted, rising from his seat to flick on the light and blow out the candle that had previously been illuminating the room. _

_ Charles hissed, the sudden burst of brightness blinding him momentarily. Arm shielding his eyes, he squinted over at his kidnapper. "Then why did you take me?" he demanded._

_ A casual shrug met his inquiry. "I couldn't very well leave you there after what you'd witnessed."_

_ What he'd witnessed… The grisly scene was not something he'd soon forget, the memory of so much blood making his pulse pound and his mouth flood with saliva. Charles paused. What was this… this burning heat at the back of his throat? It ached and itched, coiling low in his belly and making him feel like a man starved. _

_ The other man seemed to notice his discomfort. "We'll have to get you fed soon, it seems. Don't worry, you grow accustomed to the feeling."_

_ "To the feeling?" he hissed, curious to know how this man was aware of the things he was experiencing. "What is going on here? What do you intend to do with me?"_

_ The stranger sat back down in the chair. "All I can do now is teach you, if you're willing to learn."_

_ He was beginning to get angry. Every word that came out of this man's mouth made no sense at all, and it was starting to grate on his nerves. "Teach me…? Teach me what?" _

_ The burn in his throat would not go away, the heat making him lightheaded and uncomfortable. He grasped at the collar of his shirt in frustration, fanning the material back and forth in hopes that it might cool the fire that seemed to be consuming his body. The bit of fabric he pinched between his fingers was cool and smooth, not the rough, warm texture he'd expected. Looking down, he found himself garbed in a dark robe, the material of which was rich and silken._

_ Where was his cotton shirt and coat? Where were his shoes and pants and socks? He turned irate eyes to the man who'd brought him here. "Where are my things?"_

_ "They are being soaked," he responded coolly. "You will get them back once the blood has been cleaned out."_

_ Blood? His breath hitched, his fluttering heart pounding an even faster rhythm in his chest. "What did you do to me?" he bellowed._

_ Those green eyes seemed to ignite again, glittering like precious gems as they bore into him. "I have ensured your silence."_

_ Charles felt the anger boil to the forefront of his mind. Silence? __**Silence**__? Did this… this lunatic think he would stay quite? After having witnessed the gruesome murder of an innocent man? Not likely. He would see to it that this dastardly being paid for his sins. His disgusting, heathen practices and debauchery would not go unpunished. _

_ Yet… there was still the question of 'how' this man believed he'd ensured his silence. He was still in possession of his tongue, so he couldn't fathom what on earth the strange male was talking about. "Tell me, what makes you so sure that I will not speak of this to anyone?" he queried softly, not wanting to invoke the man's wrath but eager to get his answers._

_ The man's simmering emerald eyes turned to the window, a small smile curving his lips. "You will not speak of this to anyone… because now you share this curse as well."_

_ His courage was quickly diminished at the ominous response. "W-what do you mean?"_

_ The pale man gave a little laugh, motioning for him to take a seat. "Haven't you figured it out yet?" When silence met his inquisition, he continued, "I am not human… and now, neither are you."_

_ He had ignored the offer to sit before, but now, as his knees quivered like that of a newborn foal's, he decided it best to accept. His mind was racing with the implications of those few, simple words. His hand drifted unconsciously to the side of his neck. "Not human…?" he breathed in astonished horror. _

_ He spied a mirror across the room, and in spite of the fact that he felt about as stable as a two-legged stool, the urge to look was overwhelming. He rose, stumbling to the small, round pane that hung on the wall. His reflection surprised him. A part of him had expected to find some hideously grotesque creature staring back, but what he found was far from it. His face was still very much his own, though his coloring had changed. Hair once the color of bronze had deepened to chocolate brown, his skin slightly more tanned. In place of calm blue eyes, shocking violet met his startled gaze. "What am I?"_

_ "Unlike humans, who feast upon the flesh of their prey, we gain sustenance from the blood," the other answered, mussed midnight hair swaying slightly in the breeze that filtered through the window._

_ He reeled back from the mirror, spitting in disgust, "Undead, hell-borne spawn!"_

_ "Hardly," the stranger sneered. "You're still very much alive, I assure you." _

_ Charles turned and watched the other male arrange himself into a comfortable position on the chair, his teeth – which ached like nothing he'd ever experienced – clenching and unclenching as he contemplated running._

_ "I'm sorry."_

_ The man's sudden, soft-spoken words surprised him, his terror momentarily forgotten in place of curiosity. There was such honesty in the lowly uttered apology, a deep sadness that made pity swell in the depths of his heart. _

_ "I… never meant for this to happen to you; I should have been more vigilant. I would never want to force this life on anyone."_

_ "Then why did you do it?" he asked, the conviction in his voice gone as he regarded the shadowed figure of the man before him. He looked like a wraith, so utterly pale that his skin was nearly translucent. _

_ "You saw me… you saw me feeding. I knew that if I left you, you would speak of the incident to others. Our existence cannot be exposed to the humans. I wanted to give you the choice."_

_ "What choice?"_

_ "Life… or death," he whispered quietly._

_ The words were barely more than a hiss of breath, yet Charles heard every one of them. _

_ "It was my fault," the man admitted with a heavy sigh. "I wasn't paying attention. I should have heard you coming… but when I found the man, he was already drunk, and the alcohol in his blood muted my senses. It was a horrible mistake on my part, and I apologize again."_

_ Charles watched the fair-skinned male pull a lip between his teeth, the sharp, ivory point of it glinting under the light and catching his eye. Those teeth… he had seen them sink deep into another man's flesh, watched them tear and rend until dark, red blood spurted forth in a glistening, macabre fountain._

_ "When you stumbled upon me, you forced my hand in this. I could not leave you as you were. I was left with the option of killing you… or changing you. I would have killed you had the circumstances been different, but the fault rested on my shoulders… and I didn't think it would be fair of me to take the choice away from you."_

_ He turned to Charles then, his eyes serious as he queried, "So, fledgling, what will you do? Will you choose to live this life, or will you end it?"_

_ "End it?"_

_ The green-eyed male nodded. "I have already taken your old life from you; I will not take this one as well. If you choose not to accept this fate…" He left the sentence unfinished, knowing his meaning would catch._

_ Charles' eyes widened marginally. Sickness curled through his gut like a serpent, writhing and winding and coiling up his throat to sting the back of his tongue with bile. "Kill myself?" he mumbled, more to himself than the other man. He shook his head. "I cannot. Monster or no, it is… against my beliefs. Yet – to live this way – to kill my fellow man and drink his blood so that I might maintain my despicable existence…" He chuckled acerbically, muttering, "It seems I'm damned one way or another."_

_ "Only if that is the way you choose to view it. Despite how godless we may seem, there is still a heart beating in our chests."_

_ Charles pondered that momentarily, but his thoughts swiftly shifted to another course. If he resigned himself to living this life, he would need to know what, exactly, would be expected of him. Aside from that, he had so many other questions about what, exactly, he was. This… man… had offered to 'teach him'. _

_ He swiveled his head, newly died purple eyes staring pleadingly at the other man. "I want to learn."_

_

* * *

_

"His name was Grigory. He taught me everything that I know about what it is to be a reviver. He accompanied me on all of my hunts and showed me how to handle the hunger. I stayed with him for many weeks, in a large house on the outskirts of Dorchester."

Albert moved from the window, seating himself on the pale armchair next to the sofa. "He was an odd man… quiet and reserved; not very good company for someone like myself. He was a private person, and almost never left his house unless he was hunting. He'd told me that he had never even entertained the notion of changing someone… saying he preferred his solitude. Yes… he was an odd man. Yet he was very intelligent, and immensely old. I believe he was well past his fourth century by the time I met him."

Sesshomaru marveled at that. Four centuries… To live for so long; this Grigory must have seen many, many things in his lifetime.

"He forbade me from leaving or contacting others until he was certain I would be alright on my own. When I expressed my desire to see my family… he told me to forget about them."

The pale-haired regenerator listened intently, his attention focused solely on his companions face. He resisted the urge to strum his fingers impatiently when Albert paused, knowing that bringing this up was difficult for his friend, but anxious to know the outcome of his story.

"I was furious, of course. How could he ask me to leave my wife and my sweet little Sophie? They were… my whole world. So, when the time came and I was finally well enough to leave, I ignored his warning and went to see them immediately.

"Amelia was near hysterics when I returned home; she'd thought me dead. When she asked me where I'd been… I told her that I'd been in an accident while coming home on the night of our anniversary. I'd claimed to have fallen and hit my head, that when I awoke I was in the care of a kindly old woman. She'd tended to my injury and allowed me to stay with her until I regained my memory – having lost it temporarily due to the injury I'd sustained.

"It was such a pitiful story, but she believed me, just glad that I was alive and home."

"Your appearance?" Sesshomaru questioned softly, wondering how he'd managed to explain that to his family.

He laughed a little at that. "I had expected it to be hard; I hadn't the slightest clue what to tell her if she asked… but she never did. So I didn't question my luck, and I never brought it up.

"Everything went back to normal. Miraculously, I was even able to keep my job after I'd fed my employer the same story. I… I had thought that everything would be alright. Despite my hunger, I found I was able to interact with my family with relative ease. I suppose… those who we have strong affections for do not appeal to our appetites. I'm sure you've noticed this?"

The golden-eyed man nodded once.

Albert clasped his hands tightly in his lap, eyes downcast as he went on. "It had been three weeks since I'd returned to my wife and daughter. Then, after work one night, Grigory came to me. He was furious that I'd ignored his orders, but I refused to leave my family behind as though I'd never known them.

"I swore to him that I'd not uttered a word of it to anyone. He... he told me that it didn't matter, that there were other ways that people would find out... and that when they did the consequences would be disastrous. He left me with another warning, and I ignored him again."

His face distorted as though he were in physical pain, teeth grinding loudly as he hunched over with a shuddering breath. Sesshomaru wished there was something... _anything _he could do to comfort his friend. Yet this... was beyond his control. Albert had suffered greatly in the past, and the demons that haunted him were his and his alone to overcome.

"When I look back at it now, I can see how foolish I had been to stay with them. It was a mistake that I will regret the rest of my life. Yet... I accept this suffering gladly, as a penance for my selfishness."

The violet-eyed hematonist's mouth curved in a small, sad smile. "A week came and went after Grigory approached me outside my work. I thought... I thought he'd only been trying to scare me into following orders... and that he'd backed off after seeing I would not be swayed. How wrong I was..."

* * *

_ It was quiet when he got off work, the usual hustle and bustle that accompanied the evening strangely absent. He began his trek home, eager to relax. His bloodlust was nagging at him, demanding that he satiate his hunger soon. He decided he would hunt again that night, once the wife and daughter were sound asleep._

_ He'd only been walking for a moment before his keen ears picked up the shrill whine of a siren, the scent of smoke permeating his senses. He frowned, quickening his steps. The smell and the noise grew more prominent, and as he moved clear of the taller buildings in the area he could see a dark, billowing funnel surging upward in the distance. He dropped his suitcase on the sidewalk and ran, praying with everything in him that he was only being paranoid, that the terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach was for nothing. _

_ The closer he got, the louder the noise became. Soon the scent of smoke was so thick that it made his eyes water. The frightened shrieks of civilians merged with the shouting of the authorities to produce a deafening roar in his ears. When he turned the corner onto his street and caught sight of the monstrous blaze that had already engulfed three houses, he hoped that the ever-present voice in the back of his mind was wrong. They… they were fine, they had to be!_

_ He spotted his neighbors standing out amongst the other frightened people, frantic violet eyes sifting through the throng of humans for a particular pair. They weren't there. He forced his way to the front of the crowd, desperate to find his wife and daughter. _

_ When he emerged at the head of the mass, he felt his heart shift into his throat. The shouting policemen and bustling firefighters were disregarded altogether. His eyes focusing in on a small group of paramedics gathered around an ambulance, two stretchers standing side by side at the back of the vehicle. Each was covered with a long, white sheet, concealing the bodies that lay atop them. _

_ He approached slowly, his hands trembling at his sides. One of the paramedics noticed him coming, holding up a hand and instructing sternly, "Sir, you need to stay back where it's safer."_

_ Charles didn't respond. He stared numbly at the stretchers and their occupants, noting with a sickening lurch of his gut that one body was noticeably shorter than the other. "Sophie," he rasped, tears pooling in his eyes._

_ The medic retracted his hand and, realizing who he was speaking with, told him softly, "We lost them a few minutes ago. I'm so sorry."_

_ He dropped to his knees as his stomach clenched, acrid bile welling in his throat as he retched. One of the other medics approached him with a blanket, crouching low and placing a hand on his back. He slapped it away, getting quickly to his feet and turning from the horrific scene. He fled, ignoring the people who called after him. His head was spinning, the thirst for blood swelling in him as rage boiled through his veins. This had been no accident. _

_ How quickly he made his way to the sprawling villa on the outskirts of the city he'd never know, his mind too awash with anger and betrayal and __**pain **__for him to notice anything else. When he arrived he found Grigory sitting in his study, a solemn expression on his face. _

_ "You killed them!"_

_ "I did," he responded lowly, his countenance chillingly devoid of emotion. _

_ "Why? How could you?" Charles cried, tears flowing freely down his face. _

_ "How could __**I**__?" Grigory repeated, lip curling as he hissed, "If __**you **__had listened to me, they would still be alive! You only have yourself to blame!"_

_ His violet eyes shone a deep, nightmarish purple, the flesh of his gums ripping painfully as his canines elongated in response to his fury. "You could have taken me… it could have been me! Why did you have to kill __**them**__?"_

_ "Don't be a fool, White! She knew! I have been watching you these past seven days, and each time you snuck away to hunt in the middle of the night, she would rise and stand by the front window for hours!"_

_ Charles was shocked. Amelia… she had known? How was such a thing possible? "She… she couldn't have known."_

_ "Perhaps not entirely, but she was beginning to suspect. I couldn't risk letting her discover your secret… and she had already seen far too much; it was only a matter of time. You might not care for the fate of our kind yet, but that is only because you are young. You have not lived in our world long enough to understand. I could not just sit around and do nothing while your recklessness brought a war down on our heads!"_

_ He snarled, eyes narrowing dangerously as he glared across the room at the other reviver. How could he stand there and act so callously after what he'd just done? "You murdered my daughter… she was only a child."_

_ Grigory turned his head, his deep voice quiet as he uttered, "The girl's death was not my intention. However, I could not find a way to separate them without being seen. She was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. In desperate times… sacrifices must be made."_

_ His vision blurred, the world around him slowing as a dull thrum began pulsing in his ears. Rage, hot and sweltering, greater than anything he'd ever experienced before, burst from his mouth in the form of a vicious cry. His daughter… his wife… gone forever, never to return to him. He'd demanded an explanation… and __**this **__was the response? Unforgivable! Never, in the short time that he'd been a hematonist, had he felt such a longing, such a strong desire to kill._

_ The last thing that filtered into his ears before he lashed out was the softly spoken apology._

_ "I'm so sorry, Charles."_

_

* * *

_

"He didn't even fight me… he just… stood there and let me tear him apart," Albert hissed, hands fisted tightly in his lap.

Sesshomaru was speechless. He'd assumed that his friend had lived a difficult life, considering the fact that he was never willing to talk about it… but this… he had not expected this. Such a sorrowful, gruesome tale.

"You know…" Albert began softly, "I think he wanted to die. He was… so old, and he'd been alone for so long. I think he was glad that I killed him."

The pale businessman imagined being alone for four-hundred years, thinking to himself that he would likely welcome death as well. It was true that the life of a reviver provided them with opportunities that would otherwise be unobtainable… but it came at a horrible price. Unless one was to find a kindred spirit to share the long years with, they were doomed to an isolated, hellish existence with no hope for true happiness.

"I know now that he took no pleasure in killing them… that he probably regretted it," Nightingale sighed wearily. "He had only been doing what he thought was best for the rest of our kind. When he'd told me that sacrifices needed to be made in times of desperation… I believe he was referring to his own sacrifice as well. He knew I would come for him."

"Do you ever regret it?"

"No. Of all the kills I've made over these past three decades… that is the one I have _never _felt a shred of remorse over. He was right, of course… it was my fault… but that didn't change the fact that it had been _his_ hands that robbed me of the ones I loved most."

"What did you do then?"

"I ran. Grigory had told me of his first home in Russia, of the beautiful forests and rich culture. I built myself a small shelter in the wilderness, and lived in seclusion for many, many years," Albert said wistfully, the pain in his voice having lessened slightly.

"I'd thought of taking my own life… my desire to live dying along with my wife and daughter. If there truly was a God - who was as I'd believed him to be at the time - I was damned no matter which way I looked at it. I was bound for hell simply by being what I was… so I saw no reason to linger.

"Yet… as time went by, I watched the world grow around me. The seasons shifted and changed. Old life gave way to new. I watched animals fight for survival… and it made me realize that every life, even my own, was precious. So I packed the few belongings I had and made myself a home in the capital. There I met others like me, changed my name, and began anew."

"You came here after Russia?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Yes… I came here, changed my name again, and met you." He grinned, white teeth flashing in the brief upturn of lips. "You… reminded me so much of myself when I first found you. I couldn't resist taking you in under my wing and teaching you all I knew."

His expression turned somber again, and he whispered hoarsely, "I don't want to see you go through that, Sesshomaru. It's… too risky. Even if you don't tell the girl, there are other ways she could find out."

Sesshomaru's golden orbs widened. "You would-"

"No! Not me… never me. I would not do that to you, my friend. However, there are others out there; others like Grigory, who would do whatever they feel is necessary to ensure that this secret _remains_ a secret."

The young reviver pondered that, never having thought of the others. While he came in contact with a few other hematonists from time to time, Albert was the only one who he associated with. He was known amongst their society, his name making him impossible to ignore. If the others saw this article – which they undoubtedly would – they could very likely perceive Kagome as a threat. He… did not think he could live with himself if she were to die because of him.

"Besides," Albert added gently, "even if everything went exactly as you wanted it to… you said yourself that you wouldn't change the girl. What will you do when the time comes for us to leave? You can not take her with us, Sesshomaru. It would be unfair of you to get her hopes up when you know that you will have to leave her in only a few more years."

His heart clenched painfully in his chest. His comrade was right… it would be cruel of him to continue seeing her when he could not stay.

_Kagome_. The sweet, beautiful angel who'd unthawed his cold heart and made him _really _smile for the first time since he was a child. The girl who'd given him hope after years of knowing none. The woman who'd ignited his passions more than any before her. He had to leave her...

Albert rose from the chair, motioning to the door. "We had best be going, my friend. We can speak more of this later, if you'd like, but please… think about what I have told you."

Sesshomaru nodded, removing his keys from his coat pocket so that he could lock the door behind them. He _would_ think on it, though there was not much thinking to be done. It was obvious what he needed to do, but… the idea of saying goodbye to her… it broke his heart.

** Awe, poor Sessho… Poor Charles/Albert! Sorry if that bothered anyone, but you were given fair warning.**

** If anyone has questions about the chapter feel free to ask away. Aside from that, what did we think, hm? Was it alright? Reviews are the only payment I get, so if you find a spare second, your feedback is greatly appreciated. **

** One last thing before I disappear for heaven knows how long. Because of the fact that I can't find a lot of time to write and update, I will not be posting another CHAPTER story for some time once I've finished with this one. Oneshots and some-shots will be posted whenever I get around to it, but I don't like updating so irregularly. I'm going to finish writing a story (or at least most of it) before I post it, so that way I can post a chapter every week or so. **

** Much, much love!**


	25. Bittersweet

**So, I touched up the last chapter a little; took out some things, changed some things. It's nothing monumentally different, just switching words around a bit.  
**

**Wow it's only been nine days since my last post. I'm actually rather proud at how quickly I was able to update! Yay for my muse. Elusive thing's finally decided to stick around for awhile.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha. **

_Chapter 24: Bittersweet_

"My, my... how _interesting_."

The soft words were followed by the flutter of paper; the dark figure who'd spoken them rising from his seat.

The past couple of weeks had been spent travelling; the last phase of his plan was coming into place, and it had been necessary for him to inspect the fruits of their labor. His allies were well prepared, and their numbers were finally high enough for him to set the stage for the final act. It seemed that some intriguing things had happened in his absence.

Walking the length of the room to a small, cherry-wood bar, he withdrew a bottle of bourbon and a glass, pouring himself a drink before offering one to his companion.

She shook her head in the negative, her interest drawn to the newspaper sitting innocuously upon the desk near the large divided window. She moved eagerly across the room, anxious to know what had captured her Master's curiosity.

A scowl curved painted lips as she gazed at the front page – which was dated for the beginning of the week – her glare lethal as it focused on the face of the woman in the photo. That journalist bitch… Kagura could not see what it was that drew men to her so eagerly. Even her creator seemed interested in the girl, a notion that made her teeth clench in fury.

She threw the paper down on the desktop, shrugging her narrow shoulders as she muttered, "I don't see how."

Naraku grinned. He gained much enjoyment from watching his first fledgling chafe, finding her anger rather entertaining. He knew the little journalist rubbed his darling the wrong way… and he would not miss an opportunity to rile her. Her blood-hued eyes shone like garnets when her temper was aroused.

"It seems the little Higurashi woman is rather popular amongst our kind. Sesshomaru Taisho… isn't exactly a nobody. I am intrigued by this development. I wonder… if he plans on changing the girl. She certainly would make a lovely addition… such beauty is wasted on the humans."

Kagura bit back a snarl, her glossy red nails pressing tiny, crescent indentations into the soft flesh of her palms.

"Such a healthy, spirited female… I imagine her blood would be divine," Naraku mused aloud, sipping his drink as he watched his first creation stir with restless ire. He could see her hands tightening at her sides, her slender jaw clenching in aggravation.

The dark reviver closed his eyes as he pictured the slight young woman, her vivid blue eyes sparking clearly in his memory. Her smell had been so sweet, so unlike anything he'd ever encountered; just recalling it made his mouth water. It was a wonder that Sesshomaru had yet to turn the girl. That long, pale throat must have provided a constant temptation… how could anyone deny a call of that caliber?

Perhaps the young fledgling was reluctant to take her humanity away from her? He'd seen such behavior in many a hematonist; those strange few who yearned for their past lives as mortals could never bring themselves to change another. He could not understand it.

If that was the case, Naraku supposed he could always help the boy along; make his mind up for him, as it were… Yes, that sounded acceptable.

In fact… it sounded down right _delightful_.

His hellish eyes lit from within as he made up his mind. "If Sesshomaru has no intention of changing the girl… I will not be so hesitant. There is no other way, now. The girl has had far too much exposure to him for her to be left untouched." He paused, turning to peer at his little seductress, noting that she was practically shaking with anger. He grinned. "What do you think of having another sister, my dear?"

She didn't reply for some time, and it shocked him somewhat. Kagura had always been a loyal, devoted follower; her universe centered solely on her desire to please him. The fact that he was refusing to speak after he'd asked her a question told him of her displeasure with his latest decision.

"You would be wasting such a gift on that _woman_," she finally sneered. "She'd never appreciate what you could give her. That human trash would be nothing but a burden to us; the simpering, ungrateful bitch would likely curse you before she would thank you for being so gracious. It's a bad idea. You should just kill her and be done with it!"

Rage furled behind his eyes, and they burned with sinful red light, his fangs stretching from his gums. Her petty jealously was one thing, but for her to openly defy him? Naraku would not allow it! _He_ was the Master here and it was _his _decision to make.

Crushing the glass in his hand with a low growl, he crossed the room and snatched a handful of her hair, yanking down viciously until she was kneeling on the floor. Her back bowed sharply against the strain of his hold.

She wailed loudly at the unexpected pain, her eyed wide with fright as she stared into the now furious face of her beloved Master.

"Enough, Kagura; _you _have no right to challenge my authority!"

"Apologies, my Master! Forgive this one for her impertinence," she pleaded pitifully, knowing that if he so chose, he could put her through unimaginable pain.

"You would do well to remember that I make the rules, little one!" he chastised her before slackening his grip, lowering himself to the floor and maneuvering her around until she was settled in his lap. He stroked her hair lovingly, long fingers pulling gently through the newly matted strands of her ebony hair. "I do not like hurting you, my child, but you must remember your place. As your Master it is my job to remind you of it, should you forget."

The beautiful young reviver nodded submissively and curled further into her creator's embrace, thankful to have been spared from his wrath on this night.

"It would not be so bad, my sweet," he purred to her, issuing a deep, soothing hum from his chest. "Our little family is due for a couple of new members, wouldn't you say? I imagine – given time – you might actually enjoy her company. You would have someone new to play with… I know I certainly enjoy the prospect of having some new blood among us."

Kagura remained quiet in his arms. He smiled widely, glad to see she had learned her lesson.

His mind wandered back to the picture on the three day old paper. Higurashi and Taisho… it was an intriguing find. He had _always _had an interest in Taisho, from the very first time he'd set eyes on the boy all those years ago. He was an astounding young man, with a tenacity rivaled by few and a hunger for control that was not unlike his own. There were few who were not enthralled by the male.

As for Higurashi, there was a spark in the woman he'd never seen anywhere else before. She was so full of _life_… and it pained him to think that in a scant handful of decades it would wither away to nothing. Humans had such pitifully short life spans.

The fact that the two of them were together… well, it only made things easier for him in the long run. He had plans for the pair, and it was only a matter of days before he would be able to set things in motion. Years of careful planning would soon culminate.

Kagura grit her teeth and scowled, hiding the look from her Master by tucking her chin to her chest. She was in no way pleased with this situation, but his recent reaction to her protests made her hold her tongue. She was in no mood for a lashing.

The female hematonist saw no reason to expand their tightly knit family. She, Kanna, and Hakudoshi were the only three children Naraku kept in his company – the many pawns he'd created over the years did not count. This was the only thing she'd ever known, and she did not want it to change.

As was the case with her younger regenerator siblings, Naraku had found her in her darkest hour, when the idea of death was a much sought after dream. The world - and every stinking, disgusting human in it - had turned its back on her, and she'd had nothing to live for.

He had come to her… offered her a new life and new hope. Even as a young, mortal woman she'd known exactly what the consequences of her choice would be, but by that point she couldn't have cared less. As far as she was concerned humans were nothing but parasites; she had no qualms with killing them.

Kagura accepted all he offered and had never looked back. Naraku was her teacher, her father, her savior, and her lover. He was her everything, and she had no intention to share him with another woman. _No one_, especially not that snide journalist bitch, would take him away from her.

* * *

His head hurt. It was not a sensation he was unaccompanied to, mind you, but when coupled with the aching throb in his chest it was quickly becoming unbearable. Sesshomaru, for one of the first times in his life, found himself regretting a decision.

He had thought long and hard over what Albert had told him, and it was clear now what needed to be done. That didn't mean it was going to be easy. The thought of not having the brilliant young journalist in his life made a searing pain blossom in his heart. She meant so much to him, more than anyone before her. His intrigue had changed to amusement, and then to affection… and now. The emotions she stirred within him were foreign and frightening; he was afraid to label them. Could he… possibly… _love_ this woman? He didn't know. He'd pushed everyone away for so long that he wasn't sure he knew what love was. Yet… she made him _feel _loved.

Albert had said, _'If you care about the girl, you'll let her go. While being without her may hurt, it could not compare to the suffering you would experience if she were to die because of your refusal to give her up.'_

It was true. He'd never be able to live with himself if something happened to her because of him. It was better this way… better for the both of them. However, while he understood the logic of what he needed to do, it didn't make the pain in his heart any easier to bear. He'd miss her, he always would, and Sesshomaru doubted he would ever find anyone who was as perfect for him as Kagome.

He'd thought on these things thousands of times over, and knew it needed to be done. Sesshomaru had long ago stopped debating that. The reason for his current, blooming headache… was the thought of how he would break this news to her. He was sorely tempted to do it over the phone, so that he would not have to see the look in her eyes when he told her.

Taisho sighed. 'That would be cowardly,' he told himself. 'The least you can do is tell her face to face… she deserves better than to be dismissed over the phone.'

He couldn't help but worry over the unavoidable confrontation. He wondered if she would cry… Ugh, he hoped not. He would rather her yell and cuss and slap him. Sesshomaru already felt like a monster for having to do it… seeing her tears would only make him feel more despicable.

It had been days since he'd spoken to her, needing time to think over how to handle the situation. The timing, he realized, couldn't have been worse. After the weekend they'd spent together… he had a pretty good guess as to what she would think. She would assume that he'd been using her, and now that he'd gotten into her pants and had his fill he would just discard her like a piece of garbage. I couldn't be further from the truth, but how else would she view the situation?

He knew he could tell her a million different reasons for the sudden breakup, but he doubted she would believe any of them. It was true that he had to leave in only a handful of years, but that was just as lame an excuse as any other. She would, of course, think that it meant he didn't care about her. After all, if he did, why wouldn't he just invite her along?

He sighed again, loudly, and dropped his head into his hands. There was only one thing he could really do that wouldn't produce questions he was unable to answer. He would simply have to lie to her, and tell her that he was no longer interested in her. It would crush her, he knew, but by playing the part of the heartless bastard it was a surefire way to break things off completely. She would want nothing to do with him after he told her that… and that was how it needed to be.

Another horrible thought occurred to him then – as though he didn't have enough to feel wretched about already. Kagome had revealed her delicate past to him; she'd told him about the boyfriend who'd left her high and dry as soon as they'd graduated. It was the exact same scenario… though he was doing this for the benefit of her safety. However, she would never know that. Sesshomaru imagined that his actions would likely scar her permanently. Kagome would probably never be able to trust another man in her life.

A sick feeling rolled around in the pit of his stomach. 'Will she… end up alone… because of me?' he pondered sullenly.

Sesshomaru grit his teeth. He wished there were some other way… but this was all he could do to ensure she would stay alive and well. Now, it was only a matter of arranging a time when he could tell her.

"Sir, are you free at the moment?"

Rin's soft voice startled him, and he breathed deeply, stilling his trembling hands and pressing the button on the intercom. "Why?"

"Kagome is here, sir. She says that if you're busy she can c-"

"Send her in."

Sesshomaru pulled himself together, not having expected the unscheduled visit, but wanting to see her all the same. He would not tell her now, in such a public place. He didn't want to humiliate her. Yet… he needed to see her face… needed to see her smile at least once more before he crushed her heart.

She knocked timidly once before coming through the door, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she smiled sheepishly at him. Approaching the desk slowly, she began rambling, "I'm really sorry to pop in on you like this. I don't mean to be a bother, and if this isn't the best time I'll just-"

"It's fine, Kagome," he told her quietly. He wanted to get up and embrace her, kiss her senseless until she was panting and trembling against him. He wanted so very much to taste her sweet lips again, but knew that it would be cruel of him. He couldn't string her along like that.

"Is there anything you need?" he asked politely, wanting to keep this professional without seeming cold.

"I just… oh, you're going to think I'm stupid, but…" She paused, looked up at him and bit her lip. Taking a deep breath, she went on, "Sesshomaru, I don't want to seem clingy or anything, but it's been days since we spoke last. I called you a few times, but you haven't returned my calls. I just… I just wanted to know where we stand right now."

He felt himself pale. It took every last bit of his control not to go to her, not to take her into his arms and whisper sweet nothings to her, to tell her that she meant the world to him.

He set his carefully crafted mask back in place. "I apologize for not having called you, Kagome. I have been very, very busy. I wanted to arrange something with you, but I have not had the opportunity to get in touch."

She seemed to perk a bit at that, a small grin tilting her rosy lips as she clasped her hands together and told him with a shrug, "I'm free later tonight."

He nodded. "That is acceptable. Is it alright if we have dinner at my home?"

Tilting her head in affirmation, the young woman asked, "Did you want me to see if I can borrow Sango's car and come over once you're done work?"

"I can pick you up," Sesshomaru told her.

She smiled then, her full lips curving upward in a way that seemed to light up the whole room. It broke his heart to see her look so genuinely happy… and to know that he would have to take that away from her in a few short hours. However, he took an instant to memorize her beautiful face, knowing this could possibly the last smile she would ever grace him with. This is how he wanted to remember her.

The blue-eyed female hurried forward then, coming around the side of his desk and throwing her arms around his neck in a quick hug. She pecked him lightly on the temple. "Alright then! I'll take off and let you get back to work!"

She turned and hurried out of his office, grinning and waving as she pulled the door shut behind her. Sesshomaru felt as though someone had punched him in the gut. He dropped his composed façade, face contorting in unspoken agony at the thought of their upcoming meeting.

'I'm a monster.'

* * *

Relief couldn't even begin to describe what she felt at that moment. Kagome had tried her best not to worry… but after the experience with her last boyfriend, she knew that a lack of contact usually meant something was up. She was used to not seeing him for days at a time… but he always called, and she had worried. She was thrilled to have that weight lifted from her shoulders.

She was also glad that he hadn't seemed put off by her questioning. The last thing she wanted was for him to think she was some kind of obsessive, clingy twit.

However, a part of her could not help but think something was wrong with Sesshomaru; he'd been so stiff and formal. Something was bothering him, she was sure of it. She would ask him about it over dinner, she supposed.

Checking her watch quickly, she guessed that she had a while before he would be off. Kagome mused at his late hours, glad that she got to leave her job at a relatively decent time. It was shortly after six, it had taken her close to a half-hour to detour to his company from her own place of work, but she'd needed to get it off her chest.

For the entirety of the day she'd done nothing but worry, and had she been forced to go through it again the following day, she was sure she'd have lost her mind. Now that it was over with and out of the way Kagome felt very, _very _glad that she'd decided to stop in before heading home.

The sun was just beginning its slow decent over the tops of the skyscrapers, pouring vivid orange light across the street. By this time most people were finishing work, and were hurrying along the sidewalks toward the subway stations. Kagome hated rush hour.

She stepped onto the bustling street and out of the quiet reprieve of the tall building, maneuvering herself through throngs of people as she began her shirt trek to the tunnels. 'I wonder what he has planned for dinner,' she pondered idly, thinking to herself that Sesshomaru was probably a fantastic cook. The man did everything else perfectly, so the chances of him being a lousy chef were slim in her mind.

Then, without warning, a strong hand wrapped securely around her upper arm, yanking her back with such ferocity that it made her stumble. She was towed awkwardly along, unable to do anything but keep herself upright. She tried to turn and see who had a hold of her, but was stopped when the person's other palm gripped the back of her skull and turned her head forward again.

She realized with no small amount of shock and panic that she had been pulled down a narrow alleyway, and was swiftly being tugged farther and farther away from the crowd of people that traversed the sidewalks. When she opened her lips to scream for help, the hand on her scalp shifted and clamped over her mouth.

Fear crept up her spine as she tried to wrench herself free of her captor's grip, an ill feeling settling in her stomach when she found she had no chance of escaping. Whoever this stranger was, they were much, much stronger than she. Kagome was near tears. 'What's going on? Who is this person?' she wondered frantically.

Adrenaline fueling her struggle, she twisted against the hands holding her back, hoping to dislodge the firm grip over her mouth so she could call out for help. Yet, her fighting was is vain, her brief surge of energy dying as she realized that she was making no progress.

'Is this… could this be the criminal who's been murdering all those innocent people? Oh god… am I going to die?' Had there not been a hand over her mouth she would have been hyperventilating, the terror now all consuming as she realized these could very well be her last few moments alive. She would never get to write another article, never get to enjoy the amusing antics of her two best friends, never see the smiling faces of her family... she would never get to see Sesshomaru again...

They stopped at what she could only assume was the back of the alley, the tall shadows of the buildings concealing them from the eyes of the people who were not more than twenty feet away. They passed by obliviously, without a single clue that another murder was about to take place right under their very noses.

Kagome started when she felt herself get pulled back against the strong, though equally small body of her captor. The soft press of breasts between her shoulders was unmistakable. This was a woman? 'No, 'that's impossible! No woman is this strong! I can't even budge!' Again she tried to free herself, but this attempt was ended just as quickly as the first when the thin fingers over her lips dug painfully into her jaw.

"Bitch!" the mystery assailant hissed. One slender arm kept her immobile and quiet, the other curving around to press threateningly against her neck. In the short moment that she'd caught a glimpse of the hand attached to it, Kagome had seen the glistening red nails that decorated long, slender fingers.

"He's mine! You'll never have him!"

The frantic journalist hadn't the slightest clue what this person was talking about, and tried to express her confusion with a muffled shout. It only earned her a hard jostle and an acidic command to 'shut up'.

"Die, you worthless human whore."

'Human...?' was the only thought her mind could conjure before everything became a frightened blur. Kagome whimpered as her head was yanked backward over her attacker's shoulder, and from this new angle she could clearly see the pair of full red lips that hovered by her throat. They parted, and long, thin fangs glistened menacingly in the shadowed alley. Terror welled in her throat as she choked on a scream, her body seized with spasms of fear for one, seemingly endless moment before she fell limp and the world around her went black.

**Oh god, what's going on? Is she dead? Well… I'm evil and you will all have to wait until the next chapter to find out. **

** So, how many of you thought it was Naraku to begin with? Coooooome on, I know there were a few of you! Seems like the green-eyed monster has reared its ugly – and apparently homicidal – head. Jealousy can make people do drastic things… **

** Please review! **

**Oh... by the way... you're all going to roll you eyes at me for asking this, but I need help finding a story. I read it a long time ago, and when I looked for it again I couldn't find it for the life of me.**

**It went something like this (if memory serves me correct):**

**- Kagome and Inuyasha are together at the start**

**-Kagome isn't human, but rather some kind of kami or otherworldly creature of great power**

**-Inuyasha dies and Kagome ends up in the care of Sesshomaru**

**-by law all of his brother's possessions become his in the event of his death, including a mate or mate-to-be (I can't recall if they'd mated yet)**

**-he's kinda mean and nasty to her in the beginning, and she wants nothing to do with him**

**-he desires her because she's incredibly powerful**

**-he realizes that she's somewhat of a 'fountain of power' and by joining with her he is able to gain more power**

**-there's some kind of magical tree with fruit that can make those who eat it immensely powerful**

**-all in all Kagome has to save Sesshomaru from himself before his lust for power destroys him**

**Does that ring a bell to anyone? If someone could answer that question for me I'd be forever grateful.  
**


	26. Uncovering the Truth

** Uhhhh, he-he… *hangs head in shame*… **

** Took me long enough, I know, and I hope that no one is disappointed with this update. A few touch ups, as per suggestion by silverdrache.  
**

_Chapter 25: Uncovering the Truth_

Rage exploded at the forefront of her mind as she made a hasty retreat, not having expected interference of any kind. She'd been so close to ripping the meddlesome little bitch's throat out… and then _he _had shown up.

Her aching fangs had been mere centimeters from the slender column of the girl's neck when a large, furious presence filled the alleyway. She took one look at the towering, snarling figure and ran. His size alone gave him a huge advantage over her, and as much as Kagura would have loved to end the woman's pathetic life, her own survival was more important.

So she'd dropped the girl's prone, unconscious body and fled. He'd made no move to pursue her, and Kagura considered herself lucky that the big male had chosen to stay with the other woman as opposed to taking after her. Judging from the look on his face, she was sure that he would have torn her to bloody little bits without a second thought.

Now, however, there were other things to worry about. A human had seen her… had seen what she was… and lived. Her Master would be furious if he found out… and she had a sinking feeling that he would. He would want to know where she had been, and would smell the journalist on her. There was no lying to a reviver of his caliber.

She shuddered at the thought of what he might do to her when he discovered her treachery. He'd specifically expressed his desire to keep the woman alive, and to bind her to their kind. Her attempt to kill the bitch would not be taken lightly.

* * *

Kneeling by her still form, Sesshomaru assessed the young woman's current state. Aside from some heavy bruising beginning to form on her arm, she appeared to be uninjured. The heat that scalded his veins cooled some, his vibrant citrine eyes dimming to a muted amber.

This was his fault… had he reacted sooner – moved faster – this situation could have been avoided.

He'd been unable to help himself from going to the window to watch her depart, his heart screaming with guilt, begging him to find some other way. Yet there were no other solutions. So he watched her, golden eyes following her across the street and down the sidewalk… knowing that he would only get to enjoy her company once more before she walked away for good.

She'd been several blocks away, almost completely out of his sight, when he'd seen it happen. It had been so fast, almost imperceptible, that none of the humans around had even noticed. Kagome was simply there among them one second… and the next she was not. His heart had stopped for a long, painful moment.

Then everything had been a blur. He had no idea if anyone in the building had seen him depart – witnessed his unnatural speed. All he'd cared about was getting to her before it was too late. The young reviver had only just managed to get his rage under control by the time he'd reached the main doors. It had been near impossible for him to slow his pace to a normal speed, knowing that such carelessness would give him away. He was pleased that he had gotten to her before her assailant had been able to strike… but was left unsatisfied by the thought that they had gotten away. He would not leave Kagome here to pursue the mystery hematonist, though his lust for their blood screamed for him to do just that.

The feeling that had overcome him when he'd reached the alleyway and caught sight of that woman curled over Kagome's limp form… had been like nothing he'd ever experienced before. The swelling, almost overpowering need to kill had driven him to near madness.

The urge to feed and the urge to fight he had experienced… but in that moment, he had wanted to do unspeakable things to that woman. He'd wanted to rend her apart, shred her to ribbons, and suffer her in as many ways as he could think. Letting her leave… had been the hardest thing he'd ever done.

Yet, leaving Kagome alone was not an option; he needed to get her somewhere safe. So, with that in mind, he reigned in his murderous desires and gathered her into his arms.

Disregarding the grime that was now clinging to the knees of his slacks, Sesshomaru tucked the little human woman against his chest and stepped out onto the street. The eyes of several turned to gawk at him, and Taisho had to bite back a snarl of annoyance.

One young male stopped and peered closely at the bundle in his arms, asking lowly, "Yo, is that chick alright?"

The pale-haired reviver was tempted to roll his eyes. "She has fainted," he said instead. Without further explanation he crossed the street and headed back toward T.I. Software. With his temper barely in check, he needed to get away from all of these humans.

To his great relief there was no one in the parking garage, and he moved swiftly to his personal lot and the privacy of his vehicle. After depositing Kagome carefully in the passenger seat and fastening her belt, Sesshomaru removed the phone from his pant pocket and dialed his secretary. She would likely be wondering over his sudden departure. Using the excuse of having to leave on 'urgent family business', Sesshomaru instructed Rin to cancel all of his appointments for the next few days. That done, he slid into the driver's seat and headed for home.

Taisho took his eyes from the road for a quick moment to peer at his passenger. She was slumped back against the seat, her pretty face slightly pale and her expression taut. His heart was racing in his chest at the notion that only mere minutes ago… he'd almost lost her.

Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head. He had been so resolute in his decision to leave her before… but now, after having witnessing what could have been her death… he didn't want to let her go. Seeing her there, so vulnerable and frail, made Taisho want to protect her more than ever.

Yet, was it possible for him to do such a thing without revealing his secret to her? He wanted to keep her safe, but didn't want her getting involved. The pale-haired man couldn't see any way of going about it that _didn't_ result in her finding out what he was. This situation simply kept getting more and more complicated.

Or… perhaps it was already too late? Had he held on for too long and drawn attention from the other revivers? Had his hesitation to do what was right damned her?

Pulling the sleek black Mercedes into the driveway, Taisho decided to forego parking the car in the garage for now. He collected the fragile bundle from the passenger's seat and hurried inside, looking for a suitable location to deposit her. Deciding the sofa would do, he laid her out on the plush cushions and knelt by her side.

Sesshomaru brushed a strand of errant black hair from her cheek, thinking to himself as he regarded her. Her attacker had struck in broad daylight, in front of thousands of people. That was not something he would associate with a feeding; it was far too high risk. The circumstances of the encounter bespoke of something far more personal. He realized it was likely a response to the paper. His relationship with Kagome had posed her as a threat in the minds of many a hematonist, he was sure, and there were those who would go to any lengths to keep their secret a secret. His stomach dropped at the thought that she had become tangled up in this mess just for being with him.

He hated himself for getting her involved; she didn't deserve any of this. His memory pulled forth images of her warm smile and sparkling eyes, the sound of her laughter echoing in his head. If anything happened to her… those things would haunt him for the rest of his miserable life.

Taisho groaned, uncertain of where to go from this point. One long finger traced long the curve of her cheekbone. "Kagome… please forgive me."

A sharp knock on his door startled him. He had not been expecting anyone… and he'd been too preoccupied with Kagome to notice the approach of this other. Who would come to his home at such a time?

A quick expansion of senses revealed it to be Nightingale. 'Odd,' Sesshomaru thought. 'Usually he does not come until later.' He then remembered the unconscious human on his sofa, and growled lowly. Such an inopportune time to arrive… but what could he do? He knew Albert could scent him and feel his presence, so he could not simply ignore the man.

Yet, despite the circumstances, Sesshomaru decided that perhaps this was a positive thing. He hadn't the slightest clue of what to do, so maybe Nightingale could help him. He was the only man Taisho could truly trust. Rising from his place next to the comatose woman on his couch, the golden-eyed regenerator went to the door and welcomed his guest in with a tilt of his head. "What is the matter, Albert? It is unusual for you to come so early in the evening."

"I would ask you the same question, my friend," Nightingale uttered lowly. "I had tried to reach you at your office to discuss tonight's scout, but your secretary informed me that you had left rather suddenly on 'urgent family business'. I know you are not close with your sire or your younger sibling, so I assumed that there was something wrong and came to check on you."

He paused, his violet orbs darkening as he turned to look Taisho squarely in the eye. "When I arrived I could smell the human on the property…"

Sesshomaru nodded, admitting, "I have a bit of a problem, I'm afraid." He turned and led his guest into the sitting room, to where the raven-haired journalist was resting on the couch.

Nightingale snarled softly when he caught sight of her, turning sharply toward the fledgling and hissing, "It is as I thought, then. What are you doing with that woman, Sesshomaru? You endanger her by continuing to associate with her!"

The younger male frowned. Albert may have been his senior, but Sesshomaru Taisho did _not_ like being lectured. "I am aware of that, Albert; that is why I had intended to break things off with the girl tonight."

The elder reviver shifted, his hard gaze turning thoughtful as he regarded Sesshomaru. "But something happened?" he ventured.

He nodded in response, looking pensively toward Kagome's still form before replying, "I witnessed another hematonist attacking her. They made the attempt right on the street, pulling her into an alley. She had been singled out, Albert. Someone is trying to kill her."

"Yes, it would seem that way," his companion agreed, turning his own gaze to the young woman on the sofa. It pained him to know that his friend was hurting this way, having experienced similar heartache before.

"I couldn't just let her die," Taisho stated firmly.

He nodded in understanding. How could he fault the boy for doing something that he too would have done in such a situation? Sesshomaru was so like him in that regard. His beautiful Amelia… there was nothing he wouldn't have done for her, she and their precious daughter Sophie. What he wouldn't give to turn back the clock and save his family. Albert would have thrown himself into the bowels of hell if it ensured their safety.

He gazed pitiably upon the broken form of his comrade, knowing exactly how he felt in that instant. There was no greater pain in life than losing those who are most dear to you… and knowing that you are to blame. While Sesshomaru may not have lost the human woman, he'd come close… and it was a certainty that the attempts on her life would continue. Now, however, Taisho was basically backed into a corner. With his hands tied in such a way, there was so little that he could do.

Nightingale hummed, shaking his head and sighing deeply. The situation was unquestionably bleak, but he needed to know just how far things had progressed. If there was some way, _any _way, to avoid further disaster, they needed to act quickly. "Did she… did she see you?"

"No," Sesshomaru replied. "She was unconscious when I arrived."

That was one positive. At least the girl was still unaware of the fact that he wasn't human."And her attacker, did you recognize them?"

He shook his head. "I caught a whiff and a short glimpse, but she took off as soon as she saw me. I've never encountered her before; that much I know."

The dark-haired male frowned, his finely chiseled brows pinching in thought. "While I agree that it is likely a response to the reveal of your relationship, it is… odd. Why not trail the girl and wait until she is alone? To take such a great risk… makes the act seem desperate, like the person wasn't thinking clearly."

Sesshomaru considered it. It did seem strange that the attacker had chosen to strike at such a time. The action seemed more like it was driven out of rage. He sighed, running a hand through the thin veil of his bangs. "That topic aside… what do you think I should do about her?"

The elder hematonist grimaced, knowing his friend would not like his response. "Her life is in jeopardy now. It is likely that her attacker will strike again… if she is left human."

Taisho's pupils dilated into pinpricks, his golden gaze turning to his somber companion. Change her…? Damn her to a life of hiding, running, lying…? The notion sickened him. The lively little woman did not deserve such a life.

"I know you do not want to, Sesshomaru, but if you refuse… it will only be a matter of time before someone else succeeds where this one has failed. Do you want the girl to die?"

"No!" he snapped, irritated with being talked to like a child. He knew what it meant. Yet, the idea of her light being smothered by that burden made him nauseous. How would she react to such a thing? Many couldn't cope, couldn't accept the change… and killed themselves. She was such a social creature. To lose all of her friends and her family… what would it do to her? He could not condemn her to that hell; there had to be another way.

"I cannot curse her in such a way, Albert. Most detest this life… how could I force that upon her when I care for her so?"

The violet-eyed male breathed in slowly, lips thinning as he responded, "I can't make any decisions for you, Sesshomaru, but something must be done. This cannot be reversed."

"I could… protect her," he murmured, sounding almost desperate.

"And how would you do that and keep your secret from her? Do you really think that sheltering her would stop those who are driven to silence this threat? They would kill you to get to her, if it came to that," Alert reasoned. His heart bled for the confused young regenerator. "Sesshomaru… even if you were successful in keeping her safe… what then? How long do you think it would take for her to notice that you aren't aging as she is? She would grow suspicious. On top of that… you would have to leave her eventually if you did not want her to discover what you are, and then she would be easy prey to the others. It just… can't work."

A soft moan drew their attention to the sofa, where the young woman was beginning to stir.

Kagome felt herself slowly slipping back into wakefulness, the hum of voices reaching her through the haze of sleep. A brush of cloth against her arm had her peering through one bleary eye to find the source. Concerned golden orbs met her curious gaze, and a deep utterance of her name alerted her to the owner of said orbs. "Sessh…?" she murmured, wincing at the hoarse sound of her own voice.

A brief flicker of fangs flashed through her mind, and in an instant she was wide awake, pulling herself upright on the couch with a violent shudder. She glanced around frantically, finding herself surrounded by the familiar warmth of Taisho's home. Had it… been a dream?

It had not felt like a dream, the images so vivid in her mind. The terror that had consumed her, swelling in her heart and crushing her lungs, making breathing impossible and sending her thoughts racing… it had been so real. Those sharp, sinister teeth just inches from her neck… Yet, if it was real, how could she be here? There was no cold, dank alleyway, no crazed murderer… she was safe.

Kagome, thoroughly confused, dropped her head into her hands. A sharp hiss was pulled from her lips as pain lanced up her arm. The journalist sat up straight and rolled back the sleeve of her shirt, balking at what she found. Wrapped around the curve of her bicep was a dark, angry bruise, the tenderness that accompanied it revealing to her the truth of the encounter.

It had been real... it had been _real_!

Panicking, she looked to the golden-eyed male that was kneeling next to her, small hands flying out to wind tightly into the material of his shirt. "Sesshomaru, I – I don't know – there was-"

Seeing that she was quickly becoming hysterical, the young businessman took hold of her shoulders and gave her a gentle shake. "Kagome, you need to calm down," he instructed.

The young woman breathed deeply, hands clenching as she tried forcing her heart rate to slow. After everything she'd gone through, the feat was almost impossible. Finally managing to sort out her thoughts well enough to speak, she told him, "I don't know how I got here, but I was attacked after I left your office!"

Sesshomaru scowled, having known this was coming, but finding himself completely unprepared. How was he going to handle this?

Rising up from his position on the floor, Taisho slid onto the couch next to the distraught young woman and pulled her into his lap, uncaring of Albert's opinion of his actions. He ran a gentle hand through her hair and hushed her, trying to calm her as best he could. "I know, Kagome. I brought you here after scaring them off," he told her, praying that she would not think of the implications of his words.

Higurashi, too frantic to care about his reasons for having followed after her, hissed, "Did you see them?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, explaining, "They ran when they saw me, and I couldn't leave you there. Did _you _know them?"

The young woman shook her head, tiny shoulders shrugging in what could have been called a helpless manner. "I didn't see their whole face. I'm pretty sure I don't know them... I... I don't know..."

She chewed her lower lip anxiously, hands shaking as she struggled to speak. Her throat felt raw and irritated, the sensation making it difficult for her to breathe. Kagome had never been so shaken in all her life, helplessness and fear gripping her tightly with their gnarled, unrelenting fingers. She tried swallowing the thick lump that had formed in her throat, an action that backfired and sent her into a coughing fit.

Albert looked on with pity, watching his young friend as he tried his best to comfort the distressed woman. This situation had escalated to disastrous proportions all in the span of a couple nights, and now the confused fledgling was left to try and sort out the mess with too few options. He certainly knew what it was like to be trapped between a rock and a hard place, and every ounce of his soul cried out for the pain he knew Sesshomaru to be suffering.

The small, onyx-haired female in his friend's arms continued to splutter and cough, and Albert moved quickly to the kitchen to get the girl a glass of water. When he returned, the fit had reduced to the odd little wheeze, her shoulders trembling pitifully. He offered her the cup.

Kagome glanced from the glass that had suddenly materialized in her line of sight to the man holding it, blinking owlishly in surprise. He smiled charmingly at her, unusually colored eyes holding an element of softness that had her tightly wound nerves loosening a fraction.

"I must ask your forgiveness for my presence at such a private moment, but I was unaware that you would be here when I came. My name is Albert, and I'm a friend of Sesshomaru's."

Kagome wondered at the eloquent tone of the man's voice, finding it hard to look away from his invitingly warm violet eyes. Like Taisho, his orbs were bizarre… but wholly appealing and intriguing in their uniqueness. She accepted the water with a little nod, thanking him in a hushed tone before drinking deeply.

Sesshomaru watched the interaction carefully, gauging her reaction to Albert's presence with no small amount of interest. She seemed to calm at his introduction, and had settled into a more relaxed position in his lap. His own response to Albert had been similar, the older reviver having a very soothing air about him. Perhaps having Nightingale here wasn't a bad thing after all.

The cool drink helped, both in soothing her throat and straightening out her head. What she had gone through was... horrifying, to say the least, but she needed to rationalize and try to deal with this in the calmest manner possible.

Kagome set down the empty cup and turned to face Sesshomaru. "I need to go to the police."

While his face may have been a picture of calm, on the inside he was immensely nervous. These waters had to be tread carefully. "I agree, but I think it would be wise for us to wait awhile longer. I think you need to take a bit more time to cool your head," Taisho advised, wanting to find out for himself exactly what she had witnessed.

Kagome frowned. "I don't think you understand the seriousness of this situation, Sesshomaru; I was attacked! This wasn't some kind of petty thievery or anything of the sort. They were trying to kill me!" she told him firmly, the tone of her voice still reasonably soft, though it was edged with urgency and a lingering twinge of fear.

The businessman held up a hand in a placating gesture, not wanting to rile her now that she'd finally settled. "I'm aware that this is a serious matter, Kagome, but if you're not completely level headed when we go to file the report, it will make the undertaking much more difficult. We need to make an organized account of the attack."

She shook her head vigorously, all but shouting, "We have no time for that! I understand that I need to be calm about his, alright? I get it! What _you_ need to understand it that this _thing _is still running around the city. It could be killing someone as we speak! We have to get the authorities on this as soon as we can!"

Worry burrowed deep into his subconscious, grasping at every fiber of his being. Sesshomaru's brows furrowed, golden eyes flaring briefly as he spoke. "Kagome… what do you mean by 'thing'?"

She sighed, clearly overwhelmed by the situation. "I know this sounds crazy, but whatever attacked me wasn't human."

Ice shot through his veins. She knew... When she told him that she had not seen their face, a small flicker of hope had formed. If the journalist was unaware of the fact that her attacker was a reviver, their chances of getting through this were much better. Now, however, the tiny flicker had been snuffed out upon hearing those few simple words.

The businessman shot his companion a quick look, finding that he too seemed concerned. He cleared his throat. "I think you must have been seeing things, Kagome; fear can do that sort of thing to you. From what I saw they looked perfectly normal."

She gripped the sleeves of his shirt, her eyes wide and panicked as she pleaded, "No, please, you have to believe me! I know it seemed that way; I thought so too at first. When they pulled me into that alley I struggled for all I was worth, and I couldn't even budge her! It was like trying to move a brick wall! Even a full grown man doesn't have that kind of strength!"

"There is likely a perfectly reasonable explanation... maybe a junkie?" Albert supplied smoothly. "I've read that people who do certain types of drugs can experience adrenaline rush."

Sesshomaru, realizing what his friend was trying to do, added, "That would explain their seemingly inhuman strength and the randomness of the attack. It's likely. People who dabble in that sort of thing are often very unstable and violent." He sincerely hoped that they could diffuse the situation, but if they could not convince her that what she'd seen was merely her imagination - spurned by her fear... all was lost.

"Listen to me!"

Two sets of eyes snapped to the slender young woman who was still occupying Taisho's lap.

She was almost in tears, her breath coming in labored heaves. "_They were not_ _human_. When we were at the back of the alley, right before I passed out, I saw her mouth… and it… there were fangs. _Fangs_! She was going to bite me!"

Both men were silent, each seeking out the other's gaze as her words registered in their minds.

Kagome was trembling, waiting for someone to break the heavy silence that had suddenly fallen upon them. She looked first to Sesshomaru, and then to his friend. Both were wearing grave expressions, their features taut as they stared seriously at one another. "You don't believe me, do you?" she finally whispered.

Sesshomaru blinked, and was about to speak when the distraught young woman held up a hand to stop him.

"Don't! If you don't believe me, _whatever_, but I need to go and talk to the police about this. If you think I'm nuts, I'll just go by myself." She slipped off his lap and made for the door.

Taisho's hand flew out and took hold of her wrist, holding her back. She turned and shot him a furious glare, cerulean eyes sparkling with unspent tears. The look broke his heart... but there was nothing else to be done by this point. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Kagome."

"What the hell are you talking about? I almost died, Sesshomaru! You're fucking insane if you think I'm just going to brush this off and act like it never happened. If you don't believe me, then I'll find someone who does." She tugged against his grip, growling when he did not immediately let go. She tried again, pulling harder this time. Still, he was immovable… like stone…

The journalist stopped; her gaze slid from the hand holding her captive to the face of its owner. Sesshomaru stood, completely unfazed. His posture was casual, belying the strength behind his grip. He didn't even look like he was trying.

Memories of the iron hard grip on her bicep brought a wave of bile to the back of her throat, and as she stared into his eerily flashing yellow eyes a lone tear escaped her moistened lashes.

_'I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Kagome.'_

Her free hand, now shaking badly with the force of her terror, lifted to her throat. "Oh my god…"

** So it's finally out in the open! Hmmm, how is Sesshomaru going to clean up this monumental mess?**

** I know I don't deserve it, but feedback is most welcome. I am very tired right now and I may have missed some things… Also, if it seems lacking, don't hesitate to tell me, you won't hurt my feelings. I just want to improve, and I can't do that unless I know which areas of my work need the most attention. **


	27. Monsters

**Uhhh, this chapter really kicked my a**. I had to rewrite it so many times… and I still don't know if I'm satisfied. I hope I don't disappoint you too badly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_Chapter 26: Monsters_

Everything was falling to pieces. Her life was crumbling around her, and her heart – fragile thing that it was – shattered again, the ties that had just barely held it together coming loose.

She was frozen, by confusion or terror she was not certain. Her body refused her mind's urging to struggle, and all Kagome could do in that moment was stare wordlessly into his eyes. At the moment she was struggling to grasp all that had happened, grappling with the seeming impossibility of it all. How could this be? It was too much, too surreal to be true… yet the proof was standing mere feet from her, holding her immobile with hands like iron and a gaze that both pierced and ensnared. How many times had he used those eyes to draw her in? How many times had she fallen sway to the gentle coaxing of his hands, his lips? Oh god… the memories of his mouth on her throat made her stomach lurch, the sudden nausea making her vision swim and her head reel.

Finally – suddenly – the full weight of what had transpired came crashing down on her shoulders, and her badly trembling knees could not hold her under the strain. She fell to the floor in a shuddering heap, unable to bear the emotional tug-of-war. Confusion, fear, anger – all vied for a place at the forefront of her mind.

Sesshomaru allowed her wrist to slip from his grasp, watching as she curled it to her chest and held it there as though wounded. Loud, gasping sobs escaped her throat, and the smell of salt permeated the air. With her head hung low, he'd never seen her look more helpless and fragile than she did now. It felt _wrong_. She was such a proud woman, so determined and outgoing… and now she was reduced to this: a broken, pitiful wreck on the floor. And it was entirely his doing…

Guilt wrenched his insides, squeezed the air from his lungs and tore at his heart with unmerciful claws. If only he'd heeded Albert's words sooner, had the sense to think of the repercussions of his actions before things got out of hand. He was such a bastard, a self-centered, despicable creature who deserved nothing but pain and suffering. Kagome... she deserved none of this. His burdens had become hers, and Sesshomaru hated himself for what he'd done. He had let this happen by being blind to the obvious.

He gazed sadly at the pitiful picture she made, shivering before him on the floor. He wanted to give her more time to deal with the gravity of all that had occurred, but _time _was not something they had in abundance. They needed to come to a solution, and quickly. If they hoped to make any kind of progress at all, he needed to get her calmed down, as she was anything but logical at the moment.

Slowly, not wanting to startle her, he knelt, reaching forward to gently touch her shoulder. As softly as he could, he called out to her, "Kagome, please… let me explain this."

The weight of his hand on her shoulder had her reeling back, her eyes wide in fright and anger. "_Don't touch me!_" she hissed at him through clenched teeth.

Amidst the multitude of emotions that were running rampant inside of her, his actions invoked her fury the most. How _dare_ he touch her, after everything that had happened? After all of the lies and deceptions, how dare he take such liberties with her person? Hadn't he already taken enough? Her heart, her body, her trust; he took them all and played her for a fool. She wondered if he'd ever had any real affinity for her, or if she was merely entertainment. She had actually cared for him, and the extent of his betrayal stabbed deep and true, piercing her tender heart anew.

Yet, as quickly as her fury had come, it was gone again just as swiftly. Her rage – that fiery inferno that had swelled and threatened to consume all reason – flickered and died. She was just too bloody exhausted to stay mad; she hadn't the energy for it. She felt… lost; Kagome was alone and vulnerable in her lack of knowledge. She needed to know, needed to understand why this had happened, how it was possible.

"I don't know what's going on," she uttered lowly, her voice strained with the force of her emotions. "Why is this _happening_?"

Her tone was so soft, so desperate; Sesshomaru winced at the hurt he detected there. Still, they needed to sort this mess out, and she needed to be cooperative for them to do so. Again he reached forward, offering a hand, though never making a move to touch her directly. "If you will allow it, I can explain."

The journalist eyed him warily, her heart fluttering with nervousness. She supposed that sitting on the floor and blubbering like an idiot wasn't going to get anything resolved, so with a tiny nod, she rose on unsteady legs and moved toward the sitting area. She ignored his offer of help, though she was careful to keep her eyes on him the entire time, moving around him like a frightened animal skirting a predator.

Sesshomaru grimaced. He despised that look, that wide-eyed, fearful expression. It did not belong on her beautiful face, and seeing her so terrified of him made his heart twist painfully.

She took a seat in the armchair, and he settled himself across from her on the sofa. She was fidgeting nervously, her tiny hands shaking and wringing the hem of her shirt. He could see the anxiousness in her eyes, could hear it in the way her heart raced. He knew she was fighting to control her emotions, that the stress of this situation was proving to be a nearly impossible load for her delicate, fragile heart to bear.

He cast a fleeting glance at Albert, who had remained silent, watching the entire debacle from his position next to the window. Sympathy filled his knowing gaze, causing his brow to crease mildly as he gauged both the reactions of the young woman and the fledgling. Taisho turned his eyes back to Kagome, who was opening and closing her mouth sporadically as though struggling to say something. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, she took a deep breath and spoke.

"I want to know… why you lied to me."

He sighed, knowing that he needed to be extremely delicate with this matter. She was a fragile young thing, and her heart had already taken such a beating. He slid himself forward on the sofa, just perched along the edge of the cushions as he leaned toward her and leveled her with a soft but serious stare. "No matter what you think of me… now that you know I am not human, do not ever doubt the sincerity of my words or emotions. I care deeply for you, Kagome. Nothing I told you in regards to that was a lie."

Slumping slightly, he pressed on. "I never _wanted_ to keep anything from you, but speaking to a human of our existence is strictly forbidden. I would have endangered us both had I done so."

Kagome chewed her lower lip, his words stirring much emotion in her. He claimed to care for her, and she could sense no deception in his tone, yet, she had cared for the _human _Sesshomaru. Was it the same thing? Did she truly know him, or had it all been for show? How much more was he hiding from her?

Other questions, ones far more disturbing, echoed sharply through her brain. He had made it clear that she wasn't supposed to know about what he was. So where did that leave things? Was he planning on killing her because she'd found out? A cold sweep of terror shot through her veins, and she began shaking despite her best attempts to remain calm. She was afraid to ask, and even more afraid to hear his answer, but she needed to know.

Kagome parted her suddenly dry lips, tongue snaking out to moisten them before she forced herself to articulate the dark question swimming in her mind. "Are you… going to kill me?"

Shock slammed through him so forcefully that it made him slightly nauseous, her unexpected question jarring him so thoroughly that for a moment he was rendered completely speechless. Kill her? She thought he intended to…? Sesshomaru straightened, the surprise leaving his features in favor of seriousness. This needed to be rectified immediately. "I will not harm you, Kagome; that was never my intention. The fact that you have been exposed to the truth of our kind will not change that."

Some of her fear left her, though his assurance could only aleviate so much of her uneasiness. There were still so many questions that needed answering, and she hadn't the slightest clue where to begin. She wanted nothing more than to go home and snuggle up in her big, down comforter, willing all of this away like it were no more than a bad dream. 'You tried leaving once already, remember? Apparently you're not aloud. Maybe that's as good a place to start as any.'

"If you don't want to hurt me, and you don't want me to be involved… why can't I leave? I could just walk right out that door and pretend like none of this ever happened," she told him, looking both hopeful and desperate.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to sigh in frustration. If only it were that simple.

Albert, who had been a silent observer thus far, moved away from the window and addressed the young journalist. "If it were up to us, that is exactly what would happen. Unfortunately there is more to it than what you comprehend. This matter involves the whole of our race, and by law it cannot simply be overlooked. The proper measures must be taken to ensure your silence and our safety."

Kagome regarded the other male – Albert, she recalled – realizing for the first time that he too was one of these inhuman creatures. She had been so focused on Sesshomaru that she'd forgotten his presence entirely. Now, the knowledge had her unnerved. Sitting in the same room with one was bad enough… but two?

Kagome groaned despairingly, hugging her slender shoulders as she curled her legs up under herself. Ensure her silence…? Sesshomaru had assured her that no harm would befall her, but the other male's words stirred doubt in her heart. Proper measures… what _kind_ of measures? The opal haired male across from her shifted, drawing her attention. His bizarre, eerily inhuman eyes were upon her, making her tremble with nervousness and uncertainty. He was regarding her so intensely; his piecing orbs seemed to look straight through her.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome. I never wanted you to get involved in any of this," he told her gently.

Kagome scoffed. "I don't know whether to be dubious or insulted. I find it hard to believe that you actually thought you could keep something of this magnitude from me. I mean… do you think I'm _stupid_? Something this big would have come into light eventually."

The hand that passed through his pale, parted bangs was shaking with emotion. He knew… but he had ignored the possibility that his indulgence might end badly. He'd been enjoying the young woman so much that it had never even crossed his mind that something like this might happen. He had been so _stupid_!

"I was not thinking," he admitted lowly. "I risked so much by continuing to see you… yet, I could not help myself. I had not even truly realized that I was lonely until I met you. I'd gone so long without intimacy of any kind…" He trailed off, looking up to gauge her reaction as he spoke. She seemed to believe him, though there was a still great amount of fear and uncertainty in those wide, expressive blues.

Kagome mulled over the tone of his voice. He sounded so… miserable. Was he truly so desperate for companionship?

Sesshomaru clenched his teeth, golden eyes shifting across the taut features of the lovely journalist's face. She was obviously thinking… but of what? There was inquisition in those brilliant eyes, though he had no way of knowing what it was she was pondering. He carried on. "Only just recently did I begin to understand the peril I was putting you in by being with you. I had… planned on breaking things off between us. I was going to tell you tonight at supper."

He was mildly surprised to see a small flash of what looked like hurt pass through her eyes, and it made the dart that had pierced his heart burrow even deeper. He had already caused her so much pain, yet still she suffered on. It seemed that every time he opened his mouth she was being dealt another blow.

"I did not want to," he found himself saying, "I didn't want to see you go… but I couldn't afford to risk it any longer. I didn't want to see you hurt." He wasn't sure why the words had slipped from his lips, but when their eyes locked and a small flash of understanding was shared… he was glad they had. The confession had seemingly eased a tiny portion of her distress, and for that he was grateful.

The young woman leaned slowly back into the plush cushioning of the armchair, worrying her lower lip as Taisho's words rolled around in her head. She wasn't entirely sure how to take the news, honestly. There were so many ways she could react, and she wasn't certain which would be the most appropriate.

Part of her was hurt. She had cared for him so deeply, and she thought of how hard something like that would have hit her had things been different. The indignant, feminist side of her was angry at the thought of him dumping her, but her logical self knew that was silly. He had admitted that it wasn't a decision he enjoyed, he had simply planned on doing it because he wanted to protect her. _That _made her heart clench and tingle warmly. Sesshomaru would have ignored his own desires to see to her safety.

Hands cradling her head – which was beginning to ache – Kagome groaned. She was completely and utterly confused by this whole situation.

"Forgive me for pressing," Albert broke in, "but time is not something we have much of, and a decision needs to be made." He turned his shadowed violet eyes to his reviver companion. "What will you do with her, Sesshomaru, now that there are so few avenues left to pursue?"

"Excuse me, but I'm sitting right here," Kagome said flatly, "I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about me like I'm some kind of unruly pet that needs to be dealt with." She huffed and pushed a chunk of hair – slightly mussed from the night's events – over her shoulder. The man – this other inhuman creature – turned to give her a long look, and the journalist did not like that she could see sympathy shining there so clearly; it didn't bode well for her… not at all.

"My apologies, Miss," he offered softly, turning to face her and approaching with long, gliding steps.

Kagome sat up a little straighter, pushing herself back as he neared. Her fingers curled into the cushioned arms when he knelt, his shocking violet eyes boring into her.

He made no further attempt to near her – sensing her anxiety - and spoke gently, like one might speak to a child. "I don't mean to sound so impersonal, nor was I trying to offend you in any way. You see… it is simply that we have been backed into a corner of sorts, and our options at this point are sadly limited. Try to understand… being what we are, it is important that humans never find out of our existence. So, in cases such as this, our law demands that action be taken immediately to avoid the leaking of our secret."

She felt helpless to do anything but stare at him as he spoke, her heart sinking a little more with his every word. Their law _demanded _they take action? What did that mean? Surprisingly, she found herself parting her lips and uttering that very question, her voice nearly failing her as she did. "What… what kind of action? I mean… what are you going to do to me?"

Albert sighed, rising from his knee slowly and taking a small step backward. She seemed to relax a fraction as he did, though he knew the newly regained relief would not last long. Taking a breath, he told her plainly, "You are to be changed, and if you do not comply… you are to be killed."

A heavy lurch of her gut had her leaning forward momentarily, her throat working quickly to swallow the bile that stung the back of her mouth. She felt her heart squeeze painfully, ready to explode from shock. As his declaration registered, the floor beneath her feet fell away, and her hopes plummeted down into the despairing void that had risen up to swallow her whole.

Change… or die?

Sesshomaru watched Kagome heave once before turning a pale, ashen shade, the color in her cheeks fleeing at the grim news. Hearing Nightingale speak the truth had ripped the air straight from his lungs, and now he struggled to breathe as he waited for some kind of reaction. It was a horrible truth he'd known all along, but hearing it _now _made it all the more real and terrifying.

Kagome swam slowly through a sea of nothingness, the only other thing that shared this endless oblivion with her being the humming echo of those words. They reverberated around her, filling her ears and her head with their horrifying reality. How could such a thing be? Die… or become like them? What _were _they? Memories of the fanged woman who attacked her in the alley resurfaced, painting a horryifying picture in her mind. They were monsters, creatures that preyed on humans! She could never agree to such a thing! So then… she would die… they were going to _kill_ her.

She screamed.

Sesshomaru was there in an instant, holding her in his lap and trapping her against his chest. She was struggling against his hold, more terrified than she could ever remember being. She needed to get away!

"Please, let me go! I _swear_ I won't say a word; don't kill me! God, please… _please_…" she pleaded loudly, squirming against her captor to no avail. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and wrenched her head to the side, trying to get as far away from his mouth as possible. She was sobbing now, tears streaking her face in damp, glistening trails.

"Hush, Kagome, you need to calm down," her pale captor crooned, moving one arm from around her so that he could stroke her hair. She jerked in his hold, legs flailing as she arched as hard as she possibly could in an attempt to throw herself from his lap.

Pressing his lips to her hair, Sesshomaru reminded her, "I will not harm you, Kagome, remember that."

She shook her head pitifully, shrieking, "No! He said that-"

"_Albert_ spoke without thinking," the businessman clipped while casting a disapproving glance toward his companion. Nightingale seemed to understand the distress he'd caused her; it was evident in the guilty lines of his face.

Sesshomaru's features softened as he addressed her again. "He was merely trying to explain the situation, Kagome; he did not say that we _would_ kill you."

"So then you want to change me? Make me like _you?_ I don't want to be like you!" she babbled frantically, raking her nails against his forearms, hoping to score flesh. It seemed to do little but irritate him, as he promptly sighed and caged her arms in.

"Enough of that," he chastised, "You'll hurt yourself."

The journalist seemed to sag minimally, wilting like a flower on a dry summer day. "This isn't fair," she uttered brokenly, having struggled to the point of exhaustion. She didn't know what was going on, didn't agree with what would happen, but she was powerless to stop it.

Albert chuckled bitterly, telling her, "Dear girl, life is unfair at the best of times, and unbearable at the worst. The sooner you realize that, the better."

Kagome, while still concerned over her own fate, couldn't help but look up as he spoke. His voice held a deep note of sorrow, and she found herself wondering what cruelties this being had faced in his lifetime. Despair seemed to fill the room, nearly palpable it hung around them so thickly.

"Most of us don't _choose _this life for ourselves; it is simply thrust upon us. You and I, and even Sesshomaru, we are all merely victims of unfortunate circumstance. It has nothing to do with fairness, and everything to do with being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Sesshomaru sighed, the weight of his burden seemingly heavier all of a sudden. During his time with Kagome, he'd almost been able to live normally, almost been able to forget. Now that she knew, it seemed to press even harder on his heart and his mind. She felt so lax in his arms, a dead weight settled in his lap.

"Kagome," he began, waiting patiently until she tilted her head back and looked up at him, "If you were to leave here as you are now… you would not be safe. The one who attacked you – among others – will be after you. They will not hesitate when they find you."

The last of her fire flickered and died at hearing that, leaving her with the grim understanding that she was truly trapped. No matter what was decided here, her life was lost to her. Having the choice taken away from her should have made her angry, but it only made her tired. Kagome felt like she wanted to curl up into a ball and sleep forever, her body spent after being put under so much stress.

He'd expected her to speak up at that, but when the young woman simply slouched further and lay her head back against his collarbone, Sesshomaru felt his guilt hit its pinnacle. In the span of a single evening, Kagome had been reduced to a sad shadow of her former self, sorrow practically emanating from her every pore.

There would be no words to describe the pain he would experience should she die because of what he'd done, yet… would changing her be any better? Could he face her, day after day, knowing that he'd turned her into one of them? Could he live with _himself_, knowing that he had been the one to take her humanity away from her?

"We will find another way."

Kagome, through the murky haze of despair and exhaustion that clouded her mind, heard the low utterance, instantly snapping back to alertness. Another way…? Hadn't the two of them just made it rather clear that there _was no other way? _

"You are joking," Albert said firmly, narrowed eyes pinned to the unmoving face of his companion.

Taisho pulled his golden gaze away from the journalist's hopeful stare. "No, I'm not. We will find another way."

"This is unreasonable!" the brunette snapped in response, fists clenching at his sides. "There _is _no other way, unless you wish for her to die! Is that what you want, Sesshomaru?"

"Of course I don't. Do not waste my time with stupid questions, Albert," the young reviver sneered testily, arms subconsciously tightening around the young woman in his lap.

The older male clenched his teeth in frustration, fingers twitching as he reasoned, "Feelings aside, young fledgling, _something_ has to be done. A solution needs to be reached by the end of the night. Do not forget what will happen to her if you refuse to be logical."

Sesshomaru remained unflinching. He looked resolutely into Nightingale's violet eyes and asked, "Were you given a second chance, would you have turned your wife and daughter?"

The words were like a sharp slap to the face, and Albert felt his heart flutter painfully as old memories of smiling eyes and sweet, high voices filled his head.

"Amelia… and Sophia… would you have changed them? After everything you have suffered by being forced into this life, would you have handed them the same fate?"

His breath left him in a slow, shuddering sigh. "No," the dark-eyed reviver responded morosely.

"I could never place those burdens on the shoulders of someone I care about," Taisho continued softly, his head tipping so that he could peer down at Kagome once more. She looked frightened and confused, but still she was able to muster up a small, grateful half-smile.

Nightingale moved sluggishly back to the window. "No, of course you couldn't. I apologize for having pressed the matter."

As he looked to the moon, just becoming visible as the sky began to darken, Albert understood. Had it been him, he would have defended his loved ones valiantly as well. There were things far worse than death in this world, and he would never have wanted his wife or his daughter to suffer the way he had. He missed them; the ache of their absence and the pain of those memories would be with him always… but he would bear it until the end of his days without a single complaint before he would have changed either one of them into monsters.

Yet, the girl was still in danger, and there was still the matter of sorting this mess out. "What should we do, then? She will be pursued, so if we cannot change her, what else can we do?"

"I will hide her."

Albert shot Sesshomaru a look that clearly stated his disbelief. "Hide her? Where?"

"Here," he answered without a moment's pause. "It is the safest place for her now. If I were to keep her here, unseen, she may yet have a chance."

Nightingale was thoroughly exhausted. In all his long years, he'd never met anyone as stubborn as the young businessman. When he wanted something, Sesshomaru Taisho fought tooth and nail to get his way, and apparently this instance would be no different. "It will be risky," he warned.

"I am well aware, but it is a risk I am willing to take."

Kagome, who'd been listening silently for some time, shifted in his lap. Carefully, not knowing how she might respond to his touch, he cupped her chin, and directed her to meet his gaze again. When she did, he could easily pick out the varying emotions passing across her features. She waqs still upset, as was expected, but had yet to speak up about his idea.

"You have been very quiet," he murmured, "I would like to know how you feel about my proposition."

She stared up at him with a weary expression. "How do you think I feel?" she asked sullenly, "My life is being taken away from me, and I hate it."

Kagome pushed herself up and away from his chest, and this time he did not attempt to stop her. Her tired body protested as she pulled herself to her feet, her face stark as she told him truthfully, "I don't even know who or what you really are anymore, Sesshomaru."

Taisho nodded slowly. That stung, more than he had expected it would, but he knew her reasons were fair. She had every right to be wary of him, but she would have to set aside those fears if she hoped to survive. "I can understand your reasons, certainly, but given our options, I'm sad to say that I am one of the only people you can turn to. I don't expect you to forget everything that has happened, but I am asking you to trust me in this, Kagome. If you stay here, I will do my best to keep you safe."

She took a long, hard look into his deep golden eyes, searching thoroughly for deception and finding none. With a resigned sigh, she shook her head and uttered, "I suppose it's really the only option I have, isn't it?" Closing her eyes, Kagome prayed that she was doing the right thing.

"I agree to your proposal."

A heavy breath of relief left him upon hearing those words. If there was even the slightest hope in hell that she would survive this mess, it was here, in the safety and privacy of his home. Sesshomaru Taisho was going to do everything in his power to ensure that she walked away from this horrible debacle unscathed.

"I am glad to hear it," he told her, and without thinking he reached forward and took her hand.

Kagome gave a start when his long fingers closed around hers, and she looked down at their clasped hands for a moment before pulling away. A twang of pain shot through her at the hurt look on his face, but she quickly reminded herself that things weren't the same anymore.

"I-I apologize," he told her lowly, curling his hand into a fist and placing it stiffly on the arm of the chair.

"S'okay," she whispered. While she was horribly afraid of the fact that he was inhuman, sympathy for his plight burned in her breast. When he spoke… when his friend spoke… they seemed so utterly lonely and sad. What was it like, she wondered, to live as they did? She supposed that, since she would be staying awhile, she would have plenty of time to see for herself.

Clearing her throat, the journalist asked, "So… what – I mean, how do we go about this? What about my home, and my family, and my job?"

Sesshomaru grimaced. This would likely be unpleasant, but he simply had to bite the bullet and get this discussion over with. "You will have to forget about them, for now."

Tiredness forgotten, Kagome gave a displeased scowl and snapped, "What? What do you mean, 'forget about them'? You can't expect me to just drop everything! If I suddenly go missing it's going to cause a big commotion!"

"That is exactly what you will do," the pale reviver responded evenly.

"How can you expect me to do that, forget about all the important things in my life? What about my mom and my friends? I'm supposed to be just fine with never getting to see them again?" Kagome shouted.

"It's not forever, only for awhile. If you have contact with anyone, even people who are completely oblivious to what is occurring, you would risk exposing yourself. Remember that you are being hunted, Kagome. Where do you think they will look for you, hn? Your home, your family's home, your place of work; there will be eyes watching for you."

Her heart was in her throat as the words registered. The prospect of not being able to see the people who were important to her had made her unspeakably angry, and in her fury she had not stopped to think about how this might affect anyone else. Now, however, one thing was blaringly clear: everyone who knew her could be in danger. "Oh my god! D-do you think they would hurt my family?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "No. If anyone does approach your family or your colleagues, it will be under the guise of a human. They will likely question in hopes of discovering your whereabouts, but nothing more."

She nodded, but it was an empty gesture; worry still gnawed unrelentingly at her insides. Her body became stiff and tremulous, her hands twitching anxiously along the bottom of her blouse.

Sensing her unease, Taisho stood and took a small step forward, lowering his head to look her in the eye. Her panicked blue gaze found his, and he told her gently but firmly, "Kagome, I promise you, your family is safe. It would be far too risky for them to expose themselves; it would only cause problems."

She seemed to see the reason in that, and the stiffness slowly melted from her stance.

"Now, as you said, if you were to simply go missing without explanation there would be trouble. Tonight we will work out a suitable solution to this. However, know that you are not aloud to leave here under any circumstance. Thanks to that picture in the paper, you are directly tied to me as well. It is very likely that they will be keeping an eye on my home, too."

Kagome tightened her grip on the hem of her shirt, wringing it nervously. "What if they approach you?"

Sesshomaru had already thought of the likelihood of that happening, and had devised a simple solution to such an occurrence. "I will simply inform them that you have been taken care of."

Kagome blanched.

He quirked a brow at her expression. "It is not a lie. The context would suggest that I have… removed you from the picture, and that is what we want them to believe. If they think you're dead, they will stop looking."

She supposed it made sense. Actually, it was rather brilliant, but still… to be spoken of in such a way… made her feel a little ill. The fact that there were beings in existence that wanted her dead was terrifying. Yet, Kagome was an intelligent woman, and she refused to let her discomfort get in the way of her logic. If playing dead for a short time was what it took to stay alive, she would do so. However, there were still a few loose ends to tie up. "What are we going to do about my job and my mother? What will we tell them?"

"I don't know yet, but we can sit down and figure out a believable reason for your extended absence."

"Okay. Uhm…" Kagome pulled a clammy hand through her hair, asking softly, "You don't mind if I use your washroom, do you? I'm not feeling all that great right now."

"Of course," he said softly, motioning toward the hallway with a sweep of his arm. He watched her leave with a heavy heart before glancing down at his hand… the hand she had pulled away from.

A set of black shoes appeared along the edge of his vision. He lifted his head to look questioningly at Albert.

"Do you know what you are doing, my friend? That is, you do realize that if anyone discovers what you are doing… it will not be looked kindly upon. They might see you as just as much of a threat as her," Nightingale told him plainly.

Taisho's golden eyes drifted to the doorway where the young journalist had disappeared a moment ago, his face a blank mask despite the grim declaration. "I know."

The violet-eyed male tilted his head. "You would risk your life for her?"

"I would." The immediate response gave him pause, and he thought over it for a quick second, pondering the implications of what it could mean. He would risk his life to keep her safe…? The answer came to him quickly and surely, and made him smile bitterly.

"I think I may love her, Albert." It truly wasn't shocking at all to him. In fact, deep down, he may have known for some time. How ironic that he would only understand it now that he had no hope of earning her love in return.

Surprise registered on the elder reviver's face, only to be replaced a moment later by sorrow.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Quite foolish of me, no, to fall in love with a human woman?"

Albert observed the younger hematonist with sad eyes. Foolish it may have been, but there was no changing the heart. It did as it pleased, and he could not fault his friend for it. When his family had been taken from him, his grief had nearly led him to madness. Despite the risk it presented, he would make certain that Sesshomaru would not have to suffer alone, as he had. He stepped forward and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I will help you in whatever way I can."

Taisho paused, inquiring, "You are sure you want to involve yourself?"

Nightingale gave a short laugh. "I have already seen the girl, therefore I am already involved. I might as well make myself useful."

Nodding gratefully, Sesshomaru uttered a low 'thank you'. He was relieved to have Albert's support; his experience would certainly prove useful. He had absolutely no way of knowing how this would pan out, but he _did_ know that everything in him screamed for him to keep the journalist from harm. While he could not be with her in the way he wished, he could still play an important role in her life by being her protector, and he was content with that.

* * *

Kagome cupped her hands under the stream of cold water, letting it fill her palms before splashing it over her face and neck. Pulling a small hand towel from the rack, she dabbed herself dry and peered up at her reflection in the mirror. She looked absolutely wretched.

Red spots covered her cheeks, her eyes swollen from crying. The second she'd closed the bathroom door, Kagome had been unable to stop the tears. She had tried to hold them off in front of the Sesshomaru, but here, away from his piercing golden eyes, there was no need.

Sniffling, the young woman turned and slid down to the floor, back against the cabinets. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she crossed her arms and dropped her head onto them, sighing shakily as she thought over the night's events yet again. Someone had made an attempt on her life. The man she'd come to care for so deeply was no _man_ at all, but an inhuman creature. Now… now she would have to leave her friends, her career, and her family behind if she hoped to get out of this alive.

Lip trembling, she tilted her head back and willed herself not to cry again. Was it even worth it…? How long would she be kept here, hidden away from the world and the people she loved? The idea of not being able to set foot outside made her stomach quaver.

She pushed those negative thoughts aside; of course it would be worth it. She would lay low and wait out the storm, and then, when everything was said and done, she would just pack up and move on. Simple…

A tiny, nearly undetectable smile curved her trembling lips, blue eyes hazing over with a fresh sheen of tears. 'If only it really was that simple,' she chuckled sullenly. Her career, the one she had worked so very hard to get, out the window. Her friends, while she would still get to see from time to time, would be much farther away. Her home… gone as well. Everything familiar to her she would have to leave behind.

Then there was Sesshomaru… Kagome wished she could say that it would be easy to leave him behind, but she couldn't fool her own heart. They had become so close over the past months; she had a toothbrush in the guy's bathroom, for goodness sake! No… walking away from him was likely going to be one of the hardest things about the ordeal.

She hadn't even been aware of how much the idea of leaving him bothered her until she'd left for the bathroom, having almost made it to Sesshomaru's bedroom before she realized where she had been heading. Having only ever used his en suite, it had felt natural to go there. It was then Kagome truly understood; despite her anger over the night's events, and the fact that he wasn't human, she still cared for him. It wasn't as simple as flicking a switch on and off…

New tears retraced old, moist paths down her cheeks as she was confronted by the truth of her feelings. She loved him.

'It's possible that he's… he's killed people. How can I love a man when he could be a murderer? Does that make me a bad person? This is so fucked up...'

She swiped angrily at her eyes, pushing herself off the tiled floor and rearranging her clothing so she looked at least halfway presentable. She didn't have time for this right now. They had things to discuss, and she needed to compose herself. Having a breakdown while they were attempting to have a serious conversation would help nothing.

Setting her hands firmly on the countertop, the journalist gave herself a hard look in the mirror. 'Get it together, girl; no more crying!' she thought sternly. Whatever happened, she would deal with things as they came. It was time to leave her indecision and uncertainty behind, and accept the fact that she was just going to have to roll with the punches. Her feelings and fears were things she could work out on her own free time. After all, it seemed she'd be having a lot of it in the immediate future.

'Sesshomaru… no matter what happens I need to remember to thank him for everything he's done – everything he's _doing_ for me.'

Steeling her resolve, Kagome nodded sharply and took hold of the doorknob. Everything would be okay… she trusted him with keeping her safe. If there was one thing she knew for certain about him, it was that Sesshomaru Taisho was tenacious in all of his endeavors; this would be no different.

**Okay… so there it is. I really, reaaaally hope it isn't a total disappointment. I would be so sickened with myself if I took so long to update and the installment was unsatisfying. **

**Anyways, feel free to message me and yell about how I took way too bloody long. Go ahead, I deserve it. *hangs head in shame* **

**Any questions or comments, you know what to do.**


	28. In Motion

**I had intended to completely redo the last chapter, but after having gone back to look at it, I decided it wasn't as bad as I'd originally thought it was. It only received minimal touch-ups. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

_Chapter 27: In Motion_

She was fidgeting, she knew, but was unable to stop; it was simply one of her many nervous habits. Kagome tried, yet again, to distract herself. Starting at the bottom-right corner, she began counting the books in the first of many bookshelves.

As for her reasons for being nervous… there were many, but the biggest of them sat neatly in a wingback chair across from her, a large text sitting open in his lap. Sesshomaru, while not exactly giving off threatening vibes, was still an unknown to her, and the young woman couldn't bring herself to relax. The two of them were alone and currently occupying the library; Albert was in the office next door.

Surprisingly, she found herself missing the other male – though he was basically a stranger. While unfamiliar, his presence would have offered a sense of relief in this particular situation. It was very difficult – and rather awkward – for her to be alone with Sesshomaru at the moment. With her emotions still flipping about as they were, Kagome was confused about how to act toward him.

'Come on, Albert!' she griped, frowning when she lost track of her place in the bookshelf. That was the second time. Huffing, she decided that perhaps counting books in a library so vast was a bit of a lost cause. So, instead of making another attempt, she began strumming a nameless tune on the arm of her chair with her fingers, tapping randomly as she placed her chin in the palm of her unoccupied hand.

She chanced a quick glance at her silent companion. He remained unmoved, his eyes still fixed on the book in his lap, his face a stone mask. Grumbling in aggravation, Kagome wondered how he was able to sit there so quietly. 'What I wouldn't do for some of that calm,' she thought sourly, wondering how much longer they would have to wait. 'How long does it take to make a couple phone calls?'

Honestly, she was beginning to worry. They had to play their cards just right, and she sorely hoped that the violet-eyed male could be as convincing as Sesshomaru said he was. If not, their problems would only get more difficult to sort out.

This 'situation', as she had recently dubbed it, was still no less boggling – or frightening – to her, but between the three of them they had come up with a _reasonably believable _scenario for her extended absence. Albert was currently attempting to set their plans in motion.

It had been near impossible to decide on a solution, considering the many different loose ends that would need tying. Sesshomaru had suggested that she claim that another, better job opportunity had come up elsewhere, but Kagome had shot the notion down before he had even finished his sentence. Jak was not only her employer, but he was her friend as well. She would never leave him high and dry– especially without any notice – to pursue another career. She loved her job, and Jak knew that. For her to simply go off without having mentioned it before would raise suspicions.

So, that option was out. The only thing that seemed plausible considering her rushed departure would be to tell them she was needed elsewhere for a family emergency. Her mother's side had a history of cancer, and if she were to tell Jak and the others that her mom had been diagnosed, no one would question her haste.

However, it was obvious that she could not tell her family the same thing, so a second approach was needed. Having two different stories was highly risky; if – for any reason – one of her friends or coworkers were to speak with her relatives, their plan would fall to pieces. Luckily for them, Kagome's mother, brother, and grandfather lived far from the city, the shrine they tended to nowhere near it. Because of the distance, they almost never came to visit, and were not well acquainted with the friends she'd made here.

Taking that into consideration, they had agreed that it would be acceptable to tell her family that she had been given a job transfer, and that she was moving out of the country. Considering how little she saw her mother now, it was almost a guarantee that she wouldn't have to worry about her kin coming to visit her if she were supposedly even farther away. While the idea of the separation bothered her greatly, it was something she knew she had to bear in order for their plan to work.

Yet, while all that was settled, there was still one _very large_ obstacle they had to overcome… that being Kikyo. Her cousin would be a difficult ball to juggle, since she was not only family, but knew Kagome's friends also. She was not close with any of them, true, and she _did _live a ways away, but there was always a chance that she could botch things up. So, they would stick with the 'job transfer' story with her as well.

The unfortunate thing about it – and Kagome felt absolutely wretched for having to do it – was that she would have to ditch her cousin in order for things to go smoothly. Kikyo was not due to go back home for another few days, and all of the plans they'd made to spend time together would have to be cancelled. She was sure that Inuyasha would be more than happy to fill in those gaps, but the fact that she had to do it at all made her feel terrible. What was worse, _she_ couldn't even call to apologize.

It had been decided – despite her livid protests – that the plan was effective immediately, and that she would not be aloud contact with _anyone _until things had died down. If she were to speak to her friends or family it would jeopardize the believability of their stories. Hence Albert making the phone calls instead of her. This way, he could pose as a doctor or new employer - or whatever - and make things seem more credible.

Taisho interrupted her musing unintentionally, the crisp slide of paper on paper drawing her attention as he neatly flipped a page. He made quite the picture, sitting there with his book and a glass of red wine placed neatly on the table to his right. Well… she hoped it was wine.

Kagome cringed, and – rather forcefully – pushed the thought aside. He would _not _do something like that in front of her… would he? She didn't really think so. From what she had observed thus far, he seemed rather reluctant to do much of anything around her. The young woman didn't know if he hoped to calm her or reassure her with his docile manner, but all it really served to do was make her uncomfortable. She was not used to this reserved behavior from him.

'Damn him and that stone face. I haven't the foggiest fucking idea what he's thinking right now. The shit has hit the bloody fan, and I'm sweating buckets over it… but he doesn't seem the least bit concerned,' Kagome grumbled bitterly to herself. 'Is he really so confident…? I mean… this plan is _completely ridiculous! _It's like some kind of overdone, lame-ass drama movie, and the likelihood of our succeeding is pitifully low.'

She paused and glanced at him, suddenly noticing that, while his face was carefully blank, his posture was rather stiff. Perhaps he wasn't all that calm… maybe he was simply pretending to be for her benefit. He was Sesshomaru Taisho, after all, and she would bet her left leg that he had one of _the best _poker faces in the business.

Sesshomaru's part had been relatively simple to figure out. If they were to pretend to maintain a relationship, it would only complicate things. He would be in the spotlight enough as it was, but if anyone were to discover that Kagome _was not _where she claimed to be, and that she was missing, fingers would likely get pointed at him. Something like that would be catastrophic, so it had been agreed that they would simply claim to have had a disagreement and went their separate ways. Being the private man he was, it would be easy for Taisho to ignore any questions the press might have about the sudden end to their relationship.

Aside from brushing off nosy paparazzi, their breakup would be beneficial in the case that Sesshomaru _was_ approached and questioned by any of the _others_ – beings like him – who would be looking for her. He could easily claim that it was simply part of his cover story, a deterrent for the public so that no one would tie her 'disappearance' to him. Then it would be as simple as saying that he had taken care of things, and that her family and coworkers had been handled accordingly.

Hopefully, as he'd said, no one would question further, and things would blow over after a few months of down time. Of course it would be far more difficult to explain her 'sudden breakup' with Taisho to her friends once she was able to speak with them again, but she had plenty of time to think over what she might say.

'Still,' Kagome sighed pensively, 'things won't ever be the same, even when this is all said and done.'

It would never be safe for her in the city. If, by chance, one of _them_ happened to see her, all of this careful planning would be for nothing. According to Sesshomaru, the fact that she had survived the attack from the unknown assailant would make her public enemy number one in the eyes of his kind. A human with knowledge of their existence was like a bomb waiting to go off.

So, after the storm had blown over, she would be moving… for real. Sesshomaru had taken the necessary arrangements to have her things put into storage for the time, and her house would hereafter be put on the market. He had agreed to have one of his people take care of it, and while she was grateful for the help, Kagome was distressed at having to leave everything behind. True, she would still get to have contact with her friends and family – as often as she wanted, once this ordeal was over – but this was her home, her career, her whole life! Being bereaved of everything she had worked hard for and become familiar with… well, it just plain sucked.

Sesshomaru closed his book abruptly, placing it next to his glass on the table as a weary sigh slid through his lips. His attempt to distract himself having failed, the pale-haired reviver glanced at the young woman in his company. She was staring at nothing, her blue eyes far-away and glinting with sadness.

Pulling a hand through his bangs, Taisho snatched his glass and downed the remainder of his drink. He felt like an absolute piece of shit, to put it bluntly. Seeing the woman he cared for looking so dejected – and knowing he was the cause of it – was like a kick to the teeth.

This… _plan _they had devised was ludicrous, and was sure to be the death of him. As though he didn't have enough stress in his life as it was, adding this to the pot was going to do horrible things to his psyche. He was already mentally exhausted… and it was only day one.

All this anxiety made his gums ache fiercely. 'Looks like it's time for another drink,' he concluded, knowing that liquor would take the edge off his hunger.

Rising, he paused to offer, "Can I get you anything?"

Startled out of her musings by the question, Kagome blinked up at Taisho, who was staring at her expectantly. Shaking her head, she admitted, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. Can you repeat that?"

"Would you like anything to drink? Are you hungry?"

Giving her head a little shake, she replied, "No, thank you. I'm… I'm still feeling a little off, actually. I just… I…"

Hearing the deep note of sorrow in her voice, Sesshomaru took another look at his empty glass, deciding that perhaps this was not the best time to get drunk. He was frustrated and upset, yes, but Kagome was having a much more difficult time dealing with this. Thirst be damned, he could hold out for awhile longer.

Kneeling next to her, he discarded his cup on the floor and placed a cautious hand on the arm of her chair.

A small, sad smile pulled at her lips, her eyes misting as she whispered brokenly, "I just w-wish things could have been different. I was so happy… and now everything I have is being taken from me."

Damn it all to hell, did he ever feel like a prick.

"Kagome," he began, "I will never ask your forgiveness, because I don't deserve it. This is my doing, and I want you to know that – while it isn't much – I am going to do everything I can to make this easier on you. If you need anything… anything at all, please tell me, and I'll see it done. It's the least I can do."

She uttered a soft 'thank you', so low that he might have missed it were it not for his keen hearing. Slowly she raised her head, soulful eyes shimmering with the remnants of old tears as she peered up at him… searching. He puzzled over the look she was bestowing upon him, wondering what it could mean.

Kagome traced his features carefully, looking for signs of his inhuman nature. Certainly his hair and eyes were an unusual shade, but his face still resembled that of a man. There wasn't anything all that inhuman about Sesshomaru's features… but she _knew _differently. Her heart twisted for a long, painful moment as she stared at him, wishing for things that could never be.

Her wandering gaze paused at his mouth, where beneath deceptively human-seeming lips she knew there were fangs. She traced her own teeth with her tongue… blunt, human teeth. One question – one she likely already knew the answer to – slipped past the vast array of other inquiries she was dying to ask, pushing to the forefront of her mind. It was… a horrible, frightening question, and Kagome knew that once she asked it and received his response… there would be no denying the fact that he was not a man, but something entirely different, something _dangerous_.

"You… you've killed people… haven't you?"

The question was like a punch to the gut, and he turned away immediately, not wanting to see the disgust and hatred written in her gaze.

Kagome paled. In the instant that her question had registered, she'd seen shame flash through the brilliant, citrine depths of his eyes, and without any words she'd gotten her answer.

There it was… the final, insurmountable barrier that divided them had been set. Not only was he not human, but he had taken life… and nothing could change or excuse the fact. With that final thought in mind, Kagome closed him out of her heart, forcefully ignoring the painful ache that blossomed in her breast as she did so. She had no future with Sesshomaru Taisho, and as much as it hurt, it was best to recognize that now. No matter how she wished things could be, no matter how many fond memories they'd made, this was the way it had to be.

Kagome leaned away from him, turning to stare blankly at the floor as she mumbled her next question. "How can I trust you… trust that you won't betray me… when you're exactly like the one who attacked me?"

Taisho, feeling every bit the monster she thought him to be, replied, "Whether you wish to believe it or not, Albert and I are the only people you can trust now. Why would I go to all of this trouble if I only intended to expose you in the end?"

She sighed, her shoulders sagging as she whispered, "I suppose you wouldn't, but… you do understand why I feel this way… why I can't bring myself to trust you completely?"

He nodded slowly, his own eyes averting to the floor. "I understand. It would be foolish of you to trust a creature when you are essentially the staple of their diet."

She stiffened. The calm with which he spoke such morbid words made her skin crawl, her hands trembling mildly as she wrung them together. "You… eat people…" she stammered. While she'd thought it all along, hearing him say it made it real.

Sesshomaru collected his empty glass from the floor, rising and stepping back from her chair. "The blood is the only part we require."

"Oh god…" she moaned, clutching her stomach and leaning forward to drop her head between her knees. Her vision was currently swimming, her head reeling unpleasantly from shock. Breathing deeply, the young woman waited for the dizzy spell to pass before pushing herself back up, pressing a clammy hand to her forehead as she tried to shake off the fear and discomfort his statement had inspired.

The tall, pale-haired reviver glanced sympathetically at the human woman. "And this is why it is imperative that humans remain ignorant of our existence. I assume you can imagine what might happen if our secret got out."

Oh, she could imagine… there would be utter pandemonium, to be putting it lightly. Yet, while she could understand _their_ reasons for not wanting humans to know about them… _she_ was a human, and the idea of Taisho – and however many others there were out there – playing the wolf in sheep's clothing made her immediately angry.

"You know what, I know I'm being a bit biased, since I'm the prey and all, but I think it's pretty sick that you pretend to be human and interact with us, then turn around and kill whichever poor, innocent person happens to cross your path at any opportune moment."

Her sudden animosity had him a mildly surprised, though he could not blame her for her fury. To her it would appear that he was doing exactly that, and while not entirely wrong, her assessment of his kind was not completely right, either. Sesshomaru wanted to make sure she knew that; a part of him could not allow her to go on thinking he was a cold-blooded, heartless beast.

"That isn't quite how things work," he told her in a neutral tone, not wanting to instigate an argument by seeming as though he was making excuses for himself.

Kagome crossed her arms and glared vehemently at the tall creature before her, pouring as much snark into her voice as was possible when she responded, "_Oh_, well… my mistake. Kindly _enlighten_ me."

Feeling the beginnings of a migraine coming on, Sesshomaru moved back to the unoccupied armchair and settled himself into it with a deflated sigh. She was a strong-willed woman, a stubborn creature… and Taisho had the impression that this was going to be a long, arduous conversation.

"This… doesn't happen often. Your case is quite rare, as it is against our rules to hunt humans like yourself."

Frowning in confusion, she pressed, "Humans like me… what do you mean? Are you saying that you have… specifics as to who you're allowed to… kill?"

"Yes. We don't just choose at random; there are very strict laws we must abide by when hunting. You need to remember that many of us were – at one point in our lives – human as well." He paused, making sure to meet her stare as he told her firmly, "Most of us do not enjoy living like this… but thus far we have found no way to reverse the change. We are stuck this way, so we must adapt according to the needs of our bodies."

His eyes, burning like molten gold in the soft lamplight, were hard to turn from, but Kagome forced herself to do just that. Averting her gaze, she reminded herself that she could not be distracted by his attractiveness, could not let the smooth cadence of his voice have any kind of affect on her.

She would admit that she was comforted slightly by the fact that his kind weren't picking people at random, but killing was killing, and no amount of choosiness could make it acceptable.

Sesshomaru continued. "People who are important to the fabric of society are strictly off limits. As we have established, we believe that _you _were attacked only because of your affiliation with me."

He paused in his explanation, looking down at the empty glass in his hand with a contrite expression. "I broke a rather important rule by getting involved with you. While interaction is unavoidable, we are to keep ourselves distanced. Having deep personal relationships with humans is strictly forbidden."

Kagome quickly stamped down the urge to throw something – preferably of substantial weight – at Sesshomaru, reminding herself that she already knew he was essentially at fault for this mess. 'He did tell me before that he was to blame, so there's no sense getting all bent out of shape about it now,' she reasoned.

The young reviver was surprised by her reaction – or lack thereof. Any other person would have been screeching incessantly by this point, but aside from a fractional deepening of her frown, there was no response from the little journalist. "You are taking this rather well," he observed.

She huffed breathily, shrugging her slender shoulders as she replied, "What am I supposed to say? I'm not exactly thrilled, but freaking out never did anyone any good, so why bother?"

The bewilderment he was experiencing at her unexpected calm was paired with a hint of disbelief. Surely it wasn't as simple as that? How could this woman – a vivacious and social creature by nature – be so unruffled by something that was basically destroying her life?

"Don't think I'm unfazed by this," she told him when she noticed the look on his face. "I'm just as upset as you think I am, but I'm choosing to be a big girl about it and keeping it all bottled up inside. I'll vent when I have a proper outlet. Aside from that… I'm horribly tired; getting angry is hard work."

"Ah," he replied softly, praying that she handled the rest of the conversation as well as she had this first little bit. The chances of that happening he knew were grossly low – practically nonexistent, but hoping was all he could do from this point on.

Sesshomaru wondered briefly if he'd been a terrible person in his past life, or if perhaps he'd done something exceptionally rotten and had invoked the wrath of a god somewhere.

The lovely young human girl cleared her throat in the universal gesture of discomfort, pulling him from his small bout of self-pitying.

"So," she ventured lowly, her eyes averting to her lap where her fingers were twining in a nervous gesture. "_I can't believe I'm bringing this up_… You mentioned before that you had rules, yes? Might I ask what poor, unfortunate people fall into the category of suitable _prey_?"

_Good lord! _If he thought he'd been uncomfortable before, he didn't know how to describe his current anxiety level. _That _wasn't a subject he'd expected her to delve into, nor was it one he wanted to discuss. However, Taisho supposed that he had gotten her into this mess, so answering her questions was probably the least he could do.

Knowing this would likely be a touchy issue for her, he used his most mollifying tone as he explained, "Because of our… eating habits, as well as our desire to remain undetectable to humanity, it is imperative that we hunt only those whose deaths will have the smallest impact on society."

She gave a small nod, though her lip curled at the dark turn the conversation had taken. 'You were the one who asked the question,' she reminded herself.

"Criminals, homeless, prostitutes: all people whose disappearances wouldn't be questioned," he finished with a frown, his expression clearly depicting how uneasy he was speaking of this with a human.

Despite her earlier claim that she was going to deal with this like a level-headed adult, Kagome wasn't about to sit silently and let that bit go. There were times for silence, certainly; this was not one of them. "Excuse me? I know they aren't exactly on the top of the social ladder, but that doesn't mean they deserve to die!"

He'd guessed something like that was coming, and he assured her coolly, "I know that… but we need to feed, and better them than someone like you."

"It doesn't matter who it is, Sesshomaru, a life is a life, and no _one_ has any greater value than another!"

"I don't understand why you are getting so upset," he intoned confusedly, "You already knew that my kind require human blood for nourishment."

Kagome shook her head and gave a sickened huff. "It has nothing to do with that! It's the way you said it, like you're doing the world some kind of favor by 'cleaning up our filth'. Don't try to play it off as something it's not! You're killing people, and it doesn't matter that they're hookers and drifters, they have just as much of a right to live as anyone else!"

The angry young woman got out of her seat and turned her back to him, needing to distance herself before she reached out and slapped the pale-haired businessman. She wanted desperately to leave the room, but stopped herself before she was even half-way to the door. Clenching her fists, she began taking deep, calming breaths, trying to get her flaring temper back under control.

He was such a pretentious asshole to think that way, to put such little value on a life simply because the person it belonged to didn't wear expensive suits or dine at high-scale restaurants.

Turning to glare at him over her shoulder, Kagome clipped, "They have families too, you know? When you kill one of them, you're still killing someone's child or parent, someone's sibling or spouse. How dare you sit there are talk about it like it's somehow less horrible because you only go after certain types of people!"

Golden eyes narrowed in outrage as silence suddenly filled the room, only the sound of the woman's harsh breathing and the furious pounding of her heart filtering into his ears. Sesshomaru had no quarrels with being on the receiving end of her ire and her angry words; he deserved them, after all. He'd expected her to be incensed and frustrated, to curse and scream and cry. Taisho had intended to bear it all with a straight face and without a word of complaint, but this was something he couldn't tolerate. He _would not _be accused of things he was not guilty of. It seemed as though there had been a miscommunication of sorts, and he intended to set things to rights before they got any more out of hand.

"You seem to have misunderstood my meaning, Miss Higurashi," he uttered lowly, the deep, steel-edged tone of his voice wiping the fury from the female's face and replacing it with wariness.

He stood from his own seat, long limbs unfolding gracefully and carrying him to stand before the woman in a heartbeat. She was obviously startled by the sudden movement - his motions far faster than a human's - and she gasped, retreating a few steps before meeting his gaze with astonished eyes.

"Not once have I told you anything of the sort. I know exactly what it is I'm doing, and I have never once tried to justify it to myself or anyone else. Don't ever think that I kill without remorse. Not a single day goes by that I am not haunted by the things I have done; the echoes of their final, shuddering heartbeats and visions of their terror-stricken faces follow me everywhere I go. Keep that in mind the next time you feel like accusing me of being heartless."

Her alarm quickly melted away, along with her anger, at hearing the disturbing admission, and Kagome lowered her eyes to stare penitently at the floor. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be so harsh. I'm just so high-strung right now and it's making me really waspish."

Sighing, she moved back to her seat and lowered herself into it with a graceless flop, her bravado having left her. "I know you aren't like some evil villain or anything, but I'm just having trouble wrapping my head around this. I mean… I don't understand how it is you can continue living this way. If I had to do the things you do just to stay alive… well, I think I'd probably kill myself."

Taisho chose not to follow her to the chairs, but rather moved to the window, folding his arms over his chest and leaning his hip against the sill. "Some do," he told her truthfully, "and there were times when I considered it. Now, however, I've grown to accept my change, and I've learned to deal with the ups and downs that come with it."

"But you were human once before, right?" she asked softly, peeking at him from across the room.

"I was."

"Doesn't it… bother you? I mean-"

"Of course it does, but as I said, I am learning to deal with it over time. I'm _not_ just some sick person without a conscience; I'm simply doing what I must to keep myself alive. If there were a way to change back… any way at all, I would take it without a moment's hesitation."

The library door suddenly swung open, and an exhausted looking Albert strolled into the room. He met both of their gazes before announcing, "It is done. I have spoken to your mother and your _former_ employer and – miraculously – everything is off to a smooth start."

His eyes shifted to Sesshomaru's as he added, "It was not easy. You are very fortunate that I am both convincing _and_ a brilliant improviser, or this would have likely been a hot mess."

Pivoting, he strode to the empty armchair adjacent to the one Kagome was seated in and settled himself into it. "As far as your family is concerned, you are soon to be a resident of Seattle, Washington. So, you'd best do a bit of research if you want to make this credible when you are finally able to reunite with them.

"As for Mr. Wakai, he sends his condolences regarding your mother's illness, and wished for me to tell you that there will always be an opening for you at his company should you choose to return."

Kagome couldn't help but tear up at that. Jak was such an amazing man, and was – without question – the best boss she'd ever had the pleasure of working for. She was going to miss him… and her mother. The wonderful woman had always been so understanding and supportive.

"Thank you so much, Albert, I really appreciate your help," she told him, flashing a shaky, but genuinely grateful smile.

The tall brunette inclined his head slightly, assuring her, "There's no need for thanks, dear girl, I am glad to be of assistance."

Inhaling lengthily through his nose, the violet-eyed reviver announced, "I believe it is time I retire for the night, but I will be back in the morning to make any remaining calls you wish me to."

Sesshomaru pushed himself from the windowsill as his companion rose. "I'll see you to the door," he offered.

Nodding in affirmation, Nightingale took one last look at the little human woman and suggested, "You should probably get some sleep too. Not to be impolite, but you look like you're in need of a good night's rest."

Kagome, too tired to care that he was making a jab at her rumpled appearance, smiled lopsidedly and gave a tiny nod. "Will do."

She watched the pair of them leave and released a shuddering exhalation when the door finally slid shut, uncertain that she would be able to keep her promise. It was likely that she would spend her night staring anxiously at the ceiling of whatever room she bunked in. She was exhausted, certainly, but was far too restless to get herself calmed down to the point where she might be able to drift off.

Albert's announcement had brought her to the realization that this was actually happening, and that things were out of her hands. She was afraid and nervous, and feeling very helpless; it wasn't something she was used to. In past instances, she'd always had a loved one to reassure her… but now she was alone.

Pulling her legs up to her chest, Kagome rested one cheek atop a knee and closed her eyes, hoping that when she opened them again she would wake up from this awful nightmare.

The library door gave a minimal squeak as it reopened, and the young woman sighed in resignation. 'Nope, not a dream; this is _actually_ happening. Suck it up, girl, there's no turning back now.'

**So there you have it. If anyone has questions about the chapter, feel free to message me and ask away. **


	29. Elucidate

**Okay, so this took awhile… sorry. Life is pretty hectic for me right now. Anywho, here it is, and I hope I don't disappoint. **

**Just wanted to let everyone know there is quite a bit of info/dialogue in this chapter. I tried to thin it down as best I could and make sure it didn't drag… let me know if I succeeded, hm?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

_Chapter 28: Elucidate_

Her night – as expected – was long and without sleep. Unable to quiet her mind, Kagome tossed and turned in her sheets, thoughts of Sesshomaru and the changes in her life keeping her from rest.

It was… strange… to be in his home and feel so anxious. Before, this place had offered her a sense of calm, as though she'd belonged there all along. Now, everything seemed alien, like she was viewing it through a different set of eyes. Which was foolish, of course – it _was _only a house – and nothing about it had really changed. Yet… it was _his _house, and her view of him had changed a great deal.

Amidst the clamoring thoughts that flitted through her mind, _one_ continued to rear itself, making her stomach drop each and every time it did. When she was finally allowed to leave, finally able to continue on with her life, how could she live knowing that their kind were _everywhere_? Would she spend the rest of her days in a state of high-strung paranoia, constantly looking over her shoulder for the creatures she knew existed, but could not tell apart from humans? Was that really a life at all?

She spent the entirety of the night mulling over such things, but it wasn't until the first rays of sunlight began filtering through the window that she realized she'd not had even an hour of sleep.

Groaning, Kagome pulled one of the extra pillows to her chest, hugging it like a child with a teddy bear. She buried her face in the plush softness, heaving a deflated sigh. She couldn't even muster up the energy to cry she was so exhausted. 'Though, apparently I'm _not tired enough_ to fall asleep,' she muttered miserably to herself.

A pitiful whine broke the silence of the room, the sleep deprived young woman burying her head under her pillow to shut out the morning light. She wanted nothing more than to close her drapes, lock her door and spend the whole day in bed...

Her stomach gave a protesting growl, promptly letting her know that it was not in agreement with that idea. Tired as she may be, she was starting to get _really_ hungry. Still, even if she could stay in bed just a little while longer - maybe get in an hour or two of sleep - she would feel more optimistic about getting up.

A light rap on her door had her sighing in defeat. 'I guess my plan to hide away in here isn't gunna happen,' she thought sullenly, pulling herself into a sitting position.

"Come in."

Sesshomaru stepped soundlessly into the room, only far enough so that she could see him past the door. His pale hair looked almost blue in the dim lighting, golden eyes shining in a manner that made her heart beat a little faster. She ignored the little voice in her head that pointed out just how magnificent he looked and cleared her throat.

"Is there something you need?"

He shook his head in the negative, replying softly, "I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving for work."

She sat up a little straighter. He was leaving her… _alone_? Was that really a good idea?

"Albert is in the library," Sesshomaru informed her, sensing her panic. "I'm sorry for having to leave you so soon, but I don't want to rouse suspicions by disappearing all of a sudden. He will be here to watch over you until I return."

Kagome gave a small, understanding hum, calming at the fact that she would have someone to keep her company throughout the day. "I'll see you when you get back, then."

He nodded. "Please help yourself to anything you find in the kitchen. There is not much in the way of food right now, but I will pick up a few things when I get off work. Did you have anything specific you wanted me to buy?"

The blue-eyed woman replied with a mumbled 'no', and then before she could stop herself, she opened her mouth and asked, "Why do you have food in the house if you don't eat it?"

The tall male looked slightly surprised by her question, though he recovered quickly and responded, "It is mostly for appearances, in case I have company. I _can_ ingest food, but it offers me no nutrition. Most of it ends up going bad, so feel free to eat whatever you like."

He noted that she looked rather uncomfortable afterward, slipping into a tense silence and lowering her eyes to the floor. She looked so fragile, so _in need_ of someone to protect her. Hair slightly mussed and expression tightened in uncertainty, she made him want to do nothing more than walk over to the bed and embrace her.

Taisho stopped himself from taking that first step, hands balling as he straightened and turned to leave. Over his shoulder, he called lowly, "This is your home, for the time; make yourself comfortable."

Kagome looked up just as the door clicked softly shut, chewing her lower lip as she recalled the shocked expression on his face at hearing her inquiry. It was an inappropriate thing to ask, and the second the words had passed her lips she'd regretted voicing them. Shooting off awkward questions – the answers to which would only serve to make her even more anxious – certainly wasn't going to help matters any. She really, _really _needed to learn how to keep her mouth shut and reign in her curiosity.

'His friend is in the library, huh…?' She pondered the handsome, obviously foreign male she'd met on the previous night, deciding that she was comfortable with his presence in the house. While a little wary, she wasn't afraid of him, just as she was no longer afraid of Taisho.

Once the shock had worn off, she had realized it was _silly_ of her to be frightened of him. She was still nervous, certainly, but not frightened. Had he planned on doing her harm, he would have done so – he'd even said it himself. So, while slightly shaky, Kagome felt that perhaps it would not be _too _difficult to live under the same roof as Taisho.

Of course… there was still her lingering affection for him… something that would take awhile to fade. _Yes_, she had decided it best to move on, but it would take a great deal of time before she could honestly say she did not care for him. Being in his home would likely make it even trickier, but – for the sake of her sanity and her heart – it needed to be done.

An unpleasant twinge throbbed in her chest, and if she'd had the energy, she would have cried out in frustration. Grumbling unintelligibly, Kagome kicked away her blankets, deciding to get up and do something with herself before she got depressed.

Stumbling awkwardly out of bed, she straightened her rumpled shirt, wishing she had a change of clothing. However, her wardrobe wasn't due to be brought over until later this evening – another arrangement Sesshomaru had seen to – so for now she would have to make do with what she had. She retrieved her pants from the top of the dresser and slipped them on, giving herself a glum look in the mirror as she assessed the sad state of her hair. She didn't know if there was a brush in the room, and she was in no mood to look, so she pulled her fingers through the unruly mess of onyx until she looked halfway presentable. Perhaps a good shower was all she needed, but first… she _had _to eat something.

A quick trip to the kitchen and some rummaging had uncovered a loaf of bread that was still good. There were other things, but she felt like something light, not knowing how her stomach would react to a heavy breakfast. Also, caffeine was most definitely needed, so the discovery of a near full tin of coffee had her spirits lifting drastically.

By the time the sun had risen over the city skyline, Kagome had eaten and found her way back to the library, coffee mug in hand. She settled herself into an armchair and glanced uncertainly at her unexpected, though not _entirely_ unwelcome company.

"How was your sleep?" he inquired politely.

"What sleep?" Kagome responded flatly, sipping her coffee.

"Ah. I'm sorry to hear that."

The raven-haired female shook her head. "It's fine. Hopefully by the time today is over I'll have my head back on straight again and be able to catch some shuteye."

Nightingale chuckled softly. "I certainly hope so; you deserve a good night's sleep after all of this. For the time being, make sure to relax, and if you require anything throughout the day, don't hesitate to ask me."

Kagome gave him a grateful nod, leaning back against the chair and cradling her mug in both hands. She held it to her chest and soaked up the pleasant warmth it gave off, taking a moment to consider her company. He was charming and polite, and seemed somewhat eccentric, an odd companion for the usually reserved and stoic business tycoon.

The young woman took a good look at him, wondering over his relationship with Sesshomaru. They were obviously close, since he was willing to risk his own safety to help Taisho. Yet, where did their bond stem from? How long had they known one another? She simply couldn't help her curiosity from welling up to fill her head with questions, leaving her antsy and fidgeting.

Nightingale, having noted her stare and mild shifting, turned and lifted an inquisitive brow to her scrutiny. "Is everything alright?"

Kagome blinked owlishly and scrunched her shoulders, a dark shade of pink taking up residence on her cheeks at having been caught gawking. She shook her head frantically. "Ah, no! I mean _yes_, everything is fine!"

Albert smiled, prodding playfully, "Are you certain? You were staring quite intently."

Rubbing the back of her neck, she stammered, "Uh, yeah, s-sorry about that."

He waved a dismissive hand at her apology, setting aside the book he'd been reading. "Don't worry about it, I was only teasing. You'll have to forgive me for being so familiar with you; I was only trying to make you feel more comfortable. It would appear that I've failed, and succeeded in making you more nervous, instead."

"I'm not really that _nervous_… I'm just sort of curious about a couple of things, and keeping my mouth shut when I have questions isn't something I'm good at."

Albert hummed in understanding. "I imagined you might be inquisitive; I certainly was when I first learned of the existence of our kind. If you would like, I can answer any questions you may have."

"R-really?"

He gave a one-shouldered shrug, reminding her, "We have a lot of time to kill before Sesshomaru returns."

Kagome supposed he was right, and the idea of sitting around doing nothing until her things arrived in the afternoon was highly unappealing. She could spend the better part of her evening unpacking, but her morning was completely open… the perfect opportunity for her to quell her curiosity, and perhaps gain a better understanding of their kind.

Firstly, however, Kagome believed it would be prudent of her to learn a little about the male she was keeping company with. "Yesterday was pretty hectic, and I never got the chance to formally introduce myself, so maybe that would be a good place to start," she suggested.

"Yes, of course!" he replied with a flourish of hands, pulling himself swiftly to his feet. "How absolutely rude of me to have forgotten a proper introduction. I'm Albert Nightingale, pleasure to make your acquaintance."

She smiled lopsidedly, unable to help herself. This _Albert_ character was certainly something, his mannerly speech and refined air reminding her of an old-world, English gentleman.

She extended her hand, replying, "I'm Kagome Higurashi, though I'm sure you already knew that…"

He chuckled lowly, giving the proffered appendage a gentle, friendly shake while agreeing, "Indeed I did. I've learned quite a bit about you in the short time we've known one another, so perhaps I should start by telling you a little about myself? Would that be acceptable?"

"I would like that," Kagome affirmed, curious to find out more about her eccentric, temporary guardian.

A puzzled look settled onto his features, and with an awkward clearing of the throat, Nightingale admitted, "I honestly don't know where to begin. Is there, perhaps, anything in particular you would like to know about me?"

The young woman's mind immediately backtracked to her previous ponderings, to the history between this male and the pale-haired businessman. "How did you and Sesshomaru become acquainted?"

Albert slid back into his seat, hands clasping loosely between his knees. "I was actually the first one to make contact with Sesshomaru after his change. Had I not found him… well, let us say that the outcome would have been rather unpleasant."

"Oh?"

"He was very unstable, and without proper guidance, someone who is newly changed can be very dangerous. They need to be schooled in our practices, shown the correct way to carry out their feedings and maintain secrecy."

"Ah," she remarked with a slight cringe. "So… you found him, and… um… 'raised' him. How long ago was that?"

"Just over three years ago."

"And you… you're quite a bit older than he is… aren't you?" Kagome asked, getting the distinct feeling that Albert had been this way for some time.

He fixed violet eyes onto the inquisitive human female, figuring her to be quite the insightful little thing. "A substantial number of years, yes. About three decades I've spent in this strange body."

"Wow," she uttered lowly, boggled at the thought of what that might have been like. "It must be really hard…"

"It is," Nightingale confessed in a breathy tone. "The first decade was the worst; having to make so many changes… seeing the world through a completely different set of eyes and realizing that everything you knew isn't the same anymore. Friends and family become strangers, your home fades away and leaves you wandering… it is a lot to cope with."

She could imagine; it didn't sound all that different from her situation. Though… the fact that it became a lifestyle to them – as opposed to a temporary inconvenience, as was the case here – made her troubles seem far less depressing. It was… mind-blowing to think that they spent their lives hiding the truth of what they were from humanity. It wasn't as though it was a small, easily overlooked detail… it was monumental! How was it even possible for them to keep such a huge secret from those around them?

"How do you do it – err, how do you keep people from realizing that you're different?"

"We move often."

"Move?"

"Mm. We only stay in a single place for a short amount of time, just long enough that we are allowed a few years to relax, but not long enough that people would begin to suspect. Any longer than seven or eight years and people begin to notice that you haven't really aged," the violet-eyed reviver explained. "The constant moving is one of the hardest parts."

Kagome blinked, face shifting into a contemplative expression. She hadn't even thought about something like that. Not aging… that would most certainly be noticeable after a handful of years. "It must be weird… to be immortal," she muttered, more to herself than her company.

A light laugh followed her mumbled utterance, and the young woman lifted her gaze curiously at the sound. Her eyes shifted to the grinning male, an inquiring brow perking behind her bangs.

"We are not immortal," he chuckled.

Kagome frowned. "I thought that vampires-"

"We are not _vampires_."

'Uhhh… what?' They _weren't_ vampires? They drank blood, had fangs, had incredible strength, didn't age… it all sounded right. So… what was the difference?

"An understandable misconception," Albert reflected. "That was my first thought as well. However, a 'vampire' is said to be an undead creature who sustains its unholy existence by feasting on the blood of the living. We are still very much alive, and are in no way connected to the underworld. We are just another species, nothing more, nothing less."

"So, what do you call yourselves?" Kagome questioned, eager to learn about this new race. While the subject still seemed a bit morbid, it was also very interesting, and – ever the journalist at heart – the young woman was anxious to understand what set them apart from humanity.

"We are called hematonists – because we are hematophagous, as I'm sure you may have guessed – but we also go by the names reviver and regenerator."

"Is there some kind of meaning behind the latter terms?" she asked, her tone colored with obvious intrigue.

"I'm sure you know by this point that we are able to digest other food and drink; however, it is only through blood that we gain the nutrition we need to survive. Yet this is not the only reason we require it.

"When injured, we heal at an accelerated rate because our cells multiply much more quickly than a human's. This process requires a lot of energy, which – like your kind – we gain through nourishment. In instances where a large amount of blood is lost, we can even assimilate what we've consumed into our own bloodstreams to replace that which has been spilled. We are the only species of large animal that is capable of any form of regeneration."

He paused momentarily, watching the pretty human's face as her eyes filled with awe. She was a bright little thing, he could tell, not all that different from Sesshomaru; both seemed to have an endless source of curiosity. 'Like a couple of sponges, those two. They really would have made quite the pair,' he mused to himself.

Albert decided to store that train of thought away for a later time, continuing, "As for your previous thoughts on immortality, allow me to explain. Because of the speed our cells can multiply and repair themselves, we do not age like humans do. Our bodily functions can be maintained longer, and therefore the aging process is slowed. I would say that – in comparison – one year of a human's life is roughly equal to ten years of a reviver's life."

Amazement didn't even begin to sum up what Kagome was feeling. To think that an advanced life form, one not so different from a human, was capable of something so remarkable… it was incredible! She had so many questions it was almost impossible deciding where to begin!

She swallowed what coffee was still in her mug, quickly setting the cup on the floor and leaning forward in anxious anticipation. "Does that mean you're, like… invincible?"

The young woman immediately wondered if the question sounded as stupid as she thought it did, feeling very much like a child for her particular choice of wording. Her handsome companion refrained from teasing her, though the half-grin on his lips told her he was sorely tempted to. Instead, he answered her query with as much seriousness as he'd handled all the others.

"No, nothing quite so miraculous. While able to survive more serious injuries and slow the aging process, we have our limits, as all things do."

'So, no immortality or invincibility, hm?' she reflected, wondering over the similarities and differences between these 'revivers' and the vampires of myth. Thus far, she'd found out that they were not actually dead, nor did they live forever. Actually… the only similarities seemed to be the consumption of blood and the inhuman strength. She didn't even know how a person _became _a hematonist. Was that also different?

"Albert, how did you become a reviver?"

Kagome watched a flicker of what looked like pain pass over his features, and quickly spoke up, "I'm sorry! You don't have to answer that if it bothers-"

"It is fine," he smoothly interjected, soothing away her worries with a reassuring smile. "I know you did not mean to make the question personal; the circumstances of my change are not something you could have known about. However, I agreed to answer all of your questions as long as I am able to, and I will stand by my promise."

He waited for her to settle again, arranging himself comfortably as well. When she stilled and looked up at him with inquisitive blue orbs, he told her, "I was bitten, though the method of change is not what has been depicted in vampire lore. It isn't a curse that is passed on, but rather a virus that enters the bloodstream via the saliva. Once a human has contracted this virus, their cells begin to mutate.

"It is a complex transformation, one that affects literally every part of the body. All of the senses heighten, nerve endings become more receptive, skin and muscle tissues become denser. Our body's foundations get torn down and rebuilt in the span of only a few hours."

"Oh, wow," she marveled, never having heard of anything quite so astounding. "You're basically super-human… that must come in handy."

Nightingale scoffed, pressing the back of one hand against his mouth as a mirthless chuckle left his lips. "Hardly," he told her. "It is more troublesome than anything, and the end result has several faults."

"What do you mean?"

"Aside from the obvious downsides to the lifestyle, there are a lot of negatives attached to the 'abilities' we gain. Our heightened sense of smell – not unlike a dog's, if I'm not mistaken – can make harsh scents nearly unbearable. Our eyes are immensely sensitive to light, and our hearing is very sharp… a burdensome development when one lives in a noisy city that is as bright at night as it is during the day."

"I guess I can see how that would be pretty annoying," Kagome winced, thinking of how people from the country complained about the noises and smells of the city. If _they _had a difficult time handling it, how on earth did these sensitive creatures manage to tolerate it?

"Those are only a few of the negatives," he went on. "There are other, larger flaws in our makeup, such as the fact that we can only be completely nourished by drinking from humans. Animal blood does not provide us with enough nutrients to sustain us, and no one understands why."

A frown crinkled Kagome's brow, cerulean eyes narrowing as she hummed, "That _is _really strange. I mean… why would it matter what species you drink from? It's all the same, right?"

"While similar, there is apparently some distinct factor that sets human blood apart from animal blood. We have been unable to discover what this is, though there are theories. It's widely believed that it is due to the fact we are so closely related to humans, having mutated from them.

"It is possible that the process is not complete yet, and that we will eventually change further, so that someday we will be able to feed on other creatures aside from your kind. We are, after all, a relatively young species; it is likely that we have a long way to go."

The contemplative female gave her company a long, contemplative look. "You know, Albert… I don't mean to get off track, but you're nothing at all like I thought you'd be."

"Oh?" he probed, neatly folding one leg over the other. "And how did you picture me?"

"I-I don't know," Kagome admitted, "but I never thought you'd be… so likable."

A hearty laughter filled the library for a few, long moments afterward, Nightingale bent over in mirth as his onyx-haired companion watched with a half-smile. He sighed breathily, hand over his heart as he chuckled, "Oh my, I don't know whether to be insulted or flattered. You imagined I was some kind of nasty, callous villain, did you?"

Kagome gave her own little chuckle. "Not quite a _villain_, just… less human. You're an entirely different species… but at the same time, you still have much of your humanity left."

It was odd, and perhaps a little warped, that she found herself at ease in the presence of this male, who was – by all rights – a predator. Yet, here she was, and not only did she feel comfortable with him, but she was actually _enjoying_ their conversation. He was interesting, polite, accommodating… nothing like she'd expected him to be.

Then again… wasn't Sesshomaru the same way; hadn't she felt like this with him? Did the knowledge she held now really change any of that?

'Now's not the time for that,' she reminded herself. Clearing her throat, Kagome turned back to their old conversation, knowing she needed to leave that train of thought alone for the time being.

"So, Albert, I've been meaning to ask… is vampire myth based on your race, or is it some kind of coincidence?"

"No coincidence," he answered, "though it has been… severely embellished over the years. Bats, garlic, bursting into flame in the sunlight; it's all nonsense."

"Where did it come from?"

"Who knows? Several hundred years is a long time, and stories tend to get skewed after being passed down through so many generations."

She nodded her agreement. "That they do."

Kagome recalled the many stories her grandfather used to tell her about their ancestors – supposedly a long line of priests and priestesses – and the more he told them, the more ridiculous they became. It seemed that every retelling added new details to a story, and if the legend of vampires had been around for hundreds of years, it was easy to see how it had strayed so far from the truth.

Nightingale allowed his eyelids to droop, long fingers tracing the words on the cover of the book he'd been reading. "I do not recall all of the details _exactly_, but it is said that our race has been around since the early seventeen-hundreds, and that at that time, humanity was aware of our existence."

"Really?" she pressed. "Then, how is it that we ever forgot? Shouldn't there be records of it?

Albert closed his eyes, a slight frown dimpling the corners of his mouth as he recalled, "We were not meant to be remembered. When our kind first began appearing in Europe, it caused panic among the masses. As I'm sure you can imagine, the people did not take to us kindly. We were impossibly strong and our senses were sharp. We survived on the blood of humans… Naturally, they believed we were unholy, evil creatures.

"We were labeled as demons, children of the devil who sought to rob the innocence and life from humanity. The people declared war, and the eradication of our species began. We were hunted and killed, and after a time we were left with no other option than to disappear."

"You went into hiding," Kagome deduced aloud.

"To ensure our safety, we made sure we were forgotten, erasing any and all traces of our existence from human history. They believed we were all dead, and we allowed them to believe it. After a century had passed, we were nothing more than monsters of fable," he concluded. "It's a rather brief account. If you wish to learn more of it, there is a book detailing the events of our past in my library. I could bring it to you tomorrow?"

There was no response. His eyes slipped open at the sudden silence, pinning the human female in his company with an inquisitive stare. There was a dark look on her pretty features, her blue eyes drawn downward. "Is something wrong?"

_Yes_, something was most definitely wrong. Since this incident had first unfolded, Kagome had been so steadfast in her judgment of their kind, so certain that what they were doing, what they _were_, was wrong. Yet… who was she to decide such a thing? Who was she to say that they had less of a right to live than any other race? It was the way of the world, after all.

Listening to his story, she had felt such sorrow, such anger on behalf of their race… for them to be hunted and killed for something they had no control over, it was monstrous! And then she had realized just how unfairly _she _had judged them. She could try to justify it in whatever manner she liked, but the bottom line was that they were only doing what they needed to survive. Did she not also do this? Every day she woke up and fed herself, did the things required to keep herself alive. Survival was the natural instinct of every living creature, and they were no exception. It seemed she would have to take some time to rethink her outlook.

She decided to store that topic away for later - something she could certainly chew on while unpacking her things. Shaking her head with a scowl, Kagome muttered, "That's horrible."

Nightingale eased himself out of his rigid posture, having been concerned for his temporary charge and her sudden swing into distress. "It was quite a horrible thing," he agreed, "but people are often frightened by things they do not understand."

"That doesn't make what they did right," she protested.

"It wasn't right. However, as I'm sure you're aware of by this point, life is rarely fair. Now you know the reason for our desired secrecy, Miss Higurashi. We have no desire for needless violence; we only wish to get by."

It didn't really seem like much of a life, Kagome thought. There had to be some way for them to coexist… it just wasn't _right_! If only the two races could come to an understanding, make an arrangement of sorts… had anyone ever attempted such a thing?

"Albert, after your kind first went into hiding, has anyone ever discussed the notion of attempting to live peaceably with humans? I mean… today's society is a lot different than it was centuries ago. People are more understanding, and with the medical and technological advancements we have access to, there would likely be a simple solution to your problem."

He pondered her question, never having heard of any such attempts to connect with humanity… though, her idea was quite logical. However, he knew not everyone would think so. "I see what you mean, yet, I do not know if our kind would be willing to take that risk. While there is a good possibility that we might be accepted into society, there is also a great chance that we would be rejected, and the ramifications of such a thing would be disastrous."

Kagome huffed, knowing he was right, but thinking it ridiculous that such an outcome might occur. They were an advanced species, capable of miraculous things, yet there were still so many ways in which they needed to grow. "I'd bet that it would be easy for us to provide you with the blood you need to stay alive… and do it in such a way that you wouldn't have to kill anyone to get it. It seems absurd that you have to hide what you are when we're all perfectly capable of living together."

Albert smiled. "Not everyone is as open-minded as you are."

A loud, lengthy growl dispersed the morose atmosphere, both blue and violet eyes wandering down to the source of the shocking noise. Kagome's stomach gurgled a second time, causing a light blush to color her cheeks as she turned awkwardly away from them reviver's teasing stare.

"Hungry?"

"Maybe a little," she yielded. "I guess a piece of toast wasn't quite enough."

Nightingale hummed, rising from his seat and motioning toward the kitchen. "Shall we grab a bite?"

The look she gave him was so instantaneous and so comically horrified that he couldn't help but laugh, one hand lifting in apology as he wheezed, "_Oh_… oh my. I'm terribly sorry; I didn't mean to startle you."

Standing with a relieved sigh and an embarrassed flush, the young woman retrieved her empty mug from the floor and told him, "S'okay. Now, why don't we head on over to the kitchen so I can pour myself another cup of coffee? I think I need it after what you just put me through."

"I am horrible, aren't I?"

"Absolutely."

**Tada! So, I hope that cleared some things up, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask.**

**Much love to all. Reviews are lovely… **


	30. Overcoming Uncertainties

**Sorry this took awhile. I actually had it ready to go almost immediately after the last post, but I had some problems with my profile. ****All right, time for stuff to really get underway. Hope everyone enjoys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

_Chapter 29:_ _Overcoming Uncertainties _

"Do you understand, Kagura, that you have forced my hand in this matter?" Naraku queried, tone disapproving as he circled his bound fledgling.

She pulled against her restraints, both aroused and afraid as her Master leveled her with a reprimanding glare. His simmering crimson eyes made her grow slick, her dark heart quickening as he stepped forward and knelt before her. He roughly grasped her chin and pulled her toward him, her gasp cutting through the stillness of the room.

"_Do you understand?_"

"Y-yes, my Master. I wasn't thinking, and I apologize for my foolishness," she whispered tremulously, bound hands clenching into fists as a delighted shudder ran up her spine.

"Had you left the journalist be, things might have been different, but… now she has been exposed to our kind, and that is _unacceptable_. Your jealousy could have ruined my planning, Kagura. If we are discovered before the time is right, all of it will be a wasted effort. You deliberately went against my orders, and for that, I must punish you," he told her sternly, pale fingers tightening along her jaw.

Naraku rose fluidly, striding around back of his captive's kneeling form and taking hold of her tied hands. With a hard shove, he pushed her forward until her cheek was pressed firmly to the floor, a pathetical whimper slipping past her plump, red lips. He lowered himself behind her, curling over her prone form until his hot breath was wafting over her neck. "What is it that had you acting so desperately, Kagura?"

One large hand slithered into her hair, pulling her head up to reveal the curve of her slender neck. Sharp teeth sealed around her throat, tightening until they drew blood. His tongue laved the small puncture wounds with unhurried diligence, lapping up the thin trails of crimson.

"Could it be that you were afraid of losing my favor? You fear that I would prefer another over you?" he pressed, his other hand slipping up her skirt to cup her sex.

Kagura trembled against the pleasurable assault, the deft motions of his fingers making her spine arch and her legs shake. "P-please, Master, I need you."

"I know you do, my darling, but you must learn to share," he crooned in her ear. "My authority is not to be questioned… _ever_. If you do not agree with what I have decided, you must learn to stand by and hold your tongue."

His probing fingers pushed deeper, entering her in slow, shallow thrusts. Beneath him, she writhed and whined in desperation, the rope binding her hands biting into her wrists as she twisted.

"Do you understand, my fledgling?"

"I understand! I will never go against your orders again!" she all but wailed, grinding against her beloved Master's slick palm.

"Good," he praised, releasing his hold on her hair to undo his pants. Cock freed of its restraints, Naraku ground his length against his wanton female's entrance, assuring her, "You needn't worry about being forgotten, Kagura; a couple of new additions to our little family could never sever our bond. I promise you I will always be attentive to your needs, but you must accept the fact that others will require my time as well."

The dark male thrust forcibly into her wetness, reveling in her startled scream. "Besides," he groaned, "just imagine all the fun we could have with another lovely fledgling in our midst. I would very much enjoy watching the two of you together."

Kagura held back a snarl of distaste at the idea, instead forcing herself to focus on the sensation of her Master's thick cock inside of her. She longed to touch him, wished he would release her hands from their bindings so that she could properly worship the godly creature that was Naraku. Yet, she knew better than to voice her desires. This was a part of her punishment, and she knew that asking for such a thing now would surely earn her a painful reprimand.

His powerful thrusts had her reeling, pleasure mounting until she was crying his name in unbearable need. So close… so very, very close to the precipice, she felt as though she could reach out and touch it. Kagura moaned in absolute delight, hissing through clenched teeth as she felt herself begin to shatter.

Then, without warning, he pulled out. Turning to glance at him over her shoulder, the panting female was horrified to find her Master retreating, a smug grin on his face as he stepped back from her and buttoned his pants.

"N-no! Please, Master! I need you!" she begged, rolling onto her side to stare at him with wide, pleading eyes.

Naraku's own red eyes flickered, smile stretching as he replied, "No, Kagura, you _need _to learn how to behave. This shall be your punishment, my beloved. Until you can prove to me that you are capable of following my orders without question, you shall go without my touch."

"No!" she wailed, thighs clenching at the ache that throbbed deep in her core. "I'll be good, please!"

He chuckled cruelly, purring, "Perhaps once this is over, you will know better than to misbehave, my sweet. Curb that rebellious nature of yours, and you shall be rewarded. Until then, let this be a lesson to you."

He turned from her, leaving the room and ignoring her pleading cry as he closed the doors. Now that his wayward fledgling had been dealt with accordingly, he had important matters to see to. Naraku believed he knew the location of the young journalist, though he was not _entirely _certain what had become of her. He was almost certain she would still be human, so… it was up to him to _correct_ the situation.

Clearing his throat, he summoned his other two children with a quiet utterance, kneeling as they appeared before him a moment later. "Kanna, Hakudoshi, I have a task for the two of you."

"How may we serve you?" the pale-haired girl inquired softly, black eyes lifting to stare into the face of her hematonist father.

Naraku traced the curve of her round cheek, thumb caressing the smooth, porcelain skin as he answered, "You and your brother are going to find someone for me."

* * *

Kagome gave an exhausted huff, wiping the sweat from her brow as she finished stacking the boxes – now empty – into the corner of her temporary room. Shirts and sweaters were hung, pants were folded, and socks and underwear were arranged neatly into the drawers of the large black dresser Sesshomaru had provided her with.

She glanced quickly at the clock on the wall, finding it was about time for Taisho to be getting off work. He'd said earlier that he planned on getting some food for her, so she assumed it would be awhile yet before he returned home.

'I guess I'll go find Albert,' she decided, needing to talk to _someone _about her little _conundrum_. The time she'd spent unpacking her clothing had allowed her some time to really think about her situation – where she stood with Sesshomaru.

On one hand, he had done _a lot _for her, risking his own safety to hide her. Yet, on the flipside of that same coin, _he_ was the one who had created this mess, so she was at a bit of a crossroads… and had no idea what to think.

There was no doubt in her mind that he cared for her; feelings like the ones they'd shared couldn't be fabricated. Kagome also knew that he _still_ cared for her, that there was little he wouldn't do for her at this point. However, none of that changed what he had done. His deception had cost her everything, and while she knew he hadn't hurt her intentionally, she wasn't sure if she would be able to forgive him.

"Finished unpacking, I see."

Kagome shrieked at the sudden voice, wheeling around to find its source staring at her with an amused grin. Huffing pointedly, she chastised, "It's not nice to sneak up on people like that!"

Albert quickly wiped all traces of mirth from his face and put up a mask of seriousness. "My apologies, Miss. I came to see how you were faring with your sorting; seems you're in no need of assistance."

She sighed. "Yeah, finally finished."

Pausing, she gave her arm a nervous rub, mumbling, "Uhm, Albert, I was wondering if I might be able to talk to you about something…"

"Of course," he told her sincerely, seeing uncertainty written in the lines of her posture.

Kagome twisted the hem of her shirt, staring pointedly at the ground as she began, "This… this may sound kind of weird to you, but I was hoping I could get another opinion about… well, about the situation between Sesshomaru and I."

The young woman released a breathy sigh, shuffling over to the bed and taking a seat near the end of the mattress. "I know… that he's sorry about what happened, and I know he's not a bad person, but I don't know what's going to happen now. I can't just… _forgive him _for something like this! Is… is it wrong for me to be this upset? Do you think I'm being unreasonable?"

Violet eyes blinked owlishly in shock. "Absolutely not!" Nightingale responded, surprised that she'd even asked such a question.

"Really?" she whispered, doubt lacing her tone.

"There is nothing wrong with the way you are handling this situation. In fact, I'm rather impressed by how calm and logical you've been about all of this! Most people would not take this even half as well as you have!"

He moved to the bed, but hesitated to sit. When she gave him a half-smile and patted the mattress in invitation, he took her up on the offer and settled next to her. Making sure there was enough space between them so that she wouldn't be uncomfortable, Albert said, "I don't think Sesshomaru expects you to _forgive_ him. He knows that he is at fault for this situation, and he holds himself one-hundred percent accountable – as he should. I don't think you _should _just forgive him."

Kagome quirked a brow, humming, "I hadn't expected that from you. Isn't he your friend?"

"Yes, he and I are quite close. However, while I will always stand by him, that does not mean I agree with everything he does."

They were both quiet for some time, neither certain of what to say. Kagome allowed her eyes to roam the expanse of what was to be her room for the next several months, taking in the details she hadn't noticed before. There seemed to be a surplus of pillows, likely because Sesshomaru had learned that she liked sleeping with more than was necessary. He also seemed to have remembered that she did _not _like sleeping with a sheet, preferring only a comforter. There were several other things she noticed, but the one that stopped her was the little blue toothbrush that was sitting innocuously on the top of her dresser. _Her _toothbrush…

Flashes of their weekend of passion sped through her mind, making tears prick at her eyes. She had been _so happy_. Why… _why _did things have to end up this way?

Suddenly, Albert spoke up.

"Do not hate him."

Kagome stared up at him, startled by the utterance. He was looking at her in an almost pleading manner, and she felt uncomfortable under the weight of his stare. Sniffling, she turned away slowly, glancing back at the toothbrush on the dresser as she whispered, "I don't hate him, but you understand that I can't just forget everything that's happened. I just… can't _trust him_."

"Understandable," Nightingale agreed. "Do you think, perhaps, that you might be able to give him the opportunity to make up for what he has done; allow him to rebuild that lost trust?"

"How would he do that?" she grumbled miserably.

"Well… he has gotten you into this mess, and now he is working hard to get you out of it. I feel that, if he is successful at keeping you alive throughout this ordeal, he will have earned that much, wouldn't you say?"

A thoughtful hum made its way into her throat as she considered his words. While no one could really _undo _damage of that magnitude, keeping her safe and seeing her through this would certainly earn him a second chance… but… a second chance for _what_, exactly?

"Let's say I live through this," Kagome muttered, slouching over and resting her cheek in the palm of one hand. "What then? Where would that leave us? We can't pick up where we left off, obviously."

Albert smiled lopsidedly. "No… but maybe… your parting could be a pleasant one? He cares for you deeply; I can see it quite plainly. I think that your acceptance of what he is might be enough to ease his troubled heart."

She seemed uncertain at that, and Nightingale told her softly but firmly, "We're not bad people. I know it is hard for you to see it that way, but we are only trying to survive.

"There are very few who _choose _this path; most of us are forced onto it. You and I, and so many more, bore witness to events that opened our eyes to the existence of revivers, and when that happens, you usually don't get a choice in the matter. Taisho… is an especially rare case. He was changed _without reason_. He doesn't even know who bit him."

Kagome inhaled sharply, aghast that someone would actually do something so despicable.

"You should not condemn Sesshomaru for something he had no control over."

She shook her head, facing the violet-eyed regenerator as she explained, "My reasons for being upset at him have nothing to do with _what he is_. I'm not that kind of person…"

The blue-eyed woman clasped her hands together, letting her head sag as she admitted, "He broke my heart. It's the emotional aspects of this that hurt the most. How could he deceive me, use me like that? If he actually cared about me… he should have ended it a lot sooner. _Hell_, it shouldn't have even started!"

Nightingale hummed in understanding, knowing how difficult it could be to let go of the people you love. He also knew how difficult it was to live with the guilt of getting those same people involved when they could have been spared. His own wife and daughter would still be alive today if he'd used even a _modicum_ of foresight and had done what was _right_. Yet… it wasn't always an easy thing to do…

"Do not be too hard on him. He is still so young, so new to this life; he is fighting what he has become, and is unwilling to let go of those final ties to his past life."

Nightingale turned slightly, gently touching the young, human woman on her knee. She peered up at his from the corner of her eye, deep blue gems glittering with moisture. "He is afraid to lose his humanity, and when he met you… you gave him that feeling of belonging and normalcy he's been lacking since his change. He did not mean to hurt you, but sometimes… I think he forgets what he is."

Kagome sat up, wiping at the tears that had beaded along her lashes with the back of her hand. Deep in her chest, an ache blossomed for Sesshomaru, and compassion cut through the thick cloud of anger that had smothered her heart.

She was still mad. Actually, she was fucking _furious_ with him, and with good cause! Yet… she was beginning to understand what Albert was talking about. Taisho was desperate to maintain what humanity he had left, unable to take that final step to separate himself completely from the world he had always known. Every day he walked amidst swarms of humans, surrounded by the things he wanted so desperately, but could never have.

She gave a choked laugh, a wry smile twisting her lips. She had gone over it time and time again in her head, made a list of all the reasons she should hate him… yet here she was again, finding herself unable to muster the emotion. Oh, she was _angry_… she was also hurt, confused, frustrated, and annoyed… but no hatred. She _could not _hate him. Why? For the simple reason that – for a short time, just before he'd turned her world upside down – she'd loved him.

'God, I hate him for making me fall in love with him!' she griped, mentally adding one more tick to her list of reasons to hate Sesshomaru Taisho.

Huffing in irritation, Kagome decided that, if she could not bring herself to hate the man, she could certainly give Albert's suggestion a try. When Taisho arrived home later that evening, she would approach him and state her terms. She would be willing to give him a chance to regain her trust, but there would be no more secrets between them. She would only be here for a short time, so perhaps it would be better if they spent the duration of that time together, as… _friends_.

Beside her, Nightingale suddenly stiffened, sharp eyes turning to the window. He gripped her shoulder firmly, nostrils flaring as his lips pulled into a concerned scowl.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, heart thundering in her chest at the look on his face.

"There is someone on the property… another reviver," he told her grimly, rising and moving to the window, where he drew the curtains quickly shut. The scent was sharp and unmistakable, lingering just outside. He had expected some amount of activity from the others, though he had not expected for them to be so bold in their approach. He would need to deal with this intrusion swiftly and carefully, and hopefully after he answered a few questions, whoever had wandered onto the property would leave without quarrel.

Kagome felt her breath freeze in her lungs, eyes widening in alarm as he rushed across the room with unnatural speed and fluidity.

Stopping at the door, he pinned his charge with a commanding stare and clipped, "You will not leave this room."

Before she had even a second to respond, he was gone, leaving the young woman standing – afraid and confused – at the foot of her bed. Several long seconds dragged by without any discernable disturbance, the only sound to punctuate the quite room being that of her heavy breathing.

"I've found you."

Turning sharply, Kagome stared in shock and fright at the pale-haired boy standing next to the suddenly _open _window. She'd only just begun to open her lips to call for help when he moved, a blur of white that faded from sight faster than her eyes could follow. A small pinch at the base of her neck was all she felt before she fell to the floor, consumed by darkness.

* * *

Sesshomaru finished loading the last of the groceries into the back of his vehicle, hoping he'd done a suitable job as far as selection went. He supposed that if he forgot anything he could always run in on the weekend and grab it.

His cell phone buzzed noisily, and when he rifled it from his pocket, the number that flashed across the screen giving him pause. Albert…? It was unusual for his friend to call him without reason. Perhaps Kagome _had_ thought of something she wanted, and had asked him to pass on the request?

Shrugging, he flipped open the small device and held it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Sesshomaru, you need to hurry! Someone has taken Kagome!"

His entire body immediately went numb, sound melding and dulling into a quiet hum as the breath was ripped from his lungs. Someone had… taken Kagome?

"_No…_"

**It's a bit short, I know, but a chapter doesn't have to be really long to be important. Some of the best stories I've ever read are done in little hundred word snippets. **

**So… Thoughts? Complaints? Questions? Hit me up!**


	31. The Face of Chaos

**I know you're all used to my absences by this point – though I doubt any of you really appreciate them – but I will say 'I'm sorry' again. For those of you who have not been informed of my reasons for buggering off this time, my computer went into a little coma, and I just got it back a short while ago. Yeah, yeah, I know… I need a new one; I'm working on it. Anywho…**

**The time has finally come to see what our resident villain has been cooking up over the course of the story! Slowly nearing the end… only three chapters and an epilogue to go! **

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_Chapter 30:_ _The Face of Chaos_

Albert was already waiting for him by the door when he pulled into the drive, running to meet him as he brought his car to an abrupt, screeching halt.

"What happened?" he demanded as he slid from his seat, countenance darkening as he picked up the lingering scents of those who had intruded onto his property.

"We were in her room when I sensed the first. I went outside to investigate, but they began retreating. I followed… and by the time I realized there was another, I was so far away that I was unable to get back in time! I'm sorry, Sesshomaru!"

"Why didn't you follow?" he shouted, golden eyes simmering in anger.

"I tried!" Albert rejoined, tone equally as heated. "I followed the trail as far as I could, but lost it in the river out back."

"Shit!"

Growling, Taisho stormed past the violet-eyed regenerator, swiftly making his way into the house and to her room, where the scent of the intruder was the strongest. It was everywhere, clouding the air with the distinct musk that belonged only to a hematonist. What was worse, the faint scent of fear was present also. His hands twitched and his gums ached as raw fury and immeasurable guilt coiled deep in the pit of his gut. Kagome had been frightened… and he had not been there to protect her, as he vowed he would.

He stepped to the window, peering out into the yard and the forested plot of land at the very back. If they had taken her through the river… there was little chance that he'd be able to pick up the scent by this point.

Fear made his blood curdle, his heart beating a furious rhythm against his ribs. Where was she? How much longer did he have before her life was forfeit? Was it possible she was already dead? An image of her bloodied corpse washing up along the riverbank flashed through his mind, accompanied by a shiver.

Grunting, he shook his head clear of the disturbing thoughts, promising himself that he would search for her – without stop – until he had his answers. He could only pray that his fears were unwarranted, and that it was not too late to save her. One thing was for certain; no matter what happened, he would find whoever had done this, and see to it that they perished at his hands.

Turning as Nightingale entered, he inquired, "Did you see the one you were trailing?"

He gave his head a solemn shake, responding, "No. They were already too far ahead; I didn't even get a glimpse."

Taisho was just about to put his fist through the wall… when he realized something. He inhaled deeply - confirming his suspicions - and locked gazes with Albert. "I know this smell from somewhere."

* * *

Kagome groaned as the encompassing darkness finally began to lift, shifting stiff limbs as she slowly came back to herself. Cushioned in softness, surrounded by warmth, the only thing her addled brain could muster at that moment was, 'Where am I?'

There was something touching her face, tracing her lips and her cheekbones, trailing across her brow. 'Fingers,' she realized, twitching when they moved to tuck a few arrant strands of hair behind one ear. 'Who…?'

She squinted up at the bleary outline of the person touching her, her vision still swimming as the final vestiges of unconsciousness faded away. A large, warm hand suddenly cupped her cheek, the intimate gesture bringing a name to her lips. "S-Sesshomaru?"

A deep, rumbling chuckle was her response, followed by a murmured, "I'm afraid not."

Fear threw her body upward, but a steel arm halted her escape and pulled her firmly back down again.

"Be still," the owner of the voice told her sternly. "Relax, little one; you've already had so much excitement tonight."

She _knew _that voice! Frightened blue eyes lifted to the face of her captor, and her heart stuttered painfully in her chest. "_You!_"

Naraku grinned widely, hellish eyes flaring at her reaction. "Indeed. Surprised to see me?"

Kagome averted her eyes from his penetrating gaze, panic clogging her throat and making her breaths come out in quick, wheezing pants. She was in a bedroom… on a _bed_… practically _in the lap _of the person responsible for kidnapping her… and she hadn't the slightest clue what lie in store for her. A pathetic hiccup of a whimper escaped her lips unbidden, and when one of Matsumoto's large hands began pulling gently through her hair, Kagome couldn't repress the sickened shudder that raced up her spine.

'Don't freak out, now's not the time to loose your shit!' she insisted, forcing herself to ignore the disturbing touches and focus on her surroundings. She tried to garner some kind of clue as to her whereabouts, but everything was unfamiliar. She was indoors, obviously in someone's home… likely _his_. When she'd researched him for her article, she'd read that he owned a palatial estate outside the city, miles from the outskirts of the bustling metropolis.

Her heart sank at the notion that civilization might be that far away. Even if she were to manage an escape – which was highly unlikely, considering her current situation – she knew she would be unable to make it far before someone would catch up to her. She was as good as dead.

She wondered briefly if Taisho was looking for her, if there was a chance that he might find her before this maniac had a chance to finish her off. The sinking feeling in her stomach told her 'no', that this wasn't some kind of silly, children's fairytale. There would likely be no knight in shining armor for her… and certainly no happy ending. If Sesshomaru and Albert _were_ out looking for her, the chances of them finding their way to this place in time were slim to none.

"I must apologize for the recent turn of events; seems you're in quite a predicament," Naraku crooned, thumb tracing the soft skin of her neck.

She stirred from her grim musings at the statement, staring up at him despite her earlier resolution to avoid meeting his gaze. Blinking in confusion, Kagome felt her brows furrow as his words processed. 'What does he mean?'

The young woman did not have to ponder long, as the dark-haired male went on, "Kagura's actions were unacceptable; know that I have seen to her punishment."

"Kagura?" she repeated, an image of the unpleasant, skanky secretary from his office flitting through her head a moment later.

A look of mild surprise passed over Naraku's features, and – tone tinged with amusement – he queried, "You did not recognize her when she attacked you?"

Terror surged through her veins, her mind reliving the horrifying incident in the alley, the inhumanly strong hands, blood-red lips, questing fangs ready to pierce through her skin and drain her of life… "Sh-she was the one…?"

She recalled the raw fury she'd distinguished in her attacker's tone, wondering briefly what she could have done to deserve such ire. While they had shared nasty glances in the office that day, and she _had _openly belittled the woman, Kagome did not think that such trivial things justified trying to _kill _her.

"Mm, she can be quite jealous, I'm afraid. As I said, I have punished her for acting against my wishes."

Jealous…?

'_He's mine! You'll never have him!'_

Kagome's eyes flew wide in understanding, the memory of those hissed words echoing through her mind and bringing her to a startling realization. This entire time, Sesshomaru and Albert had been so certain that the attack happened because of the businessman's affiliation with her, that another reviver had seen her as a threat and had acted to protect the secret of their existence. _This _was completely absurd! A _jealous secretary?_ Her life had been ruined because of one _stupid bitch's_ insecurities?

"However," Matsumoto sighed, drawing her from her furious thoughts, "what's done is done, and I'm afraid I can't have you running around after what you've seen."

She stiffened, hand twisting into the blanket she was laying on. Fear snaked through her, making her body thrum and her heart hammer. Was this how it would end? Would he take her life here, on this bed; finish what Kagura had started?

Naraku laughed at seeing the abject horror on her pretty features, deep voice resounding loudly in the dim room. "Do not worry yourself; I'm not going to kill you."

When she narrowed her eyes questioningly, he smiled, fingers tickling the bare flesh of her arm as he purred, "No… how could I destroy such a lovely creature? _You_, Kagome, are different from the others."

"Others?"

"_Humans_," Naraku sneered acerbically, "selfish, repulsive vermin. Were it not for the fact that we require them for nourishment, I would gladly see them all dead."

Kagome stared – terrified – as a look of pure malice transformed his beautiful face into that of a monster's, hatred burning in his devilishly red eyes. She couldn't stop herself from trembling in fear as he lifted his lip in a furious snarl, sharp fangs peering menacingly from his mouth.

Then, just as quickly as it had come, the look was gone, replaced by an air of reflection. Sighing, Naraku shook his head, chuckling lightly as he hummed, "It's a shame we can only get away with killing so few."

Kagome felt her stomach lurch, her skin crawling as he continued to assault her with unwanted touches. It was shocking to see just how _different _Naraku was from Sesshomaru and Albert. It was quite clear to her that – while some revivers were obviously against the idea of taking life – there were those who had no problem with it at all. In fact, Matsumoto seemed to thrill at the notion of human death, and she could only wonder just how many innocent people had died at the hands of this maniac.

"How can you talk so casually about killing people? Weren't you human once?" she whispered, cringing when his brow wrinkled in an angry scowl.

Hissing through his fangs, Naraku growled, "_Unfortunately_. While I would love to claim being of pure birth, I cannot. I was human once… long ago."

He gripped her narrow chin, delighting in her startled scream as he pulled her close… so close that their lips were almost touching, so close that he could feel every one of her frightened, panting breaths.

"It was during my years as a human man that I realized the just how deeply the human race wallowed in debauchery. They are revolting; weak, cowardly, dishonest… the scum of the planet. When I was changed, I _reveled _in the chance to be something _more _than another disgusting human. I have been cleansed of that filth, lifted to another, higher existence."

Naraku gripped her elbow, pulling her down onto the mattress while simultaneously flipping himself on top of her. Poised on hands and knees above her, he mumbled seductively, "Truly, Kagome, you are a rare and beautiful exception. So unlike the rest of your kind… it's such a wretched waste."

He traced her exposed collarbone with his thumb, her delicate scent enveloping him as he drew nearer to her. "Your loveliness is squandered on them, and it pains me to see you placed in the same category as the rest of human-kind."

"I like being human," she told him, her voice a shuddering whisper.

He smiled, a cruel, predatory light entering his eyes. "That is only because you are ignorant to the advantages that this life could offer you."

Kagome glared at him dubiously. "Secrecy? _Hiding_ what you are? I think the downsides to your life greatly outweigh any positives that might come with it."

A deep, oily laughter rumbled from his chest, and - leering down at his captive - he assured her, "Very soon, all of that will change."

Matsumoto's hands slithered to the hem of her shirt, pushing the light fabric up as his palms slid along her stomach. His lips followed slowly, branding her flesh with hot, lingering kisses. She shuddered and thrashed beneath him, trying to squirm her way out from under him, but his strong hands easily held her in place.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I am going to save you, little one, lift you from the cesspool of filth that is humanity," he crooned, tongue slipping out to sample the sweetness of her flesh.

Adrenaline shot through her, hands shoving against his chest as she struggled to free herself. "No!"

When he smiled in wicked amusement, she raked her nails across his face, hoping to wipe the smug grin from his lips. It only seemed to amuse him further, his dark laughter ringing in her ears as he grasped her wrists in one hand and pinned them effortlessly above her head.

"Mm, so easily maneuvered," he murmured lewdly, pushing a leg between her thighs. "I will admit, had Kagura succeeded in taking your life, I would have been very disappointed. However, the end result of this little incident pleases me. I had planned on changing you eventually, though I _had_ hoped to leave it until a little later. Ah well, no matter."

Kagome shot him a sharp glare before promptly spitting in his face, though the act brought her no satisfaction. Instead of being furious, the crimson-eyed male calmly wiped the spittle away and perked a reprimanding brow.

"Where are your manners, Kagome?" he scolded, tapping the end of her nose with one long finger. "There are far better ways to share saliva."

She hadn't even a second to protest before his lips were on hers, slick tongue forcing its way into her mouth. She shrieked in protest when he roughly grasped her breast, the heavy thigh between her legs pushing against her sex. She struggled fruitlessly against his hold, kicking and thrashing with every ounce of energy she could muster.

When it became apparent to her that fighting was pointless, and he made no move to stop, Kagome did the only thing she could think of. She bit him as hard as she was able, until the sharp, metallic twang of his blood spilled into her mouth.

He ripped his lips away from hers, hand flying to his jaw as a look of shock pulled his darkly handsome features taut. Sneering, she turned her head and spit, feeling a twinge of smug satisfaction at the amount of blood she'd been able to draw.

Naraku pulled the hand away from his lips, staring down at the glistening, dark fluid that marred his pale fingertips. Brow furrowed, he turned his red eyes on the defiant little woman beneath him, eyes rounding in wonder as he muttered, "You bit me."

Any and all satisfaction she may have felt after the act was quickly replaced with a sickening sense of dread. A look of mad delight twisted Matsumoto's features until he looked completely manic, and the accompanying smile made her skin crawl.

Aroused and surprised beyond belief, the dark-haired reviver moved over his feisty captive until their noses were touching, his bulk caging her easily beneath him. Quietly, huskily, he whispered, "Allow me to return the favor."

Kagome gasped harshly as her head was jerked to the side, blue eyes shimmering with horrified tears as she watched his mouth fall open and a set of wickedly sharp fangs came into view. They pushed outward, dropping far past the line of straight, white upper teeth.

Like a serpent, he struck with amazing speed, pressing those dagger-like canines deep into the supple flesh of her neck. She let loose a piercing scream as pain wracked her body for a few, seemingly endless seconds before darkness once again rose up to encompass her.

**Yes, yes, he bit her. Gasp! Sorry if anyone was rooting for the opposite outcome, but that's just the way this particular cookie crumbles.**

**So, feedback is always welcome. Until next time, kiddies, play safe, and happy reading to you all!**


	32. His Utopia

**So, here's the biggy! Time to find out what has happened to Kagome, and what Naraku has been yammering on about throughout the story. Again, there's quite a bit of dialogue here, so I'm trying to keep it flowing as best I can. Let me know if I fail spectacularly. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

_Chapter 31:_ _His Utopia_

Naraku frowned minutely as his senses picked up the approach of two _uninvited _guests. Humming in displeasure, he summoned his two youngest fledglings with a clipped utterance, carefully arranging the fragile bundle in his lap as he awaited their arrival. They appeared only moments after, stepping through the door as quietly as a whisper and padding silently across the room.

"You were to make certain you were not followed," he reminded them sternly. "You have failed me."

The boy, Hakudoshi, stepped forward. "We did as you instructed, father, and took her through the river. For them to have followed our trail is impossible."

Matsumoto narrowed his eyes at the child, sneering as he hissed, "Yet Taisho and his companion are nearing the front gates even as we speak. Apparently you were not as careful as you should have been."

Kanna lowered her head in an apologetic, submissive gesture, asking softly, "Shall we intercept them, father?"

He snorted, turning red eyes to the unconscious woman he cradled in his arms. Running a possessive hand through her wavy, raven locks, he sighed, "No, you are not to attack them. We may be able to avoid confrontation. Bring them to me, and go fetch Kagura."

Naraku studied his slumbering angel's countenance, tracing the delicate features of her face with appreciative eyes and curious fingers. She was a lovely young thing, very fresh and innocent. She would make a stunning addition to his little family, a rare and beautiful gem that was meant to be treasured. It came as no surprise to him that Sesshomaru Taisho coveted her, though he was a trifle shocked by the fact that he had succeeded in finding her so quickly.

This development was… troublesome. The arrival of these two could threaten everything he had worked toward, though he was confident that he would prevail, no matter the circumstances. If they should choose the violent road, he had the upper hand. While he trusted only a handful of his fledglings enough to allow them to share his home, he still had an advantage in numbers.

'Hopefully,' he mused, 'they will be reasonable, and violence will be unnecessary.'

The soft sweep of the front door opening drew his attention away from his newest fledgling, bloody irises flashing anxiously.

* * *

Taisho was a trifle wary at the ease in which they were able to gain access to the property. As he'd surmised, Kagome was most definitely here; her scent was strong and fairly recent. His heart beat a continuous, rapid tattoo in his chest, hammering his blood through his veins as anxiousness and trepidation began setting in.

The pale-haired child that awaited them at the door looked like a specter, her white attire and void-like eyes both eerie and hauntingly beautiful. Higurashi's scent clung to the youth like a veil, and immediately Sesshomaru knew she was one of the two who had infiltrated his home and taken Kagome.

When she spoke, her voice was as wispy as spider's silk.

"Follow me, please. The Master is awaiting you in his personal chambers."

Taisho trailed after her, certain he was walking into some sort of trap, but uncaring of what the consequences might be. So long as he was able to find her – see her safe and alive – he didn't care what happened to him. Behind him, Albert followed along silently.

They were led a ways into the extravagant estate, up a palatial staircase and down a long, dimly-lit hallway. He could smell the young journalist's scent growing nearer as they approached the end of the hall, and he held his breath for a long, painful moment as the reviver-child pushed open a set of vast double doors and stepped through.

A dark-haired hematonist was perched casually atop a chaise lounge, thick, gleaming waves of ebony framing his sinister countenance. While he had never before met the male in person, Taisho knew his face through the media. Naraku Matsumoto.

He flashed a smile that was too charming to be genuine, sweeping one arm outward in a welcoming gesture as he greeted, "So _good_ to see you, Sesshomaru."

Taisho ignored the pretentious male entirely, golden eyes falling upon the one he had been searching for. Relief swelled in his heart at seeing her alive… but it was short lived. Horror gripped his lungs and pushed the air from his lips as her gentle scent wafted across his nose, the slight difference registering instantly. She was…_changed_.

Rage coursed through his being, and he turned a sharp, vehement glare toward Matsumoto. "You turned her!"

Naraku gave a small nod, hand resting atop Kagome's crown. "Indeed I did," he confirmed. Humming, he cast a pleased look down at the female cradled against his chest. "She was already such a stunning creature; I imagine she will be utterly enchanting as a regenerator. What color do you think her eyes will be?"

Snarling, Taisho stepped forward in a menacing fashion, stopping only because Albert was wise enough to lay a restraining hand on his shoulder. Heeding the warning but refusing to be silent, he demanded, "Why? She did not want to be changed! Why did you take the choice from her?"

Matsumoto clucked his tongue disapprovingly, chastising, "Sesshomaru, you know as well as I that a human is not to be aware of our existence. It was imperative that she be changed… it is simply our law. I'm rather disappointed that you hadn't the sense to do it yourself."

"She did not want it! I would never force this life upon anyone!"

Naraku merely laughed. "I don't know why you are acting so crossly, Taisho; you should be thanking me. I know how much she means to you, and I know that you were unwilling to take the choice from her. I have merely provided a solution to your problem. She is one of us now, and you will no longer need to part from her. You don't even have to feel guilty about taking her mortality, since I was kind enough to do it for you."

"Bastard!"

He smirked at the uncharacteristic show of temper, finding Sesshomaru's distress and anger to be rather amusing. It was certainly not a common thing to see the renowned business tycoon so wild with emotion, and the fact that he was nearly feral told Naraku just how deeply he cared for the newly born reviver named Kagome. 'I certainly hope he is not _opposed_ to the idea of sharing,' he mused with a devious chuckle.

Taisho breathed slowly as he tried to reign in the growing desire to throw himself at the obviously deranged being. Confusion, fear, anger, and hatred all warred for dominance in his soul, the turmoil only growing stronger as he watched the wretch's hand begin a lazy trail along the line of his sweet Kagome's jaw. To watch the filth caress her was maddening, and his every instinct was screaming for him to simply rip the offending appendage from its designated limb. She was so pure, so innocent; the last place she deserved to be was in this monster's disgusting hands, having her faultless flesh tainted by his touch.

"Stop touching her," he growled warningly, moving forward to with the intention to extract Kagome from Naraku's arms.

"Now, now!" the ruby-eyed reviver tutted, halting Taisho in his tracks. "Lets not be too hasty." His tone was low and calm, but there was a threat underlying the gently spoken words that was not lost on his guests.

Fearful for Kagome's safety, and uncertain of how Naraku might react to a forceful advance, Sesshomaru pulled back, deciding that he would heed the warning for now. Violence was likely inevitable, but he _would _try to avoid it… for her sake.

Naraku gave him an inquiring glance, tilting his head just so. "I'm curious," he admitted, "as to how you found your way to this place? If you would enlighten me…"

Albert, sensing Sesshomaru's reluctance to speak on kind terms with this male, stepped forward. While idle chatter was not what they had come for, their chances of retrieving Kagome would diminish if they chose to be hostile from the get-go. If the product of this confrontation was a fight, so be it, but he was going to try everything he could to end it civilly before resulting to brutality.

"There was no trail to follow," he supplied, "but he recalled the scent left behind."

"The scent?" the red-eyed male queried, shifting his attention from the pale-haired reviver to his companion. "I find that odd. He has never been exposed to either of my young fledglings."

"While Sesshomaru has not encountered the ones you sent, he was exposed to _your_ scent once before. He recalled the faint smell of you clinging to Kagome the day after your interview with her. While he claimed he couldn't be one-hundred percent certain, as he'd only _assumed_ it was your scent at the time, it seemed his hunch was correct."

"Ah, clever," Naraku hummed, eyes sweeping appreciatively over aforementioned reviver's rigid form. "Seems your intuition paid off."

Sesshomaru was utterly disgusted by the intrigue he could see in the other male's gaze, however, it was the least of his concerns at the moment, and he pushed his repulsion aside to deal with more pressing matters.

"Surely your business with Kagome is finished," Taisho growled. "Now that you can be assured of her silence, we will collect her and be taking our leave."

An amused chuckle sounded from his throat, and, sighing, he explained, "I believe you misunderstood. She will remain with me _indefinitely_."

"_What?_"

Behind them, two other hematonists entered the room. Taisho scented them both without moving, identifying the first as the other trespasser who'd taken the young journalist from his home, and the second…

Never breaking eye contact with Matsumoto, Sesshomaru loosed a fearsome growl. This female was most definitely Kagome's assailant, the vile whore who'd nearly taken her life the day before. It took every ounce of his willpower not to turn and rip the bitch's throat out.

"While her exposure to our kind made changing her a necessity, it was not my only reason to do so. I admit that I had planned on waiting to turn her, but the circumstances wouldn't permit it," Naraku told them, patting his slumbering treasure gently on the head.

"What do you want with Kagome?" Taisho demanded, expression darkening with concern at the red-eyed regenerator's admitted interest.

"Why, the very same thing I want from you, Sesshomaru."

"_Me?_" the fair businessman repeated dubiously, sneering, "I have never met you before today. How could you possibly want anything from me when you know nothing of me?" The ominous smile that curved Naraku's mouth made him stiffen, and the accompanying laughter made him tremble in repressed rage.

Cocking one sleek, black brow, Matsumoto purred, "I know more about you than I think you realize, Sesshomaru Taisho."

Ignoring the menacing – and slightly quizzical – look he was receiving, the sinister regenerator redirected their conversation, returning to a previously asked question. "I turned her because she was far too good to be lumped in the same category as those disgusting humans." Then, eyes sparking with amusement, he added lowly, "So were you."

The silence that followed stretched for a long, tense moment, and Sesshomaru felt his heart seize in his chest. In his mouth, his tongue went dry, and suddenly it became impossible to breathe.

'_So were you.'_

The dark recesses of his mind echoed with those words, turning them over and over again until the entirety of his being began to shake. Three years… three years of not knowing, three years of wondering 'why'… _this_ was the source of all of his pain?

Naraku gave a dramatically rueful sigh, divulging, "I had planned on waiting to turn her and retrieve you, to save myself the trouble of dealing with the pair of you before things are underway, but I suppose the time is near enough that it is of little consequence. One way or another, I will get what I want."

When Taisho gave no response, and simply continued to stare at him with a mixture of shock and confusion, Matsumoto turned to address his companion again. "I must extend my gratitude to you for seeing to my fledgling's wellbeing. Albert, is it?"

Nightingale nodded stiffly, and - not bothering to mask the distaste he felt – allowed his mouth to curve into a sharp scowl.

"I will admit to being worried at first, but after watching the two of you for a short time, I could see that you would make an adequate teacher. I do wish I could have seen to his teaching myself, but Sesshomaru is a strong willed creature, and I did not want to risk my plans in the event that we do not see eye to eye. I felt it would be best to wait until there was no chance of him jeopardizing what I have worked toward," Naraku explained casually, pausing a moment to glance at Taisho.

Black brows lifted at seeing the dark expression on his face, and the red-eyed reviver commented, "You appear upset, Sesshomaru."

The blasé utterance had him pulling out of his speechless stupor, his anger surging to life once again. "Why did you change me?"

Matsumoto shifted in his seat, moving the small body in his lap to a more comfortable position. "You were wasted on humanity, and I knew that the very first time I laid eyes on you. You were so intriguing. Your beauty, intellect, confidence; every aspect of you fascinated me. I have watched you for some time now, Sesshomaru, watched you grow into the renowned, successful businessman you have come to be.

"However, after a time, watching was simply not enough. The mere thought that you were human made me sick to my stomach, and I knew I couldn't just sit back and watch all of your potential go to waste. You have the makings of true greatness in you, Taisho, and all you needed was to be plucked from the repulsive cesspit of garbage known as humanity."

Naraku was mildly surprised to see just how furious his prized fledgling was about all of this. While he had expected confusion and betrayal, he had not foreseen _this _kind of raw fury. "Why are you so angry? I have given you and this girl a great gift."

"This is no gift," Taisho hissed, eyes flaring a vibrant citrine. "You have cursed us! Hiding from the world, struggling with the truth of what I have become; this life is no life at all!"

A small frown curved Naraku's full lips. "I apologize for having left you, but as I have stated, there was no other option left to me. I refused to allow you to stay human, to see your perfection wither away as your moral body deteriorated. I understand your anger, though you may rest assured that I fully intend to make up for the wrongs I have dealt you."

Snarling, Sesshomaru spat, "There is nothing I want from you, aside from the release of Kagome!"

A crooked grin tugged one corner of his mouth upward, and Naraku purred, "Ah, but there is something I can offer you, something I think you might find very appealing. What if I told you that I could change your life for the better, make it so that you never have to hide what you are again?"

'Again he speaks of these _plans _of his,' Taisho scoffed mentally, fed up with listening to this odious wretch go on and on. Tiring of the prattle, he barked, "Enough of these games, Naraku! What are you going on about?"

Matsumoto gave a gleeful chuckle, revealing, "You are lucky lot, the three of you. Soon you will bear witness to the unfolding of years of preparation and planning. The time of change is nearly upon us… time for a _new_ era for all of hematonist kind."

Nightingale blanched. "What have you done?"

"I have done nothing," Matsumoto replied instantly. Then, with a small, amused grunt, he added, "Not yet, anyway."

Slowly, carefully, he lifted himself from the chaise, kneeling next to it and gently arranging the still unconscious female across it. He then stood, turning to face his unexpected guests with an anticipatory smile. Spreading his arms wide, he revealed, "Soon, however, I will pave the way to a bright and glorious future. Finally, after so many centuries of running, we shall claim our rightful places in this world. I will create a paradise for our kind, and then – when the shackles of repression have been lifted from our species – you will finally be able to appreciate the gift I have given you."

"You're completely insane." Taisho spat vehemently.

Matsumoto frowned. "It's a shame you feel that way. Hopefully, with time, you will believe otherwise. You may think me insane now, but someday I'll be a known as a visionary."

"To expose our kind would mean war. You would be condemning us all to death!"

"_Yes_, there will be war, but it is _our_ species that shall arise victorious! With the army I have amassed, the humans will fall before they even realize what's happening."

"Army?" Nightingale queried doubtfully. While he could not claim to know the inner-workings of every hematonist's mind, he was certain that the majority of their kind would prefer to keep the peace, rather than risking the wrath of the human race. There was no way this lunatic had garnered enough support to be a true threat to them.

Naraku nodded, wicked grin painting his lips as he sensed the other male's disbelief. "While it is true that many do not share my dreams, there are some that do. It was simply a matter of determining _who_ those few were, and explaining to them exactly what it is I hope to do. My allies have spread word of the movement to others who would join my cause, and they, in turn, have done the same. Now, years later, I have supporters across the globe. Each and every one of them has assembled an army of regenerator soldiers, ready to go to war with humanity so that we might claim our place as the dominant species on this planet."

"How is it possible that you have gathered so many?" Albert narrowed his eyes in suspicion, thinking to himself that something simply wasn't adding up. Either he was bluffing – which seemed highly unlikely considering how confident he was – or they were missing some key factor in this story.

The red-eyed hematonist gave a small, one-shouldered shrug, turning minutely to lean his hip against the arm of the chaise. Lazily he swept one hand down to brush a lock of hair from the slumbering reviver's face, admiring the way she looked bathed in the reddish-orange light that spilled through the balcony doors. Dusk was nearly upon them, and in a mere matter of hours – when the moon was suspended over the city like a gleaming pearl – he would give the signal and unleash his army upon the unsuspecting masses.

"It was easy," he told Albert, glancing up at the male through his bangs. "Since we could not rally enough support from the existing revivers… we created more."

"You… do you mean to say…" Nightingale stammered, unable to voice his suspicions.

"Am I suggesting that I turned humans into revivers for the sole purpose of being a part of this movement?" Naraku finished for him, the wicked grin tilting his mouth portraying his pleasure at the idea. "_Yes_, that is exactly what we have spent the past five years doing. Humans are such selfish things; I'm sure you can imagine how most of them responded when offered a chance to possess our strengths."

Sesshomaru grimaced, pale lips pulling back from his fangs as he hissed, "That is prohibited! How many have you robbed of their freedom?"

Naraku gave a light snort, replying, "Not as many as you think, Taisho. You and the girl are… special cases. The others… weren't exactly innocent to begin with. They were given the option, and most of them accepted eagerly."

"And those who did not?" Nightingale pressed. "What happened to them?"

Not missing a beat, the raven-haired male tipped his head to the side as he murmured softly, "They died."

"Your treachery will not go unpunished!" Taisho growled.

The newly turned reviver shifted atop the chaise at the loud proclamation, whining softly as she curled in on herself. Naraku knelt next to her, brushing his knuckles over her cheek until she settled. Glancing at Sesshomaru, he scolded, "Hush, or you will wake her."

"_Stop touching her!_" the pale regenerator returned acridly, fangs stretching from his gums as his jaw clenched.

"Enough of your selfishness," Matsumoto clipped sternly. "I don't intend to steal the girl from you, Sesshomaru; I only mean to share her."

"_Share? _She is not some whore to be passed around!"

"_Don't you see what I'm offering you, you fool?_" Naraku hissed, red eyes flashing in irritation. "You and Kagome are special, and I wish only to give you the glorious life you so deserve. Stay with me, and together we will create a utopia!"

"A utopia?" he repeated lowly. "How can you expect to create a paradise when most of us will _die _in your attempt to overthrow the humans?"

"Ah, but that is what the pawns are for."

Sesshomaru tossed a quick look over his shoulder toward Nightingale, finding his violet-eyed companion wearing a gaunt expression that clearly displayed his distress over the turn of events. Slanting golden eyes toward the manic fiend kneeling so comfortably next to the former journalist, he repeated, "Pawns?"

"Yes," he sneered. "There are very, _very _few who I consider truly worthy of this blessing. Those who have been recruited as soldiers were plucked from the lowest of the low, the scum of humanity, whose hearts were so blackened by greed that they leapt at the chance to gain power. They have one purpose and one purpose alone, and that is to eradicate as many humans as possible before they themselves are killed. Then, when the ashes have settled, those who are truly worthy shall arise and take control. It will be utterly glorious!"

"What of the others?" Albert suddenly spoke up. "What about the revivers who will disagree with your plans?"

Naraku shrugged. "They will need to make a decision. Stand with me, and fight for a better future, or stand against me, and allow the humans to kill them."

"Perhaps they will do neither," Sesshomaru suggested. "Perhaps they will choose to continue hiding, as they have been, and when the humans have succeeded in thwarting your little scheme, they will go on about their lives as they have been for centuries."

Matsumoto's expression could only be described as malicious. "I have already planned for that. I know that there are many who would run away, continue to hide like a bunch of sniveling _cowards_. So, I have taken the liberty of amassing a complete list of all registered revivers, and when I give the signal to the others to begin the war, this information will be released to the human populace. None of the others will escape, of that I have made certain."

Hatred in its purest form coiled through Taisho like a black serpent, wrapping his soul in its scaly coils and squeezing until he thought he would cry out in rage. He did not claim to enjoy the hiding, but he certainly preferred it to war.

"You have condemned us all!"

"_No_, I haven't condemned any of you; I've merely forced you to make a decision. I feel that most will be swayed to see things my way when faced with their impeding deaths."

"Monster!" the fair reviver hissed, tensing when he sensed the two behind him draw nearer in preparation to strike. He forced himself to relax, turning to find that Albert had the pair of them under close watch. Secure in the knowledge that the elder reviver had his back, he focused the intensity of his glare on Naraku once again.

He was wearing that smug grin again, and Taisho was just itching to tear the infuriating thing right off of his face.

"I am the savior of our kind," Matsumoto told him self-assuredly, "and when everything has settled and we are free to live our lives as we please, you will thank me."

"Will I thank you when I'm starving to death, along with the rest of our species? Or have you miraculously found another, suitable food source that we might live off of?" the hematonist with the bullion gaze sneered.

"Though the idea of slaughtering each and every one of those pesky vermin is appealing," Naraku drawled amusedly, "it is not my intent to kill _all _of humanity. I am very aware that we need them to survive."

"Then what is it you intend to do? Track and hunt them for sport?" Sesshomaru inquired darkly, disturbed by the very notion of such a thing.

"Better yet," the sinister male purred, his tone taking on a husky quality. "We will live exactly as the humans do and, our food source available to us whenever we need it."

The sickening lurch in his stomach was almost enough to make Taisho retch. The horrors that this beast had in store for the human race were beyond cruel, and he could only hope that – somehow – this plan did not come to fruition. For the very first time since he'd become a reviver, he truly pitied humanity, feared for them.

"They will pay for their crimes against us," Matsumoto murmured lowly, mouth split wide into a feral grin. "They will be treated as the animals they are, kept in cages, to be butchered at our discretion."

For whatever reason, whether it was the sense of impeding doom that swept through him or the fact that it just seemed appropriate given the circumstances, Sesshomaru found himself doing something he never thought he would do: he prayed.

'_God help us all.'_

**So there we have it. I'm still not certain whether I'm satisfied with the quality of the chapter… but I suppose I can always come back to it later and have another go at it if it bothers me too much. Ehhh, yeah - lemme know your thoughts! I appreciate it a lot!**

**Also, just to answer this question upfront - as I'm sure some of you are wondering - I chose not to describe the little 'tracking voyage' in detail because I didn't want anything to be dragged out. It is explained how they are able to locate Kagome when Naraku asks about it, so I didn't think there would be much point in talking about it twice.**


	33. End It

**Warning: There are mentions of suicide at the end of this chapter. It's nothing graphic, and the deed **_**itself**_** isn't actually described, but it's pretty obvious what happens after the chapter lets off. I know this kind of thing bothers some people, so I just wanted to give you all a heads up. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

_Chapter 32: End It_

"That's completely disgusting."

The tense silence following Matsumoto's shocking proclamation was finally broken, and both crimson and golden eyes turned to the source of the vehement utterance. Albert paid Sesshomaru's stare little mind, focusing wholly on Naraku, whose bland expression served only to fan the flames of his ire.

"Is it?" Matsumoto asked aloofly. "How is it any different from what they do to their animals?"

"It is different because we are practically the same species!" he snapped, appalled. "Nearly all of us _were _human at one point, and most of us have _at least_ a few human acquaintances! How can you expect us to simply forsake humanity when we are so closely linked to them?"

Naraku sneered. "Your fondness for these creatures is nauseating. How can _you_ defend them so passionately after having lived as we do for so long? I will not let sentimental idiocy stand in the way of my revolt. Any and all who wish to oppose me in this will die."

Sesshomaru growled. Everything he was spouting was utter garbage, and the fact that he was trying to make himself out to be some kind of savior to their kind was grating on his last nerve. Naraku was nothing but a sociopath with severe delusions of self-grandeur, and it was high-time someone told him so.

"You talk about fairness and freedom, yet propose exactly the opposite. What you plan to do to humanity is far crueler than the fate we were handed. Quit pretending to give a shit about anyone but yourself; it's obvious that this entire scheme is hinged on nothing more than petty revenge."

He gave a derisive sniff, quirking one pale brow as he murmured, "I can only assume your experiences as a human were _less than pleasant_, but those kinds of personal issues hardly justify condemning an entire race."

The reviver with ebony hair chuckled in amusement, giving a mocking grin as he queried, "You think you have me all figured out, don't you, Sesshomaru?"

He smiled dazedly, his eyes hazing as he pulled a gentle hand through the sleeping woman's hair. "My life as a human wasn't _that_ awful, as you seem to think, though I can't say it was very satisfying. It was during that time - before my change - that I began to realize just how disgusting the race truly is. They are pathetic, continuously betraying one another and scraping about just to get by. Even the _upper crust _are no better than common trash, whoring themselves to anyone who can offer them a boost in social standing."

His gaze sharpened again, eyes rolling up to lock with Taisho's burning depths from behind the smooth curtain of his bangs. "I fought my way to the top of the social ladder as a human man, and I eliminated anyone who got in my way without remorse. I do not feel – nor have I ever felt – compassion for a race full of cowardly wretches; the only emotion I harbor toward humanity is disgust.

"I have always believed that the weak should perish while the strong survive, and when I was turned, when I discovered that I would be forced to hide what I was – knowing that I was better than a human in every way – it was a slap to the face. I've lived for far too long in the shadow of an inferior race, and I am ready to fight my way to the top of the ladder yet again."

"You betray us all with your selfish ambitions."

"_I betray no one!_" Naraku snarled, eyes flaring vibrant red for an instant before cooling back to their usual crimson. "I am giving you all an opportunity to live like gods, to be masters of this world, as we should be. Anyone who is foolish enough to side with the humans has no one to blame but themselves for their inevitable demise. Such casualties are necessary sacrifices for the greater good."

A soft, feminine moan drew the attention of all three males to the small bundle settled in Matsumoto's lap. A pained expression scrunched her lovely features, lashes fluttering against her rosy cheeks as she slowly regained consciousness.

Bleariness faded, and Kagome blinked cautiously. Everything flashed into focus very suddenly, and she clamped her eyes tightly shut as a mild pain blossomed in the back of her head.

"You will get used to it after a short time," came a voice from above her. Twisting, she peered up into the darkly handsome visage of her captor, her heart twisting as she recalled where she was.

"You'll likely suffer a headache until you've adjusted to the improvement in all of your senses. It should pass after a week or so."

Gasping, she pressed a trembling hand to the base of her neck, wincing when she prodded a particularly tender area. At the same time, she ran her tongue over her upper row of teeth, stopping when she came across the pointed edge of one newly sharpened canine. She felt ill. The sensory overload was almost too much to bear, she ached and her throat was burning. Tears pricking her eyes, she stared up at Matsumoto with a pleading expression, wanting – _needing _to know why… even after she'd expressed her desire to remain human.

Bending his head with a gentle smile, Naraku placed his lips over hers in a ghost of a touch, and answered, "To save you from the fate that awaits the rest of humanity."

He heard her breath hitch, felt her shudder, and when he pulled back marginally to watch as tears streaked her face, he thought to himself that he'd never seen anything so heartbreakingly beautiful. "Silver," he murmured, staring into her watery depths and noting the variation in coloring. "It suits you, little fledgling."

"That's enough!" Sesshomaru snarled, fists clenching as he watched Kagome flinch away from the contact.

She started at the fierce demand, turning her head with wide eyes toward the two male figures standing across the room. Warmth bloomed in her chest at seeing the familiar faces. They had come for her. A small shred of hope wedged its way between the tumultuous thoughts and emotions plaguing her mind, and, trembling, she mouthed his name.

Naraku grasped her chin gently, prying her eyes away from Taisho and toward him again. "Stay with me," he coaxed. "You will never know a moment of hardship or misery if you follow me, little one; I will give you everything you desire."

The young female blanched at the notion of remaining in his company. _Give her everything? _He had already taken her _everything_, how could he possibly think she would want to stay by his side? Was he truly that deluded?

The pale reviver growled lowly, thinking to himself that Matsumoto was clearly not the genius he made himself out to be. The fact that he actually believed she would agree to his proposition spoke of how very little he knew of the girl.

"You are a fool," Taisho snarled in a barely restrained tone, noting that Naraku was not particularly fond of the barb, tearing his red gaze from Kagome's pretty face to glare in his direction. "Clearly you don't know even the first thing about her if you think she would consider going along with your ludicrous plan."

The dark hematonist hissed at them, hand gripping his newest fledgling's shoulder in a possessive gesture. He dismissed her protesting whimpers, knowing that she was likely just shaken by the change.

"Nor will we, for that matter," Albert put-in, moving to stand next to Sesshomaru and placing a supportive hand on his companion's shoulder.

Eyes narrowing, Naraku scoffed, "You say that now, but I think perhaps you will feel differently when the humans are knocking at your front door, demanding your head."

"I would sooner die than play a part in something so revolting," the fair-haired reviver replied solemnly.

Crimson depths widened marginally before closing, Matsumoto's raven-cloaked head shaking in disappointment as he admitted, "It seems I've miscalculated. I had thought you would be more intelligent than that, Sesshomaru."

"More intelligent or more self-serving?" he countered scornfully.

"_Whatever_ your reasons for ignoring logic, I must say I find myself at a bit of a quandary." Naraku turned partially, tracing Kagome's trembling lips with his fingers. He ordered her to stay put, delighted when she made no move to disobey him.

He faced his opposition with a cold look, murmuring clenched teeth, "I'm not overly fond of not getting what I want, and I've had my eye on you for some time, Sesshomaru. You are a rare find, and I'm not about to simply stand by and allow you to throw your future away for a bunch of good-for-nothing humans. So, if you refuse to stand with me, I will be forced to detain you until things have settled into place. I'm sure you'll see things my way once everything has calmed."

Then, Taisho surprised him by laughing. Not a soft chuckle, a throaty laugh that was startlingly loud in the quiet room, a deafening, dark sound that made him frown. "You find something amusing?" Naraku queried tersely.

Pale mouth still drawn up in amusement, Sesshomaru taunted, "You seem to be making a lot of miscalculations tonight. Detain me, _really_? How could you think for even a second that I would allow you to do something like that? If I'm willing to die for humanity, don't you think I'd be willing to fight for them as well?"

A dangerous expression crossed the aforementioned regenerator's features, and he warned lowly, "You can't win against me; I outmatch you in every way, boy."

"Perhaps, but I'm not alone."

"Nor am I," Naraku reminded them, and with a wordless gesture, the door was drawn shut and his offspring began advancing.

The silence of the room was deafening, the tension pulling at their senses and stirring the animalistic instincts within them all. _'Fight. Kill. Survive.'_ A dark lust for violence welled in the pits of their souls. The dark reviver's fledglings circled like wolves, fangs bared and eyes glowing with vicious light.

Matsumoto gazed unblinkingly at the resolute pair, his eyes shifting to focus on Nightingale fleetingly. Sneering, he murmured, "Kill him."

The young girl with hollow eyes struck out, launching herself toward Albert and latching onto his forearm with her canines. With a violent jerk, she tore through his hardened flesh and into the softer tissue that lay beneath. The boy followed with alarming speed and accuracy, and Nightingale narrowly avoided the youth's attempt at his throat.

Children or not, they meant to take his life, and he knew with certainty that the only way to avoid such a fate would be to kill them both. With a hard shake, he flung the girl from his person and readied himself for bloodshed.

The fiendish elder reviver, for his part, had not taken his eyes from Sesshomaru since issuing the order, the pale regenerator glaring back with barely veiled rage. "We don't have to do this; I can call them off. All you have to do is stand down."

Sesshomaru's gaze shifted momentarily to fall upon Kagome's huddled form, her pleading silver stare fixed upon his face. Voice hardening with conviction, he stated, "Not an option."

Naraku's body collided hard with his, sending him sprawling onto the floor with a startled grunt. Despite the mild pain that skated up his spine at the brutal landing, he felt anticipation curl in his gut, much as it had during the encounter with the Sato brothers. The animal in him ached for confrontation, demanded that he tear and rend, that he prove his dominance by show of force.

Kagome watched the horrific spectacle with wide, fearful eyes, not certain of what to do. Should she be trying to help them? _Could_ she even be useful, or would she just get in the way? The pain in the back of her head brought her to the conclusion that she would likely be a hindrance, but it was difficult to just sit and watch them fight.

Taisho fought so fervently, but it was apparent that Naraku had the upper hand. He seemed faster, more adept, and showed not an ounce of mercy, pummeling the fair-haired male ruthlessly. Had she not known any better, she would have thought Matsumoto was trying to kill him.

"Please be okay," she pleaded aloud, fingers curling against the cushion of the chaise.

"If I were you, I'd be far more worried about myself."

The sharp hiss in her ear ripped a startled gasp from her throat, the hand suddenly gripping her shoulder roughly spinning her to face a pale woman with dark, pinned-up hair and glaring red lips. She knew those lips, knew the identity of this female the instant she saw them. Throwing her hands up defensively, Kagome gave a protesting, fearful shout when slender fingers wrapped around her wrists and pressed them into the cushion.

Kagura sneered at the bitch, taking a distinct pleasure in the way she writhed pathetically beneath her. When she'd seen the whore tucked so comfortably in Naraku's lap, she'd nearly been sick, and as soon as he'd relinquished his hold on her and stepped away, she knew what had to be done. Certainly he would be upset with her for killing the little cunt, but there was only so much he would do to punish her. She was his beloved, after all, he would get over it with time.

Besides, she could put up with any form of punishment if it meant getting her competition out of the way. The Master was hers and hers alone, and she wasn't about to step aside and let some skinny little tart stand between them.

She cast a quick glance toward her brother and sister, noting with relief that they still seemed to be faring rather well against the brunette male. She was supposed to be helping them, true, but it was possible that this might be her only opportunity to take care of her unfinished business. It wouldn't take all that long, and then she could get back to the task appointed to her.

Fastening her hands around the little bitch's throat, Kagura squeezed for all she was worth, grinning with delight when the silver-eyed female began wheezing and raking at her arms. The whore's nails, now far stronger than those of a human's, cut through her skin, and the rage that burned inside of her flared higher still. Her prey was bucking and thrashing, and it was near impossible to stay on top, but she forced herself to stay focused, to keep her hold strong. It was only a matter of time before she would run out of oxygen. Chuckling silkily, she purred, "I'm going to enjoy this _immensely_, you ungrateful slut. You could _never _appreciate the gift my Master has given you! You are not worthy of his adoration!"

Legs kicking vigorously as she tried to dislodge her assailant, Kagome felt the onset of panic as her lungs began to scream for air, the inhumanly strong grip on her neck slowly tightening until she was certain her trachea would collapse. She looked around desperately, searching for something to fend off her attacker. The only thing close enough for her to use was an antique lamp sitting atop the side table, and with as much effort as she could muster, she released Kagura's wrists and reached for it. Hope fluttered in her chest when her fingertips grazed the base, but faded just as quickly when she realized she'd only succeeded in pushing it farther away. It wobbled unsteadily for a second before toppling and shattering on the floor.

The sound of the lamp breaking was nearly drown out amidst the grunts and snarls of heated combat, but it was enough to draw Sesshomaru's attention away from his opponent momentarily. The instant Kagome came into view, gasping and near dead at the hands of the Naraku's treacherous whore, his focus shifted. He had to help her. Dodging a powerful swipe, Taisho slipped past Matsumoto and leapt onto the chaise, gripping the red-eyed she-devil by the back of the head and flinging her across the room with as much force as he could. She flew into the wall with a sickening crack, groaning softly before falling to the floor in a puddle of tangled limbs and mussed hair.

Fearful, he turned his glowing citrine eyes to the little female sprawled across the seat, relieved to find her breathing and in reasonably good condition. Aside from the traumatic aspects of the encounter, he assessed that no lasting damage had been done.

She stared up at him in surprise, gulping in air and holding her chest as her lashes grew heavy with moisture. Slowly, a shaky, thankful smile bloomed on her lips, and he was hard pressed not to bend down and kiss her.

The air shifted around him, and barely a second after he noticed her eyes widen and pupils dilate in fright, a hard fist struck his temple. The strength of it threw him to the ground and made his vision swim. When he tried to stand, he found he could not control his limbs. The shock of the blow had left him disoriented and completely unable to function, and it took every ounce of concentration he had just to keep himself from passing out.

Kagome started when he would-be hero was knocked to the floor, gasping in concern and dismay when he did not rise. His attacker, she noted, looked as though he would make another move, and – fearful for her savior – she threw herself pleadingly against Naraku's chest. "Please stop! You don't have to do this!"

Glancing down at the beseeching young female attached to his person, Matsumoto smiled and wrapped her intimately in his arms, replying, "Ah, but I do. I must liberate our people, and to do so, the humans must fall."

"No," she denied fervently. "There has to be another way! This is insane; you have to stop!"

Frowning, he fisted a hand into her hair and pulled back until she was arched against him in the most delicious way, his other hand reaching down to grasp her tempting ass. "I will not stop!" he exclaimed. "Not until each and every one of them is dead or caged!"

Stronger than the urge to kill, the urge to protect surged to life the second he saw Naraku handle her lewdly, and Sesshomaru was filled with a sudden burst of determination. Stronger than the pain that hampered his movement, it pushed him upward, and before he had even registered his own movements he was latched onto the bastard's shoulder with his teeth.

Matsumoto screamed in outrage, reaching backward to dislodge him. Taisho gripped the seeking appendage, pulling it roughly until he felt the ligaments tear and his prey shouted in pain. He hurled the dark reviver to the floor, moving to shield Kagome from his sight.

Grasping his aching shoulder, Naraku snarled through his fangs at the pale fledgling. He'd make the fool pay for his actions, of that there was no doubt. One handed or not, he was still more than a match for Taisho.

"That's quite enough."

Albert swiftly approached from behind and pushed the red-eyed hematonist to the floor, pinning him down with his body weight. Sesshomaru joined him in restraining the traitor, holding firm until Matsumoto's cursing and struggling subsided.

Snarling, Naraku called on his fledglings, only to be met with silence. He glanced around the room until his eyes fell on the still forms of his youngest children lying by the door. "No."

"It's lucky for me that your other little helper wasn't so keen on following your orders. Had she been assisting them, they may have succeeded in killing me," Albert murmured smugly.

"I'll kill you myself!" Matsumoto hissed, resuming his struggles once more.

"Don't worry, you and that slut will be joining them in hell soon enough," Sesshomaru promised gravely.

"Why are you resisting the inevitable?" the wounded regenerator demanded. "If not me, someone else will expose you all someday; it's only a matter of time!"

"Perhaps," Nightingale conceded. "Either way, _your_ plan will go no further."

Naraku shook his head, ebony hair spilling past one shoulder. "All I want is to create a better life for our kind. You're giving up everything for creatures that would sooner see you dead than allow you even a measure of equality. We deserve to be freed!"

"Yes, you do."

The soft utterance drew all three males attention to the fledgling still perched atop the chaise. She furrowed her dark brows, silver eyes glistening as she whispered, "But not like this. Someday things will be different, but it can't happen at the cost of so many innocent lives."

The restrained male laughed bitterly. "They will never accept you for what you are. We are the killers of their kind, and the only response any peaceful pleading will be met with is ire and violence."

"Well, we won't know that unless we try."

Sesshomaru gave an agreeing nod, and – turning to his companion – asked lowly, "Shall we get this over with?"

Nodding grimly, Albert restrained Naraku's arms at his sides, proposing, "You finish it. He took your life three years ago; it's only fitting that you should be the end of his."

Kneeling resolutely next to Matsumoto's prostrate form, Taisho positioned his hands accordingly on the bastard's head and looked up at Kagome. "You don't need to see this," he murmured softly to her.

She grimaced, but turned away without protest, eyes tightly closed.

No other words were exchanged, Naraku remaining oddly silent during his final few moments. Sesshomaru wrenched the dark reviver's head sideways, sneering in distaste at the loud pop that accompanied the deed. He heard Kagome gasp softly, felt guilty for having taken a life while in her presence. Yet, his guilt was eased with the knowledge that it was done. Naraku could never hurt her again.

Turning to Nightingale and eyeing the blood spattering his person, Taisho queried, "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," he assured, gauging the damage done to his arm. "It not as bad as it looks."

Nodding, the golden-eyed regenerator drew himself to his feet, abandoning the lifeless body to take care of the shaken fledgling. Approaching Kagome hesitantly, he touched her shoulder, relieved when she gazed at him without fear or hate. Settling himself next to her, he apologized once again, grateful when she gave him a watery smile and leaned against his chest.

"What do we do now?" she whispered, voice breaking with emotion.

"You will stay with me," he replied with a gentle sort of sternness. "You'll need someone to teach you how to live. Once I feel you are prepared to be on your own… you may do as you please. Your life is no longer in danger, so if you wish to remain in the city, that is entirely up to you."

She found she wasn't upset by the mild authority in his tone; actually it was rather comforting. At least he had some idea of where to go from this point, as she hadn't the slightest _fucking_ clue. All she wanted to do – more than anything in the world – was go somewhere safe and warm, and have a nice, long nap. And perhaps do something about the god-awful burning in her throat. It was horrid!

"Sesshomaru," she whimpered, grasping her neck. "It hurts."

Sighing, the pale reviver assured her, "We'll take care of that too."

"But not before we figure out what to do about this mess that Naraku has made," Albert reminded, giving the corpse at his feet a deep scowl.

Taisho heaved a tired breath, eager to be done with the ordeal and wash his hands clean of it. However, considering the magnitude of the traitor's _mess_, it was likely that there would be no resting for quite some time.

A muffled groan arose from the crumpled female lying by the wall, and the other three watched as she pulled herself to her feet with a graceless stagger, her red eyes clouded as she assessed her surroundings.

Her gaze scanned each of their faces, recognition and distaste flitting across her features. When her eyes fell upon Naraku's lifeless body, her painted lips parted and trembled, a horrified gasp wrenched from her throat. She pushed past them without concern, falling to her knees as she took in the still face of her Master.

Albert motioned to the female, suggesting to his companion, "Perhaps we should see if she'll give us any information."

"_Give us _information?" Sesshomaru chuckled darkly. "I see no reason to be civil. I'm sure she'll be more than willing to talk after a good, sound beating."

The aforementioned regenerator looked back at them with a dismissive sneer and an upturned chin. "You think I'm afraid of you, of _death_?" Pausing, she turned back to her fallen lover, and then admitted, "Without him, I've nothing to live for anyway."

For a moment, she did nothing, simply staring at him as though waiting for him to open his eyes and rise up from the floor. After a minute had passed, she let out a shuddering breath, gently pulling his head into her lap. Slowly, carefully, she worked her fingers through his hair.

Kagome watched the spectacle and – despite everything that had happened – felt her heart break a little. What had transpired between all of them took on an entirely new light in that moment as the newest fledgling came to a realization. "You loved him, didn't you?"

Kagura responded with a bitter laugh, petting her Master's cheek gently as she divulged through grit teeth, "He was the only person in the world who saw any kind of worth in me. As a human woman, I was nothing. I had no family, no friends. Naraku saved me from my misery; he gave my life meaning."

The silver-eyed reviver slid from her seat, taking a moment to adjust to the new, foreign enhancements of her senses. She took a step forward, stopping when Sesshomaru's hand gently captured her wrist.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," he cautioned, not knowing how the unpredictable regenerator would react to Kagome's nearness.

She gave a reassuring smile and pulled her hand free of his fingers, warily eyeing the distraught reviver kneeling on the floor. She knew it wasn't the smartest thing to do to approach someone who'd just tried to kill her… for the second time, but love made people do drastic, crazy things, and right now, she didn't see a cold-blooded monster, she saw a heartbroken young woman. As she neared, said woman rounded on her with a warning hiss, baring her teeth in a snarl. Kagome flinched minimally, but did not allow the action to deter her. It sounded insane, even to her, but compassion was the key at this point. Slowly she knelt, keeping a safe distance while condoling, "I'm sorry it had to end like this. I know you were just trying to protect him… but we were trying to protect something important too."

"Save your bullshit for someone else bitch; I just want to be left alone," Kagura snapped acridly.

Ignoring the volatile response to her empathy, Kagome implored, "Please, will you help us?"

"_Help you?_"she seethed, disbelieving. "You killed the only being in existence that meant anything to me, and you have the audacity to ask for my help?"

"Naraku's downfall was of his own making," Taisho clipped with a scowl, lifting a lip over one fang when Kagura turned her steely glare on him.

Kagome shook her head at him, giving him a mildly reproaching look before trying again. "Please help us stop this. Think of all the innocent lives that might be lost if-"

"You think I care about the humans? They have shown me nothing but cruelty and judgment my entire life; they can all rot as far as I'm concerned!" Kagura spat acridly, bloody irises shimmering in rage.

"I'm not talking about the humans."

The following silence was practically tangible, both Taisho and Nightingale staring – befuddled – at the newly born regenerator while Kagura floundered for words like a landed fish.

"W-what…?"

"Did you ever stop to think what might happen if this backfires? If you attack, humanity _will_ fight back, and it's likely they'll win. The only thing this war will accomplish is the extinction of your race," she explained softly, searching the other female's countenance.

Kagura blinked, glancing down at Naraku's still face as she considered the journalist's words briefly. She had never actually thought of the possibility. Her Master had been such a brilliant, passionate male, it had never occurred to her that he might have… made a mistake. Then again, he was gone now, so did the outcome really make any difference to her?

"Maybe we can find another way to give your kind… _our _kind, the liberation they deserve, but we can't do that without your help."

They were all quiet for a long time, looking expectantly to Kagura as she stared pensively down at Matsumoto's body. The room was still, only the soft hum of the lights and the steady beating of hearts breaking the silence. The mournful female lowered her head, dark bangs shielding her downcast eyes from the others.

Certain that they would gain no assistance from the brooding wench, Sesshomaru finally murmured, "We should go see what we can find."

Standing with a defeated breath, Kagome nodded, moving toward the door while casting little glances at the other female from over her shoulder. She had just about left the room when Kagura gave her response.

"There is a file."

Pausing at the unexpected reply, the trio turned back through the entryway, Kagome taking a few hopeful steps forward as she repeated, "A file?"

Nodding, the red-eyed woman revealed, "Downstairs, in his study, there is a file on the computer labeled 'contacts'. Inside are the names and information of everyone involved in this, the supporters and the pawns."

"Is there a password?" Taisho pressed.

"Onigumo."

"Onigumo?"

Painted lips tilted in a plaintive smile. "It was his name as a human man."

Kagome approached slowly and knelt, braving the other female's wrath and placing a wary but gentle hand on her back. "This is the right thing to do… for everyone."

Shrugging the appendage off, she urged, "You must swear you will find a way to make things right."

Nodding, the silver-eyed reviver offered, "You should come with us, help us make it right."

She shook her head, hardening her gaze and pinning Taisho with a steely look. "When you're finished here, burn it all down."

He gave her an affirming nod, golden eyes resolute.

Kagome gave a horrified gasp, shaking her head as she reasoned, "It doesn't have to be like this! You can-"

"No! Just go!"

Shocked by the sudden venom, the silver-eyed hematonist stumbled backward, Sesshomaru catching her by the elbow with a steadying hand and pulling her toward the door. She gave him a beseeching look, but he only shook his head and continued to lead her away.

Kagura watched them leave, grateful to finally be alone. She shook her head, muttering softly, "What a little fool; I have no idea what you saw in her, Master."

Bending down, she pressed her lips to the cooling flesh of Naraku's brow, whispering apologetically, "Forgive me for my betrayal, I know you would have wanted me to keep the information from them, but… I did it for you. I know it may not happen the way we planned, but – this way – our kind may yet find peace in this world."

Kissing him one last time, she gently removed his head from her lap, pulling herself to her feet and stepping to the bed. From the drawer of the side table, she withdrew a pistol. She caressed the gleaming metal, fingers trembling as she fitted them around the grip. Making her way back to her Master's side, she lowered herself to the floor, arranging herself alongside him and resting her head on his still chest.

A tear traced the graceful slope of her cheek as she placed the barrel to her temple. "I'm coming, my love."

**Sorry if it sounded a bit redundant at the beginning. I tried to stay away from that, but I don't know if I was entirely successful. **

**Much love to you all for being so patient with me!**


	34. Peacemakers

**I'm finally back! Yay for new houses and internet connections! **

**Last chapter before the epilogue! Almost done, hoorah! Now I can start going through some of my older stuff and revising it! XD And, of course, start working on 'A Taste of Perfection'. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

_Chapter 33:_ _Peacemakers_

Sesshomaru stared listlessly at the cloud blanketed sky, exhaustion written in the lines of his frame. Blowing lazily on his steaming coffee, he took a moment to relish the fact that – while wholly worn down to the point of near unconsciousness – he could relax for the moment.

Their task – arduous thing that it was – was not _quite_ finished, though they had passed the first hurdle, and he was happy to have it behind him. After having received literally thousands of messages – phone, email, and the like – from their newly contacted allies worldwide, he could rest easy in knowing that each of the traitors had been dealt with accordingly; not a one was left to cause them further trouble. He was thrilled to be able to wash his hands clean of the bloody debacle.

Now, with Naraku's followers silenced, all that was left to do was find a way to deal with the inevitable uproar it was sure to cause amongst humanity.

Outside, the clouds shifted and blackened, rumbling with the promise of rain.

A wide yawn split his mouth, a testament to his fatigue, along with the darkness that smudged circles under his tired eyes. He couldn't wait to sprawl out on his bed and rest; four nights without sleep was more than he could handle right now.

Of course, there was still the matter of the young fledgling residing in his home. She would need to be schooled in their ways, and adjusting to this life was no easy task. He only hoped that she, with her compassionate heart and dislike of violence, could find it in herself to make the changes necessary for her survival. Taisho would do everything in his power to provide the comfort she would undoubtedly need.

'That is, if she ever comes out of that room.'

He cast a concerned, lingering glance toward the hallway, hoping that Kagome would be done with this self-imposed isolation soon. Sipping his coffee, he turned back to the window.

His attempts to draw her from the room had all borne the same result, tears and pleads for him to leave her be. While he'd acquiesced thus far, he would not continue to do so forever. He had no way of knowing whether she'd actually drank the packets of warmed blood he'd been slipping into her room every so often, but even if she was, it was not healthy for her to remain by herself for too long. If she did not emerge by morning, he was going to have to march in there and drag her out, kicking and screaming if need be.

Then, as though summoned by his thoughts, the soft sound of a door sliding open reached his keen ears, and he rose from his seat just as the female in question stepped into his office, still clad in her pajamas.

"Kagome," he greeted, relief softening his usually cool tone.

She shuffled into the room, flashing him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes as she passed. Peering out the window, she gave a deep sigh that spoke of her own exhaustion, closing her eyes and leaning her forehead against the cool glass.

"Is it done?"

He approached gingerly, standing near enough to be companionable but not close enough to intrude on her personal space. While Sesshomaru's greatest desire at the moment was to gather her into his arms, he knew he needed to tread lightly with this little fledgling.

Eyes wandering outside to watch as the rain began coming down gently, Taisho replied, "For now."

Kagome tilted her head to look back at him, her expression curious yet hesitant. Wringing her hands, she mumbled, "So… they're all…?"

Eyes widening in understanding, Sesshomaru made a grave face, turning his gaze from hers as he settled back into his chair. "They're all dead."

He waited for her to speak, to leave, to do… well, _anything_, but silence was all he received. Worry gnawed at the pit of his stomach and he chanced a look back at her, finding her to be staring out the window again. Taisho knew she didn't like the prospect of killing, and while he was sure she realized that it had been a necessity in this case, he was still unsure of how she would react to _him _with that knowledge. Would she be uncomfortable with him now, knowing that he had been the one to orchestrate so many deaths?

Then, to his surprise, she turned and approached him, sliding quietly into his lap and curling against his chest. Carefully – so carefully – he enclosed her in his arms, gauging her reaction to the contact. She didn't seem bothered by it, so he settled them more firmly around her back, holding her tightly.

She gave a tired sigh, mumbling finally, "What will happen now?"

He shook his head and admitted, "I'm not entirely sure."

"There were so many of them; people will notice the disappearances."

Giving a deep groan, Sesshomaru murmured, "I know, and we will deal with these complications as they arise. For now, all we can do is wait. Perhaps… perhaps it would be best if we simply stayed out of it, let the humans draw their own conclusions."

She nodded agreeably, nestling her head against his chest and curling her fingers into his shirt. Neither spoke for a long while after that, the silence neither awkward nor comfortable. Rain spattered softly against the window, the gentle noise a welcome distraction to both of the room's occupants.

It was Kagome who spoke first, and her soft utterance completely floored Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry for everything nasty I said about you."

He blinked, stoic expression gone in wake of his astonishment. He made to assure her that she had nothing to be sorry for, but was stopped by slender fingers resting lightly upon his lips.

"No, don't you dare say it; I _do _have something to apologize for. The way I treated you before was awful, and I can't begin to tell you how guilty I feel."

Taisho took her small hand in his, pulling it away as he stated, "You had every reason to be upset with me, Kagome. You had no way of understanding what I was going through; your uncertainty and feelings of betrayal were completely justified."

She pulled her hand from his gentle grasp, chin dropping to her chest guiltily as she responded, "Yeah, well… I've had lots of time to really think about everything that's happened, and I realized I was wrong to treat you that way. Even if I didn't understand it then, _I do now_, so please accept my apology."

Taisho wondered to himself how she could possibly think he would do otherwise, resting his own chin atop her crown as he crooned softly, "I forgive you. Can _you _forgive me?"

Nodding, she confided, "It was a lot to deal with all at once, and I didn't handle it as well as I could have. I was mad at you for stealing my heart and then breaking it… I don't deal well with that sort of thing, in case you haven't noticed. I know now that you didn't do any of it to hurt me… and now that I've experienced for myself what this life is like, I can understand why you were so desperate for companionship."

"Regardless, it was selfish of me," he responded, still angry with himself for the mistakes he'd made regarding Kagome. He should never have put her in such a position, and despite the fact that Naraku's reasons for changing her had nothing to do with him, Taisho was still plagued with remorse over having hurt her so deeply.

"When we first started spending time together," he confessed, "I never intended to let things get so far."

Kagome jerked back from his chest, eyes flashing with confusion and traces of hurt.

He held up a placating hand to calm her, waiting until the anger on her pretty face was replaced with a look of irritated curiosity before continuing, "I was always very bored, and you were so refreshing. Witty, stubborn, intelligent; it had been such a long time since I'd met anyone as engaging as you, and I had planned on allowing myself a brief indulgence."

He cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably as he noticed that the sour expression had worsened. "I'd meant for it to be more of a professional relationship."

"_Good to know_," she snipped, brow furrowing as she crossed her arms and scowled at the wall.

"It was not that I wasn't attracted to you," he defended. "It was because of our laws. I hadn't intended to let you get too involved with me, for your own safety."

That seemed to assuage her indignity, her posture loosening and her frown shifting to a mild pout.

Sesshomaru continued. "I don't know exactly when my feelings changed, but by that time I couldn't help myself. You were so perfect, and I was reluctant to let you go. It was so nice to feel that way about someone, to feel normal again. And, I believe, you know how the rest goes…"

Kagome sighed, uncrossing her arms and flopping back against his chest. "Yeah… then it all went to shit."

She saw him wince from the corner of her eye, grumbling when remorse struck a chord in her. Poking him in the chest, she mumbled, "It's not your fault that this happened, you know? You should really stop blaming yourself."

He hummed lowly, pointing out, "While it may not have been my doing, my actions very well could have led to a similar end. I was careless, and had Naraku not been involved, _someone else_ might have felt threatened by our closeness. If that had been the case, they might have just killed-"

"But they didn't!" she interjected. "What _could have been _doesn't really matter, Sesshomaru; this is what happened, so stop thinking that way. You're going to drive yourself crazy… and more than likely, you'll drive me up the wall too."

Switching track, she reminded him, "The important thing is that we forgive each other. Everything else is in the past."

Sesshomaru marveled at the creature in his lap, astounded by her forgiving nature and her sudden, unexpected acceptance of everything that had happened. He didn't deserve her forgiveness or her kindness, yet she gave them both freely. A part of him wished that she wouldn't, that she would punish him for the wrongs he had done, but another part of him was thankful. He was not sure what the future held in store for them, but the knowledge that their time together – however brief it might be – could be spent pleasantly was a great relief.

'Well… as pleasant as it can be, considering her circumstances,' he supposed, recalling that this life was still very new and foreign to her. The changes and challenges of their existence could prove to be overwhelming at times, and he hoped with everything in him that Kagome was strong enough to weather the mental and emotional storm looming on her horizon.

'She will overcome it, as I did,' he tried to assure himself, smoothing one hand over her hair. 'I will be her strength when she finds herself without.'

"I have many things to speak to you about," he told her softly, continuing to stroke the silken mass of onyx that adorned her head. "However, I will leave it for tomorrow. Tonight, you are to relax and get a good night's rest."

She nodded, querying, "When are you going back to work?"

"The day after tomorrow. I'll try to answer as many of your questions as I can in that time, but I can't stay away any longer. A prolonged absence will likely draw attention that we don't need right now, so it's best that I go back sooner rather than later. Afterward, Albert will be available at any time should you feel the need for company."

Again she nodded, glad to know he would be with her all day tomorrow, but somewhat upset at the fact that he would be gone most of the time after that. It wasn't that she didn't like Albert. He was – in an eccentric sort of way – quite wonderful, it was simply that she knew Sesshomaru on a far more intimate level, and their closeness gave her a sense of comfort. The fact that he so easily brushed off her earlier behavior filled her with gratitude and warmth.

'He's so good to me; I don't deserve it, not after the way I treated him. How could I have thought he was a heartless monster?'

Thinking back on the things she had said to him, the judgmental, insensitive way she'd reacted to what he was, she was disgusted with herself. Now, though, any misconceptions she'd had concerning his race were gone. Any confusion she had over the ordeal had disappeared after her change, replaced by comprehension and deeply seated guilt. While she had pitied them for their unfortunate situation, she had been unable to grasp the nature of their struggle. Now, having experienced it for herself – even for only a short while - she finally understood.

The first day had been horrid, nothing but a torrent of unstable emotions and that damned, god-awful _burning _in her throat. It had felt like her insides were on fire, the sensation building to such a painful degree that she had broken down and sobbed like a baby. When Sesshomaru had left that first packet of blood just inside the door near the end of the second day, she had torn into it like a ravenous animal, spattering the hardwood with tiny crimson trails as she drank. Even more shameful was the fact that – once the pack was emptied – she'd gotten down on her hands and knees and licked the floor to get those last few drops. The searing pain in her throat had dissipated, but the weight of what she had done pressed down on her like a ton of bricks.

Kagome shook herself from her reverie, glancing up at Sesshomaru's calm face with marvel. In all the time she'd known him, never once had he looked as though he was struggling with himself, and she wondered how long it had taken him to build up such control. She had respected him before for his many accomplishments, but now she respected him for an entirely different reason.

Biting her lip, she admitted quietly, "I don't know if I'll ever be able to handle it like you do."

Head tilting as he met her eyes, he replied, "It will not be easy, but I think you have the willpower to adjust. Just don't let yourself get frustrated if it takes some time."

Giving a sad little sigh, she tucked her head into the crook of his neck and whispered, "I'll try."

Giving her a quick once over, Taisho commented, "I notice you do not seem uncomfortable. You took the blood, I assume?"

Blushing, she gave a small nod, still ashamed with herself over that little episode. "Will… will it always be so… overwhelming?"

He shook his head. "After a time, you build a tolerance to the pain."

Giving a miserable little whine, Kagome confided, "It was awful. I couldn't even think to stop myself I was so desperate to stop the burning."

He wrapped his arms tightly around her, holding her comfortingly as her voice quavered and she was brought to tears. "The thirst can become all-consuming if you ignore it for too long. None of us _enjoy _having to take life, but if we disregard the need to feed, it can become very dangerous."

Shaking her head, Kagome told him, "I can't do it, Sesshomaru. I can't _kill_ someone."

Taisho sighed, having expected this kind of reaction from her; she was too delicate for this life. "For now, you can continue to drink from the packets. I will procure more for you."

She laughed bitterly, wiping away her tears as she asked, "How is that any different? It still comes from the same source, after all. Someone still has to die so that I can live."

Biting her lip, she wrung her hands and admitted, "I've been thinking a lot about this change… about how I'm going to cope with it, and I've come to the realization that I _can't _live the way you do. There is no way I'll be able to do those things to keep myself alive. I know it isn't _wrong_, that you're not human anymore, and you're only doing what you need to survive, but I'm too attached to my human life to separate myself from it completely."

"You don't have much of a choice, Kagome. You will starve yourself if you refuse to adjust," Sesshomaru pointed out, hoping that was not her intention.

"Not necessarily," she said under her breath, eyes wandering away from his face.

Lifting a slim brow, Taisho drawled, "If your body does not receive the nutrition it requires, you-"

Huffing in annoyance, the young fledgling snapped, "I know how the body works, thank you very much! That isn't what I meant."

Her gaze was anywhere but on him, and Sesshomaru had a distinct suspicion that he wasn't going to like what she was getting at. Brow furrowing in concern, he pressed, "What _do_ you mean?"

When she turned to look at him, the steadfast resolve in her silver eyes told him just how serious she was about this; spoke to him of how hard she had thought it through.

"We can't keep living like this, not when there are other avenues that have yet to be explored. I wasn't lying when I told Kagura that I would do everything I could to change things, and those changes need to be made soon."

"Other avenues?" he repeated skeptically.

She nodded. "I know that you're worried about the past repeating itself, but we _have to _reach out to humanity for help. People nowadays are different than they were hundreds of years ago. They're more open-minded, and with today's technology there are a lot of possibilities available to us that weren't back then. Who knows; with enough research, they might even find a way to reverse the mutation!"

"This is a bad idea," he clipped, stern golden stare fixated on her face.

"How do you know that? It could change the world!" she defended, scooting out of his lap to stand in front of him with crossed arms.

"Yes, it could, but it may not be for the better," he argued, rising to match her stance. "The others would never agree to come forward with so much at risk."

She wilted a little, becoming a bit sheepish as she admitted, "I know; I hadn't planned on telling anyone else about what I want to do."

Shock was displayed on his face for only a moment, quickly replaced by seriousness as he warned, "You can't do that. We're vulnerable enough as it is, but if you expose our kind the others will-"

"I'm not going to throw an entire race under the bus!" she interrupted. "This is something I would do alone. There would be no mention of anyone else, and that way, if things don't go like I hope, I'll be the only one to suffer the consequences. Everyone else can just carry on as they have been."

A short silence ensued, Sesshomaru staring down at the young fledgling as fear and worry blossomed and mingled in his chest. "Kagome… they could kill you."

"Well, yeah… but I already told you, _I_ can't live like this, so it wouldn't be such a big deal."

Not a big deal? He wanted to grab her and give her a firm shake, then promptly correct her erroneous assumption. Were she to die… his life would cease to have meaning. Even Albert, who had been his confidant and instructor since his rebirth, had never inspired such feeling in him as this little female had. She brought color into a world he had once thought black and white, stirred emotion in his breast where once there had been nothing but a hollow ache. She was his everything. If she died… he would have nothing.

Noting the stiffness in his frame, she explained further, "I want to appeal to them for help, explain the change, and this new body's requirements. I'm hoping that if I put myself in their hands without a fight, they'll choose to get me the help I need rather than condemn me."

Fingers twisting together and twiddling nervously, she added, "I know it's a bit of a stretch, but I have to try."

"Aren't you afraid of what they might do to you?"

A tiny, humorless chuckle left her lips, and she confided, "Of course I'm afraid; I'm terrified, but that doesn't matter. I have to do this… there's no other way for me."

"That's not true," Taisho insisted. "This life _is _hard to adjust to, but it gets easier with time." In the back of his mind, a little voice told him that his words were pointless, that she had already made her choice.

Kagome shook her head. "I _can't_, Sesshomaru. I'm not strong enough to adapt like you have; I'm not cut out for this kind of life. The fact that I know they might kill me scares me to death, but the notion of killing someone else scares me even more."

Needing to break the somber mood that had settled, Kagome mentioned, "If this works, everyone else could come out of hiding too. Think of it, Sesshomaru; you could have your freedom back."

'Yes,' he supposed, 'that is true.' However, he wasn't sure it was worth the risk. Her life… honestly, it meant more to him than a chance at freedom. He had only just gotten her back, he didn't want to lose her again; he didn't think he was strong enough to bear it.

"When, exactly, do you plan on executing this scheme of yours?"

Kagome shrugged one shoulder, approaching the window and plucking absently at the curtain. "I don't know. I've still got a few kinks to work out, so it will be a little while yet."

Grimacing, the tall male muttered, "I don't like this."

Brilliant eyes flaring with irritation, the fledgling reminded him, "You don't _have to _like it, Sesshomaru; it's my plan, and it doesn't concern you."

Frowning, he gripped her gently by the arm and turned her to face him, demanding, "How will you explain yourself when they ask about your body requiring human blood? For you to know such a thing, it would mean that you have either drank from a human, or someone else has told you it is a necessity. If they believe the former, they might see you as a murderer, and if you tell them otherwise, they may begin searching for others."

Snatching her arm away, she told him, "I know that! Like I said, I'm still working some of the kinks out of it. I'll think of something to tell them."

Sighing in exasperation, Taisho regarded the young female with tired eyes. They had been through so much in so little time, and he had already risked his life to save hers… what was one more time? He couldn't just stand by and let her face something like this alone.

Grunting, he told her, "You'll never pull this off by yourself."

"I have to! It's-"

"That is why," he interrupted with a quirk of one silvery brow, "I will be assisting you."

Blinking owlishly, Kagome took hold of his hand, telling him softly, "You don't have to do that, Sesshomaru."

"No, I don't have to, but I want to… for you."

She didn't know what to say. He wanted to… help her? Relieved that she would not have to undertake this risky venture on her own, she wound her arms around his waist in a firm hug, heaving a shuddering sigh when he returned embrace.

"If we do this together, I can explain that I was the one to explain your body's needs to you."

Pulling back minimally, she asked, "But then they would know that you've-"

"I am aware of what that will imply," he told her. "However, for this to sound plausible, one of us will have to admit to having done it. I will explain the circumstances of our change, and tell them how it is I came into this knowledge."

"But if they know you've killed people…" she began pleadingly, clutching at his shirt with desperation. To put her own life in jeopardy was one thing, but risking his… she didn't want to do that.

"Kagome, we are not human, I will simply remind them of the fact."

"That might not matter to them, y'know? Even though we're not humans, they'll still view us as a threat, and it's likely they'll do whatever they can to eradicate that threat so that no one else gets hurt!" she snapped.

"Ah, but it is as you said, if we explain that we do not wish to be a threat, that we want to exist without having to harm anyone, they may overlook what we have done in the past. The chance of a negative response is high, but if we wish to change anything, it is a risk we will need to take." Taisho tightened his arms around her reassuringly, letting her know that he would see this through to its end, one way or another.

Feeling some of her resolve crumble when faced with the thought of him getting hurt, Kagome questioned, "Why are you doing this, Sesshomaru? You don't have to; I would understand."

Smiling lopsidedly, the golden-eyed reviver corrected her, "But I do, Kagome. How could I let you walk into the unknown by yourself? No, I love you too much to let you shoulder this burden alone."

Her shock was somewhat comical, and he laughed shortly at her bewildered expression. "You seem surprised."

Blushing, she ducked her head a little and asked him, "Y-you really love me… enough to do _this_ for me?"

Moving a strand of hair from her cheek, Taisho rejoined, "How could I not fall in love with you? I was doomed the first time you walked into my office."

She gave a small sigh, admitting, "Even after I found out your secret, I was never able to convince myself that I would be alright without you. No matter how hard I tried to make myself move on, there was a part of me that refused, that told me our differences didn't matter and that I could be happy with you if I chose to stay."

Resting her head against his chest, Kagome listened to the thunderous beating of his heart, knowing that hers was thundering just as loudly. "I guess that means I love you too."

Sesshomaru didn't think he'd ever felt quite so content or overjoyed in all of his life. To hear her say that to him – without any lies or secrets between them – was indescribable.

"Would you… consider giving me another chance?" he inquired hopefully. "That is, I understand the circumstances are less than ideal, but if all goes well, would you-"

She pushed herself onto her tiptoes, sweeping an arm around his neck for extra leverage, and silenced him with a chaste kiss. "I don't think I have much of a choice."

"Of course you have a choice, Kagome. I would not want you to indulge me out of pity or a misplaced sense of obligation. If your heart lies elsewhere-"

She clasped a hand over his mouth with a huff and a pointed stare, telling him, "You take things far too literally. I _meant _that I don't have a choice because there's no way I could feel like this with anyone else. My heart belongs solely to you, whether I like it or not."

Pulling her small hand away with a soft 'ah' of understanding, he placed his own gentle kiss on the tip of her nose. Tucking her head under his chin, Taisho's chest gave a peaceful rumble when she huddled against him, enveloping him in the warmth of her acceptance. "I am glad to hear it."

Her heart overflowed with emotion, though the smile on her lips quickly turned bittersweet at the thought of their impending trials. They had grown so close despite their differences and disagreements; he had saved her twice, and now he willingly walked into the fire with her. They had weathered one hell of a storm together, but there was a strong possibility that their time together would be cut short, that the seeds of their blossoming affection would never be allowed to grow to their full potential. With so many uncertainties looming just overhead, it was hard to say what the future might have in store for them.

"It seems really unfair that all of this has to happen so soon after we've reconciled. I wish we had more time," she confided.

Effortlessly sweeping her off the floor and into his arms, Sesshomaru ignored her indecent squawk and chastised her, "You cannot be so pessimistic. Whatever happens will happen, but in the meantime let's keep our spirits up, shall we? Who knows, perhaps you will succeed, and then we will have all the time in the world."

Smacking him on the chest in reprimand, she clipped, "Warn me next time!"

Lifting an amused brow, he made no apologies, abandoning his office – and his coffee – and carrying her down the hall.

"Where are we going?" she demanded crossly.

"To your room. I told you to rest and relax tonight; I meant it."

Her countenance grew embarrassed, and she mumbled awkwardly under her breath, "Uhm, I was wondering – err, if it's alright with you… could I, uh-"

Sesshomaru stopped, focusing completely on her as he questioned, "What is it? Are you hungry?"

"No, no, it's not that!" she declined, waving her hands in the air. When he gave her a curious frown, she sucked in a deep breath to bolster her courage and blurted, "Would you mind if I stayed in your room tonight?"

Color flooded his face as blood rushed to inappropriate places, his hands tightening minimally against her back and leg and he stamped down the memories of her naked body writhing beneath him.

"I don't mean to be inappropriate, it's just that these past few nights I've been kinda lonely. I would appreciate the company… I think it would help me sleep," she explained timidly, wringing her hands.

Her vulnerability cooled his libido. If it was comfort she was looking for, he could stave off his urges until she was ready for his attentions. Nodding, he replied, "You may if you like."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Kagome gave him a peck on the cheek and whispered a soft 'thank you' in his ear.

He resumed his pace, moving past the room she'd been staying in and to the end of the hall. Pushing the door – still slightly ajar from his earlier shower – open, he carried her to his bed and set her down gently on the mattress.

"Do you need anything else?"

She shook her head. "No, I was too lazy to change into real clothes today, so I'm good to go."

Pulling his shirt off and tossing it carelessly on the floor, Sesshomaru drew back the blankets and crawled in next to her, tugging her down against him and draping an arm over her waist.

"Sleep," he ordered, pleased when she made no arguments and curled into his side.

The room was dark and cool, though the large male at her back warmed her well enough. She was comfortable here, next to him, more so than she had been for many nights. However, her troubled thoughts kept her from falling asleep. The raven-haired reviver fidgeted nervously for a short while before looking back over her shoulder. "Sesshomaru?" she whispered, not knowing if he was still awake.

"Hn?"

"Things are going to work out… right? I mean, do you think this is the right thing to do?"

He shifted a little, lifting himself onto one elbow to prop his chin on her shoulder. "Doubting yourself already?"

Grumbling, she shook her head. "I don't know. I… I want things to be better for everyone, but good intentions can't guarantee that this won't turn into a disaster."

He squeezed her waist comfortingly, telling her, "I don't know how it will end, but you are right. Our kind can't live this way forever, not if we hope to survive. When we confront the humans, we will not breathe a single word of the others to them. If we succeed, and they wish to join us – which they likely would – they may expose themselves at their own pace."

Breathing in her pleasant scent, he assured her, "No matter what happens, we'll do this together. I'll always be here for support."

Smiling, she caressed the hand that rested on her stomach, thanking him again as she settled back against him.

"Now," said Taisho sternly, "you need to go to sleep. And stop your squirming, or I won't be able to guarantee that you'll get a good night's rest."

Blushing as she felt his partially erect manhood brush against her backside, Kagome uttered a quiet 'okay' and pulled the blankets up to her chin. When she felt him lie back down, she allowed a small smile to play at her lips. He was right – of course – whatever happened would happen, but knowing that she had him to rely on made the thought a lot less frightening.

'Together… we'll do it together.'

**I know some of you are probably wondering why I didn't go into detail with the whole process of them finding and eliminating the revivers involved with Naraku's plot. I did it this way because I didn't want it to get really drawn out; it just felt unnecessary to me. **

**I just kinda skimmed this, so if I missed a booboo, be a doll and let me know. **


	35. Epilogue: A Beginning

**This is it, last chapter; the conclusion to a long and complicated story! **

_Epilogue: A Beginning _

"Whatcha watchin'?" Kagome probed as she draped her arms around Sesshomaru's shoulders.

Looking up into her smiling face, Taisho reached up and snatched the lovely fledgling, pulling her over the back of the couch and into his lap in a giggling heap. Leaning down, he claimed her grinning mouth in a chaste kiss, murmuring against her lips as he withdrew, "The news."

Scooting off of him, Kagome focused on the television, frowning and giving a little grunt of displeasure. "More protestors?"

The streaming footage depicted a mob of angry, billboard wielding humans marching determinedly in front of The Institute of Medical Science – currently focusing on their study of reviver DNA, chanting their message to passersby.

"Why are we wasting our time trying to help these creatures? Their murderers, and they deserve to be treated as such!" a short woman with glasses sneered into the anchorman's microphone, shaking her sign as she spoke.

"Don't these people have jobs… or lives?" Kagome griped sourly, narrowing her eyes at the rotund woman on the TV screen.

Chuckling, Sesshomaru leaned over and nuzzled her temple, responding, "I doubt it. Likely a bunch of overly righteous, uppity housewives who'll look for any excuse to cause uproar."

Blowing a raspberry, Kagome muttered, "I wish they would give it a rest already. Would they rather we stayed in hiding, continuing to live as we had before?"

"Not everyone is as open-minded as you were," Taisho teased.

Pouting, Kagome crossed her arms and whined, "That's not fair; my circumstances were a lot different!"

"I know," he placated, bending his head to steal another kiss. When she turned her head away with a huff, he jabbed his fingers into her side, smirking in triumph when she squirmed and spluttered with laughter.

"No more!" she pleaded, swatting at his hands in a feeble counter-attack.

Retreating, Sesshomaru gave her a firm spank on the rear and settled back into his side of the couch, eyes fixing on the television once again.

Straightening her clothes, the young fledgling queried, "Any word on how the research is going?"

He shrugged. "It's coming along. No cure yet, though."

He noted her cheerless expression, reasoning, "You shouldn't be so negative, Kagome; you've changed a lot of lives for the better. We've come a long way since the signing of the no hostilities pact, and the number of human supporters has grown substantially. For now, we can continue living off their donations."

"I know we'll get by, but it would be nice to walk down the street without being glared at for once," she mumbled in response.

Placing an arm around her, Taisho responded, "Let them glare; most of them are completely harmless."

"What about all the anti-hematonist extremists? They killed a couple last week, y'know?"

"I know, and the authorities have dealt with them accordingly. Some people will always be afraid of the unknown, but in time, I think that most will come to see that we are not so different, and that coexisting peacefully is quite possible. For now, you still have your friends and your family. Isn't that all that matters?"

Smiling softly, Kagome responded, "Yeah, I suppose it is."

Glancing up at the clock, she noted the time and announced, "We should get going; we don't want to be late."

Deflating a little, Taisho grumbled, "Is it absolutely necessary that we go?"

She gave him a sound swat on the arm. "Yes, it is necessary. It's your brother's wedding!"

"I'm not sure if you recall, my dear, but my brother and I are not exactly 'pals'."

Gripping his wrist and hauling him up from the couch, she told him, "Give it up, Sesshomaru, you're not talking your way out of this. You and Inuyasha have come a long way. He made such a big effort to get along with you, and – if _you _don't recall – it's because of him that you and your father reconciled. That's a huge deal!"

"The boy only started making an effort to please his girlfriend."

"_Why_ he did it doesn't matter, it's the fact that he did it that counts, so go easy on him."

Sesshomaru huffed as he pulled on his suit jacket. "I have refrained from insulting his intelligence, isn't that good enough?"

"You're so _surly_. How on earth did someone like you manage to attract someone like me?"

"Don't you know?" he asked with a mock serious expression as he reached out and captured her in his arms. "I used my hematonist powers of seduction to entrance you. You didn't stand a chance."

Tittering when he bent his head and nibbled her neck, she batted him away and straightened her dress. "Let's get going. _You_ might be alright with the idea of being late to your brother's wedding, but _I _refuse to be late to mycousin's wedding."

Grabbing his tie from the back of the couch, she looped it around his neck and adjusted it to her liking, tucking the end under his suit jacket. Leading her reluctant partner into the foyer, she slipped into her heels and collected her purse from the coat closet, flashing him an encouraging smile as they headed out the door.

"You know where we're going?" he asked her as he slid into the car next to her, pulling the seatbelt strap across his shoulder.

She nodded, pulling a piece of folded paper from her purse. "I printed out a map, so we're set."

"Why they have to have their wedding out in the middle of nowhere is still beyond me," Sesshomaru muttered as he started the car and began down the driveway.

"Kikyo was very insistent about having the wedding outside, and I imagine they wouldn't want to have it too close to the city for privacy reasons."

"Why couldn't they just do it in a park?"

"She prefers the beauty of the wilderness; landscaped, manicured areas never held that much appeal to her," Kagome informed him with a shrug, glancing over at him with a little grin. "Are you still upset at your brother for quitting?"

Taisho glared at the little female next to him. "I assure you, I am _not _upset over it; the whelp can do as he pleases. I simply feel it was a poor decision on his behalf to refuse the promotion I offered him. He is giving up a great deal of money."

Kagome laughed lightly, pointing out, "It was his choice to make. Besides, he did it for Kikyo. He knows what he's giving up by leaving the city to go live in a small town; love makes you do all kinds of crazy things. Personally, I think it was very romantic of him."

He hummed at that last statement, slanting golden eyes toward the raven-haired fledgling to his right.

She sighed wistfully, commenting, "Everyone's married. Miroku and Sango, Kikyo and Inuyasha, Kouga and Ayame are next. Before you know it, Shippou and Rin will be getting engaged."

Sesshomaru lifted both brows, querying, "Is that supposed to be a hint?"

Blinking and pursing her lips, Kagome shook her head, insisting, "Of course not."

He grinned as silence fell over them, counting the seconds in his head.

"I don't like big, gaudy rings."

Chuckling under his breath at the mumbled utterance, Taisho glanced sideways at his lovely little journalist, noting with amusement the expression false disinterest on her face.

"Something simplistic will do, but nothing yellow gold. Oh, and a princess cut – preferably inlaid," she went on, eyes still focused intently out the front window.

"Anything else?"

Shaking her head, she responded, "Nope, I trust your judgment."

Leaning over with a devious grin, he placed a kiss on the side of her mouth, nipping her lower lip with a short growl. "Do you now?"

"Eyes on the road, mister!" she chastised, though he could see her struggling to withhold her enjoyment of the attention.

"Whatever you say, love."

**Fin**

**So, there you have it. They finally get their happy ending! Of course there are a lot of obstacles to overcome when dealing with these things, but I'm sure they'll make out alright. Progress is usually a slow thing, after all. **

**I am aware that I could have put a lot more detail into the process of them gaining their freedom, and perhaps someday I will look over this again and add to it. For now, however, this is all she wrote. I could likely squeeze another two or three chapters on the end – talking about the struggles they face and all that – but right now I'm leaving it as it is. Review if you have any questions.**

**Thank you to everyone for reading!**


End file.
